


Los sábados son para...

by Supereliasibmegaharim24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 98,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supereliasibmegaharim24/pseuds/Supereliasibmegaharim24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles entra a la universidad, ha decidido estudiar Actuación, y todo se ve perfecto en su camino... hasta que lo conoce. alto, guapo, atractivo y presumido. Derek Hale es lo que no desea en un chico... pero eso no importa porque cada vez se enamora más de él.<br/>Stiles se embarca en una aventura diferente junto a sus inseparables amigo Isaac, Cora, EH y Scott, descubren que el mundo es más de lo que se imaginan.<br/>y el amor es más que solo una palabra...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, he aquí el prologo del nuevo fic!!! espero les agrade, dejo algunas cosillas para que se imaginen que show con esto°!!!!!!!  
> no sé que decir!!! pero espero les agrade, tal vez no sea muy bueno para eso de los prólogos pero aquí vamos!!!

Prólogo

Persiguiendo luces

(Chasing Lights)

Mira con cierta admiración el enorme edificio que tiene frente así, como si fuera la primera vez que lo notara, como si nunca hubiese entrado en él, tan alto, tan grande, tan café con verde, tan majestuoso, tan lleno de sabiduría, con sus grandes pasillos y escaleras, recuerda perfectamente que hace un par de años no sabía siquiera dónde estaba la dirección o los baños, ahora se lo sabe de memoria incluso podría caminar con los ojos cerrados y llegar a donde fuera.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo, hace dos años que entró a ese lugar y su vida ha cambiado, ya tuvo su primera novia, su primera pelea, su primera enemistad, su primer beso gay (y sexo también), y es que antes él no era lo que es ahora, él era un chico normal nada popular, nada sorprendente ni especial o al menos él se consideraba así, ahora tenía muchas (diversas y variadas) experiencias que lo volvían especial, increíble, fantástico.

Y justamente frente a él aparecía una experiencia que podía contar entre suyas, ese muchacho por el que se siente sumamente atraído y no es que sea platónico, ya tuvieron sexo hace varios meses, (tres veces para ser exactos) sólo que quizá no sea el momento para… como decirle una relación “formal”, sin embargo, lo mira como camina por el enorme patio, como se mueve, como demuestra su popularidad, ese chico dos años mayor que él que estudia literatura latinoamericana, que por cierto que bien domina los idiomas latinos. Se escucha tan sensual en otro idioma…

Pero regresando al principio, se encuentra frente a ese edificio donde justamente hoy tendrá su examen, su primer presentación a público, siente los nervios en todo el cuerpo, en su mano derecha tiene sujeto un gancho con su vestuario para que no se arrugue, lo planchó tres veces la noche anterior y a pesar de eso, sigue algo arrugado de las mangas, en la otra mano lleva su maleta con el maquillaje, su utilería, los libros, las notas y cuadernos. En cualquier momento se podría desmayar por la revolución de sensaciones que le despierta presentarse frente a la escuela para su examen de actuación.

-¿Nervioso?- la voz lo despierta de su ensoñación.

-Algo- responde Stiles sorprendido y mirando el perfil perfecto del joven que se planta junto a él.

-Lo harás bien- le dice Derek presionándole el hombro –al menos la escena del beso, ...esos te salen muy bien- el moreno deja escapar una sonrisa y le presiona el hombro con una intención que confunde al castaño –te veré al rato, a ver si es cierto-.

El castaño lo mira con sentimientos encontrados cómo es posible que un chico como él, delgado pero atlético (ahora), con miles de lunares en el cuerpo, el cabello castaño, de una altura promedio, con ojos cafés, con sonrisa pícara, lleno de sarcasmo y palabras de aliento, con un promedio alto (el segundo de su preparatoria), con la popularidad nula bueno antes, ahora ya no más, se encuentre estudiando actuación, y un chico como Derek Hale le diga eso tan… tan … ¿bueno? nunca antes pensó que eso llegará a pasarle precisamente a él.

Se siente como si una prueba de fuego se estuviera abriendo frente a él. Y es que es así, al rato su padre un sheriff de su ciudad natal Beacon Hills llegará exclusivamente para verle actuar, sus demás amigos de las otras licenciaturas, y grados también estarán ahí, y él, precisamente Derek lo verá en acción para ver de que está hecho (¿o no es lo que acaba de decirle antes de irse?) siente una fuerte presión en el alma y en el corazón, el cuerpo le tiembla, pero da un paso para acortar la distancia entre ese edificio y él.

Aún recuerda como si fuera ayer  aquel primer día en la universidad, la primera vez que entró a una clase, la primera vez que habló con sus nuevos amigos, el primer beso que le dio a una chica de su clase, la primera vez que revisó sus calificaciones, la primera vez que se enamoró, la primera vez que tuvo sexo, (y las otras veces también) todas esas emociones, sentimientos, sensaciones y acciones que ha ido teniendo a lo largo de estos dos años, ha vivido más que toda su vida anterior en Beacon Hills, todo se revuelve en él y aparece en su mente, se siente como si persiguiera las luces que tiene frente a sí y esas luces son sus recuerdos, sus metas, sus oportunidades, se siente persiguiendo una estrella que vuela a la distancia, siente que solo atrapa sus destello, se siente fuerte y débil, se siente triste y alegre, se siente vivo.

Persiguiendo luces… persiguiendo recuerdos… se siente con ganas de recordar para darse valor.

                                                                                                         


	2. Chasing lights  1. - Si esto es amor (if this is love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer día en la universidad trae sorpresas y para Stiles son buenas, realmente muy buenas!!! conoce a personas, descubre secretos y ve algunos rostros hermosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el primer capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! espero les guste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! viaje al priemr día de la universidad para plantear algo importante, he de decir que el fic estará dividido en grandes segmentos de cinco capítulos cada uno, el primero es Chasing Lights (persiguiendo estrellas) es algo que les agrade este formato.

Chasing lights

1\. - Si esto es amor (if this is love)

 

El chico no ha podido dormir esa noche, tiene unas ojeras algo marcadas debajo de los ojos, y su ánimo no es tan alegre, se siente algo torpe mientras se prepara para su día y desayuna algo rápido (cereal como casi siempre lo hará al menos hasta que EH se vuelva su amigo) quizá porque no es su cama (con su almohada incluida) o tal vez por la emoción del día siguiente, lo cierto es que se pasó la noche conversando con sus compañeros de habitación, pero ellos sí pudieron dormir como a las 2 de la mañana, él se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, y ahora que va rumbo a su primera clase se arrepiente de no haber intentado dormir, al menos tomó un "rico" desayuno, eso lo alienta un poco (bueno si él mismo no se echa porras ¿quién lo hará?). Pero como andaba algo atrasado cuando salió de la ducha, ya no había nadie más en el compartimento. Así que desayunó solo.

Danny Mahealani y Liam Dunbar son sus compañeros de habitación, unos chicos muy interesantes y divertidos, se aprendió sus nombres porque se lo repitieron toda la noche, también es cierto que durante la noche sus compañeros de cuarto le pidieron que les dijera su nombre verdadero pues “Stiles” suena a un apodo, cosa que aceptó el chico, pero el castaño simplemente se hizo de rogar hasta que los chicos se cansaron de pedirle y olvidaron el asunto.

Para sorpresa de Stiles, Liam será su compañero de clase en varias materias pues al igual que él quiere estudiar drama, es un chico muy guapo de ojos claros de un tono azul grisáceo (o al menos eso cree el castaño porque con su daltonismo no común no distingue ciertos tonos), unos centímetros más bajo que él de estatura, atlético pues jugaba lacrosse en su preparatoria, agradable, simpático, algo enojón pero buena persona al fin de cuentas.

Por su parte Danny estudiará literatura inglesa. Es un chico agradable igual atractivo, de la misma estatura del castaño, de ojos cafés, piel algo bronceada con una sonrisa de las que se contagian por solo verla, también es algo atlético menos que Liam pero mucho más que Stiles, ahora que está el la universidad el castaño se recrimina el porque no practicó ningún deporte en la prepa, bueno y es que el ajedrez no hace abdominales.

Para el castaño ambos compañeros de habitación han sido un alivio pues tenía miedo de que no se llevara con los chicos, la razón, es que le cuesta un poco hacerse de amigos (varones), con las chicas es más fácil supone porque está en su ADN el hablarles, comprenderlas y entablar simpatía, y de ahí le surgen las amistades, aunque tampoco tiene tantas, pues de chico se mudó varias veces, al final la preparatoria la cursó en dos distintas escuelas,  entonces ser siempre el nuevo le era conocido pero difícil.

Y otro problema que acarreaba con eso de las amistades y que algunas chicas también rechazaban era su orientación sexual, pues el castaño desde los 14 años empezó a darse cuenta que era distinto a los demás, a él le parecían por igual la belleza de los chicos y de las chicas, incluso alguna vez se sintió atraído por un travestí que vivía cerca de su casa en Nueva York, es decir para Stiles el sexo era algo complicado (y no por él) pues aún no encontraba a alguien que pudiera entender su pensamiento sobre el amor y las relaciones de pareja.

Para ser claros Stiles se autodenominaba “pansexual”, cada vez que intentaba explicárselo a los demás (incluso a su amiga más cercana) se encontraba con una barrera enorme pues no entendían lo que Stiles era y es, para él era simplemente decir “no me importa, si me enamoró… me enamoró y ya” sin embargo lo calificaban de raro así que buscó una explicación más científica o al menos más popular en internet y encontró lo siguiente:

 _“La pansexualidad es una_ [ _orientación sexual_](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orientaci%C3%B3n_sexual) _humana caracterizada por la atracción estética, romántica o sexual por una persona, independientemente de su sexo_ _y subgénero_ _. Por lo tanto, las personas pansexuales tienen la capacidad de sentirse atraídas por otras, dejando de lado la sexualidad de éstas, y poniendo su atención, principalmente, en sus sentimientos, en su forma de ser, de comportarse, o de relacionarse con el resto de personas que la rodean.”_

Sin embargo, al explicárselos así los demás seguían sin comprenderlo, pero para Stiles eso nunca le limitó en saber quién era y que quería de la vida. Lo que si nunca funcionó en las relaciones en eso de tener novia o novio, pues los demás creían que no estaba definido que estaba en su etapa de aceptación o de prueba, a decir verdad el chico siempre ha sentido la presión de los demás (excepto de su padre) de que debe tomar un bando o heterosexual u homosexual, y eso es algo que siempre le ha agobiado, porque se siente incomprendido.

“Si esto es amor… no importa” eso era lo que pensaba el castaño, para él el amor es algo inevitable y hermoso que sirve para conocerse, para dar vida y ser parte del ser, sin embargo, no es necesario que sea correspondido, pues con lo que uno siente es suficiente, o al menos eso es lo que le así más fácil la vida amorosa al castaño.

Pero mejor deja de pensar en esas marañas y se alegra de que al menos tuvo tema de conversación con sus compañeros de cuarto que de seguro ya se encuentran en sus respectivos salones de clase y él todavía sigue alistándose, en un ágil torpe movimiento toma su mochila y se la pone al hombro para salir disparado y casi chocar con un chico que estaba pasado por su puerta.

De otra situación de la que también estaba seguro es sobre lo que piensa hacia el futuro, a lo que desea hacer toda la vida aunque a veces le asaltan dudas, otra de las cosas o situaciones de las que ama es ver como una persona se transforma, cambia, se muta cuando está en una plataforma y nace siendo otro, recuerda las veces que fue al teatro en Nueva York o en Beacon Hills (pocas realmente, el tiempo y el dinero eran enemigos) se sentía feliz con solo el hecho de tomar su lugar en la zona de butaquería, para luego dejarse conquistar por los parlamentos, las acciones, la escenografía, los vestuarios, los actores, eso sí que era amor.

Pero mejor regresa a la realidad para no llegar tarde con su amor. En la habitación de enfrente hay otros chicos de nuevo ingreso con los cuales ha cruzado un par de palabras pero que le han caído sumamente bien. No recuerda los nombres pero al igual que en su habitación son tres, hay uno que también estudiará con él actuación, el castaño no se acuerda bien el nombre pero tiene algo que ver con Minso, Enzo, ¿Mason? Algo así.

El chico de nombre que no logra regresar en su mente es un muchacho delgado que practicaba atletismo, ¿acaso todos vienen con los músculos desarrollados? Ese chico también le agradó mucho y por algún comentario descubrió que Manso, Enzo o cómo se llame puede que sea gay, y no es que le importe las orientaciones sexuales, lo que le importa es que no se espanten o lo alejen de sus círculos de amistad cuando llegue el momento de la verdad, cuando les diga que él es pansexual. Y es que tener a un chico gay puede ayudar en esos casos.

Caminando por los pasillos para llegar a su clase se topa con unos chicos quizá de unos dos grados superiores se ven tan distintos a él y a los populares de la preparatoria, se ven para empezar muy seguros de sí mismos, son todas y todos muy guapos, se ríen en voz alta como si fueran dueños del lugar y quizá lo sean.

No ha tenido mucho contacto con los demás alumnos de la universidad de grados superiores aparte del que le dio el tour por la universidad que se portó digamos “bien” pero distante, recuerda perfecto su nombre porque lo llevaba en su gafete en letras azules al lado de una foto que no le favorecía del todo, pues el chico en vivo era sumamente guapo. Ennis, un nombre algo diferente, nunca había escuchado ese nombre quizá también sea un apodo y ahora lo usa como nombre, pero no importa, lo que le interesa ahora es llegar a su salón de clase.

Camina por unos pasillos y retrocede algunos otros, se siente algo perdido y sumamente torpe al darse cuenta que estaba leyendo el mapa al revés. Así que regresa por sus pasos tratando de no parecer tan perdido.

Rápidamente (después de varios pasillos por los que regresa) ubica su salón de clase y espera que el maestro no sea tan estricto por que lleva más de 10 minutos de retraso. En el salón ya se encuentran Liam y ¿Mason? Que lo observan con la pregunta en su cara ¿por qué tan tarde?

Stiles no se ha dado cuanta que el profesor tiene un acompañante y por eso no le ha visto llegar tarde, así que queriendo pasar desapercibido da pasos algo largos y cortos a la vez, no volteando a ver al escritorio pensando en la frase “si no lo veo no me ve, si no lo veo no me ve” viéndose ridículo totalmente, pero para la suerte del castaño no todo puede ser tan bueno, pues sin darse cuenta tropieza con una mochila que le pertenece a un rubio (muy guapo por cierto, qué tiene en la cabeza Stiles que a todos los ve atractivos y atractivas quizá se halle nervioso o es un virgen desesperado) de ojos azules que le mira con algo de condescendencia o molestia y aparta la mochila del paso del castaño.

El aparatoso accidente llama la atención de los más de 20 pares de ojos que pertenecen a los futuros compañeros del chico y por supuesto del profesor que le mira con arrogancia. Junto al catedrático se haya un chico mayor que él de ojos claros y de cabello oscuro que también le mira con sonrisa burlona. Pero si se pone a meditar unos segundos el chico es muy… abusivamente guapo, un modelo de pasarela. Un… (Basta Stiles).

-Y he aquí el que siempre llegará tarde- dice el profesor de la clase compartiendo el chiste con el moreno de ojos claros.

-Perdón, yo no... bueno... es que no puede dormir y por eso… pero le juro…- el castaño se incorpora un poco y trata de explicarse.

-Ya siéntate- le dice el catedrático con impaciencia.

El castaño toma un lugar justo detrás de Liam que le mira graciosamente y adelante de una chica pelirroja muy guapa, se ve que es inteligente pero algo arrogante, le recuerda un poco a una de sus compañeras de la secundaria por el tono extraño de su cabello.

-Derek- el profesor habla con el moreno que se aparta un poco del escritorio, llamando la atención del castaño y haciendo que guarde en su memoria el nombre que el profesor utiliza para hacer referencia al modelo que está junto a él –sólo falta el último capítulo si quieres lo revisamos en la semana después de esta clase-.

-Gracias Brunski- el moreno termina de recoger un par de hojas del escritorio –el jueves entonces-.

El moreno que se llama Derek se gira y si quisiera mentirse (o no) Stiles siente que deposita un segundo más de lo necesario la vista en él. De seguro el castaño está alucinando. Pero sus sospechas se fundamentan más cuando el moreno sale por la puerta y le vuelve a mirar un par de segundos para dejarle de regalo un guiño de ojos. Stiles levanta una ceja confundido, acaso él también se ve como se ven los demás universitarios en sus pupilas.

Pues desde que llegó a su nueva alma mater, se ha dado cuenta de que todos se ven como sacados de una película o de una serie tipo 90210, donde o son guapos, o son atractivos o son bellos o todo junto. Para comprobar si tiene razón hace un recuento rápido:

Liam y Danny sus compañeros de habitación: guapos, el moreno Derek que le guiño el ojo: divino, la pelirroja que está detrás de él: hermosa, el rubio dueño de la mochila con la que tropezó: guapísimo, el chico Ennis de algún grado superior: atractivo, una rubia que está a su derecha: guapa, una morena y un moreno también compañeros de clase… hermosos… si el castaño se autocalificara no se daría el título de algo fuera de lo normal hablando de belleza física, el propio Stiles no se siente para nada guapo o atractivo, él mismo se describe como simpático y quizá lindo, pero no más.

El maestro se presenta y eso emociona al castaño pues la clase que les impartirá es literatura dramática universal de los siglos XX- XXI y si, quizá sea un ñoño o un nerd, pero le encanta leer, de hecho conoce a todos los dramaturgos que van a estudiar en ese semestre, es más, más de la mitad de las obras ya las ha leído.

Y lo primero es hacer parejas para trabajar, y sin saber por qué, se gira y le dice a la pelirroja que se sienta detrás de él y que se ha presentado con el nombre de Lydia.

-¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?- Stiles siente extrañas sus palabras pero lo ha hecho.

-Mmm- la chica lo observa detenidamente como si analizara sus facciones y le dice –no- la respuesta suena segura pero algo burlona -lo haré con ella- la pelirroja señala a la rubia que los observa algo intrigada, la rubia que lleva por nombre Carrie.

Stiles desvía los ojos y se gira para encontrase con el rubio al que le pateó la mochila.

-¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?- Stiles se lo dice con tono suplicante y con menos seguridad.

-¿El qué?- le dice él chico rubio que se presentó como Isaac – ¿sexo o el trabajo?-.

Stiles lo mira extrañado y sorprendido, nunca, jamás de los jamases en su escuela anterior (o en todas las anteriores) le habían dicho eso, y para ese momento otro chico se acerca, un moreno, con rasgos muy latinos, guapo y los mira  ambos.

-¿Ya lo van a hacer juntos?- suena un poco decepcionado.

-Espera- le dice el rubio que se ve que es muy seguro de sí mismo, pero  a la vez tiene un rastro enorme de ternura, algo extraño –¿puede ser un grupo de tres?- el rubio se dirige al profesor que los observa un segundo y al darse cuenta que son los únicos que sobran les dice.

-No- y baja la mirada para después reír al imaginar la cara de desconcierto de los tres chicos (y su imaginación se queda corta pues los tres se miran algo confundidos esperando no ser el que se quedaba sin equipo) –está bien pero se van a divertir más porque son tres- la frase suena sexual, sí definitivamente sexual se dice el castaño en silencio.

El día ocurre normal con presentaciones de maestros y de compañeros, el castaño ve rostros que se vuelven conocidos, para la hora de la comida no sabe con quién sentarse pues en la mesa que se hayan Liam y Mason hay otros tres chicos, bueno cuatro con una morena que se sienta con ellos justo antes de que él pueda acercarse. Así que camina unos pasos más para ver donde hay lugares disponibles.

Al fondo se haya una mesa donde una chica morena de cabellos largos, vestida con ropa deportiva y que está muy seguro de que se llama Cora pues la ha visto en un par de sus clases, está sentada con una chica de cabello oscuro ocupada en su celular, no hay más en los asientos que sobran así que el castaño se arma de valor y se acerca a ellas.

-Disculpen, puedo sentarme con ustedes- el castaño las mira con ojos de perrito abandonado –por favor-.

La chica del celular lo ignora totalmente, sigue ocupada en el teléfono. En cambio la chica Cora lo mira graciosamente y le hace señal de que se puede sentar. Justo en ese momento la otra chica que después se enterará que se llama Caitlin, se levanta de la mesa y se aleja hablando por teléfono.

-¿Hice algo malo?- el castaño mira confundido a su acompañante.

-No, pero creo que tiene un mal día, y solo se recargó en la mesa, no estaba conmigo- le dice Cora levantado los hombros.

El chico no sabe si hablar o mantener la boca cerrada, por lo que decide mejor solo comer, la chica tampoco hace afán de hablar, de hecho parece que es de las chicas que no hablan mucho, de pronto hay una presencia detrás de ellos, Stiles gira despacio la cabeza y se encuentra con… con… si sabe cómo se llama… mmm

-Isaac- dice victorioso el castaño.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- el rubio lleva su charola en una sola mano y con la otra hace la señal de sentarse.

El castaño mira a Cora, pues de cierta forma es su mesa, porque ella llegó primero.

-Sí- contesta la morena –tomamos clases juntos ¿verdad?- la morena le hace la pregunta cuando el rubio ya se haya sentado a su lado.

-Sí, por eso me acerque a ustedes, no conozco a nadie más- el rubio sube los ojos al cielo y continua –bueno, a mi hermano pero no quiero estar con él, porque… no, no sé si entiendan-.

-Yo también tengo un hermano e igual que tú quiero forjar mi propio camino en la universidad- le dice Cora guiñándole el ojo.

Justo en ese momento aparece el diablo (los diablos) un grupo de chicos mayores se acerca a la mesa de ese extraño trío.

-Niña- dice un chico moreno de ojos claros de nombre Derek, Stiles lo observa y reconoce pero al parecer el moreno ni lo voltea ver, acaso habrá olvidado su encuentro en el salón de clase -¿nuevos amigos?-.

-Derek…- dice la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco –no soy una niña-.

-Pero mira aquí está mi hermanito- un chico rubio se acomoda al lado de Isaac y lo zangolotea un poco entre risas.

-Él es mi hermano Camden- el ojiazul les presenta al rubio un par de años mayor que él que les regala una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Así que ustedes serán los populares de las artes dramáticas- Camden lo dice con algo se saña –espero puedan superar lo que hemos hecho nosotros en Letras-.

En ese momento Stiles entiende porque los hermanos menores no se sentían tan a gusto con sus hermanos cerca.

-¿Eso es cierto Cora?- Derek se sienta en una silla poniéndola al revés para quedar recargado en el respaldo con los brazos, mientras Camden y los otros tres chicos se recargan en la mesa o en los respaldos de las sillas ocupadas.

-Ellos ni siquiera son mis amigos- la lengua de la morena resulta hiriente para Stiles.

-Sí que es ruda tu hermana- dice un chico alto de piel oscura mientras se ríe con los demás.

-Se parece a ti- dice el hermano de Isaac.

Después de otros comentarios y momentos incomodos de hermanos mayores y hermanos menores, la banda de amigos populares (que a Stiles le ha quedado claro que son muy pero muy populares) se aleja de la mesa entre bromes y empujones, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta del comedor, pasa algo que quizá desquicie al castaño. El moreno gira la cabeza y se encuentra con la mirada del chico que lo mira tratando de descifrarlo, sin embargo, Derek vuelve a guiñarle el ojo como la vez anterior y le sonríe de forma poco convencional confundiendo a Stiles. Si esto fuera amor debía caer rendido a los pies de aquel hermoso ser que se despide con un dejo de perfección. Si esto fuera amor sería diferente… pero solo es confusión, es que acaso es un juego mental que él mismo se hace o acaso son sus hormonas que quieren tener sexo ya.

-Así que tu hermano y mi hermano son amigos- dice Isaac regresando a la realidad al castaño.

-Así parece- contesta la morena levantando los hombros.

-Yo no tengo hermanos- dice el castaño antes de darle un bocado a su sándwich –soy hijo único-.

-Qué suerte- dice muy dramáticamente el rubio.

-¿No quieres a tu hermano?- pregunta interesada la morena después de darle un bocado a su emparedado.

-Sí y siempre será mi héroe pero…- el rubio agacha la mirada –somos muy distintos, él es lo que cualquier adolescente en la secundaria, la prepa y la universidad quisiera ser, popular, atractivo, inteligente, deportista, una estrella en lo que haga… y yo soy algo raro incluso nunca he sido de los populares, tengo pocos amigos y pues… ni siquiera sé bien porque hago algunas cosas o las digo es más ni siquiera se la razón de estar estudiando teatro, si no fuera porque lo amo y ya-.

-Tú ¿también?- Stiles enmarca los ojos mientras continúa –yo estoy igual, a veces creo que me equivoque pero es algo que me gusta y pues…-.

-Aquí estamos- dice la morena con una sonrisa.

-Tú te llevas bien con ¿Derek?- Stiles se arrepiente de hacer la pregunta pero lo disimula con un trago a su botella.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- Cora lo mira intrigada.

-¿Yo?- Stiles la mira confundido y con cara de haber metido la pata.

-Ya lo sé, de seguro te gusta- Cora lo dice como si fuera de lo más natural –y lo investigaste-.

-No- Stiles suelta un gritito que hace que varias mesas los volteen a ver –no, quiero decir lo escuche en la clase, en la primera que tuvimos hoy y tú lo llamaste así-.

-Ah- la morena no le cree del todo –pero es normal que te guste a todas y todos les gusta-.

-Si…- Isaac deja la vocal algo arrastrada en el aire –es guapo-.

-Pero no me gusta… tanto- Stiles lo dice en voz alta en vez de solo pensarlo, al darse cuenta mira a los dos chicos con los que comparte mesa pero al notar que no los sorprende o se alteran mejor sigue comiendo de su sándwich.

-Entonces…- dice el rubio luego de unos segundos de silencio -¿A qué le tiran? Ya que andamos en eso de los gustos y disgustos-.

-¿En serio crees que te diré?- la morena lo mira divertida.

-Está bien yo comienzo- el rubio se desabrocha un solo botón de la camisa para decir –yo soy bisexual, me gustan tanto mujeres como hombres-.

-¿Y has tenido sexo con…?- Cora hace señas con la manos sonrojando a Isaac.

-Pues si- Isaac mira la mesa –he estado con un par de chicas y con un chico, sexualmente hablando-.

-¿Y no hablando sexualmente?- dice el castaño con una ceja levantada.

-Pues si he tenido encuentros con más chicos y chicas, pero ya sexo como tal pues con tres nada más- Isaac se acomoda en su silla de manera orgullosa.

-¿Te has enamorado?- Cora enmarca los ojos.

-Mmm- Isaac sonríe un poco –sí de los tres…-.

Amor, esa palabra resuena en el corazón del castaño y es que ver la expresión que Isaac tiene le da algo de envidia, pues no sólo ha tenido sexo sino que lo ha hecho con amor, amor…

-Te toca- dice el castaño refiriéndose a la morena.

-Pues yo con mujeres nada más- Cora los mira a ambos en un juego rápido de miradas –soy lesbiana calada-.

-¿En serio?- Stiles abre mucho los ojos.

-Sí- Cora toma un sorbo de su bebida y luego lo mira -¿y tú?-.

Stiles extiende una enrome sonrisa, pues se siente como pez en el agua, pues nunca había conocido tanta gente que tuviera libertad sexual o como se le diga, en ese día ya lleva tres, bueno si cuenta a Derek con esos coqueteos serían 4 y los que faltan.

-Yo soy pansexual- Stiles lo dice en un suspiro y cierra los ojos para luego abrirlos.

-Y has tenido sexo ¿ya?- pregunta intrigada la morena.

-Emmm- Stiles se topa con un muro que no sabe contestar. el color de sus mejillas imita el color de la manzana que Isaac a tomado para darle un mordisco.

-Eres virgen- Isaac se acerca al castaño –ma-ra-vi-llo-so—el rubio separa las sílabas armónicamente –a tus ¿17? Eres virgen aún, pero eso se puede arreglar cuando gustes-.

-¿Qué?- Stiles lo observa extrañado nadie nunca antes le había hecho ni siquiera una promesa de beso y ahora hasta a la cama se lo quieren llevar.

En ese momento suena el timbre y los tres chicos se levantan para ir a sus respectivas clases, ha sido una conversación algo candente pero que ha hecho feliz al castaño, tal vez entre esa gente nueva este su lugar en el mundo, quizá al final de cuentas no se equivocó de carrera. Amara ese sitio y a esas personas por siempre.

Las siguientes clases también lo emocionan pues una de ellas es la tan esperada “actuación 1”, la del realismo contemporáneo, y al ver a sus compañeros le da mucha emoción. Si, quizá sea medio ñoño, pero no se supone que para eso es la universidad para asistir a todas las clases porque tú mismo las eliges, porque tú deseas sobresalir por ti y no por nadie más, porque tú eres el que construye tu futuro, y para Stiles ser un actor es lo que le da alas para volar.

La clase fue una maravilla según la experiencia del castaño. El profesor una eminencia. Una clase llena de experiencias y de aprendizaje que debe de anotar en una libreta que llevará por nombre bitácora, un conjunto de anotaciones de cada clase de actuación pues las palabras del catedrático fueron "es su historia en el semestre deben de saber escribir y explicar todo, deben de entender y conocer, y la mejor forma de tenerlo presente en anotarlo en una libreta después de vivir la experiencia", y sí debe ser libreta porque es muy sencillo hacer trampa en la laptop o simplemente es para que se cansen de escribir.

Ya en su habitación el castaño se recuesta en el pequeño sofá que tienen en lo que será la sala con algunos meses y más muebles, leyendo un libro de teatro (para variar) de Uta Hagen, pero es interrumpido por sus compañeros de habitación que entran algo exaltados.

-¿Qué ocurre?- les dice al verlos entran agitados a sus habitaciones y arrojando las ropas que llevan puestas.

-Fiesta- le responde una voz del cuarto de Liam.

-Y debemos ir- responde Danny con una playera negra ajustada y con los pantalones negros en las manos.

-¿Sí?- el castaño los observa extrañado.

-¿O no vas?- Liam sale con una playera azul rey y unos jeans índigos, acomodándose el cabello.

-¿No?- Stiles se lo dice más para él que para sus compañeros.

-¿En serio?- Danny termina de vestirse mientras busca una chamarra que haga juego con su outfit.

-Debo dormir bien para mañana- Stiles dice su argumento algo dudoso.

-Tú te lo pierdes- le dice Liam ya con un pie fuera de la habitación – ¿Mason?-.

El susodicho vecino de la habitación de enfrente se asoma a la habitación ya dispuesto para la fiesta.

-Stiles ¿no vas?- Mason entrecierra los ojos para verle como si tuviera una lupa.

El susodicho solo levanta los hombros para responder, y luego de unos 5 segundos queda en soledad en la habitación con la puerta abierta. El chico mira el reloj que tienen en la pared colgado que marca las 7:49pm, y una duda surge en su corazón, ¿acaso debería ir? Pero después de meditarlo un segundo regresa  a la lectura de su libro.

-Virgen- una voz le llama desde la puerta y el chico levanta la vista encontrándose con su equipo de la primera clase -vamos-.

Las palabras que surgen de la boca del rubio suenan a una orden, Isaac lleva una camisa azul que hace juego con sus ojos claros, a su lado va el moreno latino, Scott quien lleva una playera blanca bajo una sudadera gris de cierre. Ambos se ven muy guapos.

-¿Virgen?- el castaño suelta el libro y mira acusadoramente al rubio.

-Anda, estás en la universidad y las fiestas son parte de tu experiencia, de todas formas tenemos mucho tiempo para estudiar- Isaac le extiende la mano como invitándole –además debemos de arreglar eso de tu “asunto”-.

-No lo dejarás pasar ¿verdad?- Stiles se levanta del sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya te dije- Isaac avanza unos pasos para acercarse al castaño que es algunos centímetros más bajo –yo te puedo ayudar-.

-Gracias- dice Stiles con voz osca pero a la vez el sonrojo llega a sus mejillas.

-Vamos entonces- por fin abre la boca Scott con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- Stiles se rinde pareciendo algo hastiado aunque a decir verdad una pequeña parte de su ser también desea ir.

El castaño entra a su recamara y solo toma una chamarra negra para  hacer juego con sus jeans deslavados y su camisa  a cuadros, realmente no le importa mucho si se ve listo para una fiesta sólo le gusta sentirse cómodo. Lo que ama de sí mismo en su forma de ser, ama ser raro, diferente, ama ser único, él está seguro que si es amor lo que le pasa, porque vivir es amar y Stiles está listo para vivir más.

-Listos- dice el rubio abrazando por los hombros a sus dos compañeros antes de lanzarse por los pasillos hasta a fiesta. Stiles es el último en salir dándole un vistazo a su libro que ha dejado sobre el sofá, mentalmente diciéndole “regreso”.

La luna brilla en un costado del cielo mientras que la música electrónica sube sus decibeles.

                                                                                                            

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien espero comentarios, reclamos, kudos o lo que gusten dejar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! de verdad espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que plantea el inicio en la uni!!! he de decir que este primer segmente será una retrospectiva al prologo!!!!!!! para dará conocer como han pasado asuntos antes de ese momento!!!! que es a dos años de este capitulo.  
> gracias gracias!!!!!!!!!!!! y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chasing Lights  2. - Arriba (Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una fiesta siempre trae nuevas experiencias!!! y para Stiles no es la excepción, muchos bailes, algo de alcohol y algunos encuentros muy cercanos con otros chicos, y él... nuevamente él, haciéndose el... gracioso o lo que sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Aquí un momento interesante heheh es la primera fiesta de la universidad a la que Stiles asiste, espero les guste.  
> -Perdón por subirlo hasta ahora pero he estado muy ocupado!!! sorry pero aquí está y es algo largo para que lo disfruten!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chasing Lights

2\. - Arriba (Up)

Stiles tiene un vaso rojo en la mano lleno de… ¿vodka? O ¿whisky? Ni siquiera él mismo sabe lo que le dieron a tomar, ya lleva casi una hora con ese vaso al que sólo le ha bajado la mitad, y es que el castaño no tiene mucha experiencia en eso de fiestas, cuando vivía en Beacon Hills pues no tenía tantos amigos (aún no tiene) entonces no iba a tantas fiestas, a las que asistía eran algo geeks, y obviamente el chico no se paraba a bailar ni por error (si es que casualmente había música para bailar) y no era porque no le gustara más bien era porque no sabía bailar y quería evitar el ridículo.

El castaño observa a sus compañeros de primer ingreso y otros que supone son de grados superiores, nota que se comportan como si estuvieran en su hábitat natural, hablando entre ellos, riendo a carcajadas, haciendo amigos, besándose algunos otros (puede suponer también teniendo sexo en privado en alguna de las habitaciones de los pisos de arriba) o bailando al compás de una canción que para Stiles es desconocida.

Todos sus compañeros de las clases que ha tomado ese día están ahí. Absolutamente todos y se sonríe para sí mismo, al menos la experiencia de una fiesta universitaria ya la tiene y puede irse a dormir sin que le carcoma la conciencia. “Vamos Stiles, arriba” se dice a sí mismo para animarse pues se siente algo agotado por el sueño. “Arriba el ánimo” se dice el chico para reforzar esa idea toma un poco del vaso rojo que le quema la garganta, es una bebida que le han preparado algo cargada.

Scott que no le había visto desde hace unos 15 minutos o quizá más (porque en las fiestas el tiempo pasa de forma distinta) se acerca a él con dos vasos rojos y le ofrece uno.

-Stiles- le dice mientras estira la mano para entregarle el vaso –para que no estés tan serio, venga arriba ese ánimo-.

-Todavía tengo- le dice el castaño a un volumen alto para dejarse escuchar pues la música está algo fuerte.

-Eso no cuenta- le dice el moreno –ya llevas más de una hora con esa, así que un fondo, ¿va?- Scott le deja una sonrisa de complicidad.

Stiles busca en su memoria a que se refiere con “un fondo”, después de unos segundos encuentra el significado de esa expresión y le dice.

-¿Quieres que me tome lo que me falta de un trago?- Stiles se lo dice como si fuera un niño que acaba de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

Scott le mira como si lo que acabara de decir fuera demasiado obvio y asiente despacio levantando una ceja, Stiles siente la mirada de que es un bicho raro así que opta por decir “salud” y empinarse lo que le falta de su bebida, el castaño siente como el alcohol le quema la garganta mientras se desliza hasta llegar a su estómago y sentir el calor en su cuerpo. Siente como su estado emocional se ve influenciado por esa bebida, siente como se empieza a agitar su cuerpo por dentro, como el “arriba ánimo” hubiese funcionado.

-Ya está- dice el castaño con una cara no muy convencida.

-Bien- festeja el moreno dándole una palmada en la espalada y entregándole el otro vaso rojo.

Stiles no es un santo, no, para nada, sí toma alcohol como cualquier adolescente “normal”, de hecho su bebida favorita es el “baileys” y a veces toma tequila solo con hielos. Pero lo hacía en sus extrañas fiestas geek y era de los pocos que pedía un segundo o tercer vaso, pues los demás estaban más ocupados en seguir en el video juego o en explicar quién era más fuerte; si doctor extraño o la bruja escarlata, pero estando en una fiesta donde lo último que se hace es… es… ni siquiera puede explicar ese tipo de fiesta, pero como decía antes estando en ese tipo de fiestas pues no se le antoja beber.

 Ambos chicos se miran y sonríen, para Stiles es difícil entran en conversación porque se siente algo cohibido ante un chico con mucha seguridad como es lo que muestra Scott, pero se arriesga y lanza una pregunta que debe de repetir pues el moreno no lo ha logrado captar por el volumen de la música.

-¿Qué si tú tomas mucho?- Stiles se acerca al oído de Scott para que se entienda lo que demanda saber.

-Pues más o menos- comenta el moreno con una sonrisa –pero nunca acabo tirado ni vomitando la cena bueno hubo una vez de hecho fue de las primeras veces que tomaba en la preparatoria que acabe muy mal y fue porque… estaba mal simplemente, acaba de terminar con alguien y eso me hizo beber de más-.

-Vaya- Stiles sorbe sólo un pequeño trago de su vaso y continua –pues yo nunca he estado borracho, de hecho nunca me he mareado con el alcohol-.

-O  sea qué ¿aguantas mucho?- Scott le mira con desafío.

-No para nada- Stiles se ríe –nunca tomo más de tres vasos- al terminan la frase levanta los hombros.

En ese momento unos brazos toman a Stiles por la espalda y le levantan unos centímetros para depositarlo en el suelo luego de una vuelta y unas risas de parte de Scott y de…

-¡Isaac!- dice Stiles dejando su vaso en una repisa cercana

-Virgen- es la réplica del rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿qué pasa?- el chico se sintió intimidado por  ese extraño momento, en un principio pensó que iba a ser presa de alguna clase de broma de bienvenida pero para su alivio solo era el rubio con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-Nada sólo que me da mucho gusto estar aquí- el rubio levanta las manos dramáticamente el alcohol ya ha hecho algo de efecto en él.

-¿En la fiesta?- pregunta extrañado el castaño.

-No- Isaac deja escapar una risa tonta –en la universidad, en drama haciendo lo que quiero hacer, eso…-.

-A mí también me encanta estar aquí- y para remarcar lo dicho Scott se acaba de un trago un vaso rojo, después de depositar el recipiente vacío en la repisa cercana, se toca un poco la cabeza tal vez no fue buena idea pero no importa porque se haya feliz.

 -Eso está bien- Stiles deja escapar una risa nerviosa, y observa el vaso rojo que acaba de tomarse Scott que era el suyo. Tambien observa que el vaso de Scott ya está en el suelo vacío. 

-Bueno nos vemos en un momento debo de ir…- Isaac hace señas y se aleja de ellos.

-Vamos por más- dice Scott y se encamina a la cocina por bebidas.

Stiles lo observa y después de un segundo de pensarlo le sigue, en su camino ve rostros conocidos y un par le hacen señas para que se acerque.

-Pensé que no vendrías- Liam le da un abrazo fuerte y deja escapar su aliento alcohólico, esta algo colorado por estar tomando y bailando.

-Qué bien que te animaste- Mason se coloca posicionando al castaño entre los dos, en medio de un abrazo.

-Si verdad- Stiles se siente extraño un poco asfixiado por tanta atención y muy contento por la misma.

-Sabes- Mason empieza a hablar y también deja escapar el aliento a cerveza –eres muy guapo-.

-Gra… gracias- el castaño se sonroja muy rápidamente y quisiera esconderse debajo de la mesa.

-No, de verdad eres muy, pero muy guapo- Mason se acerca un poco más a Stiles y este solo sonríe sin saber si correr o quedarse.

Observando bien a Mason puede aceptar que es un chico atractivo y simpático pero no es su tipo, el castaño gira la cabeza y también se da cuenta de que Liam está atento a la conversación, de hecho él es más su tipo de chico.

-¿Y yo no soy guapo?- pregunta Liam después de tomar un trago de su botella.

-No te enceles, sí eres guapo, de hecho mucho- Mason contesta acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Stiles.

-¿Tú que piensas?- Liam toma del rostro a Stiles alejándole sin querer de Mason quien se suelta para ir por su botella -¿soy o no soy guapo?-.

-Ah… sí lo eres- dice nervioso el castaño, acaso también Liam es… es… ¿qué es Liam? ¿Gay?

El rubio sonríe y recarga su frente en la frente de Stiles, dando muestra de que ya está borracho, y cuando los chicos están borrachos (incluso los adultos responsables) se pueden volver más cariñosos de la cuenta.

-Aquí estás- es Cora la que llega al lado de… ¿Sidney? –El chico al que le gusta mi hermano- la morena también está algo borracha y viene de la mano de la otra chica que se ve menos alcoholizada.

-¿Qué?- Stiles se desprende del agarre de Liam y se posiciona frente a frente a Cora –yo no…-.

-Olvídalo- la morena lo toma de la mano y lo jala a la pista de baile. Sin embargo, es verdad a Stiles no le gusta Derek, puede aceptar que es muy atractivo y tiene un cuerpo de impacto pero hasta ahí porque de eso a querer con él algo hay un gran trecho.

-Pero yo no sé bailar- Stiles lo dice con algo de espanto sintiendo a los cuerpos a su alrededor moviéndose.

-Cállate y baila- la voz de Cora suena impositiva y quizá un poco más fuerte de lo que se necesita así que el castaño no tiene más remedio que hacer lo que la chica le pide.

En medio de la pista se haya el chico menos coordinado y quizá el peor bailarín del mundo, Stiles se siente algo incómodo porque Cora se mueve muy bien y él está tropezando cada dos por tres, pero al parecer a la morena no le importa para nada que el castaño  tenga dos pies izquierdos. Así que Stiles cierra los ojos y comienza a moverse como puede.

Isaac baila animadamente con una chica que Stiles supone se llama Lori. Están exactamente a su costado y el rubio de vez en cuando les regala sonrisas y guiños juguetones tanto a Stiles como a Cora, el castaño empieza a dejarse ir en el baile, puede que no sepa bailar y que choque con las demás parejas pero al parecer a encontrado a otros locos como él que no les importa lo que los demás digan de ellos. Eso es algo bueno porque casi siempre sientes que eres el único loco en el mundo que hace ciertas extrañezas, el encontrar a otros te da un alivio.

Han pasado cerca de 40 minutos cuando Cora le dice al oído a su pareja de baile que debe de ir al baño, Stiles se queda solo en medio de la pista y justo cuando intenta salir una mano conocida lo detiene y lo une a la danza corporal de los cuerpos en movimiento, Isaac le dice al oído:

-Ahora con nosotros- el rubio lo toma del hombro y lo coloca justamente en medio de él y de la chica Lori, que le manda una sonrisa suave, además no sabe en qué momento, se unieron Carrie Hudson y Liam al baile que se supone era de dos, sin embargo, no lo importa y continua moviéndose como dios le da a entender.

En algún momento de la noche el rubio y Carrie desaparecen de la pista quedándose con Liam y Lori quienes acortan la distancia entre ellos dejando en el centro a Stiles, Liam esta frente a él y poco a poco junta su cintura  a la de Stiles quien lo mira extrañado pero no evita el contacto, además puede sentir como Lori también acorta la distancia a su espalda y se repliega totalmente en su espalda dándole caricias en el baile.

Stiles solo puede seguir bailando, mientras las manos de ambos chicos que bailan con él se apoderan lentamente de su cuerpo, puede sentir como los dedos de Liam se aferran con cuidado en su camisa por el borde y las manos enteras de Lori le van acariciando sobre los bolsillos del pantalón. No quiere pensar como se ve eso, pero quisiera creer que es algo muy sexi.

El castaño juraría que es el alcohol el que mueve a esos dos a estar demasiado próximos a él. Y se empieza a sentir algo incómodo pero a la vez bien, pues nunca había estado en una situación similar, donde él era el centro de algo tan sensual y divertido.

Algo lo saca de sus pensamientos y es que los labios de Lori juguetean peligrosamente en su nuca, siente la respiración de la chica y eso lo eriza no sabía que esa zona de su cuerpo podía hacer que algo dentro de sus pantalones empiece a crecer y apretarse dentro de sus bóxer. De verdad que está en un momento algo diferente, las manos de la chica se deslizan suavemente sobre su pantalón desde sus glúteos hasta sus piernas y él ni siquiera puede atreverse a tocarla.

Algo que empieza a sentir también frente a sí y que ya no proviene de sus pantalones, pues el bulto que tiene debajo de los propio ya no pude crecer más después de sentir lo que Lori le provoca en el cuello. No, lo que empieza crecer justo frente a él, es un bulto bajo los pantalones de Liam, quien sigue frotándose al ritmo de la música contra el castaño y dejándole una mano en la cintura para no perder la nula distancia que separa sus respectivos cuerpos. Sin saber porque una de sus manos cobra vida y toma de la cintura muy cerca de sus glúteos queriendo acariciarlos, y lo hace, simplemente lo hace.

 En la mente del castaño pasan muchas ideas y posibles finales de esa situación, (de esa increíble situación) pero una duda surge ¿Liam es… bi? ¿Gay? ¿Curioso? ¿Borracho? Y ¿acaso le gustará a la chica Lori? Pero sus dudas se esparcen cuando ocurre algo, un accidente que apaga la música y todos empiezan a chiflar y decir groserías en voz alta, eso hace que los tres se separen, Lori se aleje por una bebida y Liam vaya al baño, así que Stiles se queda como varado en medio de las personas.

Al parecer algún bromista desconectó las bocinas y escondió el cable. Pero rápidamente se soluciona el problema.

La música regresa con mucho volumen y todos vuelven a bailar en lo que es una pista improvisada en esa enorme casa, Stiles se aleja entre los huecos que dejan los cuerpos que bailan sin parar, el chico se da cuenta hasta ese momento que los pies le arden por bailar más de lo acostumbrado es decir, cualquier tiempo lo cansa pues no bailó antes nunca ni por error. Así que se recarga en una pared para descansar pues no hay sillas disponibles, y el sillón está siendo usado como lecho en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Scott se acerca al castaño con un vaso igual de rojo como todos los que se encuentran en las mesas, en las repisas, en las ventanas, en el suelo, en la mesa de billar del fondo, entre los cuerpos que se aman en el sofá,  pero el que trae el moreno está lleno de whisky, al parecer es el sexto u octavo que se toma, y Stiles ni siquiera se ha acabado el primero bueno si se lo acabó en un fondo pero no lo disfrutó como se debía.

-¿Te diviertes?- Scott está ya con el alcohol en la cabeza pues le pregunta con un paso algo torpe y arrastrando las palabras.

-Sí, acabando de bailar- dice el castaño metiéndose las manos en sus bolsillos traseros y levantando los hombros mientras habla y deja abiertos un poco los ojos en una expresión simple pero cómica.

-Y de ligar- dice con una sonrisa maldosa el moreno –así que con chicos ¿eh?-.

-Debo de ir por un vaso de algo- dice el castaño pues no quiere explicarse con el mundo sobre su sexualidad, puesto que si empieza nunca acabaría. Además ya le basta que Isaac y Cora sepan sobre lo que le gusta besar.

El castaño se aleja despacio de Scott y camina por los pasillos para entrar a otro cuarto más chico donde también hay personas bailando en el centro, el lugar debe tener un buen sistema de audio con excelentes bocinas, para que se escuche en toda la casa, el ojos color ámbar observa que hay unos chicos que ha visto en su edificio de artes escénicas, son de grados superiores todos ellos muy atractivos, con pose de estrellas, con cuerpos esculturales que bailan y juguetean, hay hombres y mujeres danzando entre ellos, fácilmente cambiando de pareja sin importar si es hombre o mujer el que toca enfrente, ese es el tipo de ambiente que le gusta al chico Stiles y deja escapar una sonrisa de complicidad cuando una chica que se abraza de otra le mira a la cara.

El castaño sigue avanzando en los pasillos y llega a otra habitación grande donde hay mucha más gente, a la que no ha visto ni por casualidad en la universidad, justo hasta el fondo está la cocina que tiene una mesa larga que sirve de barra y que divide la zona donde se hayan las cajas de alcohol de donde entregan los vasos rojos y las cervezas, así que el chico se acerca hasta la barra improvisada pero observa que ya casi todo se ha acabado así que le pide al chico que atiende una cerveza.

Mientras el castaño espera bosteza fuertemente, saca su celular para ver la hora y su reloj marca 00:15 de la mañana, el chico de la barra le da la cerveza y el castaño le entrega un billete, toma un trago largo de su botella para apaciguar la sed que le dio el bailar, tampoco se había dado cuenta del ardor en su garganta hasta que el líquido ámbar cruzaba por ella, Stiles se aleja de la barra y se sienta en una silla desocupada. Puede observar que frente a si está un chico que se le hace conocido está platicando con un par de mujeres que no había visto antes, el chico es moreno, de ojos cafés, de su altura más o menos, y se ve de ascendencia latina, es atractivo, y lo recuerda, es el chico mexicano que toma clases con él, se ve muy distinto, con unos pantalones negros, camisa rosa a rayas, porque todos a su alrededor son guapos. 

Hay un par de chicas que bailan muy amenas entre ellas en medio de la pista, se acarician sin cesar, el cabello suelto de una se confunde con el de la otra, bailan al son de la música al parecer… son… son… al parecer… Cora y pues una chica muy guapa, el castaño no la conoce. Sin embargo, parece que Cora y la chica se conocen muy bien ya, pues las manos de ambas suben y bajan por los cuerpos de la otra.

Stiles le envía un “salud” a la morena cuando esta detiene su mirada en él y le envía una sonrisa. Cora le devuelve una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño sensual. Analizando a la morena es una chica muy guapa, su color de cabello oscuro contrasta con su piel que no es tan blanca, ahí radica su belleza diferente, su mezcla de ojos oscuros le dan una mirada enigmática y seductora. Además la calidad con la que se mueve y habla muestran que es una mujer segura de sí misma, algo ruda, pero también llena de simpatía y de buen corazón, o al menos es lo que le deja ver esa chica al castaño. Aunque sigue teniendo una duda, ¿por qué lo sacó a bailar?

El chico desvía la mirada hacia la entrada y en ese momento reconoce a unos chicos que llegan con el porte de dueños del mundo, son cinco y a tres de ellos los ubica muy bien bueno recuerda haberlos visto antes, sin querer su mirada se desvía en el que va en el centro, en ese ser que camina con tanta seguridad por el pequeño pasillo como si fuera un modelo o una estrella de rock hasta que llega a donde están unos gemelos y un chico rubio.

Para la mente de Stiles podría hacerse un anuncio que dijera “Y aparece tal cual en su máxima perfección lo que se podría decir es un adonis en la tierra: Derek Hale”. El hermano mayor de la morena arriba al lugar y toma por la espalda al rubio que está hablando con los gemelos, que al ver la acción se apartan con los demás chicos entre bromas y risas.

El castaño no escucha lo que dicen pero se ve que hablan quizá acalorada o divertidamente ¿cómo saberlo? El rubio es muy guapo al igual que el moreno, si le preguntarán al castaño (si es que le preguntaran) aceptaría hacer un trio con ellos, el castaño se golpea la frente con el dedo índice y se dice a si mismo ¿por qué piensas en esas cosas? En ese momento llega por su espalda unos brazos que ya le son conocidos porque lo estrujan y lo tratan con mucho cariño a la vez, lo levantan del suelo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Isaac- dice el castaño volteándolo a ver cuándo ya le ha dejado en el suelo.

-Bailemos virgen guapo- Isaac lo toma de los hombros y lo jala como un muñeco haciendo que suelte su botella y se rompa en el suelo con la mitad de su contenido que se esparce rápidamente en la alfombra. El rubio ni siquiera se da cuenta y obliga a Stiles a ir a la pista sin oportunidad de limpiar o disculparse o hacer algo por el líquido que se empieza a perder en la alfombra.

Ya estando en el centro del lugar Isaac lo acerca suficientemente a él logrando que sus entrepiernas se junten, Stiles debe de estar soñando pues es la segunda vez en la noche que le pasa eso de estar muy cerca de otro humano y no precisamente de forma amistosa. El vaivén que los eleva por los aires está al compás de una canción que conoce bien, una canción que le gusta aunque no lo diría en voz alta porque Stiles es alternativo y no escucha pop o dance, bueno lo “bueno” de esa canción y de ese grupo es que no es muy conocido de este lado del atlántico. La música se eleva por los aires y se escucha a The Saturdays cantar “Up”. mientras baila escucha que alguien canta esa canción a todo pulmón, buscando con la mirada encuentra al mexicano bailando y cantando, es el único que lo hace:

"I'm ready for the lift off, keep steady beat  
'Cause I'm ready for the big jump, keep up with me  
If you lose me, then you know  
You're just a bit too slow, I only go up, up"

-Menéenlo bien papis- les dice Cora después de besar a la chica que tiene frente a sí.

-Así- dice el rubio y tomando de la cintura a Stiles empieza a mover en círculos los cuerpos de ambos, haciendo que no solo las ropas se peguen y repeguen. Stiles le sonríe nerviosamente. Ese movimiento se siente muy bien y se deja hacer.

Entre tanto movimiento puede ver justo frente a él a una pareja que bailan igual de cerca de lo que Cora está con la chica o lo que él está de Isaac, sólo que esos dos se ven como la perfección hecha humana, se mueven como unos dioses, es un moreno y un rubio, es Derek con el chico que abrazo de espaldas cuando llegó.

El moreno está tomando con una mano la cintura del rubio y viceversa, mientras que con las manos libres se van desabrochando los botones y el cinturón entre susurros y sonrisas que se transforman en mordiditas y lamidas en el cuello. Eso sí que es muy fuerte para una fiesta con mucha gente a su alrededor, pero parece no importarles a esos dos que siguen en su asunto de ensalivar al otro.

-Wow- dice el castaño y gira los ojos para no seguir viendo ese espectáculo tan sensual y extraño, pues si no quiere mentir lo disfrutó, también puede aceptar esa noche que tiene algo de voyerista.

-¿Qué?- le dice el rubio acercando el rostro mucho al chico quien no aparta la cara y solo hace señas con los ojos al alto chico que baila con él de que gire la cara para observar el espectáculo de la pista.

Isaac observa con una sonrisa lo que hacen el hermano de Cora y…

-Creo que es… Jordan- dice el rubio regresando su vista al castaño –si es Jordan Parrish, va en la misma clase que mi hermano-.

-Vaya es guapo- el castaño sin saber porque acorta la distancia entre sus rostros.

-Sí que lo es- comenta el rubio –y el hermano de Cora también está como quiere, ¿Por qué será que los guapos se juntan entre ellos?-.

-Tú también eres muy guapo- Stiles no sabe porque lo dijo pero ya lo dijo –de hecho creo que eres más guapo que tu hermano- su lengua siguió diciendo cosas que no debía.

-¿Quieres hacer lo mismo?- Isaac deja ver una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Qué?- Stiles se aleja un poco del rubio pero no tanto como para que parezca un rechazo, de hecho para Isaac parece una invitación.

-¿No?- dice el rubio riéndose ahora de la cara de Stiles –tú también eres muy atractivo y lindo ¿lo intentamos?-.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?- el castaño deja de bailar haciendo que el rubio lo haga -¿acaso yo te gusto?-.

-Eres guapo virgen, de verdad- el rubio no suelta al castaño de su agarre y el castaño tampoco lo suelta a él –pero no tienes tanta suerte-.

-Eres un idiota- le dice el menos alto con falso enojo dejando escapar luego una risotada ruidosa.

-¿Entonces?- Isaac entrecierra los ojos acentuando su estilo de… de… de un ser angelical mezclado con un demonio seductor.

-Eres muy guapo- el castaño le deja una vista de pies a cabeza –demasiado pero no tanto para tener tanta suerte-.

-Él también es muy guapo- Isaac le señala al mexicano que baila de una forma maravillosa. Es verdad que los latinos tienen ritmo.

-Baila muy bien- dice Stiles y si  no hubiera cerrado la boca una linea de saliva se le hubiera caído.

-Tiene un nombre raro- Isaac entrecierra los ojos para acordarse -algo Eli... Ha...-.

-Le diremos sensual EH, va- el castaño suena cómplice.

Ambos chicos ríen y  siguen bailando ahora un poco más separados.

En ese momento arriban a la pista de baile Danny, la chica pelirroja que le cae algo mal a Stiles, Lydia, Liam con Mason que vienen muy juntos, uno de los gemelos que se encuentra muy cerca de otra chica rubia muy guapa y realmente atractiva con un cuerpo de impacto, una castaña de muy buen ver que le sonríe coquetamente cuando pasa frente a él, y unos dos tipos más que venían con Derek a la entrada, uno de los cuales le dicen Boyd, quienes se unen en un círculo de baile con ellos además de incluir a Cora, a la chica desconocida, a Derek y Jordan que siguen muy apretaditos entre ellos. EH y sus dos amigas hacen más grande el circulo de baile.

No sabe cómo ocurrió pero ahora Isaac está bailando con Danny muy pero muy cerca. Y él está bailando con… ¿Lydia? quien tiene una expresión indescifrable. Pero como no le importa nada el castaño sigue bailando y bailara con quien le toque. Si la pelirroja se va pues que se vaya se dice el castaño y se da una vuelta para encontrase con la sorpresa que la chica Lydia sigue frente a él bailando y le da una mirada no tan agresiva como en clases.

De pronto observa que Scott está muy cerca de una chica asiática y al parecer a ella no le molesta, pues le devuelve sonrisas al moreno que se ve baila aceptablemente. Ahora Stiles se siente con poder calificar si los demás bailan bien o no.

Y que es lo que ve. Es Derek bailando con otro chico rubio, no lo conoce, no es de los que iban con él en la tarde cuando estaban en el comedor. Es uno de los gemelos, pero a diferencia de Jordan no se acercan más que lo suficiente para cambiar de pasos o para moverse de un lugar a otro en la pista.

Será acaso que Derek es gay, y le gusta bailar con todos los guapos del lugar, con todos los del sexo masculino, porque el gemelo también es jodidamente guapo, de donde sacaron a todos sus compañeros de la universidad, acaso de una serie de televisión. Y rápidamente echa un vistazo a todo el círculo que está con él bailando… y efectivamente son todos jodidamente guapos, ¿cómo es que él llegó ahí?

El rubio Jordan regresa a tomar su lugar al lado de Derek y el gemelo se aleja bailando después de decirle algo al oído, el gemelo que en un futuro sabrá que se llama Ethan sigue bailando un recorrido hasta topar con su gemelo y se unen en una danza sensual entre ellos, ahora hasta incesto piensa el castaño, pero deja escapar una sonrisa por todas las ideas locas que le surgen al estar ahí en medio de tantos chicos universitarios.

La chica pelirroja deja de bailar y se aleja de ahí sin decir palabra, así que Stiles se queda solo pero no importándole sigue bailando solo para darse cuenta que otra chica la misma que estaba en la mesa con Cora en la hora del almuerzo se acerca a él y le empieza a hacer la plática mientras bailan, ahora tiene mejor semblante parece que se le fue el mal genio o lo que haya sido que la alejó tan apresuradamente de ellos a la hora del almuerzo.

-Soy Caitlin- le dice la chica acercándose y alejándose de él de una forma muy coqueta. La chica ya está tomada.

-Stiles- le dice el castaño satisfecho de sí mismo.

Conversan un poco más de cosas sin importancia pero siempre en un ritual de acercarse y alejarse sensualmente. Y sin más rodeos la chica de literatura latinoamericana 3 se acerca a su oído y le dice con voz segura.

-¿Te gustan las chicas?- pregunta Caitlin ya sin alejarse del chico.

-Por supuesto- dice el castaño sin dejar de bailar -¿y a ti?-.

-Obviamente- dice la chica guiñándole un ojo.

-Bien- dice Stiles con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Bien- Caitlin lo replica con burla.

-¿Y los chicos?- Stiles le pregunta interesado en su respuesta porque Caitlin se le hace de esas chicas que tiene gustos como él, pero quiere comprobarlo.

-También- contesta Caitlin acercándose aún más a Stiles -¿Y a ti?-.

-Por supuesto- contesta Stiles con sumo orgullo, un orgullo que sale inconsciente de su ser, un orgullo que se hincha en su pecho.

Y nuevamente hay un cambio de parejas ahora tiene frente a sí a una castaña, la misma que le sonrió cuando llegó a bailar con ellos.

-Hola- dice la chica dándole la espalda y pegándose mucho a él.

-Hola- dice Stiles más que feliz al sentir el hermoso cuerpo de la chica muy junto al suyo.

Las caderas de la chica se repegan a su entrepierna dando como resultado que las hormonas del chico se disparen.

-Malia- le dice la chica después de morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja -¿y tú?-.

-Stiles- responde el chico aún con las corrientes eléctricas que le provocó que Malia le mordiera la oreja.

La chica se voltea y ahora bailan de frente en un abrazo rico y seductor. La chica acerca su mejilla a la del castaño y deja un poco de su peso para que Stiles lo cargue, está algo tomada.

La chica se recarga en el pectoral del castaño y lo abraza de la espalda muy cerca de la cintura del “ojos ámbar”, Stiles por su parte no sabe si bajar también sus manos de la media espalda de la chica o seguir acariciándole esa zona.

Nuevamente la chica se despega de Stiles y se coloca de espaldas a él restregándose aún más que antes, como si eso fuera posible. Stiles la acaricia suavemente en el abdomen y ella hace que el chico le toque también las piernas y la cadera.

Después de más baile ya sin cruzar palabras, ambos deciden que ya estuvo bueno de baile y Malia se dirige al baño no sin antes darle un beso sobre la mitad de los labios, el castaño no se esperaba eso, una sonrisa ilumina su rostro, una sonrisa que lo deja atontado, es su primer medio beso de la universidad, el chico ya se había besado antes pero no contaba porque era solo de juego en las pocas fiestas en las que se atrevían a jugar botella o algo de esas actividades que no eran comunes en las fiestas geek, Stiles tiene su primer medio beso en la vida, uno que si contenía deseo por parte de ambos.

Ahora Stiles después de pensar y repensar mucho en ese momento glorioso que acaba de tener, se acomoda en una de las muchas sillas que ahora a las 3:17 am se encuentran solas en el gran salón. La barra parece que ya no tiene más que cervezas, por lo que Stiles no desea tomar más.

La chica pelirroja que se negó a hacer equipo con él se encuentra sola y camina muy segura entre la multitud, tiene una cara algo cansada, se tambalea un poco antes de pararse y acabar sentada a su lado. Stiles la mira de reojo pero no dice nada, así que decide ignorarla pero luego escucha una vocecita, un murmullo suave, el chico busca de donde surge ese sonido y se da una tremenda sorpresa que es Lydia quien habla entre susurros.

-¿Qué?- pregunta el chico.

Lydia se gira y le empieza a acariciar la pierna de una forma algo torpe pero que no deja de ser sensual.

-Que me gusta mucho la universidad y los universitarios- la pelirroja se haya muy borracha.

Stiles se siente raro, nunca le había pasado algo así, primero Isaac le coquetea, seguido de Liam y Mason, después bailo animádamente con Caitlin, luego una castaña que no había visto antes llamada Malia se acercó  y mostró mucho interés hasta beso recibió bueno medio beso en los labios, luego está el moreno que ha desaparecido de la fiesta con el  rubio que ha escuchado se llama Jordan, y ahora Lydia se muestra un tanto cariñosa.

Lori llega por Lydia y la toma de los hombros para desaparecer con ella por la puerta de salida, al parecer es lo mejor que le puede pasar esa noche a Lydia puesto que casi se queda dormida en el hombro del castaño.

Caitlin regresa de donde andaba y empieza a despedirse de los demás, incluyendo al moreno sensual que  acaba de regresar y va tomado de la mano de Jordan, la chica Caitlin se despide efusivamente de todos y los abraza quizá porque el alcohol está a todo lo que da en sus cuerpo.

Cuando la chica se despide de Jordan, Derek mira detenidamente al castaño quien se cohíbe y desvía la mirada al suelo, sin levantar los ojos puede sentir el escrutinio del moreno sobre él, Stiles toma una bocanada de aire para tomar valor y levanta la vista para encontrase con Caitlin quien le da un abrazo muy fuerte y después ocurre algo inesperado.

La chica que se encontraba en la cafetería con Cora, bueno en la mesa que ocupaba Cora, la chica Caitlin que le gustan las chicas y los chicos se ha encargado de darle su primer beso… si una extraña, que es atractiva se ha llevado su primer beso, es un beso robado pero cuenta ¿no? Los labios de ella se depositan en todo su esplendor sobre los labios de él, congelándolo en su sitio, sintiendo la fuerza con que ella lo besa. Sintiendo las miradas de los demás que siguen enfiestados.

Caitlin se aleja de él y desaparece por la puerta.

Los demás chicos también se van despidiendo y salen, el reloj marca las 5:58, por lo que el castaño también empieza la retirada pero es Liam el que lo detiene pidiéndole que le espere pues debe pasar al baño y luego se vayan juntos. Stiles acepta pues el rubio no está en condiciones de encontrar ni siquiera el baño en ese edificio. EH que le sonríe con el alcohol en la sangre acompaña al rubio al baño, aún no ha cruzado muchas palabras con el mexicano pero se ve que es una buena persona, de seguro también vive en el mismo edificio con ellos.

Así que Stiles se recarga en la entrada en espera de los chicos, una sombra se coloca a su lado y deposita toda su atención sobre él, el castaño reconoce esa mirada y nuevamente toma un poco de valor por sus pulmones y le voltea a ver.

-¿Sí?- Stiles pregunta no con mucha seguridad.

-Te gusto ¿no?- Derek lo dice como si fuera algo obvio y algo que todos deben hacer –lo sé-.

-Perdón arrogante- Stiles lo mira extrañado.

-Te gusto- repite el moreno desviando la mirada y viendo a lo lejos a sus amigos alejarse.

-Te dejan- dice el castaño tratando de entrar a la casa para buscar a Liam o al mexicano, pero un fuerte brazo le detiene de la camisa y lo pone frente a su dueño, cara a cara.

-No- le dice el moreno perdiendo al castaño en su mirada –tú no sabes lo que es besar todavía-.

Y diciendo eso lo junta hacia él y le planta un beso salvaje, Stiles abre los ojos y trata de empujar al moreno, pero este en respuesta abre la boca del chico e introduce su lengua que empieza a embriagar al castaño. Es un bailoteo que hace que Stiles lo disfrute y no, que hace que Stiles quiera más y no, sin embargo, el deseo es tan fuerte que lo besa con la misma pasión que el moreno lo hace, hay una calidez en el contacto, hay un  fuego que hace que las manos acerquen más al otro, después de unos segundos o minutos que se hacen eternos,  el castaño se separar del moreno y trata de verlo con ojos de molestia, sin embargo,lo ve con deseo. el moreno se saborea los labios y despacio desliza su pulgar sobre ellos, es un gesto demasiado seductor.

-Vámonos- dice el EH que lleva cargando de un brazo a un Liam que se haya tambaleando en la entrada.

Derek observa como el castaño toma de la cintura a rubio para equilibrar el peso y se alejan del lugar seguido de otro chico moreno que Stiles le llama…

-Danny ayúdame con la puerta- Stiles trata de apoyarse bien, pues aunque EH vaya sosteniendo al rubio también va tomado y se tambalea en el pasillo, así que Stiles hace más esfuerzo por sostener a Liam –anda arriba Liam, de prisa Danny- el susodicho los alcanza y grita:

-Isaac lo encontré- Danny voltea hacía donde se haya Derek y el hermano de Camden pasa rosándole el hombro, aún lleva una botella que se termina en el marco de la puerta dejándola sobre una repisa y sale corriendo para alcanzarlos.

El moreno los observa, pero su punto de atención es ese castaño que desaparece en la oscuridad, si no se conociera bien el moreno diría que ese chico le ha gustado mucho, mucho, nunca le había gustado alguien así de rápido y tan fuerte.

                                                                                         

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Aún no se pone tan sexy como quiero pero ya vamos para allá, les recuerdo que este apartado de 5 capítulos ocurren como una retrospectiva al prologo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -Espero sus comentarios y kudos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -MMMMMMMMMM ya se verá más acción entre los personajes, y se que desde el fic anterior me pidieron algunos ships!!!!!!!!!! que tomaré en cuenta!! gracias  
> abajo la imagen de Up la canción de the saturdays que es el fondo de este fic!!!!!!!!!!!! heheheh


	4. Chasing Lights  3. - Problemas (Issues)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado dos semanas y en dos semanas, 14 días pasan muchas cosas... muchas muchas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he aquí el tercer capitulo espero les agrade, del capitulo anterior a este han transcurrido dos semanas, mas o menos iremos rápido en la temporalidad en este apartado, pero ya luego veremos más acción Sterek.

Chasing Lights

3\. - Problemas (Issues)

Ha pasado dos semanas desde que entró a la universidad y su mundo ha cambiado totalmente, ya no puede decir que es inocente o ingenuo, ahora no... para nada, ahora ve el mundo diferente, es más ha visto a otras personas desnudas y convivido con ellas muy de cerca…

En una clase obviamente… así que nada de problemas.

Así es.

Para la primera clase de actuación, que podría ser llamada también ficción en primera persona han hecho un ejercicio que los ha llevado a estar desnudos totalmente y toooooooodo el grupo en su conjunto.

El catedrático de la clase llegó con un garbo inconcebible y enorme, con unos ojos penetrantes, guapo con sus casi cuarenta años, un virtuoso de la escena y con una reputación de ser uno de los profesores más difíciles de la licenciatura, envuelto en un abrigo negro y una boina que dejó cuando se acercó al escritorio.

-Buenos días- dice el maestro mientras observa a todos los presentes –vamos a empezar, primero me presento aunque no necesito hacerlo pues todos aquí me conocen y si no ya empezamos mal, si no lo saben están reprobados-.

El salón de clase lo mira algo confundido pero no se escucha ningún sonido.

-Soy su profesor de ficción en primera persona, mi grandioso nombre es Peter Hale- el profesor deja levantada una ceja observando a sus pupilos como si esperara que le aplaudieran.

El castaño tiene una mueca que no escapa de la vista del profesor.

-¿Algún problema?- Peter le mira con desdén.

-Mmm- el chico no puede hablar así que niega con un sonido sordo, al parecer ese profesor impone mucho, Stiles escuchó conocido ese apellido y justo en ese momento volteo a ver a Cora que parecía ignorar lo que ocurría por ahí.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de hacer más preguntas ni dar explicaciones. Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y subieron al escenario para calentar unos minutos, pero ese calentamiento los hizo sudar como nunca en su vida, o al menos al castaño, que ya no aguantaba a los diez minutos de haber empezado. Estiramientos, flexiones, un trote, saltos y demás cosas que el pobre Stiles hacía ya por inercia, como si no pudiera mandar en su cuerpo y éste solo pudiera seguir haciendo lo que el profesor le mandaba.

La intensidad de la clase después del calentamiento fue mayor, el rigor sí que estaba a tope, sólo se escuchaba una voz muy clara que gritaba a todo pulmón.

-Una más, venga, no que quieren ser actores, quiero ver esos cuerpos trabajar- Peter parecía disfrutar masacrar a sus alumnos –vamos gorda hazlo bien, anda, ¿crees que ese cuerpo es de actriz?- incluso podía escucharse despectivo –¿cómo vas flaquito? hasta abajo, otra vez- y a veces tomaba con sus manos los cuerpos sudados que se encontraban en el piso tratando de hacer las flexiones y los presionaba aún más para llegar hasta abajo o hasta arriba según fuera el dolor, digo el esfuerzo.

El castaño sentía que moría, y observaba como las sudaderas, los suéteres, los calentadores y demás atuendos iban desapareciendo de los cuerpos de sus compañeros, quedando todos en camisetas sin mangas o blusas muy pegaditas, sólo él seguía con su playera manga larga puesta.

El rigor del ejercicio aumentó cuando comenzaron (y no sabe porque) a correr y darse de nalgadas entre ellos, por su mala suerte le tocó que varias veces le dieran unos cuantos golpes en sus glúteos, pero eso no acabo ahí, porque el ejercicio se transformó en correr y dar un salto explosivo lo más alto posible cuando se escuchara un aplauso y hacer una lagartija cada vez que se escuchara la palabra “suelo”, en este ejercicio empezaron a aparecer los torsos desnudos de sus compañeros entre ellos Isaac y Liam, luego se les unió Scott mostrando sus trabajados y sudorosos cuerpos. E.H. fue el último de los chicos en quedarse solamente en shorts, bueno Stiles y otros 3 seguían con la playera puesta llena de sudor y pegada al cuerpo por lo mismo.

Cuando el castaño no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado corriendo, saltando, girando, y cansándose sin poder detenerse, Peter les ordenó parase en su lugar para después cerrar los ojos, luego las instrucciones llegaron solas y para cuando se dio cuenta se hallaba en su ropa interior, pero solo escuchaba “lentamente quítense la ropa, sientan como  la tela se va desprendiendo de su cuerpo, tomen conciencia de la libertad de sentir el aire en su desnudez” y finalmente llegaron a quitarse la ropa interior con un solo aplauso.

Nadie comentaba nada pues estaban concentrados en su quehacer de reconocerse, de tocarse, de saberse vivos, hasta que una orden los regresó a donde estaban.

-Ahora abran los ojos- Peter lo dijo tan seguro que casi fue instantáneo que se abrieran todos los ojos.

Stiles dudó un segundo pero lo hizo, al abrir los ojos las penumbras inundaban la clase, Peter había apagado la luz pero podía entrever las sombras de sus compañeros. Lo siguiente… fue trabajo en equipo y reconocimiento, después se prendió la luz y con ella el pudor, aunque no duró mucho pues después de una hora de estar trabajando en esas condiciones, ya se habían acostumbrado a ver que solo Peter tenía ropa.

Al terminar la clase los comentarios llegaron entre los compañeros, sin embargo, Stiles se acercó a Cora con una pregunta que le había surgido al principio de la clase.

-¿Lo conoces?- Stiles la miraba expectante.

-Sí- respondió secamente la morena mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-¿Y bien?- el castaño esperaba más que esa escueta respuesta -¿Qué es de ti Cora?-.

-Es mi tío- confesó la chica y terminó de guardar sus libretas –vamos a comer-.

Stiles no volvió a mencionar el asunto, pero se enteró después de que Isaac, Scott y Lydia le hicieron la misma pregunta recibiendo la misma respuesta escueta.

Su grupo se ha disminuido de 31 estudiantes a 26. Ya se han ido formando los grupitos de amigos, y los amigos de Stiles se han ido acoplando muy bien, Cora, Isaac y Scott, aunque un chico el mexicano de nombre raro al que le dicen E. H. ha andado muy cerca de ellos y a veces les acompaña a la hora de comer como hoy. Y el tema de conversación de esta vez en la sobremesa es la reducción de alumnos de su grupo. Esto ha ocurrido en esas dos semanas que llevan en la universidad, el grupo de chicos que sueña con hacer teatro ha disminuido y es un tema muy frecuente con los compañeros de grados superiores, bueno los que se dignan a dirigirles la palabra. 

-Siempre pasa eso- la rubia Érica de segundo grado hace su comentario mientras desenreda entre sus dedos uno de sus largos cabellos.

-Son muchos al principio y luego se vuelven ni la mitad- Allison deja de ponerle atención a los chicos de primero mientras se acomoda su chaqueta.

-¿Ustedes cuántos eran?- Cora lanza la pregunta para ambas antes de darle una mordida a su pizza.

-Entramos 35- Érica le sonríe juguetonamente –al mes nos volvimos 23 y al finalizar el primer semestre quedábamos 17-.

-Ahora somos 12- Allison empieza a revolver su ensalada – los otros cinco se fueron el semestre pasado-.

-Desertan muchos- Isaac habla todavía con un trozo de su emparedado en la boca.

-Siempre es así, ya te lo dije- Érica toma su manzana y la muerde muy sensualmente, o se quiere ligar a alguien o ella es así en la vida de… de… ¿sensual?

-Qué lástima- Scott sube los hombros en señal de desaprobación.

-Pero es mejor- Allison sonríe cómplice –somos menos actores, hay más oportunidades-.

-Selección natural o actoral- dice en una risita corta la rubia que sigue siendo jodidamente guapa y sensual o eso es lo que piensa Stiles.

-Touché- comenta E.H. mirando su plato vacío.

El timbre suena y se apresuran a guardar sus cosas y salir dispuestos a sus respectivas clases. (Una de las cosas buenas que ha pasado en los últimos días es que Isaac ya no le dice virgen, que bueno...)

El castaño ha entablado buena relación con los chicos de su grupo ya reducido (obviamente sus amigos de almuerzos y fiestas) había una chica más que le caía muy bien pero ya no regresó esta semana a la universidad, quizá no le gustó o no se sentía lista para estar ahí, Peter les había comentado que muchos se salen por inmadurez, por que no entienden que el arte va más allá de los valores morales que conocen y con los que viven. El catedrático Hale les expresaba que si no estaban listos para cambiar y evolucionar mejor dijeran adiós, la tolerancia, el valor de crecer y el enfrentarse  a nuevos paradigmas era y es la tarea de cualquier actor y no todas las personas están listas para eso. Quizá por eso muchos se marchan en los primeros años.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las pérdidas de compañeros y de los mares de sudor y pudor Stiles se siente muy bien con sus nuevos amigos, bueno aunque siempre hay piedritas en el camino,  Lydia es una chica que trata con pincitas pues cree que tiene un carácter meramente especial, la pelirroja es muy amiga de Carrie y Sidney, dos chicas menos altaneras que ella, pero quizá las únicas que la soportan con ese aire de superioridad.

La universidad hasta ahora es una experiencia agradable y muy buena (a excepción de las clases físicas donde suda la gota gorda)  que le dejan claro que ese es su sitio. Un lugar donde ha ido conociendo más y más gente.

Además Danny le ha presentado a sus compañeros de clase como son Kira la chica que bailó en la fiesta de bienvenida con Scott, una asiática muy agradable, tierna, algo tímida pero muy simpática y capaz de entablar una buena conversación, Malia la castaña que le dio el primer medio beso de su vida, una chica de carácter fuerte, imponente, muy guapa, segurisisisima de sí misma, no habla mucho y con un extraño gusto en ropa  y Danielle una chica muy graciosa, alta con una risa contagiosa.

Érica, Allison, Violeta y un tal Greenberg son los únicos que les dirigen la palabra del grupo de segundo grado de teatro, a los de tercero los ha visto poco pero ha cruzado palabras con una chica muy linda y guapa que tiene un gracioso lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo, tiene un apellido ruso o ¿polaco? Algo Krasikeva así se llama la chica, y una rubia igual de guapa llamada Tracy que cuando la conoció le hubiera gustado haberla conocido antes, puesto que Stiles apuesta que hubieran sido amigos desde el primer instante. Además del gemelo ¿gay?, bueno sólo sabe que es el gay o bisexual, bueno a esas alturas quizá ambos sean flexibles… porque no se acuerda de su nombre, solo sabe que alguno es Aiden, pero no recuerda si es éste que cursa teatro o es el que está en literatura… con… con Camden el hermano de Isaac (el castaño no quiere acordarse del otro nombre que le llega a la mente…).

Sin embargo, lo hace porque algo dentro de él se ha movido y añora encontrárselo otra vez, Stiles no ha visto a Derek por esas fechas. Quizá se esconda, quizá ya se salió de la universidad, quizá, quizá, quizá… este en problemas y se lo ha tragado la tierra.

Pareciera también que los amigos del moreno han desaparecido igual, al hermano de Isaac lo ha visto si tiene suerte una vez cada dos días y de lejos, al chico Boyd sólo lo ha visto una vez en la cafetería, al rubio Parrish, a ese si lo ha visto más veces, de hecho hasta el lunes pasado lo saludo, bueno Parrish lo saludó a él en el pasillo, el castaño levantó la mano y le dijo un hola con cierta extrañeza.

Stiles sintió algo extraño en ese saludo, para empezar por qué le saludo y en segundo ¿acaso se acuerda de él? Pero para el castaño es un asunto sin importancia, para lo que si tiene cabeza es para felicitar a sus amigos y conocidos en sus movidas amorosas, si apenas van dos semanas y ya existen parejitas del primer curso.

Scott ha empezado una relación con Kira. Eso fue una noticia interesante puesto que después de que bailaron juntos en la bienvenida, quizá se hayan visto un par de veces más y ahora resulta que son novios, los chicos se ven muy contentos como todo inicio de relación.

Así que ambos chicos pasan los almuerzos muy juntos y tomados de la mano, aunque Scott no ha dicho nada, Isaac y Cora (y un poco Stiles) sospechan de su posible libertad sexual, y es que es un tipo juego-verdad que tienen ahora esos tres, cada vez que ven a algún compañero hacer algo le califican en un sexómetro o un algo así, donde le dan puntos de que tan hetero, homo, bi, pan o lo que sea sexual es.

Los tres amigos han calificado a Scott como bisexual o al menos heteroflexible, porque heterosexual “definitivamente no es” palabras patrocinadas por Cora, y así han hecho la lista de sus compañeros de clase; Liam bisexual con tendencia más gay, Mason totalmente gay, Lori heterosexual pero quizá con unos alcoholes pueda juguetear con chicas, Sidney heterosexual sin fallo, Lydia está loca (la calificaron así y no hablaron más de ello), Carrie pues… pues… asexual ¿no?, E.H. muy sexi... y bisexual, así los demás compañeros del salón, muchos posibles bi y flexibles.

Pero también esos tres han caído en las redes de los coqueteos con el noviazgo. Y es que estando rodeados de tanta belleza tanto interior como exterior es imposible no ceder.

Isaac anda muy cerca de Danny y a la vez de Lori. No sabe a ciencia cierta que quiera tener a alguno como pareja, pero de que ambos le atraen mucho, lo hacen haciéndolo más caballeroso con ambos y más atento.

-Entonces…- en la mesa que tienen parasoles en los grandes patios de la universidad, Cora se coloca sus lentes negros y lanza la pregunta que la ha carcomido los últimos días -¿Danny o Lori?-.

Stiles y Scott levanta la vista y observan a Isaac que es el último en alzar el rostro y observar a sus amigos. Las cejas de ambos chicos remarcan la pregunta de la morena.

-Pues… los dos ¿no?- Isaac deja escapar una risa muy baja –nos divertiríamos mucho-.

-¿Te gustaría andar con ambos a la vez?- Scott entrecierra los ojos con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto- el rubio se pasa la mano en la cabeza para acomodarse unos cabellos indisciplinados –siempre he querido un novio y una novia al mismo tiempo pero nunca se me ha hecho- el rubio termina la frase con ojos de perrito.

-¿Por qué será?- Stiles quiere sonar sarcástico pero la verdad la idea no le desagrada para nada, de hecho suena muy interesante.

-¿A ti no te gustaría?- Isaac observa directamente a Scott haciendo que los otros también lo miren de ipso facto.

-¿Yo?- Scott se sonroja –pero yo no soy…-.

-Eres flexible- Cora se lo dice con todo el aplomo que tiene –aunque no lo sepas, de hecho eres bi, Scott-.

-¿Qué?- Scott se sorprende pero no como debía ser, bueno él hubiera querido, es decir, se sorprende gustoso -¿en serio?-.

-Mmmm- los tres chicos asienten con la cabeza.

-Wow- Scott parece un niño chiquito –no, no, eso no es verdad nunca me ha gustado un chico-.

-Nunca es tarde- Isaac lo mira con más intención de la necesaria provocando más sonrojo en el moreno.

-¿De qué hablan?- E.H. se acerca a su mesa y se sienta con ellos.

-De la sexualidad de Scott- comenta con malicia el rubio.

-Ah- comenta despreocupado E.H. -es fácil, es bi... bien gay-.

Los chicos se ríen del enrojecimiento del moreno que al parecer se siente ofendido por sus insinuaciones, pero no les reclama nada, porque aparecen dos chicos que si se tomaran de la mano se diría que son novios.

-La fila estaba enorme- dice Mason antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-Y al final no había de lo que quería- Liam levanta los hombros cansado.

Liam y Mason son muy, muy unidos para el gusto de Stiles. Bueno no es que no le guste que sean cercanos o novios, lo que pasa es que el castaño se siente algo atraído por Liam, además han tenido un par de encuentros “cercanos” que se han puesto digamos “diferentes”. Pero al parecer al rubio no le han marcado tanto como a Stiles.

La primera vez fue una tarde después de clases que llegaron a su habitación, Danny se encontraba en el baño y sin saber porque surgieron preguntas y respuestas algo extrañas.

-¿Entonces bailamos mucho?- Liam mira atento al castaño.

-Algo- dice Stiles acomodándose en el sofá.

-¿Y te gustó bailar conmigo?- la pregunta tiene una intención que Stiles logra captar pero disimula.

-Pues… lo normal- el castaño deja a un lado su plato de cereal para observar detenidamente a Liam y analizarlo.

El rubio se sienta al lado de Stiles y le observa detenidamente en el rostro. Stiles siente un poco de nerviosísimo por el escrutinio del otro.

-¿Nada más?- el rubio levanta una ceja.

-¿Qué más querías?- Stiles toma nuevamente su tazón, toma una cucharada del contenido para evitar decir algo más.

-Pues… dicen que me pongo algo romántico cuando tomo- el rubio toma la cuchara de Stiles y come algo del cereal de manera algo… sensual.

-Ah- dice el castaño, el espectáculo que está viendo le gusta pero le incomoda –no creo… no- aunque por dentro se empieza a acordar del baile sensual que tuvo con él y con Lori.

-Y pensar que el borracho era yo, no me acuerdo de nada…- Liam se levanta del sofá y voltea a ver al castaño antes de desaparecer a su cuarto diciéndole –aunque si me acuerdo de que estábamos muy juntos en la pista de baile e incluso…- Liam hace unas señas que dan a entender que estaba candente la situación –siento que te gustó-.

El castaño se queda boca abierto mirando la puerta que se cierra. Acaso el rubio estaba jugando con él.

La segunda vez fue más… intensa. El castaño se encontraba bañando cantando a todo pulmón una de esas canciones raras que conoce de sus grupos raros, de hecho de su grupo favorito.

-Me and my heart we got issues, don't know if I should hate you or miss you, damn I wish that I could resist you can't decide if I should slap you or kiss you, me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues, issues- el castaño se encuentra muy concentrado en su canción que no escucha que llaman a la puerta, además su celular a todo volumen no ayuda, la puerta vuelve a sonar un par de veces más, y como el castaño sigue en lo suyo, está se abre.

-Stiles ya me pase- es Liam el que entra al baño gritando e interrumpiendo al castaño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Stiles se asoma de la ducha y observa un espectáculo interesante.

Liam se haya en mitad del baño en bóxer buscando algo en la repisa.

-Tú no te preocupes sólo me debo cepillar- Liam termina de servirse el dentífrico y le observa –te ves muy bien así- el rubio deja entrever una sonrisa maliciosa.

Stiles solo cierra los ojos y regresa a la ducha. Termina de darse el baño han pasado como 5 minutos pero no ha escuchado que la puerta se haya vuelto a abrir. Así que con cuidado se asoma para ir por su toalla que ha dejado afuera encontrándose con otra sorpresa.

-Disculpa- Liam tiene en una de sus manos la toalla de Stiles y se encuentra exactamente del otro lado de esa pequeña habitación –necesitaba secarme-.

-Que bien- Stiles le dice con suficiencia –ahora debo andar desnudo y mojado por la casa-.

-Pero ya te he visto desnudo antes- Liam sonríe muy provocativo.

-No es lo mismo, estábamos en clase- dice algo impaciente el castaño esperando que Liam salga del baño.

-Es lo mismo, de todas formas te ves muy bien- las palabras del rubio hacen sonrojan sin control al castaño –pero si te hace sentir más cómodo- el rubio se quita los bóxer quedando como dios lo trajo al mundo frente a la confusión de Stiles.

-Liam- es un gritito entre excitación y desagrado lo que sale de la boca del castaño -¿qué….? ¿Qué…?- el castaño se paraliza frente al rubio y este le devuelve una mirada interesado, sin darse cuenta el castaño ha salido de la ducha y se haya de frente a Liam, el rubio se acerca despacio al chico, pero con sumo cuidado observa el delgado y blanco cuerpo de Stiles, y de hecho echa un vistazo rápido a su entrepierna,  bueno, Liam quería que fuera rápido pero lo que ve le hace retener la mirada un poco más de lo debido haciendo sonrojar al observado, Stiles sale a prisa del baño sin preocuparse en estar mojado y estar desnudo y sobre todo en sentir los ojos de deseo o de algo del rubio.

-Esto es demasiado- se dice el castaño y no es porque no desee ver al rubio desnudo es más bien porque no se siente en confianza con su delgado cuerpo a diferencia del bien torneado cuerpo del rubio. Y porque la mirada de Liam enunciaba algo más que no podía creer o concebir y es más fácil huir que enfrentarlo.

En la mente del castaño pasan en un segundo estos momentos. Tal vez Liam sea siempre así con todos, tan desinhibido, tan  provocador, el castaño se siente algo invadido en su privacidad, nunca había estado en contacto con muchos chicos y chicas a la vez, quizá necesite algo de respiro.

La mesa ya está completa, bueno al menos su mesa del almuerzo de primer grado de drama teatral, Isaac dándole grandes mordidas a sus dos sándwiches, Scott jugueteando con su comida, Liam y Mason robándose mutuamente de sus recipientes de platicos, Cora levantando las pupilas y dejando ver el blanco de sus ojos, E.H. jugueteando con su ensalada y él, el simpático chico del apodo raro que hasta los maestros le dicen porque no saben decir su extraño y largo nombre.

En la mesa de al lado, casi cuando ellos terminan de almorzar llegan otros chicos entre ellos algunos populares y muy pocos les dirigen una palabras, son los de segundo grado de teatro.

El castaño conoce a los chicos del segundo año de actuación, no ha intentado ser más paciente o más amable, sólo ha sido él (siempre) y ha logrado entablar cierta amistad con ellos aunque se rinde ante el horrible carácter engreído de un tipo llamado Jackson, para Stiles no vale la pena buscarle o intentar ser amigos. Así que le ignora igual o más de lo que le ignora ese futuro modelo de pasarelas europeas.

Las personas que si le caen muy bien y que busca escucharlas hablar, porque una de las cosas que tiene el castaño es que puede hablar sin parar, puede decir tonterías y medias a lo largo de los minutos sobre todo cuando está nervioso o apenado, pero cuando se trata de escuchar lo hace (y muy bien) esa es una virtud que tiene pero que desconoce de sí mismo, sabe escuchar. Y algunas de las personas que le gusta escuchar son las de segundo grado:

Una rubia que ya había bailado con ellos en la fiesta se muestra muy interesada en él, su nombre es Érica. La chica es sumamente atractiva, además los colores negros y rojos le hacen ver como toda una “femme fatal”, es risueña, segura de sí misma, coqueta y juguetona, simpática sin lugar a dudas y a veces le echa unos ojitos al castaño que lo sonrojan, aunque se ha dado cuenta que también a Cora le regala esa mirada coqueta.

Una morenita de ese grupo muy guapa ha hecho migas con la pelirroja de su salón, solo que la chica de nombre Allison es un amor en comparación de Lydia. Si no anda de un lado para el otro con Érica va sola, al parecer también le agrada el silencio, es divertida, agradable, segura, con mucha confianza al moverse por su escuela como si fuera la dueña del lugar, a diferencia de la rubia, Allison utiliza colores más alegres en su vestimenta reflejando que todavía guarda algo de la niña que alguna vez fue. Sin embargo, como ha notado Stiles la morena ha hecho buena conexión con Lydia, quizá sea lo que necesita la pelirroja para ser un poco más agradable.

El grupo de chicos que completa “los chicos que se digan a hablarles” son Matt y Greenberg. El primero es un chico simpático pero algo raro, siempre lleva una cámara fotográfica con él, de hecho sueña algún día dirigir una película estilo el señor de los anillos. Matt es guapo, y cuando sonríe deja ver algo malvado en sus ojos, pero quizá solo sea el reflejo del sol o las observaciones extrañas que hace el castaño. Greenberg se deja decir así, solo por su apellido, es un chico algo molesto y ruidoso, siempre está hablando y haciendo cosas, pues no puede estar quieto, es a pesar de todo simpático y alegre, muy alegre, como si anda arruinara su día. De un grupo de 12 chicos de segundo grado sólo ellos les dirigen la palabra a los de primer grado. Bueno y Violeta una morenita que de vez en cuando les saluda y les sonríe aunque no habla mucho con nadie más.

Stiles se haya muy centrado en su estudio pero puede notar que Caitlin le da lo mismo que se hayan besado en la fiesta pues no le vuelve a hablar, se comporta con el mismo... ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿Desdén? Lo cierto es que todos los chicos de ese grupo de amigos tienen ese aire de superioridad, ese aire de que ni el sol los merece, aunque hay casos en los que solo tienen el porte (o eso piensa y espera el castaño) porque se ve que algunos son buenos chicos.

Por Cora conoce el nombre de todos los amigos de Derek, porque si, casualmente en el mundo del castaño la chica que se llevó su primer beso robado es amiga de Derek, el chico que se llevó su primer beso bien dado y correspondido…

Por su amiga Cora conoce el nombre de esos chicos: Camden el hermano de Isaac que es bisexual, muy rubio, muy guapo, muy distinto a Isaac, es igual simpático pero sin ese toque de lindura y ternura que tiene el ojiazul menor, más hablador y dominante, más imponente y muy orgulloso.

Vernom heterosexual a morir, que es muy callado pero simpático, nada amable, algo seco, es quizá el que mejor le cae porque no lo ve con ojos de superioridad, bueno no lo ve, eso es un punto a su favor, Aiden y su hermano Ethan ambos bisexuales (lo supo luego), muy pero muy guapos, coquetos y seductores, conocedores de sus encantos, amigables, orgullosos, algo indiferentes, uno estudiante de literatura latinoamericana y el otro de teatro de tercer grado (aún no sabe cuál es cual), otro más es Parrish, bueno se llama Jordan pero le dicen por su apellido al igual que Vernom que le dicen Boyd. Este rubio muy guapo, inteligente, con un buen gusto al vestir y que tiene un asunto extraño con Derek, porque el castaño no cree que sean novios, se comportan como algo así pero no son así ¿o sí?

Además de Caitlin, la chica misteriosa que en la experiencia de Stiles se vuelve amigable con unos alcoholes, está Braeden que al parecer es una ex de Derek, ruda, mandona, algo sensualona con un poco de testarudez y Jessica Bartlet, una castaña, reservada, alegre, guapa que está en el segundo mes de embarazo su novio Sean Long es el padre del chico, un estudiante de filosofía de último grado.

Para el castaño pensar en los amigos del moreno lo hace pensar sin poder evitarlo en ese moreno, el chico se siente en problemas y dudas, como es posible que se haya prendado de ese moreno, bueno no es que esté enamorado, sólo que siente curiosidad en las razones que llevan al moreno a tratarlo de esa manera cuando parece que nadie los ve.

Derek se ha escondido quizá debajo de la tierra. Eso es lo que piensa el castaño, pues no se lo ha encontrado por asomo, el chico quisiera tener el valor de irlo a encarar y a veces se imagina haciéndolo, poniéndolo contra un muro y cuestionándole su comportamiento.

Pero solo es un sueño lejano, porque primero tiene que encontrarse en algún sitio.

Después de la última clase tres de los chicos deben de trabajar, porque la verdad no han hecho nada palpable para esa tarea, Scott estando mucho tiempo con su novia Kira, Isaac repartiéndose su tiempo libre ente Danny y Lori, y Stiles con… su soledad porque para él no existe alguien que le llame lo suficientemente la atención para formalizar. E.H. y Cora son tan aplicados que ya terminaron sus respectivos trabajos.

En la biblioteca un lugar silencio, un sitio para el estudio, un lugar donde los libros hacen libres las mentes de los alumnos y profesores que los leen… se encuentran Stiles, Isaac y Scott terminando el proyecto que iniciaron juntos no de una manera muy organizada, ya les han ido a pedir que guarden silencio un par de veces, pero es imposible no reírse de las tonterías que Isaac saca a la luz cada vez que hablan de una palabra que suena extraña o incierta.

-Vamos debo ir con Kira- dice Scott entre risas -apurémonos-.

-Dile a Isaac- Stiles está que se dobla de risa y no quiere destaparse la boca por no dejar salir el ruido estruendoso de su risa.

-¿Yo qué?- el rubio levanta los brazos dando a entender su inocencia –para que usan ese tipo de palabras en los libros que ocupamos-.

-Ya, ya, ya- Stiles da un respiro profundo para controlarse pero falla en el intento pues vuelve a taparse la boca y sigue riendo.

-Es imposible con ustedes- Scott cierra los ojos y se va tranquilizando para al final abrir nuevamente los ojos ya con aire de seriedad.

-Bien- dice Isaac al ver su celular –ya es tarde y quiero ir a cenar al centro-.

-¿Con Danny o con Lori?- pregunta malevo el castaño.

-Contigo- responde el rubio más seductor que nunca y soltándose a reír después de ver la expresión de su amigo, pero luego desliza la mirada a Scott –o mejor contigo Scott, quizá un trío nos convenga a los dos-.

Scott solo se ríe nervioso pero por dentro no le parece mala idea, debe aceptar que Isaac es muy pero muy bien parecido, se dice a sí mismo que si tuviera una experiencia con otro chico podría muy bien ser con Isaac o con Stiles, ¿por qué no? Ambos son sus amigos son de confianza, y mejor debería de dejar de pensar en eso porque sus pantalones le están quedando un poco ajustados.

Los tres chicos se hayan muy concentrados (ahora) en su proyecto porque la biblioteca va a cerrar en unos minutos y no quieren regresar el día de mañana antes de las clases, así que no se dan cuenta de que Derek, Camden y Aiden arriban al lugar.

Camden le da un codazo al moreno para hacerle la señal de que los chicos están ahí, los tres se miran como si planearan algo macabro (que siempre lo hacen) y terminan por acercarse a esa mesa.

-Esos niños de nuevo ingreso siempre tan estudiosos- es Aiden el que habla primero levantando la atención de los chicos que lo miran extrañados.

-¿Qué haces hermanito?- Camden se apoya en su hermano dejando todo su cuerpo y descomponiendo un poco el rostro de ternura que siempre tiene Isaac.

-¿Tú que crees?- le dice el rubio haciendo más chiquito por el peso de su musculoso hermano.

-Has cambiado Isaac, la universidad te hace bien, ahora ya respondes- Camden se separa un poco de su hermano con falsa sorpresa –así me gustas más- y le da un beso en la mejilla que hace que Isaac cierre los ojos con algo de impaciencia.

Scott mira como Camden también lo observa a él, así que mejor agacha la mirada hacía su libro.

-¿Tú no dices nada?- Derek se dirige a la espalda de Stiles quien no lo observa –guapo te hablo a ti- se ha aproximado un poco más quedando a escasos centimetros del castaño, poco a poco se acerca más a él.

Stiles siente una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal al escuchar las palabras y sobre todo la intención del moreno que se ha acercado un poco más a él, dejando su barbilla muy cerca de su mejilla, sintiendo la respiración en su oreja.

-Así estoy bien gracias- comenta el castaño sin atrever a moverse ni un ápice.

-Así de cerca ¿conmigo?- Derek deja escapar una sonrisilla que contagia a Aiden y a Camden.

-Eres un idiota- Stiles resopla eso sin darse cuenta que lo ha dicho.

Los tres mayores se alejan un poco de ellos con un aire diferente, los tres menores pueden sentirlo, Stiles quiere esconderse donde sea, se siente en problemas, se siente que ha metido la pata.

-Así me gusta más- dice Derek con un tono diferente, algo ha cambiado en su voz –esperaba que lo sacaras pronto, como al final de la fiesta -.

Despacio Derek rodea la mesa quedando frente al castaño y regalándole un guiño y una sonrisa diferentes a los que lo ha acostumbrado. Stiles le observa con intriga, acaso lo está confundiendo o está jugando con él, acaso es en serio lo que acaba de decir el moreno. Porque al final de la fiesta se besaron y Stiles le empujó, le rechazó… bueno un poco... eso fue lo que más le gustó al moreno, eso es lo que le gusta de Stiles que le rechace, por que ahora que Stiles se comporta algo déspota con él, Derek se torna más… lindo, porque ese guiño y esa sonrisa eran más hermosos y más corteses de los que antes había recibido.

Derek coquetea con Stiles o eso es lo que piensa el castaño. Eso sí que es un problema creciente en la cabeza del menor mientras observa las espaldas de los tres chicos que se van por la puerta, quizá no sea importante pero el castaño tenía en su ser la necesidad de preguntarle al moreno el motivo de su ausencia en los pasillos de la universidad, Stiles se sacude un poco antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir de la biblioteca, de seguro está loco por querer hacer esa pregunta.

Derek Hale le coquetea al castaño. Al igual que el hermano mayor de Isaac lo hace con Scott. Por eso el moreno agachó nuevamente la mirada al recibir del rubio mayor un beso en el aire.

 

                                                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les agrade este capitulo titulado problemas, ta vemos el planteamiento de la relación de los chicos, peor no se emocionen van a pasar más cosas antes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nada malo solo algunas cosas más!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> y los demás chicos pues también los veremos en acción, dejo entrever las posibles relaciones o encuentros del cuarto tipo entre los personajes espero los vayan adivinando!!!! eheheh suerte y nos leemos!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chasing Lights  4. - No puedo tener ni lo suficiente (Just can't get enough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos mese han pasado y Stiles debe mandarle un resumen a su amiga en Beacon Hills, pues no le ha contado nada de sus aventuras, que han sido muchas y no sólo las suyas, sino también la de sus amigos... aunque no todas son tan dulces.  
> Se ha besado con Malia, con Caitlin y otra vez con Derek... pero eso no es todo tiene que aceptar que ese moreno le atrae más de la cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -primero perdón por la demora!!!!!!!!!!!!! he estado mil ocupado!!!!!!  
> -Segundo espero les agrade, es un capitulo largo, de hecho creo que es el más largo que he escrito..... en todos mis fics!!!!! así que hay mucho que leer.  
> -por último espero les agrade, el siguiente capitulo termina este apartado titulado Chasing Lights!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chasing Lights

4\. - No puedo tener ni lo suficiente (Just can't get enough)

Así como el agua pasa cuando se deja abierta una llave, ha pasado la mitad del primer semestre. Si, así como el agua que se escurre entre las manos, así se ha ido los primeros 3 meses, y con esa mitad también se han ido otros compañeros del grupo de primer grado de teatro.

De los 26 alumnos que sobrevivieron a las dos primeras semanas, ahora a tres meses de haber entrado se han reducido a 22, cuatro se han ido, entre ellos un chico moreno que a Stiles le empezaba a caer bien, sin embargo, sólo dejó de asistir un día sin avisar, de hecho fue un viernes, el sábado no llegó tampoco a la única clase que los hace no enfiestarse (tanto) los viernes, para el martes ya era parte de los que no iban a regresar o al menos en dos clases la de Peter y la de Bobby Finstock que es la de acondicionamiento físico, pues según palabras de ambos, quien falta un día está por quedar fuera pero si se falta dos veces “adiosito” para siempre o para el año que viene pues tal vez maduran y se enteran que el hacer teatro no es un juego, es un trabajo de toda la vida, las 24 horas los siete días de  la semana sin días festivos, ni de descanso…

Stiles no cree esas palabras de que nada de nada más que teatro, pero tampoco le causan conflicto pues ahora se ha enamorado más aún de la actuación, antes soñaba con salir en el cine o en series famosas, pero ahora su sueño es estar en temporadas de 100 o más funciones con obras de Moliere, de Lope de Vega o de Shakespeare,  así que si no va a la fiesta del viernes no importa, siempre hay una en sábado.

Pero eso sí ha hecho un resumen de todo lo que ha pasado en su universo en estos meses, puede hacer una larga lista de lo que él y sus amigos han hecho y han dejado de hacer. Pero para el castaño todo eso que ha ocurrido solo le recuerda el título de una canción de su grupo favorito: “No puedo tener ni lo suficiente”, porque eso le parece las experiencias buenas y malas no le son suficientes y eso que ha tenido unas muy intensas, en la noche después de cada vez que le ha pasado algo extraño, lindo, raro, bello y romántico, se queda con la ansiedad de querer más.

Pero para no hacer larga la espera a continuación en su mente ha elaborado una lista de lo que le ha ocurrido a él y sus amigos, como una marca que siempre llevarán consigo.

-Stiles ha besado a la chica Malia en una pequeña reunión, de hecho varias veces.

-Dónde también se ha besado con Derek otra vez, pero esta vez con mucho gusto.

-En esa misma reunión el moreno se ha besado con Parrish y con un chico llamado Brett compañero de grupo de Ethan el gemelo que estudia teatro (ahora ya sabe quien es quien).

-Isaac se ha acostado con Danny (y vaya que se han acostado, Stiles lo sabe… lo ha escuchado), y Danny ha empezado a andar con Aiden.

-Isaac ha empezado una “relación extraña” con Sidney, si Sidney, no Lori, ni Danny, Sidney.

-Cora se ha besado con Lydia. Algo que nunca pensó que pasará.

-Scott ha terminado con Kira, bueno Kira ha terminado con Scott. Y este se ha refugiado en Carrie que desembocó en beso con Ethan (una y otra vez).

-Allison y Érica han revelado que… han pasado noches juntas, muy juntas. Muy sexi para E.H., Isaac y Scott esa imagen. (También para Stiles aunque no lo diga en voz alta).

-Lo obvio Liam y Mason se han acostado… más de una vez. Pero no son pareja. De hecho Liam siente cierta atracción por Violeta de segundo grado.

-Greenberg ha sido la primera vez de Lori. Isaac no pegó el grito en el cielo.

-Stiles se ha besado otra vez con Caitlin. Pero ahora los dos sobrios.

-E.H. se ha vuelto más cercano como amigo.

-Stiles y Paige se han hecho amigos a pesar de que Derek ande como se diría… tratando de conquistar a Paige… eso le provoca al castaño algo desconocido. Y que siga siendo muy… muy propositivo con el castaño ya menos arrogante.

-Boyd anda tras Érica, Allison, Lydia y todo lo que tenga faldas.

-E.H. el mexicano es algo atractivo para el castaño, bueno muy muy atractivo quizá porque le recuerda un poco a Derek aunque tiene los ojos y la piel de color diferente. Quizá lo que tienen similar es el carácter, pues también es un coqueto empedernido y un seductor total, hombre, mujer o quimera no se escapa. 

-Y finalmente lo más impactante porque no saben cómo pasó eso, hace dos días fue (exactamente) Stiles tuvo su primera vez con Cora, quien ahora no le ha hablado desde ese día.

Si Stiles pudiera anotar todo eso en una libretita tendría que quemarla porque es demasiada información, y varios puntos se le escapan, pues aún hay más.

Una amiga suya de la prepa (Heather) le ha solicitado en un mensaje que le explique absolutamente todo lo que le ha pasado en la universidad, pues ella le envía un resumen semanal de sus anécdotas, y ella es de las amigas que no tiene secretos para el chico. Así que Stiles le escribiría todo, pero ahora se haya frente  a la computadora pensando cómo iniciar… sólo recuerda que todo empezó en aquella reunión en su compartimento, que según sería pequeña… así que a decidió escribirla algo así:

La pequeña sala estaba limpia, todo por idea de Danny (el chico gay de mi compartimento que quiere (ambos quieren) con mi amigo Isaac (el rubio alto guapo, el que me estuvo chuleando las primeras semanas)) que quería estar un poco más cerca de sus compañeros de grupo pero más con Isaac, pues de verdad le gustaba ese rubio aunque anduviera de loco con Lori (la otra chica de la que te platique). Pero eso también era parte de su encanto.

Danny obligó a Liam (el que se desnudó frente a mi) a limpiar el pasillo y entre él y Stiles limpiaron la pequeña sala, y pidieron algunas sillas a sus compañeros de grupo, aunque de todas formas no fueron suficientes para que pudieran estar sentados la mitad de los invitados… he aquí el problema, por que a decir verdad los invitados no eran más de 18 personas, pero es cierto eso de la universidad, haz una fiesta; y el alcohol como la gente llegan solos.

Dieron las 8 de la noche y como era de esperarse no llegó nadie en punto salvo E.H. (el chico sexi mexicano, si todos los mexicanos tienen esa cadencia y forma de hablar en español, México es un paraíso) que se sorprendió de no ver a nadie más que a los anfitriones, los demás fueron llegando ya unos 20, 25 minutos luego, obviamente los primeros en llegar fueron los vecinos de enfrente Mason (el gay del compartimento vecino que anda muy cerca de Liam) y Louis (su compañero de habitación), sólo ellos dos porque el tercer chico ya había regresado a casa y Stiles nunca se aprendió el nombre.

Minutos después arribaron Cora (ya sabes quién) y la extraña chica que ya tenía nombre Mónica (la que bailo y fajoteó con ella la otra vez), una sensual latina de ascendencia puertorriqueña. Luego llegaron Scott (el moreno closetero) y el tan esperado Isaac con una caja de cervezas cada uno.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó el castaño al verlos entrar. Pero no pudieron responder a la pregunta porque Danny ya estaba sobre Isaac ayudándole a descargar ese peso enorme que llevaba, hasta le acarició los brazos para que se relajara.

La “fiesta” se fue volviendo eso, una fiesta que llegó hasta el compartimiento de Mason, ya no cabía gente en la sala de Stiles por lo que la fiesta abarcó los dos recintos y el pasillo casi llegando a la escalera.

Stiles estaba muy animado y de reojo observaba que el espacio entre Isaac y Danny se reducía cada vez más, pero también observaba que Lori no se molestaba o hacía mala cara por ese hecho, porque si bien se supo enterar el castaño a Lori le agradaba la idea de tener a Isaac cerca de ella siendo muy caballeroso y robándole uno que otro beso.

De pronto una voz conocida le apartó su atención de algo que Mason le decía, una voz que sonó justamente en la puerta de su compartimento. Y un mensaje que no entendió a la primera y que su cerebro tuvo que re-carburar y hacer memoria para entender.

Al castaño le llega nuevamente la imagen a la cabeza sin poder alejar la vista a ese punto al que la ha centrado:

“Derek (el que… me gusta, pero es un secreto nadie sabe) ha mencionado en la entrada de la fiesta a modo de bienvenida y anuncio esto:

-Aquel o aquella que acerque sus labios  a mis labios lo suficiente, le besaré sin chistar- el moreno sabe que todos los reunidos o al menos más de la dos terceras partes quisieran hacerlo.”

Stiles está del otro lado de la sala y no sabe porqué pero algo dentro de él le dice que ese mensaje fue exclusivamente para él, sobre todo cuando el moreno le guiñe el ojo.

El castaño aleja la vista de Derek sólo porque Mason le jala el brazo para pedirle que se recorra pues Liam se quiere sentar entre ellos dos.

Stiles aún no logra entender o no quiere entender eso que dijo el moreno en la entrada sobre todo porque le guiño el ojo, acaso ese arrogante espera que Stiles le vaya a buscar como un perrito, que se cree ¿la última Coca-Cola del desierto?

La música empieza a sonar más fuerte y una mano lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra al centro de la sala donde más cuerpos apretujados intentar bailar, es una canción dance, así que el chico deja los ojos en blanco al notar que Malia (la del beso de la fiesta anterior, bueno el medio beso) es quien lo tomó a la fuerza y le obliga  a bailar con ella.

-Anda- le dice la castaña con una sonrisa -báilame- es una orden muy sensual.

-Solo no salgas corriendo- el castaño lo dice y logra que la chica suelte una carcajada.

-No lo creo- logra articular la chica después de un minuto de no soltarse el estómago por la risa.

Stiles se deja llevar por las manos y el ritmo de las canciones, hasta que una canción conocido lo anima a dar saltos mientras baila ocasionando que Malia ría estruendosamente y que le pegue a otros bailarines que le miran hastiados, la canción es de su grupo favorito “The saturdays” titulada “just can’t get enough”.

Stiles se deja llevar por sus instintos y para cuando la canción termina está demasiado cerca de los labios de Malia y de su entrepierna, están muy bien abrazados y desde ese sensual ángulo puede divisar a un grupo de hermosos chicos tomando, pero unos ojos claros le miran secamente. Derek está empinándose una botella de cerveza sin pestañear depositándole toda su atención al chico que le mira pero sigue bailando muy de cerca de Malia.

Derek se termina la botella y la deja en el suelo, luego toma otra, la destapa sin dejar de observar al castaño quien le sostiene la mirada retadóramente. Antes de darle un pequeño trago a esa nueva botella, Derek le manda un “salud” al chico quien entrecierra los ojos y levanta un poco el rostro a modo de respuesta.

Las manos de Malia le siguen acariciando todo el cuerpo, pero la atención de Stiles está en el moreno, sin darse cuenta que sus propias manos acarician zonas del cuerpo de Malia que no deberían acariciar, bueno no en ese lugar rodeados de tanta gente.

Derek se levanta de su lugar y se acerca Parrish que esta de espaldas, todo sin dejar de mirar al castaño que se siente curioso por lo que hace el moreno, el ojos claros le dice algo al oído haciendo que ese rubio sonría y se gire para encararlo, Derek no se aparta de él en todo ese movimiento y sin saber cómo (o eso es lo que no sabe el castaño) Derek y Jordan se dan un beso apasionado.

La visión para el castaño es una punzada, pero eso no evita que aparte la vista para seguir bailando una canción más con Malia, la chica le sonríe y acaricia el rostro suavemente haciéndole olvidar al chico esa pequeña punzada que acaba de tener.

Al finalizar la canción Malia le pide tiempo para que pueda ir al baño, así que Stiles aprovecha para ir por algo de agua, pero antes de que se separen pasa algo indescriptible…

El castaño no suelta de una mano a la chica quien le da un pequeño tirón para hacerle notar al chico que la debe de soltar, sin embargo, el chico la atrae hacía él con un suave jalón, la chica se deja hacer y termina frente a frente al castaño que logra hacer que se pierda en su mirada, en esos ojos cafés.  Stiles se acercó despacio y rosando suavemente los labios de la castaña, dejó su huella en ellos, con maestría. Los labios se juntan despacio haciendo que todo lo que está a su alrededor desaparezca y no tenga importancia. Hasta la sed de Stiles se vuelve inexistente. El chico deja que la lengua se introduzca en la boca de Malia y logra que dancen ambas lenguas en un ritual erótico. Derek lo está observando en la penumbra de una puerta sin cerrar, pues se ha salido del departamento para que sus amigos puedan fumar, sin embargo, no ha perdido de vista al chico y cuando ve ese beso deja escapar una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que no es posible de leer.

El castaño suelta a Malia y está le regala una sonrisa para desaparecer por el pasillo que ya está abarrotado de chicas que quieren ir al baño. Stiles observa solo un segundo al sitio que ocupaba Derek, pero no lo encuentra así que lo busca hasta hallarlo en la puerta, recargado, siente esa fuerte mirada sobre él, y nuevamente el moreno levanta su botella y le dice un “salud” entre labios para luego empinarse la botella de cerveza.

El castaño piensa en la forma tan sensual que tiene el ojos claros de tomar una cerveza, regresándole el deseo de tomar algo que apague ahora ese calor que tienen dentro. Así que se despide de Derek con una sonrisa colorada.

Stiles se acerca a la cocina y observa algo extraño, se talla los ojos y vuelve  a ver pero sigue siendo tan extraño que se vuelve a tallar los ojos para ver bien y una mano lo jala para que quede detrás de una repisa, otra mano le tapa la boca.

-Guarda silencio- es Isaac el que le ha jalado.

-¿No es sexi?- Scott todavía le tapa la boca.

Stiles no sabe que decir, primero por lo que vio en la cocina y segundo por lo… lo… lo… ¿morbosos? Que es que sus amigos estén observando aquello.

-¿Qué?- Stiles no puede articular palabra.

-Shhhhh- el rubio y el moreno le vuelven a tapar la boca para obligarle a regresar la mirada a ese sensual espectáculo que sigue ocurriendo ahí.

Una chica de cabello oscuro es lo que se ve de espaldas, tiene una hermosa figura y una larga cabellera que oculta su desnudez, bueno su semi desnudez de la mitad de su cuerpo, pues aún tiene puesto el sostén, su piel contrasta con un par de manos que no son las suyas, esas manos que le acarician la nuca y parte del cabello, Stiles se ladea un poco y se encuentra con un cabello pelirrojo enmarañado por las continuas caricias que la morena le propina.

Cora se mueve muy bien llevando la iniciativa en aquel beso que se ha vuelto más candente sin ninguna de las blusas de ambas, Stiles abre mucho los ojos y si no tuviera la boca tapada hubiera exclamado en voz alta, Cora se está besando con Lydia, quien está sentada en una orilla de la mesa que usan para dejar los platos cuando se están secando. La tiene arrinconada.

-Espera- dice la pelirroja alejando un poco el rostro de la morena para respirar de nuevo.

Los tres chicos se esconden detrás de la encimera, y se tapan la boca.

-¿Qué pasa?-  Cora intenta besarla otra vez pero Lydia la frena.

-No, yo…- Lydia no sabe que decir pues el jadeo es intenso y las manos de Cora siguen haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Tú no…?- Cora besa el cuello de la chica logrando que cierre los ojos.

-Debo de irme- Lydia la separa un poco más –yo no soy… no me gustan las mujeres-.

-No importa- Cora se aleja un poco más de ella –me gustan a mí por las dos-.

-Basta- Lydia quisiera reír pero los ruidos de la fiesta le impiden hacerlo.

-¿Te vas?- Cora lo dice algo dolida.

-Lo siento- Lydia recoge su blusa y su abrigo del suelo, se los coloca y después de una pequeña mirada a la morena se va.

Cora recoge despacio su blusa y su suéter y se acerca a la encimera donde los chicos siguen sin hacer ruido ni moverse.

-Espero se hayan divertido- dice la morena al aire.

-Cora- dicen los tres chicos saliendo como un resorte del fondo donde se encontraban.

-No son muy ágiles escondiéndose- Cora los observa levantado la ceja –o guardando silencio- ahora deposita su atención en Stiles.

-Eh- Stiles baja la mirada.

-¿Al menos lo grabaron?- Cora enmarca los ojos.

-No- responde tímidamente el moreno.

-Lástima- responde la chica sorprendiendo a los tres amigos –fue muy rico, hubiera podido tener algo con que masturbarme más tarde-.

Los tres chicos la miran con los ojos abiertos. Cora deja escapar una enrome risa y desaparece de la cocina no sin antes darle un zape a Scott y luego a Isaac quien logra escapar de ese golpe, a Stiles solo le regala una sonrisa cómplice.

-Está loca- dice Scott sobándose la cabeza.

-Pero bien rica- dice Isaac mordiéndose los labios.

-Están mal ustedes dos- el castaño se aleja de sus amigos, pero con un sentimiento dentro y un miembro erecto dentro de su pantalón.

En la fiesta ya hay menos personas, y casi todos están en un círculo platicando. Donde obviamente el centro de atención es Derek y sus amigos.

-Siéntate con nosotros, Stiles- Caitlin le dice a un volumen muy alto que si alguno de ellos no lo había visto ahora saben que Stiles está en la sala.

-Gracias- el chico se sienta algo apenado.

La conversación versa sobre la escuela y sus chismes, sobre si tal maestro anda con tal alumno, que si tal examen es fácil de hurtar, que si tal alumna está embarazada, que sí, que no, que quién sabe…, para Stiles esas son superficialidades. Pero lo que no le es superficial es que el moreno se haya a dos personas de él, sólo lo separan uno de los gemelos y el tal Jackson que ni siquiera le dirige la mirada.

Stiles se levanta por una bebida después de varios minutos de no decir palabra en ese lugar además porq ue ni tomó agua cuando fue a la cocina, ni volvió a ver a Malia o a Isaac. Caitlin le acompaña pues quiere también algo de beber, la chica se sirve y le sirve al castaño algo de whisky, a lo que Stiles no está de acuerdo pero no quiere rechazar el vaso porque la chica se comporta muy gentil con él.

Cuando regresan a la sala con respectivos vasos y con la enmienda de buscar hielos para las bebidas, Stiles se da cuenta de algo que Derek ha estado haciendo toda la fiesta y que le recuerdan su anuncio de entrada a la misma. Derek anda de coqueto con todo el mundo, pero por alguna razón Stiles siente que todo lo hace para que él caiga en las mismas redes que de seguro ya han atrapado a muchos y muchas en sus labios.

Derek ha estado jugando e insinuándose con Parrish y con todos sus amigos mientras están platicando, hasta Jackson se ve satisfecho con los coqueteos del moreno. Sin saber cómo Derek termina con los labios entrecruzados con el rubio malhumorado y engreído de Jackson, Stiles quisiera que mejor hubiera sido con Parrish otra vez porque ese Jackson le cae como una patada al hígado. Stiles se acerca al grupo para pedirles un poco de hielo. La mirada del moreno se cruza con la de Stiles, y un frío recorre ambos cuerpos.

Derek le sirve un poco de hielo en un vaso rojo y se lo entrega sosteniendo un poco más de tiempo ese vaso rojo, Stiles no quisiera dirigirle ni siquiera la palabra pero no puede ser descortés, así que… al final dice… y para que suelte de una vez los hielos.

-Gracias Derek- Stiles se sonroja más de lo debido.

-De nada guapo- Derek deja escapar una sonrisita y suelta el vaso.

-Ah- Stiles no sabe que decir.

Caitlin se acerca al castaño y le quita el vaso para repartir los hielos entre ambos vasos, Derek le sigue observando y Stiles no puede quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Ahora un fondo- dice la chica dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo al chico que deja caer un poco de su bebida mojando a Camden, que le grita “cuidado niño”.

Ethan que ha notado lo que pasa entre Stiles y Derek, algo le dice al chico Brett que  deja escapar una sonrisa tonta para recibir una palmada del gemelo, así que Brett se abalanza sobre Derek empujando a Parrish y le besa apasionadamente, Derek lo corresponde, porque esa noche no puede decir que no. Él mismo lo ha dicho en la entrada.

Stiles deja escapar un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y haciéndole caso a su compañera de tragos Caitlin, se empina el whisky en un trago que le sabe amargo y debe de parar mientras observa como la mujer se acaba de un solo sorbo todo el líquido, Stiles lo vuelve a intentar y esta vez logra acabarse el contenido aunque su garganta y lengua le reclaman el escozor que tienen.

Stiles deja escapar un “Ah” largo mientras algunos de los chicos entre ellos Jackson y Parrish se levantan de sus lugares para salir de lugar (y no regresar a la fiesta) algunos de ellos como el rubio malhumorado y engreído van muy alcoholizados, justo como se siente ahora el castaño por empinarse el whisky. E.H. que está en ese circulo le convida de su vaso, Stiles sin preguntar se toma un trago largo, es tequila en las rocas, el castaño se arrepiente pero al ver la cara de Derek de suficiencia, vuelve a darle un trago más largo terminándose el contenido. E.H. se sorprende un poco pero decide servirse un poco más de la botella que tiene Ethan así que le pide el vaso al castaño quien sin  dejar de mirar al ojos claros, le toma de la mano y lo jala hacía él para plantarle un beso muy largo y de lengua, un beso que para el castaño ha sido muy rico, ese mexicano si que sabe mover la lengua y los labios. Los chicos se separan y Stiles no aparta la vista del mexicano para no ver al moreno, sin embargo, puede sentir la mirada que este le manda, una mirada que se corta cuando Ethan le da un codazo a Derek y lanza una risa burlona. 

Stiles ha decidido mejor alejarse del moreno porque con el alcohol en el cuerpo teme hacer alguna tontería grave así que se encamina al cuarto de Mason donde se hayan sus amigos Isaac, Allison, Scott, Érica, Liam y Mason. Se encuentran charlando plácidamente igual que él con unos alcoholes de más.

Allison y Érica han estado muy juntitas las últimas horas de la fiesta. Esa es una observación que el castaño ha anotado ahora que está conversando con todos ellos, y las chicas están sentadas juntas muy cerca una de la otra, es más, Allison está recargada en el costado de Érica, y la rubia le acaricia una mano suavemente.

-Pues eso se sabe- dice Liam empujando un poco a Isaac.

-Si es cierto- Isaac levanta los ojos y las manos –por ejemplo a Scott le gustan los hombres-.

-Isaac- dice el susodicho algo molesto.

-También- Isaac se hace chiquito como ratón pero burlándose de su amigo–también le gustan los hombres-.

El moreno solo resopla pero no puede negar esa afirmación, no ahora que ha tenido experiencias en sus clases  claro en la escena pero que le han hecho dudar de lo que siente y le gusta.

Stiles al principio no entiende de qué va la conversación, pero de seguro es sobre sexo, siempre es sobre eso, y al parecer no ha fallado en ese acierto, pues sus compañeros (y él) disfrutan mucho hablar de ello.

 -A ver- interrumpe Mason –ustedes dos- refiriéndose a las dos únicas mujeres que hay en esa conversación y tal vez en esa sala – ¿han estado con una chica antes?-.

-¿Nosotras?- la pregunta toma por sorpresa al par de chicas que se miran sorprendidas, tanto que Allison se sienta bien en su lugar.

-Sí- Mason pone los ojos en blanco -¿quién más?-.

-¿Y tú?- pregunta Érica alzando una ceja y mirándole directamente.

-Yo no- Mason suena ofendido -nunca-.

Las chicas se ponen a reír y comienzan a hablar, Stiles les pone toda su atención luego que un par de chicos se retira de esa sala dejando a otros tres tomando cervezas, cada vez son menos los que quedan en la fiesta.

Stiles hace gestos al escuchar las confesiones de las chicas que realmente no son graves, ni escandalosas ni sensuales, Stiles se esperaba que tuvieran un largo recorrido con otras mujeres, y la verdad se siente decepcionado de que no sea así hasta que se queda quieto cuando Érica comenta algo que hace que todos los chicos hagan un “Uh” largo, Allison le pega suavemente en el brazo y le dice “ay” como si quisiera que guardara silencio. Sin embargo, cuando Scott le pregunta si es verdad ella asiente con una sonrisa de color rojo. El alcohol sigue fluyendo de la botella a los labios de todos, Stiles nos e desentiende y bebe de las cervezas que hay ahí.

Han revelado que… han pasado noches juntas, muy juntas. Que la primera vez fue hace como dos año y que cada vez que no han tenido novio o amante en turno pues se las han arreglado entre ellas para que no exista la necesidad de buscar fuera de su habitación algo de sexo. Muy sexi suena esa confesión para los presentes, sobre todo para Isaac y Scott, esa imagen que ambos se crean de las chicas los hace tener una erección en sus respectivos pantalones, además uniéndole la imagen que tienen fresca de Lydia y Cora en la cocina, pues... (También para Stiles aunque no lo diga en voz alta es muy excitante la idea de ver a Allison y Érica enrollándose de las mil formas posibles, porque para él ambas de seguro han de saber muy bien lo que hacen en las sábanas). Para coronar esa imagen se acaba una botella mientras cierra los ojos, al brirlos siente como el mareo hace de las suyas en su cabeza.

Stiles decide levantarse de su lugar luego de estar escuchando más confesiones que ya se imaginaba o que ya sabía, pues tiene sed y está vez si quiere un vaso de agua, así que se dirige a su compartimento tambaleándose un poco, ya hay menos personas sentadas, y para su alivio Derek ya no está, aunque también se siente algo triste por no encontrarlo.

El castaño recorre jugueteando con sus pasos la sala hasta llegar a la cocina y encontrase con un espectáculo interesante Camden está… bueno besándose es lo último que están haciendo en ese pequeño lugar con una chica que ha visto algunas veces y al parecer es de actuación 3, sin embargo el castaño hace un ruido a propósito para separar a esos dos que lo observan algo confundidos y alcoholizados.

-¿Qué?- pregunta retadoramente el chico y se encamina a Stiles solo con el pantalón a medio poner.

-¿Acabaste?- dice con algo de temor pero en su postura de “lárgate”.

El rubio se sigue acercándose pero algo hace que se detenga y levante las manos al cielo, Stiles se hace ver más seguro aunque por dentro añora y ruega al cielo que no le vaya a soltar un golpe.

 -Ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos- dice el rubio observando a Stiles, y con un movimiento algo torpe recoge su camisa de la encimera sin despegar la vista de Stiles. La chica también se viste raídamente y sale huyendo incluso antes de que Camden sala y observe a los ojos a… a… a Derek que se encuentra detrás de Stiles. Camden sólo deja escapar una sonrisita y una negativa con la cabeza mientras le toca el hombro a su amigo y ríe desapareciendo por al entrada.

Stiles se da la vuelta y se encuentra precisamente con ese moreno.

-Mmm fue por ti- el chico suena desilusionado –ya me había emocionado-.

-¿En serio?- Derek utiliza su usual voz arrogante –pensante que con solo mirarlo y pararte tan “tú” espantarías a unos borrachos cogelones-.

-¿Tan yo?- Stiles se ha servido un poco de agua pero gira velozmente para encarar al moreno –eso ¿qué quiere decir?-.

-Esto que haces ahora- dice burlonamente el moreno.

-A veces pienso que eres un idiota- Stiles se toma un sorbo que casi termina el agua en el vaso asunto que sorprende no solo al castaño –pero otras lo confirmo-.

-No es inteligente que me llames así- Derek da un paso hacia adelante amenazador forzando a que Stiles de uno hacía atrás –sólo eres un chiquillo de primer grado y yo soy el rey de literatura-.

-Bueno su majestad- Stiles hace una reverencia burlonamente –me retiro-.

El chico intenta pasar a un lado de Derek, pero este extiende el brazo impidiéndole que avance.

-¿Sabes que me he besado mucho está noche?- Derek deja su rostro a unos escasos centímetros del de Stiles.

-Qué bien- exclama Stiles sintiéndose celoso de pronto -yo también me he besado- comenta el menor retadoramente, el mayor cierra los ojos como si se tragara su orgullo y suspira audiblemente, también tiene alcohol en la sangre.

-...Pero- el moreno abre los ojos y continua con su discurso -lo mejor de todo es que no hice nada más que ser tan guapo y atractivo como soy siempre- Derek deja un soplido en el aire acompañado de su singular y encantadora sonrisa torcida.

-Humilde ante todo- dice el castaño e intenta avanzar a la sala o al menos alejarse de Derek pero no lo logra porque el moreno lo apretuja en la pared del pasillo sin oportunidad de movimiento.

-Pero hay algunos que se me esconden y se hacen los difíciles- Derek coloca las dos manos alrededor de Stiles quien se apoya en la pared.

-Eso está ¿mal?- Stiles suena tan inocente que logra que Derek se separe de él y suelte una carcajada enorme.

-Por eso eres tan tú- Derek se recarga en la pared opuesta  a la que Stiles está.

-Sí quieres saber algo- Stiles comienza a hablar y traga un poco de saliva antes de decir lo siguiente –me gusta besar- Stiles suelta las palabras porque desea tentar a Derek, la verdad no estaba huyendo de él, de cierta forma esperaba que el moreno fuera el que se acercara a él primero.

-¿Qué?- Derek despega su espalda de la pared y entrecierra los ojos como si quisiera enfocar al menor.

Al final de la fiesta, cuando ya no hay más de 20 personas entre esa sala, el pasillo y el compartimento de Mason y Louis, el moreno se acercar al chico despegándose de la pared y volviendo a colocar sus manos en la pared para dejar al chico entre ellas y le dice:

-¿Qué?- el moreno se acerca a milímetros del rostro de Stiles.

-Eso- contesta Stiles risueño.

-Sabes- ahora es Derek el que suena con sonrojo -no he recibido el mejor beso de mi vida esta noche-.

-…- Stiles lo mira asombrado y halagado -¿qué?-.

-No he recibido el mejor esta noche- para Stiles el moreno que tiene frente a sí suena retador.

Derek agacha un poco la mirada y centra los ojos en el castaño que toma como un reto esas palabras y se acerca violentamente al chico quien lo recibe igual de violento para terminar en un beso apasionado y sin aire.

Un contacto suave se da entre tanta pasión, las lenguas juguetean, la saliva es intercambiada, las manos hacen sus respectivos recorridos. Los labios se cruzan sin importar que algunos chicos los observen atónitos, entre ellos Malia y Cora.

Todo surge tan místico, tan natural, tan salvaje porque hay unos mordiscos que Stiles le propina al moreno quien los recibe sorprendido pero que lo excitan aún más.

Isaac deja un comentario al aire al ver tal espectáculo.

-Dios, hay que probar esos labios- Isaac abre los ojos mucho y algo excitado.

El rubio recibe un codazo de Cora quien se aleja del lugar jalando a Malia y a Sidney con ella, para desaparecer por la puerta, Malia regresa una vez más la vista y se aleja del lugar con una mirada inescrutable.

-Wow- Scott deja escapar esa palabra sin saber porque.

-Te dije- es Isaac el que habla –también te gustamos los chicos-.

Scott le da un codazo y sonríe, Isaac se lo devuelve y vuelven a ver el espectáculo que se ha acabado, pues Stiles y sobre todo Derek les miran con cierta carga en los ojos.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos- dice Scott tomando del brazo al rubio y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Derek regresa su mirada al menor que le dice.

-Tú también te debes ir- Stiles se aleja de él y camina hacía la sala donde Liam y Danny se hayan acostados en los sofás, mientras que Mason y Louis están en unas sillas tomando aún unas cervezas.

-Me voy…- Derek se encamina a la puerta, se detiene y gira sobre sus talones –sólo porque el que me besó fuiste tú-.

-Querías que lo hiciera- le dice Stiles con un tono engreído despertando una sonrisa en el rostro del moreno.

Esa noche (bueno las pocas horas del alba y parte de la mañana) Stiles soñó con labios y más labios, despertó con una gran erección que tuvo que resolver en el baño pero justamente cuando se iba a acostar nuevamente mientras observaba su reloj marcando las 10 am, unos extraños sonidos provenientes del cuarto de al lado lo hicieron perder el sueño y hasta las ganas de quedarse en la habitación.

-Ah, ah, ah- decía la voz que se perdía entre un rechinido de cama.

-Así, así- decía otra vez que más bien gritaba.

Stiles decidió levantarse cambiarse la ropa lo más rápido y salir a desayunar fuera porque no podía seguir escuchando como Liam y… el chico agudiza el oído y logra escuchar claramente:

-Sí, si- una voz conocida.

…Y Mason teniendo sexo… definitivamente se debía de ir de ahí. Así que abre la puerta y desaparece por el pasillo con un fondo de quejidos y palabras de deseo.

Reflexionando solo en la cafetería Stiles sabe que era obvio que Liam y Mason terminaran juntos en la cama, sin embargo, como se enterará más tarde esos dos no son pareja son más bien amigos sexuales, y para Stiles le agrada mucho esa idea, tener un amigo o amiga sexual…

La mañana pasa tranquila y justo suenan las campanadas del medio día en una apaciguada maravillosa, por suerte ese sábado no había clases, así que puede disfrutar del sol, de hacerle una llamada a su padre que no tarda más de 2 minutos por lo poco que se pueden decir. Y de seguir disfrutando de la soledad.

-Greenberg ha sido la primera vez de Lori- esas palabras lo sacan de su ilusión melancólica y gira a ver al dueño de esa nueva información.

-¿Qué?- pregunta el castaño cuando Isaac se sienta frente a él.

-Como lo oyes, me acabo de enterar, bueno lo deduje y comprobé- dice el rubio haciendo un puchero con los labios.

-Isaac, ¿no pegaste el grito en el cielo?- Stiles le mira desconfiado pues sabía muy bien que al rubio le gusta mucho esa chica (al igual que le gusta mucho Danny).

-Noooo- responde algo cantado el chico que tiene unas marcas de sueño bajo los ojos.

-Ah- responde sin creerle el castaño.

-Escucha- Isaac se acerca al chico para contarle en modo secreto lo que sabe –en la habitación que está a la derecha de la mía, comparten Greenberg, Jackson y otro que no me acuerdo, pues en la noche cuando llegue se escuchaba cierta actividad diferente, me lo supuse pero no sabía quiénes eran, pero hoy en la mañana al salir de mi compartimento por un café me tope de frente con Lori-.

-Así ¿nada más?- Stiles abre mucho los ojos -¿y qué pasó?-.

-Nada- responde el rubio con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Nada?- Stiles abre los ojos desilusionado.

-Bueno, yo la saludé y vi que detrás de ella estaba Greenberg con solo los bóxer puestos, ella iba más o menos arreglada y vestida, cuando me vio se sonrojo y bajo la mirada- Isaac mueve las manos para darse a entender –no me dijo nada y se fue-.

-Mmm- dice Stiles incapaz de creerlo.

-Luego ya en la máquina expendedora me encontré con Jackson y el otro chico… ya me acordé Garrett, que hablaban que no pudieron dormir bien por el escándalo que tenían Greenberg y la chica de primero-.

-Vaya- responde el castaño - ¿y….?

-Me sigue gustando- contesta Isaac sorbiendo un poco del jugo que tiene Stiles en su mesa.

-Bueno, está bien- Stiles sube los hombros y aprueba el comportamiento de Isaac, no pensó que sus nuevos compañeros fueran tan liberales en su pensar como él, bueno, un poquito más que él.

Stiles se ha besado otra vez con Caitlin. Pero ahora los dos sobrios. Y eso pasó justamente ese día después de la fiesta. El castaño se encontraba con sus amigos Isaac, Cora y Scott admirando la media tarde en compañía de comida japonesa y sus cuerpos tirados en el césped de la escuela. Todos se hallaban cansados y la primera en recibir preguntas para que explicara lo qué pasó la noche anterior fue Cora, quien amenazó con golpear feamente a quién volviera a preguntar por ella y Lydia. Así que los tres chicos no dijeron más.

Un grupo de chicos que huelen a borracho (todavía a esa hora) pasan cerca de ellos y Stiles deja caer su cuerpo sobre el césped, clama al cielo en silencio y vuelve los ojos blancos pues es Derek y sus amigos.

Sin embargo, el castaño escucha su apodo-nombre en una voz distinta.

-Stiles- la voz femenina suena a unos centímetros de él.

-¿Caitlin?- dice el chico y se levanta pero justamente choca con la cara de la chica.

Todos se ríen y el castaño se disculpa tratando de sobarle la frente, no fue aparatoso ni muy fuerte, pero Stiles se siente culpable de que le chica no pueda abrir el ojo izquierdo.

-Perdón Caitlin, no me fije que estabas tan cerca-.

-Mejor me hubieras besado- le dice la chica en tono de broma y tratando de abrir su ojo.

Stiles siente la mirada de Derek sobre él y dirige su atención al moreno, quien hace un gesto de suficiencia por lo que su amiga le ha dicho al chico, Stiles lo observa retadoramente y hace algo impensable (bueno impensable hace tiempo porque ahora es capaz de hacer mil cosas destrozas y valiente o tontas).

-Bien- dice el chico y tomando del rostro a la mujer sin despegar los ojos del moreno le planta un beso que… le es correspondido, por impulso él también cierra los ojos…

Escucha movimiento, finalmente se separa de Caitlin dándose cuenta que los chicos de tercer grado ya no están, la chica lo observa con una sonrisa enorme.

-Besas bien- Caitlin se levanta un poco –pero no venía por eso, tal vez luego regrese por otra dosis, toma- la chica le entrega una cajita –ábrela cuando estés solo- observando a los tres chicos que acompañan a Stiles lo piensa y dice –o cuando estés nada más con Cora o Isaac-.

La chica se levanta y aleja despacio.

-¿Y por qué conmigo no?- Scott levanta las cejas y se muestra enojado por ser excluido en ese asunto misterioso de la cajita.

-Cállate- Isaac le da un golpe en la cabeza y empiezan a juguetear entre ellos a los golpes – al final Isaac logra abrazar por la espalda al moreno y contenerlo para continuar hablando -¿vieron la cara de Derek?-.

-Mi hermano se puso celosito- canta la morena empujando aun confundido Stiles.

-¿Derek?- Scott deja de luchar con Isaac y voltea a ver a Stiles -¿lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Verdad?-.

-¿Yo…? ¿No?- Stiles se siente ofendido pero sabe que es verdad.

Así fueron pasando los días hablando de lo que pasó en la fiesta y lo que ocasionó luego, una cosa que era ya sabida de todos es que Boyd anda de tras de Érica, pero también de Allison, de Lydia, de Cora aunque a esta última menos desde que se enteró que no le gustaban los chicos, “sin embargo”, se dice Boyd para sí mismo “si es una Hale tal vez bateé para ambos bandos”. Así que si tiene oportunidad se ligaría a la pequeña Hale.

Un suceso impactante bueno porque todo iba en viento en popa y miel sobre hojuelas es que Kira haya terminado con Scott, para el moreno fue algo desconcertante que le entristeció y que anduvo dos días cabizbajo, realmente cuando le explicó a Stiles no entendió porque la chica terminó con él, sin embargo Isaac le dio un enorme abrazo y lo consoló diciéndole que necesitaba fiesta o despejarse o algo… distinto a la escuela, otros aires…

Y eso fue lo que hizo Scott respirar otros aires y besar otros labios, cuando varios chicos fueron una tarde de viernes al cine, Scott se sentó entre Ethan y Carrie, y pues al salir del cine ya se había besado con la chica y había hablado mucho con el gemelo.

Los besos con Carrie eran de despecho o de compañía, a Scott realmente no le atraía para algo más la chica, sin embargo es bueno besarse con alguien en esas situaciones, palabras de Isaac. Ya cuando era de hecho y dejaron en su habitación a Carrie, Isaac, Scott y los gemelos caminaron y deambularon por los pasillos hasta sus respectivos compartimentos, pero Ethan y Scott se quedaron más tiempo platicando de miles de cosas en la puerta del moreno.

La conversación tenía sólo un par de cervezas de antecedentes, por lo que no había razón lógica para lo que pasó a continuación.

Ethan se acercó despacio hasta el rostro de Scott quién lentamente cerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza para recibir aquel beso del gemelo, un pequeño jugueteo que terminó pronto, pero que repitieron varias veces más, con más intensidad y con caricias en el cuerpo, con mordiscos y con un Isaac que observaba todo lo sucedió conteniendo una sonrisa de “te lo dije”.

Al día siguiente Stiles, E.H. y Cora, ya sabían de ese beso, Scott tuvo que aceptar no sólo que se besó con Ethan sino también que le gustó la experiencia y que sería capaz de repetirla con otros chicos…

Otro punto importante que Stiles le debe escribir a su amiga es que él y Paige son muy amigos ya.

¿Y quién es Paige? Se preguntará su amiga. Así que el castaño debe explicar que es la primera novia de Derek de toda la vida, duraron un poco más de tres años, iban en segundo año en la preparatoria cuando empezaron a andar, justo cuando estaba con ella descubrió que no era heterosexual, que los chicos también le gustaban, fue una relación hermosa según palabras de Paige, pero que debía acabar pues Derek buscaba algo más que ella no le podía dar.

Y algo extraño que también se ha dado cuenta Paige es que Derek ha empezado a rondarla como antes desde que Stiles se ha vuelto su amigo, el castaño también se ha dado cuenta, sin embargo, la chica le ha dicho a Stiles  que es porque Derek quiere con él y esa es una forma de ponerle celoso, utilizar los viejos amores.

Y pues tiene efectividad en el menor, porque alguna que otra vez que él y Paige se encuentran juntos aparece de la nada el moreno y abraza a la chica y el da besos mientras observa de reojo al castaño quien aparta la vista en sus libros y se dice que no caerá en el juego aunque lo está haciendo.

Algo que también ha notado el chico es que Derek se muestra menos arrogante, pero sigue siendo muy provocativo, sigue coqueteándole y causándole celos, pero ya no se muestra ni orgulloso y mantiene a raya a sus amigos sobre todo a Camden, que se comporta algo malicioso con él pero con Scott es muy… muy… tal vez al hermano de Isaac (como al propio Isaac y eso es una nota que tiene Stiles en su cabeza porque el rubio tiene cierto comportamiento con el moreno) le gusta Scott.

Hablando de Isaac (una nota que debe de escribirle a su amiga) se ha acostado con Danny, ha de decir que el rubio hizo que Danny mordiera la almohada, y no es que yo estuviera escuchando toda la noche, no, es que… no paraban de hacer ruido, sólo estaba yo, porque Liam, Mason y Louis se habían ido, si hubiera sabido le hubiera pedido a Mason prestada su habitación, pero ni modo me tocó escuchar como Danny le pedía más y más a Isaac, el chico podía imaginarse las diversas posiciones que hicieron esa noche, las dos horas, largas horas que anduvieron retozando en la habitación de Danny.

Para Stiles eso fue raro y excitante, pesar que Danny al otro día caminaría raro le daba risa, porque  Danny es pasivo, tal cual, le gusta que le den (¿por qué sé estás cosas? Se pregunta el castaño) y que Isaac anduviera en bóxer por todo el lugar le causaba conflicto, no porque anduviera así si no porque le volvió a coquetear como antes. Esos dos sí que eran ruidosos al hacerlo o quizá Stiles necesitaba silencio para dormir.

Pero eso sí, días después Danny empezó a ser novio de Aiden o algo así, y pues… otro suceso insólito Isaac ha empezado una “relación extraña” con Sidney, si Sidney, no Lori, ni Danny, Sidney, al parecer esos chicos sí que no andan en juego con eso de su libertad sexual y orientación y cosas raras, un punto que cabe resaltar aquí (según Stiles) es el por qué siempre sabe todo eso él, como si tuviera un letrero en la frente que dice “aquí secretos, información sucia”.

Y hasta ahí le escribirá a su amiga de la prepa porque lo siguiente que pasó hace dos días, le pasó a él y aún no lo ha resuelto y no sabe cómo fue que pasó. Stiles tuvo su primera vez con Cora, quien ahora no le ha hablado desde ese día. Fue extraño y quizá luego, en el siguiente resumen mensual se lo diga, de hecho está tarde se los contará a Isaac, a Scott y a Danny en su reunión de los sábados.

Nunca es suficiente, nada es suficiente, al llegar a su puerta ve una espalda conocida y se detiene tras ella, para hablarle.

-¿Derek?- dice el chico tímidamente.

El mayor se gira lo toma del cuello y lo estampa en la pared con fuerza casi ahogando al chico. El estruendo hace que Danny salga de la habitación y se encuentre con tal espectáculo, Isaac y Scott que se había quedado rezagados arriban rápidamente al lugar.

-Te acostaste con mi hermana- las palabras sorprenden a todos los presentes, suenan con rabia –mi hermana-.

-Derek…- el nombre no solo sale  de la boca del castaño.

-Te debías acostar conmigo- esas palabras salen acompañadas de una pequeña gota, Derek lo suelta y sale con la espalda tensa del lugar, Stiles solo lo mira desaparecer, sus amigos arriban con él y le miran confundidos, en el interior de Stiles algo se rompe, y queda exactamente igual de roto que lo que Derek lleva dentro.

Nunca es suficiente…

                                                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -si les agradó, impactó, enojó, gustó o cualquier verbo dejen sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -No sé que más decir me divertí mucho en este episodio, de verdad me gusta hacer maldades heheheheh gracias pro leer y comentar nos estamos leyendo!!!!!


	6. Chasing Lights  5. - Trabajo (Work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoy se revelan muchas cosas, para eso son los sábados ¡no?  
> Stiles siente la ausencia de Derek, bueno extraña su rara manera de cortejarlo y de hacerle sentir deseable.  
> Más nuevas experiencias viven los chicos, Scott descubre algo que ya sabía...  
> Cora y Stiles hablan como no lo habían hecho en esas semanas... y Paige le da su apoyo a Stiles... con su asunto con Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -No me tarde tanto en subir este!!!!!!!!!!!!!! es que ayer y hoy tuve tarde libre y computadora sin competencia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -Espero les agrade este capítulo que finaliza esta primer parte titulada Chasing Lights.  
> hay muchas cosas que plantean lo de prólogo!!!!!!!!!!!!! peor pronto pronto más!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tal vez me tarde un poco en subir lo que sigue pero lo haré pensando en ustedes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chasing Lights

5\. - Trabajo (Work)

Ya lo decían, se lo decían todos los adultos de su pueblo, pero no era para espantarlo o hacerlo renunciar al estudio, era más bien para prepararlo “entra a la universidad y perderás fiestas familiares”, pero no avisaron que lo que él elegía era peor, en ese asunto no le dijeron: “entra a teatro y perderás también tus horas de comida”. Porque precisamente eso es lo que le está pasando a Stiles y a sus amigos, se queda con menos tiempo para él mismo, tiene que ofrecer más de sí, su tiempo y su poco dinero para la escuela. En el compartimento de Stiles, Danny es el que mejor duerme, el que tiene más tiempo para hacer sus tareas e incluso puede escaparse a una fiesta cada quince o veinte días, un lujo que Stiles ni Liam se pueden dar. Pero no es que Danny no tenga responsabilidades extracurriculares, no, sólo que tiene un mejor horario en sus clases y se puede organizar mejor, con solo decir que absolutamente todos los días de lunes a viernes no vuelve a tocar la escuela ni la biblioteca después de las 4.

Stiles y su grupo tienen clases desde las 7 de la mañana exceptuando los martes y jueves que entra a las 8 am, para salir casi siempre a las 6 pm, exceptuando los lunes y miércoles que gracias a Peter y sus ganas de hacerlos sufrir más, ya no salen a las 7 pm como dice su horario, van saliendo casi a las 8 y media. Sólo los sábados (¿quién va a clases los sábados?) entran a las 9 am y salen (antes a las 12 de día) como a las 2 o 4 dependiendo de los ensayos.

Ya que con el fin de semestre cerca, los chicos de teatro tienen poco tiempo para preparar todos los exámenes, no solo es estudiar para literatura, historia o filosofía, sino ensayar y volver a ensayar las coreografías para expresión corporal (imagínense cuando ya lleven danza jazz o danza butoh), es aprenderse las líneas del poema que eligieron para actuación y recitarlo haciendo un quehacer domestico con toda la intención de estar terminando con alguien. También es aprenderse la rutina de entrenamiento físico que Finstock les ha dejado que es más de 20 minutos después de correr media hora (claro no los iba a dejar que sufrieran poco).

Peter ha pedido que deberán elegir entre bañarse en el examen frente a todos, dentro de una tina como una rutina diaria de su vida o deben hacer un robot que camine y haga algo mecánicamente en escena, ambos asuntos los han hecho ya en clase, pero para el día del examen (que es por suerte a través de unos papelitos que sacaran justo antes de empezar el examen)  todos ruegan que les toque bañarse porque saben que es más fácil desnudarse que mantenerse rígidos como robots durante más de 15 minutos.

El castaño es de los que desea desnudarse frente a todos que mantener una ficción emocional, pues ha comprobado lo que dicen los de grados superiores que él no creía cuando entró “es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma”, que tanta razón tenían esos muchachos experimentados en el “arte de desnudarse en clase”.

El grupo de futuros actores sigue siendo 22, sin embargo hay amenazas de parte de los profesores sobre todo de Peter, de Brunski y de Bobby Finstock de que habrá quienes no pasen al siguiente curso, eso es una amenaza que altera a todos los chicos del grupo, menos a Cora quien se siente segura en que pasará al siguiente nivel, a segundo semestre sin ningún problema.

Cora, Cora, Cora… Stiles ha intentado hablar con Cora, pero no ha reunido el valor suficiente para hacerlo, a menos no pasa del “buenos días” y los “hola” habituales, de hecho por tanto trabajo y porque están en equipos diferentes de trabajo la ha visto menos, sin embargo en clases el chico rehúye de toda oportunidad de acercarse a ella, Cora hace lo mismo.

Sin embargo, ya es más de un mes de aquella experiencia que sí, no puede mentir, que le ha gustado, debe de hacer algo, no quiere perder a la chica Cora, a su primera amiga de la universidad. Así que un sábado después de ensayar con Liam y Lori,  a eso de las 3 y cuarto, decide esperar en una banca a que Cora acabe de trabajar con Sidney y Jasón (y si lleva acento porque es de ascendencia puertorriqueña o algo así) un moreno muy guapo que hasta apenas ha empezado a  hablar en clase con Stiles.

El castaño juguetea con sus pies y la banca cuando siente que alguien pasa corriendo frente a él, es Jasón que le dice un rápido adiós mientras se enfila para desaparecer por otro edificio. Luego ve aparecerá Lori que se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla, Lori le cae muy bien aunque casi no hablen fuera de clases.

Y finalmente aparece por quien ha estado sufriendo de nervios esos 18 minutos exactos bajo el cielo de la tarde sabatina.

-Cora- dice el chico levantándose de su lugar para encarar a la chica que detiene su paso frente al castaño y le observa atenta.

-Stiles- die la morena mirando después de un segundo las manos nerviosas del chico que las revuelve en sus costados.

-Yo quiero… bueno primero- Stiles está nerviosos pero no quiere que se le pase esa oportunidad porque se conoce muy bien, y es de las personas que si no lo hace en el momento que ha decidido no lo vuelve a intentar nunca (sea lo que sea), se da un segundo para tomar aire y continuar –perdón por dejarte de hablar desde aquella vez, no quiero que me mal interpretes pero me dio pena y miedo lo que tú pensaras de mí, y pues… lo siento de verdad-.

-Stiles- Cora deja escapar una sonrisilla que Stiles no logra ver –no te tienes que disculpar de nada, yo soy la que debe de disculparse –la chica agacha la mirada con algo de timidez pero la vuelve a subir ahora para retener su atención en la mirada profunda de Stiles- yo tampoco hice algo por aclarar las cosas.

-¿No estás enojada?- Stiles de pronto se siente con más sorpresa y espanto.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- Cora se acomoda en la banca donde aún se haya la mochila del castaño.

-Pues por lo que pasó- de pronto Stiles se siente nerviosos y tímido, no quiere acercarse a la chica, deja el espacio que los separa como una barrera de valor –digo, tú… yo… esa noche-.

-Tranquilo Stiles- Cora le hace seña al chico que se siente a su lado –no estoy enojada por eso ni por nada-.

-Es que… pensé- Stiles avanza despacio hasta quedar frente a la chica sin sentarse aún –que te habías ofendido por lo que pasó, o que te habías molestado o sentido usada, ya que soy un chico…-.

Cora suelta una carajada muy estruendosa que hace que Stiles salte un poco de su sitio para que mejor se siente en la banca al lado de la chica mientras abraza su mochila.

-No Stiles ¿cómo crees?- Cora le toma del hombro –yo pensé que el que se sintió utilizado y ofendido fuiste tú-.

-¿Y yo por qué?- Stiles deja ver su confusión que la tiene a flor de piel.

-Me encantas por eso- Cora de ja escapar una risita.

-¿Por tonto?- pregunta el chico con un aire de melancolía y sentimentalismo bañado de alegría, algo extraño que sólo Stiles puede lograr.

-No, Stiles, no eres tonto- Cora mira hacía enfrente, hacía el sol que se va colocado en la distancia frente a ellos –eres muy apasionado Stiles eso es bueno, pero también te gusta cargar con las culpas y las acciones de los demás, tu pasión de ser bueno te hace querer que todos estén bien a pesar de que tú no lo estés, además siempre crees que tienes la culpa de todo, dejando que los demás seamos exentos de remordimientos-.

-¿Eso piensas de mí?- Stiles observa también hacía la distancia.

-Si Stiles eso pienso- Cora lo mira ahora, Stiles solo la observa de reojo sin inmutar su postura –yo pensé que te habías enojado conmigo porque como sabes solo me gustan las chicas y pues lo de esa noche fue algo pasajero o algo sin importancia-.

-¿Te importó?- Stiles la observa atento.

-Eres importante para mí, Stiles- Cora le acaricia la oreja, para el castaño es raro que la chica sea dulce y que hable de sus sentimientos, pues no lo hace a menudo –todo lo que te pase, me es importante-.

-¿Incluyendo eso?- Stiles hace un gesto gracioso con la cara que Cora no puede evitar reírse.

-Sí Stiles incluyendo eso- Cora lo dice entre carcajadas –además, sé que es muy importante porque fue tu primera vez-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Stiles la mira ofuscado.

-Es obvio Stiles- Cora se levanta del lugar donde se hayan y empieza a avanzar obligando a Stiles a seguirla.

-Entonces todos saben que era virgen y casto- Stiles lo die algo desilusionado.

-No eres el único o al menos no lo eras- Cora levanta las manos –ya vez Lori-.

-Sí, pero ella es niña- Stiles le hace un gesto de suficiencia a su amiga –es más común-.

-No importa, ya no eres virgen, eso te hace feliz ¿no?- Cora le da un golpe en la cabeza de juego.

Ambos ríen, y se encaminan a la calle.

-Gracias- Stiles se detiene frenando a Cora también –pensé que te iba a perder-.

-No lo harás- Cora le toma de la mano –al menos no por eso-.

-Gracias- vuelve a repetir el chico muy contento.

-Eso sí- Cora sube unos niveles su volumen para luego bajarlo otra vez –hay alguien que me odia por esa noche y no creo que me perdone nunca-.

-¿Quién?- Stiles frunce el entrecejo –la chica... ¿está Mónica?-.

-No- la negativa es seca por parte de la morena.

-¿Malia?- Stiles recuerda que no ha hablado mucho con la castaña tampoco aunque siente que hay una cierta barrera cada vez que se encuentran en la cafetería.

-Ella ¿por qué?- Cora lo mira interrogante.

-No, nada- dice el chico tarde…

-¿Te gusta Malia?- Cora ahora lo dice con voz victoriosa.

-Ya… si- responde el castaño poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Malia…- dice la morena cómplice –pero no ella no-.

-¿Entonces?- Stiles ya no tiene opciones.

-Mi hermano- le dice la chica juguetónamente –desde esa noche no me habla-.

-¿Derek?- el chico lo dice con una rara entonación que Cora lee como deseo, curiosidad, vergüenza y miedo.

-El mismo- contesta la chica y extiende la mano para parar el autobús que se acerca no sin antes despedirse de su amigo.

Stiles se queda varado mirando cómo se aleja Cora dentro del autobús, la imagen de cuando Derek lo empotro con fuerza contra la pared le llega a la mente, de cierta forma se siente feliz por causarle celos a ese moreno, pero a la vez se siente mal porque si es verdad lo que dice Cora, aquella gota que derramó el moreno esa ocasión era una lagrima de dolor.

Isaac lleva dos meses de novio de Sidney aunque sigue coqueteando con Lori. Y eso es divertido para el castaño pues Isaac le parece algo, como decirlo sin parecer ofensivo, mmm algo… algo… zorro, si, zorro, si esa palabra también se aplica a los hombres cuando andan de locos tras alguien aunque ya tenga a otro alguien con ellos. Sin embargo, el castaño no lo critica, lo quiere tal cual es.

El domingo después de aquella conversación con Cora, el castaño se la ha pasado meditando eso de Derek, aunque realmente no le ha quitado el sueño, el rubio Isaac llega con él a su habitación, entra como si fuera la propia, sin tocar y acostándose directamente en la cama, Stiles le observa con suficiencia y le dice:

-¿Vienes de estar con Sidney?- Isaac parece responder pero el castaño continua -¿o Lori?-.

Isaac le mira acusatoriamente pero después se muerde el labio para no soltar una risotada.

-Ninguna- contesta triunfal –estuve fuera nada más disfrutando de la soledad-.

-No te creo- arremete el castaño acostándose a su lado -¿No me digas que fue Danny?-.

Isaac gira la cabeza haciendo un gesto de negativa, pero sus ojos se iluminan de forma distinta.

-Mejor salgamos- Isaac se levanta de la cama y saca su celular –le diré a Scott que vayamos al cine o alguna parte-.

-Scott… Scott…- Stiles dice el nombre del moreno con una nota de simpleza –ha cambiado, espero que pronto salga del closet-.

-Si necesita unos empujoncitos yo se los doy- responde el rubio mientras hace unos movimientos de cintura sugerentes.

-Eres un tonto- Stiles se levanta de su sitio –además no creo que Scott muerda almohadas-.

-¿No escuchaste a Danny la otra vez?- Isaac se acerca mucho al castaño –a todos los pongo de rodillas y los hago gritar ¿gustas?-.

-Cállate- Stiles se aleja del rubio para tomar su chaqueta –que aún no recupero el sueño de esa ocasión, y no creo que… ¿o sí?-.

-¿Qué?- dice sin prestar mucha atención el rubio pues escribe un mensaje en su celular.

-Siempre has sido activo, quiero decir con los chicos- Sities entrecierra los ojos.

-Si- responde como si fuera obvio el ojiazul -¿por qué?-.

-No, nada más era curiosidad- Stiles levanta los hombros -¿y qué onda con Sidney? Ahora si ya la quieres o sigues en lo de nada más para pasar el rato-.

-Ay Stiles- Isaac se recarga en la pared –la quiero pero no la amo, creo que es bueno tener compañía-.

-Aun no entiendo porque ella y no Danny o Lori, y eso que con Danny te acostaste unos días antes- Stiles se encamina a la puerta que da a la sala mientras le hace señas al rubio de que lo siga.

-No sé, por tonto, supongo- Isaac lo sigue y su celular hace el sonido de mensaje.

Isaac y Stiles esperaron en el jardín que se hallaba fuera de su edificio a que Scott llegará, ese domingo en la tarde no tenían nada que hacer así que aprovecharían para salir por ahí, aunque sea al cine, se dijo Stiles, Scott arribó con Violeta, Greenberg  y Garrett, que según sus palabras eran los únicos de su grado que estaban libres ya que habían ensayado su escena de examen ese día desde muy temprano, los demás no tenían tanta suerte, ni Érica, ni Allison.

-¿A quién más invitaste?- pregunta el castaño antes de que arriben los chicos.

-Al sexi mexicano- contesta el rubio señalando a E.H. que se acerca enfundado en unos vaqueros cafés a juego con una camisa azul clara, una visión sensual.

Fue una tarde entretenida con esos chicos que para Stiles también le empezaron a ser importantes (no tanto como sus amigos de teatro) desde ahora…

El lunes llega pasando entre trabajo y ensayo, el martes pasa igual con un poco más de cansancio, el miércoles ya no se siente como que avanza la semana, y es que estando entre ensayos, clases y tareas, las horas corren de forma distinta, la semana sigue su avance, entre comidas improvisadas, entre jugueteos en ocasiones, entre pruebas de  vestuario de los de segundo que tendrán su primer examen a público, asunto que emociona a Allison y a Érica, pues ambas son las “Abigailes” del primer y tercer acto respectivamente de “Las brujas de Salem”.

Stiles al igual que algunos de sus amigos entre ellos Liam y Cora les ayudan a la prueba, admirando y preguntándose cómo será su primer examen cuando lleguen a cuarto semestre, qué obra harán y cómo todo será tan mágico como ahora con sus amigas y amigos de segundo grado.

Stiles tiene la manía de grabarse cosas quizá inservibles para los demás pero muy útiles para él (según) y entre ellas es el reparto de la obra “Las brujas de Salem”:

Abigail: Acto 1 Allison, acto 3 Érica

Mary: Violeta

Parrish: Matt

Betty: Janet (una chica que no le habla al castaño)

Proctor: Jackson

Hale: Garrett

Corey: Greenberg

... ... 

Y así los demás compañeros de ese grupo, una fijación que tiene el chico y que no puede evitar hacer, e imaginarse si hiciera su grupo esa obra, quien sería quién, de seguro Isaac sería Proctor porque es guapo y fuerte, tiene el carácter vivaz para escenifar un personaje tan fuerte, Abigail, la protagonista sería sin duda Cora o Lydia, pero también quizá Mary podrían hacerla ambas, una blusa que aterriza en su rostro lo saca de sus pensamiento y fijaciones.

Ese día también pasa…

Paige está sentada en el césped y levanta la vista para buscar inspiración, su mirada se centra en un chico que se haya sentado en una banca con los hombros bajos… es Stiles que tiene la mirada cansada.

-¿Qué pasa Stiles?- la chica se sienta a su lado y el castaño emite una sonrisa.

-Estoy nervioso- el castaño la mira por primera vez –este semestre ha pasado tan rápido y siento que se me escapa de las manos-.

-A todos nos pasa Stiles- Paige deja a un lado su libro y lo observa atenta –estas empezando no te atormentes con eso, el tiempo siempre pasará, solo aprovéchalo-.

-Lo sé- Stiles deja un gesto suficiente en el aire –pero pienso en el futuro y en lo que haré después de salir de aquí, dónde trabajaré, con quién… cosas raras-.

-No es raro, de hecho es bueno- Paige le acaricia la espalda –y ahí viene ese acosador número uno- la chica lo deja de acariciar para sentarse bien.

-Mmm- Stiles observa lo que dice su amiga y dirige su vista hacía donde Paige ve.

Derek está caminando con paso seguro hacía ellos, bueno eso piensa Stiles porque justamente cuando Stiles gira la cabeza y da a notar que es él el que acompaña a Paige, Derek cambia de dirección y se aleja del sitio sin voltear si quiera.

-¿Y eso fue por…?- Paige no comprende lo que pasa con Derek, pues recuerda muy bien que antes el moreno se acercaba y la cortejaba entre juego y broma (a veces muy real) frente a Stiles.

-Está loco- contesta secamente el chico con la intención de irse.

-Por ti- responde la chica y mirando acusadoramente al castaño -¿Qué le hiciste para que se enojara contigo de esa manera?-.

-Pues…- Stiles no tiene escapatoria así que se vuelve a sentar mientras observa el pasillo por el que desapareció el moreno.

Las palabras salen despacio y tímidas, salen como deben salir. Así como se los contó a sus amigos el otro día que Derek lo encajó en la pared con ambas manos, Stiles se lo cuenta a Paige… de hecho le cuenta también como se los contó a sus amigos:

-No sé por dónde empezar, yo me equivoque o tal vez no…- Paige la escucha atenta… y en aquella ocasión Scott, Isaac y Danny lo escucharon igual…

Los tres chicos ayudan  Stiles a que tome asiento en el compartimento, Danny rápidamente va a la cocina para prepararle algo de té, mientras que Isaac le ayuda a estar cómodo quitándole el suéter que lleva.

-¿Por qué se puso así de loco?- Scott se hinca frente a Stiles tomándose de su rodilla para influirle su compañerismo.

-Es un imbécil- Danny regresa con un taza blanca que deposita en las manos del castaño –sí quieres que hagamos algo, lo hacemos Stiles-.

-¿Sí quieres?- Isaac lo mira enfadado –Danny, vamos  hacer algo…-.

-Tranquilo chicos, no es para tanto- Stiles levanta los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos.

-¿Qué?- dicen al unísono los tres que se acercan incrédulos al castaño.

-Es qué…- Stiles da un respiro y lo suelta tal como lo tiene dentro –ayer me acosté con Cora-.

La noticia cae como balde de agua fría sobre los chicos.

-¿Qué?- dicen nuevamente al unísono los tres.

-Me acosté con su hermana, y por eso está enojado, es normal porque… es su hermana menor- la naturaleza del castaño le obliga a defender a Derek a pesar de que lo hay estampado en la pared y tenga algo de dolor por eso en la espalda -son celos de hermano para proteger a su hermanita ¿no? es normal-.

-¿Con Cora?- dice sorprendido Scott.

-Sí- responde secamente el castaño.

-Qué es lesbiana- Danny se sienta a lado del castaño mientras lo mira interrogativamente.

-Sí- repite algo cansado el chico.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo?- pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué?- Danny y Scott lo miran con desconcierto.

-¿Qué?- pregunta apenado el rubio –siempre he querido saber cómo sería hacerlo con una chica que solo se acuesta con chicas, simple curiosidad-.

-Cállate Isaac- dice Danny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Excelente- dice Stiles mirando al rubio –muy recomendable-.

El rubio sonríe y deja escapar un “si” estruendoso. Mientras los chicos los miran y niegan con la cabeza.

-Pero ya en serio- Stiles toma la palabra –creo que lastime a dos personas a Cora y a Derek-.

-¿Y tú?- Danny se cruza de brazos y le mira a la cara -¿no te lastimaste a ti mismo?-.

-…- el castaño levanta los hombros para responder, Danny niega con la cabeza y Scott vuelve a colocar su mano en su pierna en señal de apoyo.

-De todas formas- Isaac se separa de ellos un poco –él no tiene el derecho de hacer eso, no puede tratarte de esa forma-.

-Vamos a darle su merecido- esta vez Scott se ve más amenazante que el rubio.

-Chicos, no- Stiles suena a plegaria –no es necesario, lo debo arreglar pero primero debo hablar con Cora-.

-¿No has hablado con ella?- Danny lo mira estupefacto.

-No- contesta el chico triste.

-¿Por qué?- Isaac se sienta a su lado y le abraza con un solo brazo.

-Me da pena, me avergüenzo… - Stiles juega con sus manos –no lo sé… es una tontería siento que se enojo conmigo por eso, ella tampoco me dirige la mirada en clase…-.

-Con razón- Isaac deja su mano sobre el hombro de Stiles –no quiso venir a esta reunión, dijo que se sentía mal-.

-¿No estará embarazada?- Scott suena espantado.

Stiles y los demás chicos lo miran estupefactos.

-Scott- Danny le entierra su dedo índice en el pectoral –cállate, eres un idiota-.

-No lo creo- contesta Stiles –usamos condón-.

Los tres chicos lo ven y sueltan una carcajada que contagia al castaño, que se siente mejor al quitarse ese peso de encima.

-Así fue más o menos como pasó- Stiles no se atreve a mirar a Paige, mantiene agachada su vista.

-No debió actuar así- Paige habla con calma -¿y Cora?-.

-Ya hablamos la semana pasada y estamos bien- dice Stiles más tranquilo, menos grave que cuando le estaba contando lo anterior a su amiga.

-Me da gusto que estén bien- Paige le toma del hombro –pero debes hablar con Derek, no pueden dejar las cosas así, y menos ahora…-.

-¿Ahora?- Stiles la mira confundido -¿por qué?-.

-Lo sabes- Paige suelta un sonrisa –pero lo diré en voz alta, tú y él tiene un asunto pendiente desde que se conocieron, que no supieras lo que era en un principio no quiere decir que no exista, tú y él sienten algo por el otro, así que deberías intentar hablar con él-.

-Primero que nada, entre él y yo no hay nada místico, ni nada de eso, quizá haya tensión sexual pero de ahí a que sea algo mágico como pretendes que suene hay mucho que recorrer- Stiles suena algo inseguro –segundo, el siempre rehúye de mí desde aquella vez que me empujó en el pasillo, cómo voy a hablar con ese sujeto-.

-Inténtalo- Paige se levanta de su lado y recoge sus cosas –no seas tonto, habla, no digo que se vuelvan novios, pero de que debes hablar lo debes hacer- Paige le da un beso en la mejilla para despedirse –me voy que tengo ensayo ¿sí vas al estreno? ¿Verdad?-.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza.

-Porque ya estás en mi lista de invitados, también dile a Scott y a... ¿cómo se llama?- Paige cierra los ojos para acordarse.

-E.H.- contesta el castaño con una sonrisa burlona -tampoco puedes decir su nombre ¿no?

La chica le lanza una risita – E.H. pues, a Isaac no, porque como es hermano de Camden pues ya es VIP y puede entrar porque alguien más ya lo invitó, es más sin invitación los Lahey al igual que los Hale entran-.

Stiles la observa alejarse, quisiera cumplir eso de hablar con Derek, pero le tiembla la voz y el corazón de solo pensarlo.

Scott se ha besado con Isaac frente a Sidney y está más que molesta los incita a que se vuelvan a besar… y sí que se besaron esa tarde… así se lo platicaron, sí, tal cual, de lleno y sin anestesia… así se lo dijeron al castaño y este simplemente no puede creer que eso pase con sus amigos… de verdad ¿qué pasa? Él se creía muy liberal y muy… todo eso, pero esto como que de cierta forma lo rebasa.

Primero cómo está eso de qué Isaac y Scott se besaron ¿a qué fiesta no fue? ¿Dónde pasó eso? Segundo Sidney, ¿en serio? Sidney lo vio ¿y no hizo nada? Pero no, no fue en una fiesta, fue en el cuarto de Sidney y el alcohol que en un principio creyó que era el causante de tal anécdota pues brillo por su ausencia. Y lo mejor o peor o no sabe ya qué… es que Isaac y Scott sean los que se lo cuenten…

-Escucha Stiles- Isaac lleva una enorme sonrisa mientras trata de explicarse y Stiles lo sabe muy bien, pues si sigue así, el rubio logrará que Scott muerda la almohada más de una vez.

-Siéntate- le dice Scott para que se acomode en uno de los sillones del cuarto del rubio.

La habitación de Isaac es un culto a la limpieza y  los colores suaves, todo está en orden a diferencia del cuarto de Scott donde el azul y el negro predominan y la ropa está algo regada… los chicos son compañeros de piso, por eso siempre están juntos, pero no son compañeros de compartimento aunque pronto lo lograran, ya que uno de los compañeros de Isaac ya dejó la escuela. Y uno de Scott ya se ha mudado a otra habitación. Sólo falta decidir dónde estarán, Stiles no desea ser partícipe de ese compartimento porque sabe que pronto, si no es que esa misma noche esos dos terminarían entre sábanas. Y regresando a ese tema…

-No sabemos cómo fue al principio- Scott está nervioso y la voz le tiembla un poco –pero sólo pasó-.

-¿Sólo pasó?- reitera Stiles con un dejo de burla.

-Sí- dice Isaac serio.

-Aja- dice Stiles poniendo un gesto conocido. (Por Isaac quien deja escapar una sonrisa ocultándose de Scott.)

-¿Se lo cuentas tú o yo?- Scott mira con angustia al rubio.

-No es necesario que me cuenten- comenta el castaño mientras se aleja de ellos y mentalmente se pregunta el por qué él es el que debe de escuchar los secretos de los demás, las aventuras más oscuras y las cosas más raras.

-Pues se lo cuento yo- Isaac avanza tan rápido que se coloca frente a Stiles quien le mira a los ojos observando la malicia de su amigo.

Stiles mira a su alrededor y encuentra un árbol dónde se coloca con las piernas cruzadas y espera paciente a que sus amigos besucones se sienten a sus lado.

-Escucho- dice el castaño mientras exhala fuertemente.

-Pues…- Isaac deja escapar una sonrisa enorme y comienza –estábamos en la habitación de Sidney con Lydia, Lori y otros más…-…

-Entonces le toca el reto a…. Scott- la pelirroja no dirige tantas palabras al moreno pero en sus ojos se dibuja la malicia –te reto a que te beses con un chico-.

-No- el moreno dejó escapar un grito –Lydia estás loca-.

-Si no lo haces ya sabes que ocurre- la pelirroja señala el montón de ropa que hay en el centro de la sala –y apúrate que no tenemos más tiempo-.

Scott lo medita un poco y se pone de pie para quitarse frente a todos los bóxer que lleva puestos pues es lo único que le quedaba después de casi hora y media de juegos, dónde los chicos como Liam, Mason y él se quedaron en ropa interior.

Las chicas tampoco tuvieron tanta suerte Sidney y Carrie se quedaron en sostén y bragas, Lydia quiso vengarse del moreno por que le dio dos retos incapaces de hacerse por lo que perdió primero su chaqueta y luego su blusa.

-¿quién ganó?- pregunta un sonrojado Scott desnudo entre esos 9 sujetos contando a E.H. que se reían sin piedad del moreno pues había perdido no solo la ropa sino el juego -E.H.- se responde el mismo. E.H. toma la botella de tequila que era el premio y lo guarda en su mochila.

Poco a poco se fueron lleno y vistiendo los chicos, las primeras en irse fueron Lydia y Lori, como en ese compartimento Carrie se hospeda desapareció en una puerta para cambiarse pues iba a salir de compras con Sidney, Liam salió disparado pues tenía una junta con su tutor.

-Mejor hubieras besado a un chico Scott- E.H. le dice al moreno mientras termina de colocarse una bufanda al cuello.

-No creo- dice no muy convencido el moreno.

-Yo te hubiera besado- contesta Isaac mientras abraza a su novia.

-¿Lo ves?- pregunta E.H. retadoramente.

-Mmm- suelta Mason con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho.

-¿Por qué no se besan?- Sidney se separa un poco de su novio y continua –sí, así la próxima vez no perderás Scott y podremos ver a Lydia perder- esas palabras le salen malévolas.

Scott mira asombrado a la novia de su amigo, quien también le observa con ojos grandes.

-¿En serio?- preguntan a la par un anonadado (pero sonriente) Isaac y un ilusionado Mason, por su parte E.H. y Scott observan sin decir palabra a la chica.

-¿Por qué no?- Sidney acaricia la oreja de su novio – a mi se me hace muy sensual ver a dos chicos besándose, dos chicos guapos, y más sexi que uno de ellos sea mi novio-.

-Ah- Scott deja su boca abierta.

-Perfecto- E.H. se acomoda en el sillón otra vez –hay show-.

Sidney cierra la puerta recargándose en la misma para que nadie entre (o quizá para que nadie salga) y Carrie sale de su cuarto sólo para enterase que Isaac y Scott se van a besar. La chica también se acomoda en el sillón entre EH y Mason.

Isaac esta gustoso de probar los labios de Scott y el moreno está… nerviosos por la presión que ejercen sus amigos para que lo haga (aunque a decir verdad le agrada la idea de besarse con Isaac) pero se hace el ofendido y del rogar, hasta que el rubio…

-Suficiente- Isaac le toma del rostro y le planta un beso bien dado, que si E.H. no hubiera tomado el tiempo no sabrían que se atascaron unos 10 segundos…

-Vaya, vaya- comenta Mason con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿No fue tan difícil Scott?- Sidney se acerca al moreno y le guiñe el ojo.

-Ah- Scott está anonadado.

-Muy bien- dice Mason levantándose de su lugar y saliendo por la puerta –una experiencia interesante-.

-Vámonos Sid- comenta Carrie mientras se despide de un feliz rubio, un anonadado Scott y un sonriente E.H.

Todos los chicos se encaminan a la salida del compartimento, E.H. empuja un poco a Scott que se ha quedado algo distinto. En la puerta se despide Sid de todos y al finalizar el beso con Isaac, le comenta a Scott.

-Bésense otra vez para que se te quite esa cara de deseo y frustración- Sidney le acaricia el cabello –así sólo será de deseo-.

La chica se marcha alcanzando a su amiga, E.H. se queda parado frente a Scott que observa detenidamente al rubio y sin más, ni más… otro beso surge entre esos dos. Está vez el contacto es más largo dándole la señal a E.H. que se vaya sin decir nada y que además no voltee el rostro al llegar a las escaleras.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta Isaac despegándose un poco del rostro del moreno.

-Si- Scott no tiene aliento -¿Y a ti?-.

-Pues…- Isaac le responde con un enorme beso con caricias y todo.

-Y algo así fue…- contesta Scott cuando Isaac termina de contarle todo lo sucedido a Stiles –más o menos porque no me veía tan desesperado por besarte-.

Los tres chicos guardan silencio hasta que Stiles y el rubio sueltan la carcajada avisándoles que Liam andan por ahí, Scott se rinde y se ríe con ellos, saboreándose aún los labios con esencia de Isaac.

 Liam arriba al lugar con Mason, este último con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ya te lo contó?- Scott suda un poco por los nervios.

La mirada de Liam lo dice todo, así que no hay más que decir, Scott se ha unido al club de la libertad sexual. Las bromas no se hacen esperar y el pobre de Scott recibe varias palabras que lo sacarían de quicio si no fuera porque Isaac le ha comentado en secreto que al final del día lo volverá a besar sin que pueda evitarlo.

Los chicos se encuentran descansando en el césped (ese césped que debería cobrar por sus servicios de  cama, lugar de estudios, lugar de ligue y sexo, entre otros) un césped todo aplanado. Los chicos hablan de banalidades mientras esperan su próxima clase, los viernes son los días que más les da pereza pues deben esperar tres horas antes de su clase de las 3 pm, pero hoy como han tenido revisión en la clase de las 9 am, algunos han estado fuera desde las 10, como son todos los chicos que jugaron al reto con beso gay incluido.

Rápidamente Isaac le da un codazo a Siles para que vea lo que está pasando frente a ellos. Stiles se levanta de su reposo y se encuentra con…

Derek va de la mano de Braeden y cuando pasa frente al chico deja escapar más su carácter ególatra con el que se dio a conocer con el castaño.

 -Ellos no andan- es Parrish el que se acerca a Stiles, aparece de la nada –sólo lo hace para darte celos- la voz de Parrish suena a cizaña pero tiene razón.

Isaac observa atento como el rubio se ha acercado a Stiles para susurrare algo al oído, luego le guiñe el ojo con algo de… ese encanto que tiene Parrish que le desatan ciertos “extraños pero verdaderos celos”, para luego alejarse y reunirse con su hermano y Boyd.

El sábado Stiles se la pasa en su cuarto después de sus ensayos, pone su reproductor de música y después de tanto trabajar deja pasar las canciones, E.H. también se haya con él, están en espera de sus amigos que salieron a… bueno a hacer sus asuntos, de pronto en el reproductor suena una canción que los hace enloquecer y ponerse a bailar como si estuvieran dementes. E.H. y Stiles cantan a todo pulmón:

Pick up the pace and step on it

Rip up the pace of you want it

Work, work

You know you gotta work, work

I got the goods and I want you

Put your boots on baby get to

Work, work

You know you gotta work, work.

 

Los demás chicos llegan y no se aguantan la risa al ver a sus amigos hacienda el ridículo.

Stiles está sentado sin poder escapar, así que solo se arma de valor y dice:

-Muy bien te escucho- el castaño no quiere escuchar pero se siente obligado a hacerlo. Porque cuando dijeron que debían hablar, bueno idea de Danny, no le agradó (tampoco a E.H.) mucho la idea después de jugar a “yo nunca, nunca” quiere decir que la verdad empuja por salir y que mejor que el alcohol, la comida rápida y los amigos adolescente para escuchar.

-Lo he vuelto a hacer con Isaac- Danny entrecierra los ojos y observa a sus amigo –aunque quiero mucho a Aiden, no quiero que digan nada, sólo les cuento esto porque son mis amigos y porque no dirán nada-.

De pronto Scott siente algo que se revuelve en su interior al escuchar esa confesión pero no dice nada, de hecho ni se mueve. Los demás chicos sólo asienten con la cabeza y toman un poco de sus vasos. Como buenos amigos no juzgaran ni comentaran nada de lo que Danny les ha dicho

-Bien me toca  a mí, siempre había sido activo pero… con Ethan mi primera vez de eso…- Liam se sienta en el suelo abriendo mucho los ojos –ayer me acosté con Ethan y él fue el activo-.

De pronto los enormes “Oh” aparecieron, los chicos se sorprendieron por la confesión de Liam, Stiles se sintió de pronto extraño entre tanto experimentado, tanto que decir…

-Yo quiero hacerlo con un chico- dice Scott de la nada.

Stiles y Liam lo observan sin decir nada, E.H., Danny y Mason empiezan a reír en complicidad, pero un comentario de E.H. rompe la diversión de Danny.

-Después del beso con Isaac de seguro querrás acostarte con él- E.H. y Mason continúan riéndose uniéndose Liam a ellos, el que detecta la tensión es Stiles, pues Danny observa a Scott con un enorme confusión.

-Yo no tengo nada que confesar- Stiles quiere alejar la atención y la tensión de ese momento así que decide hablar, pero se siente molesto por la sensación que le deja lo que va a decir–pero quiero tirarme a Derek-.

Los chicos lo observan en silencio y nuevamente E.H. dice para romper el silencio en risas.

-Ya lo sabíamos- E.H. levanta las manos dramáticamente y la canción que estaban cantando hace rato vuelve a sonar… work, work.

El lunes tiene una misión diferente, los lunes no son su día siempre tiene algo raro que hacer, bueno de hecho los domingos también, sólo los sábados, los sábados los tiene para… los sábados son para… bueno para ser él a pesar de que se entera de cada cosa. Y ese lunes no era la excepción…

Cora se acerca a Stiles y le toma de la mano para pedirle un gran favor. Stiles al escucharlo se sonroja y la mira ofuscado, no desaprueba eso que quiere Cora, pero desaprueba que sea él el mensajero. Stiles al final asiente emocionado de sobre manera a Cora. El favor consiste en entregar unas flores para tres chicas diferentes. Tres chicas que Cora está cortejando.

Pero no todo es ventura en su misión desventurada, una de las chics estudia en el edificio de Derek, así que resopla un poco para darse valor, ya estando ahí, algo extraño pasa. Jackson se acerca a Stiles y le planta un beso ante la mirada enfada de Derek, Stiles lo…

                                                                                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Pues bien aquí legamos al punto final de Chasing Lights!!!!!!!!!!! espero les haya gustado... daremos paso a lo siguiente que se llamará Juego de palabras (Wordshaker) es una traducción cercana del segundo álbum de mi grupo favorito The Saturdays  
> Comenten, denle Like lo que gusten, prometo que en el próximo segmente (Workshaker) veremos más acción ahora en el terreno sexual... veremos la primera vez de Scott con un chico, veremos también la primera vez de Stiles con un chico, y algunas veces de Isaac.  
> espero les haya gustado...........


	7. Prefacio:   Juego de palabras (Wordshaker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es una pequeña introducción a la siguiente parte de este fic, Stiles nos muestra un poco más y en resumidas palabras lo que ha pasado después del primer semestre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA gracias, gracias aquí está este prefacio! anuncia la siguiente parte del fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Prefacio

 Juego de palabras (Wordshaker)

Las palabras…. Las palabras siempre tienen valores y significados distintos, dependen de quién las diga, depende de quien las escucha… las palabras… con ellas se viven, se aman y se odian, con ellas se desprecian y se enaltecen… con ellas se expresa en la escena…

Despacio se acerca al camerino, todavía sigue agarrando muy fuerte el gancho, quizá para que no se arrugue el vestuario, quizá porque está nervioso. Sin embargo empuja la puerta y se encuentra a algunos de sus amigos en la misma situación que él… nerviosos y emocionados, con miedo y pasión, con las palabras atoradas en algún lugar, como si tuvieran una ruleta donde hay palabras que se quedan atrapadas, como si fuera un juego donde el que se equivoque pierde, igual como si no se equivocara, hacer su presentación a público, su primer examen así los ha mantenido despiertos a altas horas de la noche con colores morados bajo sus ojos hasta a Cora que es la que se demostraba más segura de todos.

Ya son 15 estudiantes los que presentan este examen, los 7 restantes se fueron antes de este semestre, y a pesar de las amenazas de Peter y Bobby para el segundo semestre no hubo reprobados y es que sus maestros siempre les dijeron que “solos se van, no es necesario de correrlos, el teatro elige a los suyos”, algunos se fueron al finalizar el segundo semestre, los últimos dos antes de acabar el tercer semestre, así que el grupo ya tiene más de medio año siendo los que son, volviéndose una gran familia, pero también con rivalidades y enojos, sobre todo cuando dan reparto de personajes, y aún más en las mujeres.

Stiles se coloca en su lugar frente al espejo de su camerino; hay tres camerinos, el primero que esta liderado por (obviamente) Lydia, que es el más grande pero no por ello el que tiene más gente, ahí están instaladas también Sidney, Carrie y Thomas, el único chico que está todo el tiempo con ellas. Aunque Isaac tuvo sus momentos con ellas cuando él y Sidney fueron novios… hace ya varios meses que terminaron.

En el camerino más retirado de la escena se encuentran instalados Liam, Mason, Lori, Oliver (un chico que se ha estado llevando muy bien con Liam y Mason desde el semestre pasado que su amiga Jeannette se fue de la escuela), una chica que casi no habla y podría catalogarse como rara… pero quién no es raro en teatro, ella se llama Meredith y  es una sorpresa que siga estando en la escuela, pues ninguno de los maestros apostaba por que se quedaba, finalizando ese grupo está Kara Simmons otra chica con el temperamento y actitud de Lydia pero sin tanta popularidad.

Y finalmente el camerino más alegre dónde se haya Stiles y sus amigos, que por ahora solo están Cora y EH que acaba de llegar cargando también su maleta, porque es algo descuidado y metió todo el vestuario en ella, así que debe de plancharlo o al menos sacudirlo para que no se vea tan… tan… mal.

Stiles se mira en el espejo, como lo hacen todos y cada uno de los chicos de su grupo, con tantas incógnitas, con preguntas y dudas, pero con el corazón bombeándoles a mil por segundo. Se dice palabras de ánimo, se dice palabras… pero a veces no las escucha ni él mismo. El castaño recuerda que el año pasado (más o menos) al grupo de Allison les tocó su primer examen abierto, pero a ellos desde tercero, pues su maestro Yukimura, lo decidió así porque (eran y son) muy buenos actores. Recuerda que su examen fue “Las brujas de Salem”.

A su grupo no le fue con tanta suerte pues su profesora del semestre anterior (y de este) no quiso que se presentaran a público porque no, simplemente no quería revelar “su falta de talento y disciplina” palabras de esa profesora, que ahora les permite en cuarto grado presentarse a público;  Araya Calavera, una catedrática ruda, estoica, si Peter en primer año era rudo, Araya le ganaba y por mucho, por qué no les tocó con Yukimura, él es todo un amor.

Stiles se sigue mirando al espejo, mientras que Isaac y Scott llegan al camerino, ahora están los cinco amigos completos, Stiles extraña a Liam y Mason, pero las peleas son eso y después de aquel enfrentamiento pues los caminos se dividieron, de hecho Liam ya no comparte piso con él, sin embargo, la vida sigue ¿no? Y los nervios aumentan… los chicos están a casi dos horas de su presentación y una voz (Araya) los llama a escena, todos sin excepción llegan sin tardanza. Las luces le llegan a los ojos al chico… mientras escucha las indicaciones de su maestra, su mente sigue viajando al pasado al segundo y tercer semestre… a cuando tuvo más experiencias.

Las palabras tienen ahora para él un nuevo significado… es sólo un juego de palabras el hablar y es lo que van a hacer en una hora frente al público.

                                                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ahora como lo escribí en las notas del capitulo anterior pasaran las primeras veces en este nuevo apartado titulado "Juego de palabras (Wordshaker)" espero les agrade, ahora si ya pondré algo de leña al fuego!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y si justo aquí ocurre un lemon Sterek! en alguno de estos 5 capítulos que forman parte de este nuevo segmento!°  
> espero les agrade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Wordshaker  6. - El “por siempre” se acabó (Forever is over)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Está muy cerca el examen de cuarto grado!!!! Stiles está que se lo comen los nervios!!! sin embargo su mente divaga en el pasado, a esos momentos que lo tiene ahí esperando la tercera llamada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hola!!!! este es el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de este fic!!!!! "Wordshaker" espero les guste!!! hay un juego de tiempo!!! la columna vertebral de la historia es el preámbulo para antes del examen.

Wordshaker

6\. - El “por siempre” se acabó (Forever is over)

 

Mientras Araya les da indicaciones Stiles observa de reojo a Scott que se coloca a unos centímetros de Isaac y este a su vez de EH, los tres a la derecha del castaño, los ve atentos a lo que su maestra le dice, con la mirada llena de concentración y nervios, con sus cuerpos cambiados, ya no son los niños que entraron hace casi dos años, ahora son adultos que se están forjando como actores, E.H. le regresa la mirada con una sonrisa que ilumina al castaño, también puede ver en la otra dirección a la chica rara Meredith que siempre le regala una sonrisa tímida cuando sus ojos se encuentran ahora son amigos aunque casi no le hablaba mucho al principio.

Para el chico este es de los momentos que duran para siempre, como si no terminarán nunca…

El castaño recuerda muy bien, que no fue hasta el segundo semestre justo antes de los exámenes intersemestrales que se acercó a esa chica y fue por error o quizá por “destino” palabras de E.H.

-¿Entonces?- E.H. le mira interrogante y juguetón con sus manos en el aire – ¿vamos a la biblioteca o nos rendimos y a ver si aprobamos?-.

-No creo que la biblioteca nos ayude mucho- Stiles le mira decepcionado –si no lo entendimos en clase, un libro no nos ayudará de mucho, lo sabes-.

-Entonces vamos…- E.H. observa a su alrededor mientras piensa  -vamos… vamos… con Meredith- fijando su mirada en la chica que se encuentra sola en una mesa con parasol comiendo un yogurt –ella sabe mucho- aunque quería sonar algo sarcástico sonó más desesperado.

-Pero si no nos habla- Stiles le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo decía de verdad- E.H. hace un gesto con la cara –aunque quizá sea la única que pase y con la nota más alta-.

-Eso es verdad- Stiles se agita en sus piernas lleno de desesperación.

-Entonces nos rendimos y que sea lo que Dionisio quiera- E.H. se levanta y comienza a alejarse con dirección a un bote de basura para tirar su envoltura de la paleta que se ha llevado a la boca.

Stiles se hace unos gestos raros como si hablara para sí mismo, y sin saber por qué se dirige hacia aquella mesa con parasol, hasta quedar frente a la chica que al notar su presencia le mira desde los pies subiendo despacio la vista hasta llegar a su mirada.

-Hola-  dice el chico mientras que E.H. lo busca con la mirada y abre mucho los ojos al verlo cerca de Meredith, así que ni tarde ni perezoso se acerca a ellos, el castaño continúa -¿qué tal Meredith?-.

La chica abre aún más los ojos grandes y sorprendidos que tiene y al sentir la presencia de E.H. a su otro costado se tensa un poco.

-Yo…- Stiles se queda pegado en el piso sin poder continuar –estoy entrevistando a las personas que conozco sobre unas preguntas interesantes- Stiles maquila en su mente mientras E.H. lo observa callado pero atento, Meredith sigue desconfiada -…sobre si… si… E.H. es muy pero muy atractivo o sólo atractivo ¿tú que piensas?-.

E.H. le mira con un odio profundo, mientras Meredith se confunde y voltea a ver de lleno a E.H. quien sólo sonríe, la chica parece que va a contestar pero se detiene cierra los ojos y mejor menea la cabeza, Stiles le mira divertido pero sin sentirse menos tenso.

-Stiles, E.H.- Isaac les grita del otro lado del patio –los esperamos dentro- Scott que va con él les hace señas y ambos desaparecen en el edificio.

-Él es muy atractivo- Meredith hace referencia al rubio.

E.H. y Stiles le miran sorprendidos, casi nunca escuchan la voz de la chica a menos que este en escena, porque tampoco participa mucho en clases.

-Eso está bien- Stiles sigue improvisando –también es parte de la entrevista si alguien más te parece más atractivo-.

-Mmm- Meredith les mira con sus enormes ojos y ese es el momento de salida de los chicos.

Fue después de ese encuentro quizá un par de días más que volvieron a coincidir en esa misma mesa fuera de clases, donde esta vez fue E.H. quien se acercó a ella seguida de Stiles, esta vez duraron un par de minutos más hablando con ella.

Al principio, los chicos querían que les ayudara a estudiar, sin embargo, con el paso de esas dos semanas y media (que tardaron en entablar una conversación de verdad), ya se sentaban los miércoles y viernes con ella en esa mesa con parasol, para encuestarse de tonterías, ambos chicos se reían de las simples pero acertadas respuestas de la chica, que a su vez se sentía contenta de estar con ellos.

Así fue como pasaron ambos chicos con la calificación más baja (pues ya no le pidieron ayuda), pero consiguieron a una chica dulce como amiga, no siempre estaba con ellos porque es más bien de estar sola, tampoco asistía a fiestas o reuniones, pero cada vez que había un sábado donde pudieran estar los tres y a veces Isaac, lo pasaban juntos.

El “por siempre” sola se había terminado, ahora después de la mitad del segundo semestre Meredith podía decir que tenía amigos…

Araya les ha dado las últimas notas, al parecer todos son como soldaditos ya amaestrados pues ninguno se movió ni un centímetro mientras la profesora hablaba, cuando les despide, todos rápidamente se van a los camerinos entre comentarios suaves y los nervios a todo lo que dan.  Antes de salir del escenario observa detenidamente a Liam y recuerda que difícil ha sido este semestre y el anterior desde que dejaron de ser amigos, todo por una pelea, una discusión muy acalorada. Pero el castaño no es el único al que el chico rudo y enojón ya no le dirige la palabra, también a Isaac, a Scott, a E.H. y a Cora no les habla. Justo a mitad del tercer semestre...

-Eso es todo- Liam mira con interrogación a Mason que asiente con la cabeza sin inmutarse si quiera. Liam le mira ceñudo…

-Como sea- Mason lo dice nada convencido.

Su insulsa conversación se ve interrumpida por Araya que hace callar a todos… la obra que montaran ese semestre será Romeo y Julieta, una noticia que emociona a todos, Liam desea ser Romeo y se promete que lo logrará, al igual que varios de sus compañeros. Obviamente Lydia quiere ser Julieta. Desgraciadamente ese examen de tercer semestre fue a puerta cerrada así que no tuvieron público cuando lo presentaron pero eso sí, mucho drama entre ellos.

Después de una clase normal entre calentamientos y los acostumbrados discursos de Araya (con palabras tales “pero sigue, no que quieres ser actor” o “dios mándame a unos buenos, no a estos”) se termina con la repartición de los personajes, harán solo algunas escenas, como la del balcón con dos repartos, como la de la muerte de ambos protagónicos incluyendo a Paris, entre otras.

Al finalizar la clase Araya pega una hoja en la pared donde se ve las escenas y el reparto.

Lydia es la primera en acercarse y se molesta por su escena y su personaje, a Isaac y a Liam se les eleva el ego y Meredith se sorprende.

-Esto es injusto- dice la pelirroja con ganas de llorar, pero solo se aleja del salón sin ni siquiera esperar a Sidney, ni a Carrie.

Los 18 alumnos de Araya observan los personajes algunos con pesar, otros con alegría y otros más con desilusión, aún son 18 en este punto del tercer semestre, pero en un par de semanas se volverán solo 15, modificando algunas escenas y enojando a Liam con sus antiguos amigos.

Reparto: (nota: los nombres que no aparecen en negritas son de los compañeros que se fueron ese semestre antes del examen)

Acto 1 escena 1- 2:

-Romeo: **Liam/ Stiles**

-Benvolio: John/ **E.H.**

-Sirviente: **Thomas**

Acto1 escena 3:

-Sra. Capuleto: **Lydia/Lori**

-Ama: **Meredith** /Jeannette

-Julieta: **Carrie/Kara**

-Sirviente: **Thomas**

Acto2 escena 3:

-Romeo: **Isaac** /Mateo

-Julieta: **Cora/Lori**

Acto 3 escena 1:

Benvolio: **E.H./** John

Mercucio: **Scott/Mason**

Tybaldo: **Oliver**

Romeo: **Stiles /Liam**

Acto 3 escena 2:

Julieta: **Sidney /Kara/Carrie**

Ama: Jeannette/ **Meredith/Lydia**

Acto 5 escena 3:

París: **Mason/Oliver**

Romeo: **Isaac/** Mateo

Baltazar: **E.H.**

Fray: **Thomas/Scott**

Julieta: **Cora/Sidney**

Realmente a todos les fue bien ¿no?

Pero los celos, las envidias y los personajes truncados pues no siempre son sanos para algunos,  obviamente al salirse los tres chicos que decidieron no seguir ese semestre (Jeannette, Mateo y John) pues los que compartían papeles con ellos simplemente tuvieron más participación es decir; E.H., Isaac y Meredith. Molestando a Liam y a Mason quienes seguían compartiendo escena y personajes Liam  con Stiles, Mason con Scott y Oliver a su vez.

La envidia de Liam por Isaac que también interpretaba a Romeo era notoria, y lo peor era que Isaac ahora hacía sus escenas “sin competencia” como Liam llamaba al hecho de que  Mateo ya no siguiera en teatro le frustraba un poco, aunándole que a Stiles (que hacía lo mismo que él) parecía salirle natural ese personaje, a Liam le costaba mucho sobre todo la escena del tercer acto.

Pero el teatro no perdona el desorden y la indisciplina, nunca. Cuando los chicos de tercer semestre se fueron de viernes de fiesta, pasó algo que pudo haberse evitado. Mason, Liam y Kara se emborracharon sin medir consecuencias, el sábado estaban citados a ensayo a las 8 am (¿quién trabaja a esa hora en sábado?) no llegaron al ensayo, enojando despiadadamente a Araya.

Al siguiente ensayo el domingo (por dios en domingo) a las 10 y 25 de la mañana llegaron Liam y Mason corriendo pues llevaban 25 minutos de retardo, Kara ya había llegado y se había encontrado con un regaño enorme, pero cuando esos dos arribaron simplemente la bomba explotó.

Araya les quitó una de sus escenas, a Liam y Mason la del tercer acto:

Acto 3 escena 1

Benvolio: **E.H./**

Mercucio: **Scott/** Mason

Tybaldo: **Oliver**

Romeo: **Stiles /** Liam

Dejando así sólo una vez esa escena. A Kara le quitó la escena dos de ese mismo acto:

Acto 3 escena 2

Julieta: **Sidney /** Kara **/Carrie**

Ama: **Meredith/Lydia**

Dejando así solo dos repartos…

Liam discutió y espero que sus amigos Stiles, Isaac, E.H. los defendieran y abogaran por ellos, pero simplemente no había como defenderles de ese castigo bien merecido.

-Pensé que eran mis amigos- reclama Liam ya a la salida de la clase.

-Pensé que no te ibas a quedar más tiempo en la fiesta- Isaac le contesta molesto por ese tono tan miserable que usa el chico con ellos.

-Tú no me ordenas y no debes juzgarme- Liam levantó la voz unas octavas más.

-Basta Liam- contesta Stiles alejando con la mano al susodicho –tú te lo búscate, ¿qué querías que le dijéramos a Araya? Qué no lo volverías a hacer-.

-Al menos hubieran hablado- Mason se cruza de brazos molesto.

-Pero ya sé porque lo hicieron- Liam le apunta más odio a sus palabras –era para que te quedaras con Romeo ¿verdad?- esta vez encara a Stiles.

-Liam, por favor- Scott trata de que se calmen las aguas, porque Isaac está a punto de decir algo más grave sino es porque E.H. le pone la mano en el pecho para detenerlo.

-Por favor nada- Liam empuja a Scott –eso es lo que quieren ¿no? Ser los protagónicos-.

E.H. trata de acercarse a Liam pero este lo empuja con tal fuerza que se lleva a Stiles al piso.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- Isaac se pone frente a Liam y este tiene ganas de pegarle, pero Mason lo detiene.

Scott ayuda a Stiles a levantarse, E.H. se soba el brazo por el impacto que le causo Liam.

-El imbécil eres tú- Liam se acerca aún más al ojiazul.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- la voz de Bobby los detiene y separa.

Pero eso no acabo ahí, luego en una tarde, Liam consiguió lo que buscaba que era pelearse, agarrarse a golpes con alguno de ellos para desquitarse y fue Stiles, porque estaba solo.

Cuando Stiles arribó con sus amigos, Isaac se levantó inmediatamente con Scott para irse a pelear con el rubio, pues le había dejado el ojo morado al castaño, unos raspones en los brazos y una gran cortada en una mano, pues Stiles les dijo que le empujó y cayó en el filo de una ventana.

A pesar de que Stiles no quería que sus amigos se pelearan por él, lo hicieron Isaac y Scott fueron a los golpes con Liam, aunque realmente fue Scott el que se apaleó con él… después ya no se volvieron a hablar y Liam se mudó al compartimento con Mason, que a decir verdad, aún les habla poco pero les habla, pues siente que exageró con esa reacción, sin embargo, el lazo está roto. Su amistad se acabó para siempre… el “por siempre” de su amistad se acabó.

Al estar en el camerino alistándose y que Cora le diga:

-Esto es de Derek- la chica le entrega un pequeño sobre –dijo que como quizá no te vería antes del examen que te lo diera yo- la morena le presiona el hombro y se aleja despacio.

Al chico le mueve algo en el corazón, algo que sigue estando ahí a pesar de que ahora son simplemente amigos.

Recuerda que se armó de valor antes de las clases de segundo semestre, el primer día de regreso a la universidad fue directamente al pasillo donde sabía lo encontraría y lo encontró. después de que Jackson le diera un beso y le mirara burlonamente para luego decirle a la oreja "a tus pies, nadie antes..."

Después de ese momento raro, el castaño se armó de valor y le buscó con la mirada. Estaba ahí perfecto… con toda la galanura que se puede tener siendo un humano. Stiles se acerca despacio, Boyd que está hablando con Derek le guiñe el ojo y se despide del moreno.

-Derek- la voz del castaño sale segura, tanto que se sorprende a sí mismo.

-Mmm- el moreno sigue acomodando sus cosas en su casillero.

-No te comportes así y mírame que te quiero hablar- Stiles deja que su boca siga sola.

El moreno le voltea a ver con suficiencia y molestia inyectándole algo de miedo al castaño.

-No me disculparé por lo que pasó con Cora, porque ese es un asunto entre ella y yo- Stiles se muerde la lengua en su imaginación, pues el discurso que tenía preparado era menos rudo de lo que está diciendo –pero quiero que me digas el porqué de tu reacción, si fue por celos de ella como su hermano o de mi-.

-Hmm- Derek deja escapar una risa –no te debo explicaciones-.

-Derek por favor- Stiles suena a súplica –sólo háblame, no necesito explicaciones ni que me pidas perdón porque no lo quiero-.

-Pues ya está- Derek le encara –era por celos de hermano-.

Stiles reprime su sentir porque sabe que miente pero…

-Bien- Stiles sigue hablando –no te debes preocupar porque entre Cora y yo solo hay amistad, ya hemos superado ese momento y somos amigos otra vez, te pido me disculpes por el mal trago que te hice pasar y espero que estemos bien- Stiles lo espera un par de segundos pero como Derek no contesta se da la vuelta y se va...

-Eres un tonto- Derek lo detiene con sus palabras aunque Stiles no se gira a verlo, Derek se acerca hasta su espalda –no pensé que fuera tan fácil para ti-.

-No es fácil- contesta el chico girando sobre sí y quedando a unos centímetros del moreno –pero lo hice, no voy a seguir peleado contigo-.

-Eres valiente- Derek le mira en las pupilas como si quisiera atravesarlas –es lo que más me gusta de ti- y con una mano le acaricia el brazo derecho subiendo despacio de manera seductora.

-Derek- Stiles se aleja un paso de él -¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto? Desde que te conocí me coqueteas, pero luego te alejas, luego en las fiestas nos besamos y cuando estamos aquí en la escuela ni me hablas, no te entiendo-.

-Ya lo sabes- Derek da el paso hacía adelante que Stiles dio hacia atrás –sé que quieres igual-.

-No, no quiero- Stiles da dos pasos hacia atrás –no tengo tiempo para estas cosas de enojarse, desenojarse, besarse, dejarse de hablar, yo no soporto este drama-.

-Bien- responde Derek –mejor para mí, tengo otras cosas que hacer-.

Esa fue la vez que hablaron y puede llamarse reconciliación, puesto que gracias a Cora y a Camden coincidieron en más fiestas y reuniones… y comidas… y actividades extra universitarias, así que se siguieron hablando y al parecer superaron ese drama sin embargo, en algunas de esas ocasiones Stiles llegaba con su novia y en otras  Derek iba con la suya…

Mientras deja su vestuario y utilería cerca de la entrada del camerino piensa en Derek y aprieta un poquito más ese sobre. Pero también se acuerda de las veces que les ayudó a sus amigas de segundo año, ahora de tercero.

...

-Mi grupo me gusta- Stiles le decía a las chicas de segundo año antes del examen a público de cuarto semestre, ellos habían trabajado una obra de Moliere.

Allison y Érica le observaban mientras se probaban sus vestidos. Violeta sonreía tras sus largas pestañas que Cora le habías puesto. Isaac le acomodaba el cierre a su novia Allison.

-A mí también- contesta el rubio mientras acaricia despacio la espalda de Allison.

Isaac duró la mitad del primer semestre y casi todo el segundo con Sidney, pero terminaron por… el tiempo, se estaban asfixiando, hacían todo junto y eso no les sentía bien, terminaron y siguieron siendo amigos… ahora a unos días de acabar ese segundo semestre (cuarto para Allison y Érica) Isaac y Allison comenzaron a  andar. Una relación que duró casi diez meses, porque justo a mitad del cuarto semestre sus intereses se veían conflictuados y pues ambos decidieron terminar…

-Somos 22- Stiles juguetea con un abanico –y espero que nadie más se vaya este semestre aunque Peter y Bobby dicen que va a ver reprobados-.

-Espero que no sea yo- dice Isaac poniendo un rostro melodramático.

-Obvio no- le contesta su novia para dejarle un beso en la boca.

Érica pone los ojos en blanco y le dice a Stiles y Violeta que es mejor dejarlos solos, antes de que suban de temperatura con ellos ahí dentro.

Stiles y Violeta solo ríen y salen siguiendo a Érica que siempre era (y es) la última en probarse su vestuario… dejando al rubio y a la morena en ese sitio para subirle la temperatura.

...

Araya nuevamente les llama a la escena está vez todos ya van en ropa de trabajo, así que calientan en grupo.

Stiles hace los ejercicios con más precisión gracias a que Derek le ayudó cuando estaba en tercer semestre y tuvieron su mejor momento, como amigos. A pesar de que en ese momento él anduviera con su primera novia, y el moreno saliera con Kate, la tía de Allison que estudiaba historia americana.

Mientras ya están algo sudados, pero listos para la escena, Araya se acerca y les dice algo sorprendente, algo que Stiles no escucha pues su mente se hunde en el pasado otra vez.

Danny terminó con Aiden y empezó a andar con su hermano…

Esa noticia fue un gran drama (para variar) y un momento de elegir para varios chicos ¿con quién estas?  ¿Con Ethan o con Aiden…?

Bueno para el grupo de Stiles no fue difícil, realmente no eran muy amigos o cercanos de los gemelos, los conocían por Danny, y obviamente por Camden y Derek, sin embargo por ser amigos de Danny lo apoyaron en todo, primero con Aiden y luego con Ethan, aunque en una conversación nocturna…

-Dime Danny- Isaac empieza con ese tono de voz peligroso – ¿qué te atrajo de Ethan que Aiden no tenía?-.

-No respondas- le dice Stiles fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

-¿Qué tiene?- Isaac abre mucho los ojos y levanta las manos –digo, ya hiciste que esos dos se separaran, antes eran los mejores hermanos, pero ahora… es algo difícil-.

-Gracias Isaac- dice sarcásticamente Scott que le mira con negativa en los ojos –así no le ayudas-.

-No lo sé- contesta Danny mirando el suelo –son muy distintos, no sé, tal vez solo me gusta más como me trata Ethan, no sé, es más dulce, no lo sé-.

-¿Qué esperabas Isaac?- E.H. que ha estado en silencio detrás de su enorme vaso de chocolate habla por fin para poner todo más incómodo – ¿querías que te dijera que ninguno de los dos es mejor que tú en la cama?-.

Scott y Stiles se sueltan a risa suelta, mientras observan el rostro molesto de Isaac, Danny se pone colorado, colorado y quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara. Y es que esas dos noches que pasaron Isaac y Danny juntos, se supieron en su círculo de amigos, hasta Aiden se enteró luego de que terminaron, sólo que él aún no sabe que una de esas veces fue cuando eran novios.

-Eres… eres…- Danny no sabe que decir –bueno, debo decir que eso sí, Ethan y Aiden son muy buenos en lo que hacen, pero muy buenos-.

-Pues deberías acostarte con los dos en un trio- responde con algo de molestia el rubio, mientras los demás chicos ríen sin cesar.

Mientras el castaño recuerda ese pasaje de su vida, todos rápido se van a los camerinos, si no es porque Isaac lo jala, él se hubiera quedado frente a la butaquería vacía. Stiles sabe que en poco tiempo Ethan y Danny cumplirán medio año de noviazgo, también que Aiden y su gemelo han vuelto a ser lo que eran antes. Aunque sabe muy bien como ellos que “el para siempre” se terminó hace tiempo, que quizá no sigan juntos el semestre que viene o al finalizar la universidad, sin embargo el hoy es lo que importa, el ahora.

Ahora es turno de regresar a los camerinos para alistarse, de maquillarse, de ponerse el vestuario, de decir bromas y palabrerías para sacar los nervios pero los pensamientos del chico viajan a aquella pequeña reunión de puros niños en la habitación de E.H., una candente reunión…

Jugaron algo nada heterosexual, pero qué se esperaba con unos alcoholes de más, entre tanto chico guapo. Bueno esa era la excusa que se dijo mentalmente el castaño.

Primero fue el tradicional “nunca, nunca” el primero fue E.H. diciendo "yo nunca nunca he besado a otro hombre" y era obvio casi todos bebieron de sus respectivos vasos, "yo nunca nunca me he masturbado pensando en un amigo", "yo nunca nunca he hecho un trío", ese tipo de verdades que los incitaron luego a jugar a otro tradicional juego de borrachos “verdad o reto” dando paso a “prendas con preguntan calientes” con preguntas muy candentes que si no eran respondidas pues se despedían de una prenda, aunque después de una ronda, se quitaban la prenda a pesar de contestar la pregunta, quedando todos en ropa interior, (un lujo de visión para todos los presentes) y finalmente “botella”, una donde… la naturalidad y el instinto salieron a flor de piel y más allá.

De hecho esta reunioncita con  jueguitos incluidos de vacaciones para antes de cuarto grado dio varios resultados a la larga, pero regresando a esa noche a una semana de haber concluido el tercer semestre para Stiles y sus amigos, el noveno semestre para Derek y los suyos ocurrió así:

… Aunque todos los recuerdan como flashes con sabor, olor, textura y… más. Stiles lo recuerda así, no necesariamente este es el orden como ocurrió las cosas, pero… algo así…

Lo primero que le llega  a la mente es que Scott se besó con Isaac (obvio), además a Isaac no le molestaba la idea de besarse con un chico, si su novia es una chica, Allison podría hacer lo mismo con Érica si quería ¿no? El beso fue primero en los retos y luego en la botella, esa noche esos dos se besaron cada vez más apasionadamente… si hubieran pasado a un cuarto a oscuras se habrían terminado por acostar… el primer beso de esa noche fue rápido, más o menos… duró medio minuto (lo que debía durar el reto) y siguió hasta el minuto, ante la mirada atónita y excitada de los demás.

La segunda vez según palabras de Scott: “su lengua entró despacio en mi boca, rompiendo nuevamente mis esquemas, y es que tiene un sabor delicioso, como si el cielo y el infierno se conjuntaran, sus manos me tocan, acarician y elevan, como me acomoda entre sus brazos para besarme con más pasión y fuerza, como sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda y mis glúteos, como si buscaran mi piel, sus dientes y labios muerden mi labio inferior ocasionándome un orgasmo con solo deslizarse suavemente en él, su respiración entrecortada por el deseo, su fuerza de hombre, su masculinidad que me transporta, que me hace ansiarlo cada vez más…”

…Siguiendo con esa “fiestecita”.

Danny se besó con Ethan, como castigo en las prendas, y no fue aquí donde empezó su atracción, eso fue desde antes, pero ese beso fue lo de menos, el baile sensual con agarre de paquete y todo que el gemelo le hizo a Danny le dio en los celos a Aiden. Ese baile fue un reto de parte de Jackson, puesto que quería enojar a Aiden porque siempre le ha parecido arrogante (mira quien lo dice) y que mejor forma que su novio se bese con su hermano, sin pensar que luego sería en serio.

Jackson (karma) tuvo que darle un beso a los bóxer blancos de E.H. con paquete incluido, pero al parecer al rubio no le molestó en nada hacerlo. Primero se resistió pero como ya estaba en el juego, pues debía hacerlo, así que se agachó con duda y observando la mirada engreída de E.H., desde abajo el paquete de E.H. se veía… más suculento, Jackson respiro hondo y suavemente acercó sus labios a lo que parecía era la punta del pene medio erecto del mexicano, los labios de Jackson abarcaron esa zona por más de diez segundos, sin embargo Jackson hizo algo más que no estaba en el reto que fue succionar un poco sobre la tela, provocando un gemido de parte de latino y una satisfacción por parte de Jackson que se quedó con más ganas (aunque luego lo negó).

Camden recibió de parte de Thomas un aumento a su ego, el chico le acarició el pene durante más tiempo del que se supone debería ser el castigo (15 segundos), el rubio tomó la mano del pelirrojo (en el segundo 14) e hice que le siguiera acariciando hasta llegar al punto de que el pene de Lahey se creciera del todo en la mano cohibida de Thomas que al sentir las palpitaciones del miembro apartó la mano algo espantado.

Derek convenció a Parrish de que pidiera que Stiles le besara al moreno en los pezones y le lamiera el pectoral (en dos castigos distintos). El moreno le pidió no muy disimuladamente a su rubio amigo que primero en los retos y luego en la botella le pusiera a Stiles esos asuntos sensuales, al castaño no le hubieran  parecido afortunados o justos, si hubiera estado sobrio, pero como el alcohol hacía lo suyo, no se opuso. En el primer reto Derek se acomodó en un sillón y se desabrochó la camisa para darle paso al castaño y su lengua, Stiles lo hizo con algo de torpeza, recorrido del pezón derecho al izquierdo y luego de regreso, lo hizo suavemente incitando un quejido por parte de Derek cuando al finalizar el recorrido le dio un mordisco en uno de los pezones, provocando que los demás dieran gritos y risas. La lamida del pectoral lo hicieron en bóxer, pues ya estaban semidesnudos (todos), Stiles lo hizo con sumo cuidado pero Derek le agarro el rostro y no se lo apartó de su pectoral hasta que Stiles accedió a darle un beso en los labios, el pectoral de Derek terminó lleno de saliva y cerveza, al igual que sus labios con un toque de Stiles.

Pero E.H. no iba a dejar eso así, porque para eso son los amigos ¿no? hizo que Derek le lamiera sobre el bóxer al castaño, si, cuando ya estaban jugando botella, le dio como reto al moreno eso, que ni tarde ni perezoso se levantó de su lugar y caminó con seguridad hacía el castaño que tragó un poco de saliva sonrojándose cada vez más.

Derek se pone de rodillas frente a Stiles que se acomoda nerviosamente en su lugar, el moreno con una sonrisa sensual y malévolo no aparta la vista del chico que sigue tragando saliva del nerviosismo y excitación que le causa Derek.

-Sabía que te gustaba y te gusto- comenta el moreno indicándole al castaño la erección que tiene en su miembro –y aún no te tocó-.

Stiles no dice nada, simplemente observa como Derek se acerca suavemente a su miembro, como saca la lengua y la deposita sobre la tela del bóxer exactamente donde nace su miembro y con sumo cuidado desliza la lengua a lo largo de la virilidad excitada del castaño, lo hace despacio disfrutando de las palpitaciones que tiene el castaño, sin embargo, todos absolutamente “todos”, se dan cuenta de la excitación que Derek también se carga en su bóxer, la lengua del moreno termina su recorrido justo en la punta del pene, sin embargo abre un poco la boca para regalarle un beso que le corta el aire al chico. Muchos gritos y “salud” se oyen de fondo.

Greenberg y Garrett por fin tuvieron ese motivo para tener sexo esa noche, pues los encerraron en la habitación de Scott (que ahora comparte piso con E.H.) a pesar de sus reclamos que fueron acallados por el castigo de Parrish (otra vez y a muy a pesar de Isaac) Scott recibió una talladita con abrazo y agasajo de Camden, así que mientras recibía ese reto no pudo evitar que su cama acabara desarreglada por culpa de Greenberg y Garrett que ya se traían ganas desde el semestre pasado.

Pero regresando a ese reto que le dieron a Camden que le sacó una sonrisa enorme al Lahey mayor, no tuvo una reacción tan positiva por el Lahey menor que se molestó por ver como su hermano se acercaba a un Scott pálido, abrazándolo mientras bailaba al compás de una canción extraña que Stiles le dijo se llama “forever is over” un excelente nombre, pues sintió que fue eterno ese bailecito, abrazo y manoseada de parte de su hermano a un Scott que no dejó de sonreír después del primer toque.

Lo más importante para el castaño que simplemente aventuras de una noche de borrachos es la información que se suelta en ese estado. Y es que hubo revelaciones interesantes en “verdad o reto”: Isaac declaró que por él haría un tipo cuarteto con Stiles, E.H. y Derek si se podía algún día (y no precisamente de música). Y que con Scott podría experimentar los dildos.

E.H. se cogería a Jackson, a Brett, a Parrish, a Danny, a los gemelos, a Scott y a los del cuarteto (Isaac, Stiles y Derek), su amigo moreno de ojos café y aparente aspecto inocente, se tiraría a casi todos los presentes de la fiesta. Derek quisiera violarse a alguien (buena esa es su fantasía) y recibió vitoreos y varias manos levantadas para chocarlas, Stiles se tragó un poco de saliva porque no sabía por qué pero esas palabras fueron para él.

Matt quizá (y dijo quizá hehehehe) podría tragarse el semen de alguien que le gustara mucho, Danny no podría dejar de ser pasivo aunque su vida dependiera de eso, Aiden dijo que probaría la pasividad, Jackson como es sabido es inter pero declaro con sumo énfasis que disfruta mucho cuando lo someten hasta casi hacerlo llorar mientras le penetran, Scott podría dejarse penetran por dos a la vez, y quisiera penetran a alguien igual, Thomas quiere con Sean pero este a su vez quiere con Harley una compañera de clase de Danny, y ella ni caso le hace… y así varias verdades que el castaño ya no recuerda o tal vez no quiere recordar.

El escenario ya tiene la escenografía lista, las luces están preparadas, ya se hizo la prueba de sonido. El grupo del cuarto semestre ha hecho círculo después de cambiarse, y ponerse el vestuario encima, todos se miran a los ojos nerviosos, están haciendo el ritual antes de empezar la obra, Araya está con ellos, si no la conocieran dirían que está emocionada y contenta por ser su maestra, pero quizá solo esté siendo amable y siga pensando que son unos perdedores, cada uno dice una palabra que le nace en ese círculo de energía, Isaac dijo “pasión”, Scott dijo “energía” E.H. dijo “amor”, Cora dijo “fuerza”, Meredith dijo “gracias” y Stiles dijo “vida”, se escuchan los aplausos y rompen su círculo para irse cada uno a su lugar, como es costumbre en el teatro llega el momento de decirse la tan conocida “mierda” con un abrazo entre compañeros.

Isaac es el primero en acercase al castaño y le da un abrazo fuerte. Con ese rubio ha pasado grandes aventuras y también lo ha escuchado mil veces en todo, siempre con atención y con el corazón dispuesto a ayudar a pesar de las cosas raras que el rubio le cuenta de su vida y su hermano…

Estando en el pasillo después de clases recargados en sus casilleros Stiles está jugueteando con su llave mientras que Isaac hace ruidos con la boca, Camden se acerca a su hermano le da un susto que hace que el rubio suelte su libreta de historia, le despeina y le pide que quiere hablar con él a solas:

-¿Te gusta Scott?- Camden siempre ha sido directo.

-¿Qué?- Isaac le mira extrañado.

-A mí también así que si lo ganó yo, no te enojes- Camden le mira con algo de desafío.

-Espera ¿qué?- Isaac no comprende o no quiere comprender las palabras de su hermano.

-Isaac- Camden da un suspiro de molestia y continúa –Scott es un chico atractivo y me gusta, sé que a ti también y aunque tengas novia lo puedes tener, pero déjame decirte que si lo ganó yo, no te molestes ¿entendido? No quiere reclamos, ni nada de eso porque te lo estoy advirtiendo desde antes-.

-Eres un cabrón- comenta Isaac negando con la cabeza.

-Tú también- le contesta Camden alejándose de él –somos Lahey hermanito, lo llevamos en la sangre-.

Stiles no se sorprendido cuando Isaac se lo contó, lo que si le sorprendió fue que según el rubio él no haría nada por Scott pues estaba muy bien con Allison, pero no fue así el “por siempre” que se prometieron Isaac y Allison terminó un par de meses después…

Isaac suelta a Stiles para abrazar a E.H., Stiles se gira, recibe otros abrazos de sus compañeros para que al final se encuentre con su mejor amiga, Cora se acerca al chico y le abraza hasta estrujarlo.

Cora, esa amiga que lo acompaña siempre… esa chica que tiene a su lado, que lo comprende, que lo escucha con la que no importa si ella es mujer y él hombre, que ella sea lesbiana y que él ande de pansexual por la vida, lo que les importa es el bienestar del otro, que vivan felices, que no se rindan a pesar de los regaños de Araya o de Bobby, incluso de Harris en estética, eso es amistad, una fuerte amistad de esas que son para siempre o bueno al menos serán felices el tiempo que dure.

Se escucha la primera llamada cuando ya están cada uno en su puesto para empezar la obra. Puede sentir su respiración agitada, el momento más horrible de su vida, y también el de E.H., (que se lo dirá luego y que comprobaran cada que inicia una obra) ese segundo antes de entrar a escena, esa sensación de adrenalina y miedo, esa mezcla de palpitar en su interior, ese momento más horrible pero a la vez más bello y es que ambos entran al principio de esta obra, las manos les sudan. E.H. le regala una mirada y Stiles se la devuelve justo cuando se apagan las luces.

E.H. es un amigo parecido a él, pero también parecido a Derek, tanto… tanto que Stiles no puede olvidarse del moreno porque tiene a otro moreno (pero latino) con él (pero sólo se parecen en carácter), es una mezcla rara de ellos, porque las aventuras de E.H. son comparables a las muchas de Derek y las tristezas del castaño son comparables a las del mexicano, aunque estos semestres este último ha estado algo “alegre”.

E.H. ha estado con Paige una sorpresa reveladora, pues ambos le confiaron eso, no fueron novios pero sí estuvieron saliendo largo rato, E.H. fue el primero en revelárselo al castaño, luego un par de días después, Paige le contó lo mismo pero más mesurado.

Luego el moreno latino estuvo con un rubiecito sensual amigo cercano de Derek.

-Dime que te gusta así- la voz era de orden.

-Sí, así, oh si si-contestaba el rubio.

-Venga, que te gusta- la voz era clara a pesar de la alteración de la respiración.

-Mmmm-E.H. entraba y salía despacio de Parrish que se quejaba y apretaba las sabanas de su cama, E.H. controlaba las embestidas mientras que el rubio solo se quejaba de placer.

Esta historia fue antes… no, después de Paige pero antes de Brett porque también estuvo con Brett una par de veces más que con Parrish… algo así y todo eso se lo contó a Stiles con lujo de detalles.

 -Espera- Brett esta recargado en la pared del camerino mientras se agarra fuerte de un tubo donde se supone solo cuelgan vestuarios, pero ahora está cargando el peso de ese chico mientras que E.H. le sostiene las piernas mientras le penetra fuertemente.

-Mmm- E.H. da otra embestida profunda en el interior de Brett.

-Detente…, es… demasiado…. placer- Brett no puede hablar bien pues tiene dentro de sí el “hermoso y enorme” (descripción del propio Brett) pene del mexicano.

-¿En serio crees que parare?- E.H. habla mientras sale y vuelve a meterse dentro el chico que gime tratando de opacar su voz pues están en el camerino y alguien puede escucharlos.

Brett tenía una historia de heteroflexible pero al tener intimidad con el moreno latino, se dejó follar más veces de las que pudo imaginar, siempre era el que gemía; E.H. siempre era el que le hacía gritar con su miembro rompiéndole el ano en diversas posiciones y diversos lugares de la escuela.

Eso sí también E.H. tuvo su noche loca con otra chica atractiva pero que no le termina de caer bien al castaño por obvias razones.

-Kate- les dice E.H. a sus amigos –Kate Argent- con ella pasé la noche.

Stiles le mira extrañado y le comenta –ella era…-.

-Sí era la novia de Derek- el mexicano le mira cruzándose de brazos los demás chicos solo observan al castaño –sí sé que te cae mal pero las cosas pasan-.

-No me cae mal, solo…- Stiles intenta encontrar la palabra.

-Solo la odias- E.H. se lo dice con una sonrisa provocando algunos sonidos de parte de los demás –pero deberías probar que tal la mama, es muy buena-.

-Cállate, no quiero saberlo- Stiles huye de su propia habitación chocando con Isaac que recién entra y mira a E.H. interrogante, mientras que este se retuerce de risa al lado de Danny y Scott que no paran de reír estruendosamente.

Todo está oscuro, se escucha el chillido del micrófono. Se da la segunda llamada y la pelirroja que está a su lado le aprieta la mano por inercia porque… se llevan bien… ahora. Stiles no la ve bien pues la oscuridad es total como la boca de un lobo (que tonta referencia piensa el castaño, nunca ha estado dentro de la boca de uno) siente la mano caliente de la chica supone que también está nerviosa como él.

Lydia siempre ha estado con sus amigas y Thomas (su único amigo) pero a veces baja de su pedestal para hablar con los mortales… y de esas pocas veces le ha demostrado al chico que es una linda persona, que puede ser confiable, que puede ser una amiga.

La pelirroja siempre es de las más altas en calificaciones, pero a estas alturas del cuarto semestre, los 15 alumnos se destacan en materias diferentes, luchando por mejorar cada vez más, sin embargo, Lydia siempre estará dándole pelea a todos, Stiles se sonríe recordando todo lo que le ha llevado a estar ahí.

Scott no le ha abrazado porque no le dio tiempo, el castaño siente un jalón detrás de sí que hace que suelte a la pelirroja y se gire, es Scott que le abraza rápido para acomodarse en su lugar, Scott no podía empezar su primer examen a público sin haber abrazado a todos sus amigos.

El castaño recuerda lo que Scott le confesó y luego también el otro implicado le comentó su versión. Isaac lo consiguió, se acostó con Scott (el moreno también lo deseaba).

Y varias veces, primero entre que terminó con Sidney y empezó a andar con Allison se les veía juguetear cuando sólo estaban E.H. y él, de una forma no convencional, pero todo acabó cuando Isaac  y Allison formalizaron, no pasó de eso, pero después de la fiesta esa “reveladora”, algo cambió en su relación, sin embargo no fue hasta después de que terminaron Isaac y Allison pasó lo que tenía que pasar y desde hace unas semanas que sigue pasando…

La primera vez les resultó extraña al principio y al final, pero en el momento de la calentura pues ya no se piensa:

Scott se estaba bañando cuando Isaac llegó a su habitación, así que decidió esperarlo, mientras hojeaba una de sus revistas, se supone saldrían…

Hacía algo de calor a pesar de que fueran las 7 de la noche, así que el rubio se quitó su bufanda (eterna), su chaqueta y los zapatos, se subió a la cama del moreno para estar más cómodo, mientras hojeaba la revista, escuchó que Scott ya salía del baño así que se dispuso a levantarse del lecho, sin embargo una hoja de libreta se cayó de la revista que hojeaba y al tratar de leerla, un rápido Scott se abalanzó sobre él para quitársela.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Isaac mientras alejaba la hoja de las manos del moreno.

-Dámela- pidió el moreno tratando de alcanzarla.

-¿Qué me das a cambio?- preguntó malévolamente el rubio mientras apartaba las manos del chico y se guardaba la hoja en su bolsillo trasero, mientras hacía una cara de inocencia.

-Que hayas terminado con tu novia no significa que puedas hurgar las cosas ajenas sin que te reclamemos, señor sensible- contesto Scott mientras que con una mano sujetaba su toalla que llevaba amarrada a la cintura y con la otra trataba de sacar la hoja del bolsillo de Isaac.

Isaac dejó que el moreno metiera la mano a su bolsillo pero no permitió que la sacara, Scott se montó sobre él, olvidándose de su toalla y quedando cara a cara con el rubio, con la mano que sujetaba la toalla trato de tomar la hoja por el otro lado pero el rubio la atrapo en el acto e hizo que se acercaran más.

La respiración de Isaac le pegaba de lleno al moreno que simplemente se acercó un poco para hacer un esfuerzo para zafarse, Isaac suelta la mano que Scott tiene dentro en su bolsillo, y despacio se acerca al chico para darle un beso que Scott corresponde de buena gana.

Mientras las bocas se comunican, las manos hacen lo suyo, Isaac le quita la toalla al moreno, mientras que Scott le quita la playera para acariciar esa piel que tanto ansía. El rubio desliza sus manos sobre la espalda y las nalgas del chico que le muerde los labios.

Se colocan de rodillas sobre la cama, mientras Scott va desabrochando el pantalón del rubio, quien lo empuja en la cama para quedar sobre él. Scott le acaricia de los cabellos mientras le besa la frente, porque Isaac esta haciendo lo mismo en su cuello y pectoral.

Scott le abraza con las piernas mientras sigue empujando el pantalón del rubio por sus piernas, Isaac se separa un poco para quitarse el bóxer y el pantalón, luego vuelve a ponerse sobre Scott mientras le besa el cuello y le muerde los hombros.

Scott comienza a acariciar el miembro del rubio que esta durísimo, la boca se le hace agua y empuja con delicadeza al rubio que se acomoda a su lado, rápidamente Scott se lleva a la boca aquel manjar de color claro, se introduce en la boca el pene de Isaac que esta algo rojo, por su parte el rubio empieza a acariciar el agujero del moreno que se ha quedado cerca de su mano izquierda, con suavidad el rubio introduce un dedo que ha ensalivado antes, Scott no se da cuenta de la intromisión, pues su concentración esta en succionar ese dulce pene que tiene frente a sí. El rubio introduce lentamente un segundo dedo que hace sobresaltar al moreno, sin embargo no le distrae de su tarea, después de acostubrar a Scott a sus movimientos, une un tercer dedo que hace que el moreno se detenga y se queje un poco, luego de un par de segundos Scott vuelve a la carga, se introduce toda la virilidad del rubio en la boca provocandole una arcada.

Después de unos momentos el rubio se levanta y toma a Scott del rostro para acostarlo nuevamente en la cama pero en la orilla de la misma, el rubio se coloca de pie entre las piernas abiertas del moreno que no le deja de besar y lamerle el rostro. El rubio acomoda su cadera exactamente en la entrepierna del moreno, con su mano derecha toma su prominente erección para juguetear en la entrada de Scott quien babea de excitación, poco a poco Isaac deja de moverse para centrase en la punta de su pene entrando despacio en el agujero de Scott.

-Ah- Scott se queja quedamente y aprieta los fuertes brazos del rubio que sigue concentrado en entrar más en su cuerpo –ah, ah-.

Isaac suavemente introduce la mitad de su pene en el apretado ano del moreno, Isaac se satisface en saberse el primero en ese recóndito lugar, la temperatura de su cuerpo sube y de un golpe mete la otra mitad de su pene que a decir verdad faltaba mucho, Scott da un respingo y grita.

-Espera- Scott se tensa -sácalo- pide tratando de empujar al rubio, quien no se inmuta simplemente comienza a masturbarlo para que se relaje.

-No quiero escuchar más- Stiles se levanta de su lugar mientras (Scott o Isaac) le cuenta la historia.

-Cállate y escucha- dice el que cuenta (Scott o Isaac) obligando a Stiles a sentarse otra vez y seguir escuchando.

Cuando Isaac se acerca al rostro del moreno sin mover su pene para que Scott se acostumbre a él, este le da un beso apasionado y con ambas manos le hace la señal presionando sus brazos de que se puede mover. El rubio da las embestidas despacio y solo sacando la mitad de su pene, pero poco a poco lo hace más rápido y sacando casi todo su miembro solo dejando la punta dentro.

Isaac hace que Scott gima de placer en cada embestida, luego hace que se gire para penetrarlo de perrito, cuando entra la primera vez en él, Scott siente que desfallece pues la penetración le llega al alma, mientras las manos del rubio le sujetan de su cadera, Scott le pide más y más y más, luego Isaac lo hace que se ponga de pie y sin separarse, ni sacarle el pene, lo conduce hasta la pared para que se apoye en ella sin embargo, el rubio lo levanta un poco para cargar con su peso, Scott se deja hacer, lo único que quiere el moreno es sentir cada embestida del rubio dentro de él.

Casi al final Isaac hace que Scott se ponga nuevamente de perrito pero esta vez en el piso, lo coloca con algo de brutalidad sensual, algo que a Scott le gustará y disfrutará mucho de ahora en adelante, Scott se encorva un poco para dejar expuesto su ano provocando que Isaac pierde la cabeza y meta su virilidad de un solo golpe dentro de él, Isaac amará sentir el ano del moreno, haciéndole presión en su pene, el rubio le hace presiones más fuertes con sus manos en el cuerpo de Scott dejándole marcas, las embestidas son más salvajes, Scott siente como el miembro de Isaac se va hinchando cada vez que entra en él. Isaac comienza a soltar quejidos de orgasmo, Scott sabe lo que viene a continuación así que empieza a ser presión con su ano en el pene de Isaac mientras se sigue quejando por las embestidas.

Scott se corre sin ni siquiera a ver tocado su pene en ningún momento de aquella noche loca, mientras que el pene de Isaac se hincha más y más, en la mente del moreno surgen ideas tontas como de que el pene del rubio irá creciendo y creciendo hasta partirlo en dos, una idea tonta que por la sensación que le provoca en su interior no le desagrada, de hecho usa una de sus manos para jalar más a Isaac, como si quisiera que se metiera más dentro de él. Sin embargo unos minutos más, esa hinchazón se detiene cunado el líquido caliente de Isaac explota en todo el interior del moreno.

Scott se deja caer en el suelo con Isaac sobre él y con su pene aún dentro… esa fue la primera de varias noches más en las que Isaac se queda más tiempo en el cuarto de Scott haciéndolo gemir en silencio para no despertar a E.H.

Se escucha la tercera llamada y  la obra está por empezar… un último recuerdo le cruza la mente al castaño, bueno ese recuerdo le cruza siempre que está por empezar la obra, es Malia que también sabe se haya en el publico… su recuerdo es de ella cuando eran novios. Su recuerdo es porque la extraña aún.

                                                                                          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Comenten y dejen sus kudos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y espero no se hayan confundido con los saltos de tiempo, se que pasan muchas cosas, pero así es esto!!!! este fic está loco!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> este segmento "Wordshaker" será así del día presente al pasado... contando todo desde la visión de Stiles. peor no se preocupen pronto leerán la visión de Derek...


	9. Wordshaker  7.- Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la mente de Stiles pasan todas las imágenes de Malia, de Derek, de sus amigos y de sus experiencias, como tienen novia, como la pierde, como tiene sexo, como sonríe y como ha empezado a amarlo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza pero ya está aquí!!!! espero les guste.

Wordshaker

7.- Ego

Ego, ego, ¿qué es el ego? A veces parece algo que daña y a veces resulta que es algo bueno, ego, ego, si piensas en ti antes que los demás… dicen que está mal, si piensas en ti después de pensar en los demás, también te dicen que está mal… ¿entonces? Alguien haga el favor de explicarlo todo.

We used to go together  
looking after each other  
I thought that you were better,  
look at you

La vio varias veces en la escuela y siempre le gustó, pero no para irle a pedir que fuera su novia, no, para nada, Stiles estaba bien como estaba, soltero y sin importarle eso de besarse y acariciarse con alguien, cada vez que se pudiera o andar de la mano caminando en la escuela, que a decir verdad pensaba igual que E.H. en eso de las relaciones, ambos se sentirían como asfixiados si todo el tiempo debieran estar de la mano o de beso y beso, esas cursilerías de los enamorados comunes, sin embargo, E.H. ya había tenido una novia y un novio antes de la universidad así que ya hablaba por experiencia pero Stiles solo lo decía en teoría pues… aún no se estrenaba en ese terreno, sin embargo a pesar de decir eso (bueno, siempre ocurre ¿no?) el negado Stiles se besó con ella en las fiestas y reuniones… sí, eso es ¿normal?, si alguien te gusta pues te besas y ya, nada más…. digo no pasa nada (eso piensa Stiles) sólo que después de una noche ella ya no le habló como antes y no sabía por qué… fue esa misma noche que Derek le besó en su sala.

-¿Malia?- le dice el castaño cuando la ve pasar junto a él mientras está tumbado al lado de sus amigos que parecer estar muertos pues no se mueven, ni parpadean siquiera.

-Mmm- contesta ella algo seca, levantando una mano como saludo y sigue su camino.

Al parecer a la chica no le afectó mucho aquella desvelada pues se ve bien o al menos es lo que da a entender. Al castaño si le dio duro la cruda pues se tuvo que ir a tender al pasto varias veces…

El castaño no notaba nada extraño en la chica en los siguientes días, pues casi no se veían más que en fiestas o reuniones, y a veces cuando Danny trabajaba hasta tarde la llevaba junto con Kira a su compartimento, para el castaño era normal que la chica no le hablara con tanta frecuencia, lo que si se le hizo raro fue que un mes después de aquella fiesta se quedaran en un silencio incomodo en la sala mientras Danny regresaba de donde fuera que había ido.

-¿Quieres algo?- pregunta el chico muy cortés al encontrase en la sala a la chica, una invitada que de seguro Danny dejó botada. El castaño salió de su cuarto al escuchar una voz femenina que cantaba en su sala.

-Danny dijo que no había nadie- la chica contesta con algo de desdén y molestia pero a la vez llena de sonrojo porque la escuchó cantar.

-Estaba en mi habitación- Stiles la observa -¿sí quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Café?-.

-Nada- contesta cortésmente pero sin mirar al chico.

-¿Pasa algo?- Stiles siente la frialdad de la castaña que desvía siempre la mirada.

Un silencio empieza a surgir y se hace algo largo…

-No- contesta la chica y abre su libreta para leer algo (varias veces).

-Entonces ¿no quieres nada?- repite un poco más juguetón el castaño haciendo un gesto que Malia no deja pasar desapercibido y suelta una sonrisa que se va transformando en risa.

-Eres un tonto- dice la chica al terminar de reír.

-Ya lo sé- Stiles levanta los hombros y se sienta a su lado.

La chica se acomoda un poco para alejarse de él, aún no se le pasa ese pequeño enojo que siente por el chico.

-¿Y qué? ¿Van a trabajar?- Stiles observa la única libreta que la chica tiene fuera de su mochila.

-Ahh- Malia juguetea con esa libreta -sí-.

-¿Sobre qué? Tal vez les pueda ser útil mi alto nivel intelectual-Stiles vuelve a hacer un gesto que hace estallar otra risa de la chica que no puede hablar.

-Es… es…- Malia se haya más calmada después de varios minutos de risa –sobre… no importa si podemos, es fácil – para Malia es difícil estar enfadada con ese chico alegre, simpático, inteligente, hiperactivo, guapo, lindo, que sobre todas las cosas le agradaba tanto que llegaba a gustarle.

-Bueno- Stiles se levanta de su sitio para salir de la sala –yo regreso a mi habitación para no interrumpirte más-.

-Quiero un café- dice la chica para que el castaño no se retire.

El chico la mira con una sonrisa pero sorprendido por el vigor de las últimas palabras que ha soltado la castaña.

Malia tiene en su poder la taza ya vacía y juguetea un poco con ella. Tiene una pregunta atorada en la garganta pero no sabe si sea correcto lanzarla.

Stiles juguetea con su último trago de leche para finalmente tragarlo todo.

-Stiles- la chica lo dice en voz baja sin embargo, logra llamar la atención del chico que se queda con el vaso en la boca mientras la observa -¿eres gay?-.

Y pasa lo que siempre pasa el castaño debe de explicar su sexualidad, si no fuera porque la chica le gusta se hubiera molestado un poco (más) pero lo toma como siempre, como la costumbre.

Ese segundo semestre lo terminaron bien… como amigos. Tal cual después de esa platica reveladora se vuelven amigos maravillosos, ese recuerdo se le cruza a Stiles al ver desde la escena a Malia, aquella chica que fue su primera novia.

  
You used to be so layed back  
You always kept it so cool  
I loved you 'cos of all that, that’s the truth

Después en el tercer  semestre empezó esa historia a la par que la historia de Derek con Kate inició.

Si, simple, un día Stiles y Malia jugueteaban como amigos y al día siguiente se daban un beso como pareja, tal cual lo recuerda el castaño en ese momento justo antes de decir su primer diálogo.

Los dos chicos se hayan bajo ese enorme árbol que ahora es “su árbol”, todas las tardes de los martes y jueves se acomodaban en su tronco para admirar como pasaba la tarde, cada vez se acercaban un poquito más sin ni siquiera notarlo, ya no sabían porque simplemente se tomaban de la mano para juntar las ocasionales hojas que el viento desprendía…

-Malia- el castaño está sentado a su lado mientras observan el crepúsculo.

-Mmm- la chica acaba de cerrar los ojos pero no los abre.

-Toma- dice el chico entregándole una pequeña flor blanca.

La chica abre los ojos y una luz se desprende de su rostro para luego tomar la flor y olerla, para sentir aún el calor de la huella que ha dejado sobre la misma Stiles, la castaña le mira y abraza fuertemente, esta vez el toque es diferente es como más lento, como si estuvieran en otro universo, en otro momento.

-Gracias- dice la chica separándose solo un poco del castaño, quedando finalmente frente a frente, demasiado cerca para ser amigos.

Stiles acorta la poca distancia de sus labios y deposita un tierno beso, uno que sabe diferente a todos aquellos que antes en las fiestas y reuniones se habían dado. Un beso que dice te quiero y quiero estar contigo.

El cielo empieza a dejar escapar sus pequeñas luces para hacerles compañía a esos dos chicos que se besan tiernamente.

En otro recinto un beso se está volviendo cada vez más candente, es un beso feroz, salvaje, sexual y lleno de pasión, es el segundo día que llevan como pareja oficial, aunque ya llevaban un par de semanas acercándose mucho, Derek esta arrinconando a Kate, mientras ambas manos buscan la piel del otro.

Esa noche llegó y en la cama de Stiles le acompañaban ese tierno y suave beso que se dieron antes de que Malia le dijera que “sí” y el otro más salvaje pero igual de lindo que se dieron cuando ya eran oficialmente novios.

El chico observa su techo y la emoción le emana desde dentro. Se levanta para quedar sentado con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya tengo novia- dice casi gritando y sin poder creerlo.

Danny abre la puerta algo atontado por el sueño para descubrir que ha sido ese ruido, después Liam llega a ver qué ocurre (el rubio aún compartía habitación con ellos) encontrándose con un Stiles sonrojado y lejano en sus pensamientos.

Derek se haya en su cama observando la ventana que da al enorme jardín, el moreno no puede dormir pues Kate está a su lado y eso de tener un cuerpo caliente en su cama no es mucho de su agrado, pero es su novia, se debe de aguantar.

El moreno se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la ventana, se gira para ver si la chica no se ha despertado y abre la ventana lo suficiente para escabullirse por ella, con sumo cuidado la vuelve a cerrar un poco para que no entre aire, se sienta en ese mismo lugar que siempre le acompaña cuando medita. Es un lugar íntimo que sólo el utiliza, es un trecho entre su ventana y la columna que le separa de la otra ventana, por estar justo en la esquina del edificio hay suficiente espacio para que pueda estar ahí sin peligro de caer al vacío.

Derek observa el cielo allá en las alturas debe de estar su padre, con el que siempre conversa, el que siempre le da los consejos, el moreno esta vez no tiene nada que contar o preguntar, solo quiere estar ahí mirando, observando, siendo espectador. De pronto escucha una cancioncita de un cuarto vecino, tiene el volumen bajo pero logra reconocer la canción, no es que le gusta ese grupo y esa canción (bueno ahora un poco) pero es por culpa de un castaño que está en otro edificio vecino conoce que el grupo británico conformado por 5 chicas, cuatro de ellas inglesas, una irlandesa, tienen en su segundo álbum una canción titulada “Ego”, el moreno deja escapar una sonrisa al saber tanto de ese grupo que antes ni siquiera sabía que existía y que ahora gracias a Stiles sabe que llevan 7 de existencia y para colmo le gustan…

No se siente culpable de que no esté con el castaño, aunque sabe que le dolió que el chico no quisiera estar con él, bueno nunca se lo pidió así tal cual, pero hombre, son dos hombres, las cosas deben funcionar diferentes ¿no? Sin embargo, se sacude esas ideas, él esta con Kate ahora y al día siguiente se enterará que Stiles está con Malia. Lo que deberá aceptar el moreno después es que el castaño le pego en el ego y luego en el corazón.

  
I don’t think you know where your heading  
I was always there to help you break the fall

Un día mientras Stiles hacía ejercicio en soledad…

-Así  te vas a lastimar- esa voz conocida sonó a las espaldas del castaño quien detuvo su quehacer.

-¿Qué?- Stiles se dio la vuelta y se encontró con ese entrecejo fruncido.

-Te vas a lastimar- Derek tiene los brazos cruzados en esa posición eterna suya.

-Déjame, lo intento- el chico hace un puchero con su boca pero con orgullo y dejando claro que el moreno no le afectara otra vez el ego y el autoestima con sus comentarios.

-No juegues, debes de hacerlo bien- Derek da un par de pasos más hasta quedar justo detrás del chico que ha vuelto a su quehacer.

-¿Y entonces como es señor sabelotodo?- Stiles no quiere ser grosero, pero no se le ocurre otro tono para tratar a ese moreno, bueno es un tono grosero-gracioso-simpático o así lo describe el moreno para si mismo.

-Así- le dice Derek y lo toma de los brazos para acomodarlo como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo –es más difícil al principio pero es mejor-.

A pesar de los quejidos y réplicas del castaño termina haciéndolo como Derek está indicando-obligandole hacer.

-Eres un animal ¿sabes?- esta vez Stiles está en el suelo haciendo lo que Derek le ha dicho que hiciera, pero su tono de voz ya no es agresivo.

-Así les gustó a todos- Derek usa ese tono de voz que hacía mucho tiempo no usaba, ese tono que electriza al castaño y hace que se detenga de su serie de ejercicios para tomar un poco de aire.

-Bien- dice el chico sudando un poco de nerviosos y haciendo muecas para librarse de esa incómoda situación.

Derek se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y retrocede un poco no quiere que el chico mal interprete sus intenciones (si es que tiene intenciones) pero es que le es imposible no tratar de coquetearle a ese chico en playera sin mangas exhibiendo sus delgados pero tonificados bíceps, esa playera que esta sudada y se adhiera al pectoral fuerte pero pequeño del chico, de esas piernas que van aumentando sus volumen con cada trote y que se logran ver en los cortos shorts que el chico lleva, esos glúteos que ya estaban bien hechecitos pero con forme han pasado los semestres se han vuelto firmes, perfectos, antojables y... A Derek se le hace agua la boca viendo todo ese manjar frente a sí. Por lo que decide desviar la vista.

-Gracias- dice el chico después de ver como Derek se ha sonrojado y ha volteado a ver hacia la nada, sabe que también le es incómodo así que decide que las cosas sean más ligeras –sabes mucho de esto ¿no?-.

Derek entiende perfectamente bien las intenciones (buenas) del chico y responde con media sonrisa –en la secundaria y prepa jugaba béisbol y basquetbol, era muy deportista, se moverme- el moreno guiñe el ojo (sin querer eso se puede calificar como sensual, pero Stiles decide ignorarlo aunque por dentro le ha parecido muy agradable).

-¿Y ahora?-  el castaño lo observa interesado.

-Desde el año pasado ya no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera, tengo prácticas profesionales y el servicio social- el chico levanta los hombros mientras se explica.

-Pero si vas a fiestas- dice el castaño acusador.

-Esas son de noche- Derek replica el tono del castaño.

-Touché- Stiles hace un gesto que despierta una sonrisa en el moreno apenando al menor y tratando de estar serio.

-Me gustaría hacer ejercicio pero…- Derek se autocensura.

-¿Pero qué…?- Stiles suena interesado.

-Nada- el moreno se ladea y al parecer tiene palabras atoradas.

-Dime- Stiles suena seguro y dominante, llamando la atención del mayor no sólo porque haya dicho una orden sino porque también ese se le hace tan sensual en el chico.

-No tengo con quien hacer ejercicio- Derek titubea un poco y continua –no disfruto mucho hacer ejercicio solo-.

-¿Y tus amigos? – Stiles sigue interesado en las palabras del mayor.

-Ellos no tienen los mismos horarios que yo, además Jordan y Boyd corren a las 5.30 de la mañana ¿quién hace eso?- dice el moreno poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-E.H.- contesta el castaño –el también sale a correr temprano, bueno a las 6. 15 am- el menor deja escapar un bufido de burla.

-Vaya están locos- Derek se cruza de brazos.

-¿Y a qué hora te gusta hacer ejercicio?- Stiles se ha sentado en flor de loto y Derek está frente a él. Si alguien pasara diría que son amigos.

Derek se sonroja un poco y quiere pero no quiere a la vez contestar. Al final cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir.

-A esta- Derek observa al chico con la mirada cautelosamente.

-Oh- Stiles no sabe que decir pero continua –es una muy buena hora, cada que puedo vengo, bueno los martes, a veces los jueves, los sábados y domingos-.

-Sí es buena- Derek ya no tiene nada que decir y empieza a levantarse como preparándose para despedirse.

Stiles sabe que se odiará justo en el siguiente segundo después de decir lo que va a decir pero lo va a decir, quien es el para evitarle a alguien que haga algo por su salud.

-Ven mañana domingo, hagamoslo juntos- Stiles traga un poco de saliva eso sonó… raro.

En el rostro de Derek nace una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza de afirmación.

-Entonces mañana- Derek está de pie con una inmensa sonrisa y se aleja rápidamente del lugar antes de que Stiles cambie de parecer.

Stiles se queda sentado unos segundos más y cierra los ojos para negarse con la cabeza, no cree que sea buena idea estar cerca del ese chico, porque a pesar de que le gusta (y lo debe de aceptar) no le cae de todo bien.

  
And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar  
And now you wanna stupend what's taking you this far  
Don’t tell me that your done as far as we go  
You need to have a sit down with your ego

Y en una fiesta de final de tercer semestre ocurre lo que siempre ocurre entre ellos dos, porque así son ellos.

Es una noche distinta, hay algo de alcohol, la luna está en lo alto, es la habitación de Jordan, y en un cuarto que no es de nadie pero tiene una cama, hay dos cuerpos uno sobre otro, uno penetrando al otro, haciéndose el amor.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen todavía aquí?- E.H. levanta una ceja observando a Isaac y a Scott que juguetean como tontos mientras los demás toman todavía en la sala –no ya tenían “sueño”-.

-Cállate E.H.- dice el rubio dándole un zape.

-Yo nada más digo- E.H. levanta los hombros y observa que el rubio está muy atento a su novia que baila con Lydia en el centro.

-Además yo todavía no ligo nada- dice Scott terminándose su botella de cerveza.

-¿Y Stiles?- pregunta inocentemente el rubio mirando para todas partes.

-Estaba con E.H.- responde Scott sin dejar de ver a Camden que le mira con una sonrisa.

-Pues hace media hora sí- dice E.H. levantándose de su asiento.

-Isaac- Allison se acerca a los tres chicos que la miran intrigados –ya tengo sueño-.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- pregunta muy caballerosamente el rubio mientras se pone de pie y busca su chaqueta.

-Gracias- contesta la chica que se despide de los otros dos.

-Mmmm- dice E.H.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta el moreno pues ese tonito sabe que encierra mucho cuando E.H. lo hace.

-¿Ya no se han vuelto a dormir juntos?- E.H. le mira recriminatorio – ¿desde la fiesta de segundo?-.

Scott le mira anonadado sin decir palabra alguna.

-Bueno, si sé de las dos veces que te quedaste al principio de este semestre- Scott le mira con molestia y sorpresa, sin embargo, E.H. sigue hablando –digo es obvio que follaron porque tu no dejabas de quejarte y de ahogar gritos-.

-¿Cómo…?- Scott no para de sorprenderse.

-Las paredes dejan pasar los sonidos Scott- E.H. se ríe un poco –no se veía que te gustaba morder almohadas, pero está bien amigo-.

-Cállate- dice sonrojado el moreno –mejor ya vámonos que tengo sueño- el chico saca su reloj y ve que son las 3.15 de la madrugada -¿dónde estará Stiles?-.

E.H. se levanta de su lugar toma su suéter y le pasa a su amigo el propio -¿dónde crees?- pregunta con sarcasmo.

-¿No que no sabías?- Scott le mira confundido.

-Allison me interrumpió cuando se despidió así que no pude terminar de decirles que hace media hora sí estuvo conmigo pero que llegó un tal Derek Hale, platico con él unos instantes para luego desaparecer en…- Stiles camina hacía la salida seguido por Scott –por ahí- dice el chico señalando una puerta vecina.

-¿Y ahí dónde es?- pregunta Scott.

-¿En qué mundo vives Scott?- E.H. lo jala y lo lleva hasta la puerta, con sigilo la abre y…

-Dios- dice Scott sorprendido al escuchar unos quejidos de placer que provienen de una de las habitaciones.

-Igual que tu Scott- E.H. deja escapar una sonrisa mientras cierra la puerta –está mordiendo la almohada-.

Scott se queda petrificado, pero E.H. lo arrastra para desaparecer por las escaleras.

Dentro de la habitación, Stiles se encuentra bocabajo en la cama perlado de sudor y apretando un poco los dientes, sin embargo, un quejido de placer se le sale de la boca.

Derek está sobre él dejándole un vaivén que hace que ambos suden más de lo que están sudando. A estas altura el alcohol ya se ha ido de sus cuerpos, así que inconscientes no están, de hecho es lo mejor porque están disfrutando de esa hora que llevan encerrados y metidos en esa cama.

Stiles estaba con E.H. en la sala de Jordan, de pronto apareció Derek que dejaba escapar aquella sonrisa coqueta y linda que tanto le gustaba a Stiles, esa sonrisa que fue descubriendo en todas esas tardes que hacían ejercicio juntos, después de todo no fue mala idea, pues Derek era excelente en eso de ayudar al hacer ejercicio hasta le exigía como si se tratara de una clase.

Sin embargo, el castaño no recuerda cual fue el pretexto por el que dejó a E.H. en la sala y acompañó a Derek al pasillo, tampoco supo el pretexto para aceptar entrar a esa habitación. Lo que si recuerda es que ambos se fusionaron en un beso cuando se sintieron solos y con el alcohol dándoles valor.

Después de que la ropa dejó de limitarlos, el moreno empujo al menor en la cama quedando entre sus piernas para saborear cada parte de su piel blanca, con lengua conoció y decoró surcos de saliva y sal, Stiles por su parte cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

Derek llevaba el control y cada vez que quería algo solo gruñía y acomodaba al castaño quien era sumiso a sus órdenes no habladas. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, Derek se sentó en la cama y coloco a Stiles encima de él, después de lubricar muy bien el pequeño y apretado orifico del menor, lo cual hizo con sumo cuidado, con su lengua primero y luego con sus dedos, haciendo que el menor se quejará un poco. Con ambas manos lo llevo para quedar sentado y lo preparó con besos para penetrarlo.

-Pónmelo- bramó el moreno cuando le entregó a Stiles un condón.

Stiles lo hizo suavemente acomodando el látex sobre la virilidad de Derek, como si quisiera acariciar todo ese pedazo de carne que se le antojaba caliente.

Después de las primeras embestidas suaves y de algunos quejidos de parte del castaño, el placer inundo la recamara, Stiles estuvo en diversas posiciones que ni él mismo podría describir, algunas le gustaron más que otras, pero también él quería ser activo, también él quería penetrar, sin embargo esa noche no ocurriría, pues Derek tenía muchos planes con el ano de Stiles.

Casi al final de la noche,  Stiles se encuentra bocabajo en la cama lleno de sudor, las sábanas están mojadas, él aprieta un poco los dientes tratando de no hacer más ruido del que ha hecho toda la noche, sin embargo un quejido de placer se le sale de la boca.

Derek está sobre él igual de sudado. Con una mano le detiene la cadera para que este levantada y le de libertad para penetrarlo tan suave o tan fuerte como quiera con la otra le masturba al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

Justo en ese momento Stiles cree escuchar que alguna puerta se abre y si no fuera porque ya es muy tarde juraría que E.H. y Scott están hablando, pero no pone más atención pues Derek le levanta para ponerlo de perrito y penetrarlo con más fuerza, dejándole que grite más fuerte por ese orgasmo que el moreno le está dando.

Siente las pulsaciones de su ano alrededor del pene de Derek y también siente las pulsaciones de la virilidad del moreno, el castaño se sabe de buen tamaño en eso del paquete, pero Derek es una grosería cuando lo vio por primera vez le pareció enorme y tuvo miedo cuando le estaba penetrando por primera vez, pero ahora agradece que tenga ese tamaño tan dotado, pues le hace ver estrellas y colores que nunca había visto.

Derek saca su pene y voltea al chico para quedar frente a frente y con ambas manos los masturba en un mismo movimiento, y no tardan en venirse ambos. Las frentes de los chicos se juntan.

-Cuantas ganas tenía de cogerte- dice Derek con voz ronca.

-Falta que te coja yo- Stiles se lo dice retadoramente.

Derek sonríe y responde –si puedes… está bien-.

Stiles se está cambiando para la siguiente escena y a su lado está Isaac con Scott quienes se ayudan mutuamente en eso de quitarse unas telas muy ajustadas. Para Stiles esos dos le recuerdan su relación con Derek, no sabe a ciencia cierta porqué, pero le recuerdan, le recuerdan cuando ambos están en la habitación de Isaac follando sin descanso, aunque aún no son pareja. Sin embargo, lo que los hace diferentes es que él y Derek son versátiles… y con el rubio y Scott, pues… el que siempre termina con el semen dentro es el moreno.

  
When everyone’s gone and you are by yourself  
You know that you're gonna come to me for help  
Don’t tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego  
(Ego, ego)

No fue precisamente por el castaño que esto pasó, no eso es aparte, pero el moreno no puede negar que después de esa noche en su habitación, su mundo se volvió diferente. Sólo duraron unos meses para que su romance con Kate acabara, quizá desde el principio no eran compatibles o tal vez la libertad sexual que se tomaba el moreno no era la adecuada, pues Derek no se oponía que le besaran en juego o en broma sea quien fuera, además siempre chuleaba a los hombres a su lado y a otras chicas (menos pero también) quizá eso forzó a que tuvieran esa conversación-discusión y para la poca paciencia del moreno, pues Derek terminó con la chica.

Fue una noticia que toda la universidad comentó, porque esos dos son de los más populares, todos los conocen y todos quisieran estar en su círculo de amigos…

Cuando Stiles se enteró le dió un poco de pesar pues esperaba que no hubiera sido por su culpa que Derek haya mandado a volar a la chica. Aunque a decir verdad Kate nunca le pareció una chica de confiar, sin embargo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de confrontar al moreno lo hizo, aunque se moría de nervios, pues después de esa noche lujuriosa que pasaron juntos, no cruzaron muchas palabras, hacía un mes de eso.

-Derek- Stiles se coloca a un costado del moreno quien está absorto buscando en su casillero.

El moreno da un pequeño respingo pero trata de parecer inmutado -Stiles- sigue buscando aquello que no logra encontrar.

-¿Estás bien?- el castaño suena preocupado y no aparta la vista del rostro del moreno.

Derek deja de revolver su casillero y lo voltea a ver con una ceja levantada, Derek le observa interesado y orgulloso.

-¿Por qué no estaría?- Derek usa ese tono coqueto y presumido con el que siempre se dirige al chico.

Stiles lee ese tono que está utilizando el moreno y entre dientes dice arrepentido –por nada, olvídalo-.

El castaño está a punto de irse pero la mano de Derek le detiene y lo gira para estar frente a frente el menor se ha sentido como un muñequito.

-Gracias- el moreno agacha la mirada al suelo –lo siento, gracias por preocuparte-.

Stiles se sorprende y emociona al escuchar esas palabras, el moreno  siempre tiene formas de arrugar y alisar su corazón, quizá nadie lo entiende como él.

-Pero ¿estás bien?- Stiles suena interesado y trata de ser comprensivo con sus palabras –espero que no haya sido por… la otra noche, no quería atraerte problemas-.

-No fue por eso- Derek le mira al rostro de forma sosegada –simplemente no nos entendimos-.

-Es bueno oírlo- Stiles deja una sonrisa y un suspiro en el aire.

-Por cierto ¿quieres hacerme sentir bien?- Derek deja un sonrisa seductora en su rostro mientras espera una respuesta del chico quien lo observa intrigado –si me das otra noche igual estaría más que perfecto-.

Stiles le mira con ojos entrecerrados y con algo de molestia.

-Eres un idiota- Stiles tiene una sonrisa en el rostro que ha surgido sola.

-Además tú me retaste esa noche- Derek cierra su casillero y se recarga en él –quiero ver si lo logras-.

Stiles recuerda sus palabras de esa noche cuando le dijo que la próxima vez él lo haría morder las almohadas y se sonroja.

-Me gustaría comprobarlo- Derek se aleja un poco del chico con esa sonrisa seductora y con esa mirada que derrite a cualquiera.

-No creo que pase- dice el castaño regresando de ese letargo que le da ver al moreno en todo su esplendor –eso fue algo de una noche y yo tengo novia, así que… - el castaño empieza a alejarse nuevamente.

-E.H. se ha follado a Jackson- Derek le dice esas palabras tan alto que algunos que están ahí los voltean a ver.

-¿Qué?- Stiles le voltea a ver intrigado y molesto con su amigo porque no le ha contado eso.

-Lo que oíste, tú deberías hacer lo mismo conmigo- Derek se aleja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Stiles siente como su temperatura ha sido elevado entre el enojo y el placer que le ocasiona ver a ese moreno.

Después cuando fue a confrontar a E.H., primero porque no le dijo de aquella aventura sexual con Jackson y segundo por qué anda cogiéndose a esos tipos presumidos como Brett, Parrish y ahora Jackson.

Stiles está en la escena y ve de frente a su compañero de escena E.H., al principio pensó que eran iguales en todo, pero ahora con todo lo sucedido sabe que son diferentes, el latino es más aventurero, más libre, más seductor. Stiles se queda con los calificativos más simpático y más lindo. E.H. se lleva los de atrevido y temerario. Pero eso es lo que los hace amigos, que son diferentes y que tienen cosas de que hablar.

  
You act like you're on fire  
living your delusion  
You just need you to take you higher  
Off you go

Esta noche la querían hacer desde unos meses antes, pero por la escuela no habían tenido tiempo de estar a solas el tiempo suficiente para tener sexo por primera vez. Pero cuando lo lograron todo se volvió maravilloso y como dicen después de probarlo no lo dejas, tuvieron varias sesiones de sexo después. Pero la de esa primera noche fue diferente y mágica.

Ella está sentada en ropa interior con las piernas abiertas en una orilla de la cama, él sólo en sus bóxer la abraza y besa en la boca, las manos viajan solas de un cuerpo al otro, si alguien los viera se confundiría para decir quién es quién,  él la toma suavemente y la acomoda en la cama acostada, ella no deja de besarle el cuello y la clavícula.

Él deja recorrer su lengua entre sus senos,  con una mano y una agilidad desconocida logra desabrochar el sostén para dejar libres los pechos que ahora acaricia con ambas manos y besa justamente en el centro de ambos. No podría llamarse egoísta lo que hacen esos dos, pues se complementan muy bien, le dan placer al otro, se dejan hacer y hacen, nadie podría negar que están haciendo el amor con letras mayúsculas.

La luz de la luna entra por una rendija que deja la cortina de la habitación de ella, y los ilumina desnudos, boca a boca, piel a piel, llenos de sudor y con el corazón palpitando a mil, los suaves quejidos de placer que la chica emite son melodías en el oído de él, melodías que él compone con cada uno de sus movimientos y sus toques, ella es la segunda chica con la que ha tenido intimidad en toda su vida, a ella le está haciendo todo lo que su cuerpo le manda hacer, simplemente es natural estar con ella en esa danza erótica y sudorosa.

La noche avanza y las embestidas que él hace no paran, toman más impulso, tiene más fuerza, es tan varonil y masculino, es tan salvaje y tierno a la vez, es la mezcla perfecta que todos quisieran tener.

-Malia y Stiles tuvieron sexo- son las palabras de bienvenida de Danny cuando Stiles regresa de esa larga pero deliciosa noche en una edificación contigua.

Todos los reunidos ahí que son sus amigos abren los ojos sorprendidos.

-Pensé que nunca lo harían- Cora tiene una cara de satisfacción al hablar y sonrojar al castaño.

-¿Y qué tal?- pregunta el rubio ojiazul -¿cuántas veces?-.

Stiles sin decir palabras avanza  hasta su habitación para desaparecer y no salir hasta pasado el mediodía.

-Nos vas a tener que contar- replica en voz alta E.H. –como me obligaste a contarte lo de Jackson-.

-¿Te acostaste con Jackson?- pregunta Cora sorprendida.

-¿Yo?- E.H. sabe que metió la pata.

-A mí tampoco me has contado- dice Danny sentándose a su lado.

Isaac y Scott ríen pues saben de lo sucio y perverso, pero sensual contenido de esa historia.

Una voz interrumpe a E.H. antes de hablar –por cierto- es Stiles quien grita desde su cuarto sin atreverse a salir -Greenberg y Garrett se hicieron novios ayer-.

Todos en la habitación lanzan un “uh” largo.

  
Yeah   
You can make the call  
When you're bad and  
I will not be there to help you break the fall

Los chicos están sentados bajo el sol sabatino, ahora que ya son más adultos y van en el segundo año de la licenciatura, tienen ese signo, esa marca que todos los universitarios van adquiriendo con el paso de la vida universitaria, esa huella que aumenta un poco el ego, hay quienes lo tienen más desarrollados que otros, pero todos la tienen, esa pose de sentirse casi actores, casi filósofos, casi médicos, casi arquitectos, sentirse casi…

Y es que después de su examen de mitad de semestre, sienten que nada los frena, que su presentación a público de final de semestre será grandiosa. Y todas las conversaciones versan ahora en ese examen, en que Liam ya no es su amigo, en que Mason quisiera hablarles pero no puede abandonar a Liam, en que E.H. y Stiles tienen una nueva amiga. Meredith que no se reúne en las comidas y echadas en el césped con ellos… pero que es su amiga y reciben ciertas bromas de parte de Isaac y Scott.

Los alumnos de segundo año de teatro, los del cuarto semestre no tuvieron una clase sabatina y no es porque el profesor no haya llegado, es que se las cambió para el domingo así que ahora están disfrutando de la paz esperando a mañana domingo a morir “como perros” según palabras de Cora.

Los 15 alumnos estarían juntos en el césped si no fuera porque Liam y Mason se apartan de ellos incluyendo a Oliver que ya es su amigo, que Meredith prefiere la soledad y que Kara y Lydia no se lleven, así que la primera se va con Lori para no estar cerca de la pelirroja. Así que 9 chicos están tumbados en el césped frente a los chicos de tercer año que están trabajando al aire libre con el Bobby quien los está matando con en el ejercicio. Sin embargo, Allison se las arregla para lanzarle besos a Isaac quien le corresponde alegremente.

Stiles tiene un poco de sed así que se levanta del pasto y se dirige a un bebedero cercano, pero antes de llegar ve que hay más de tres personas esperando por el agua, así que decide mejor ir a la cafetería y comprarse una botella de té helado.

-¿Tienes sed?- pregunta el moreno cuando Stiles pasa a su lado sin verle.

-Derek- dice el chico sorprendido.

-¿Quieres?- el moreno le estira una botella de agua –hay mucha gente en la cafetería, me tarde mucho comprando está-.

Stiles duda un segundo pero acepta de buena gana el líquido, abre la botella y de un solo trago se lleva casi la mitad.

-Tenías mucha sed- comenta con una sonrisa burlona el moreno.

-No te burles- dice el castaño con una sonrisa y falsa molestia.

-¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?- Derek se acomoda en su lugar y mira al chico atento.

-¿Yo?- Stiles se extraña de la pregunta del moreno –pues nada-.

-Entonces haremos ejercicio juntos- Derek levanta una ceja –hace casi quince días que no salimos juntos-.

-Derek- Stiles entiende para donde va eso –yo, mira yo…-.

-Tienes novia- replica el moreno –lo sé, recuerda que no siempre quiero liarme contigo- el moreno deja ver sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa falsa.

-Perdón- contesta Stiles sonrojado –a las 5 como siempre ¿está bien?-.

Derek vuelve a sonreír de verdad –espero que está vez no quedes en segundo lugar- el moreno ríe y se levanta de su lugar.

-Te ganaré- Stiles le mira divertido mientras Camden se acerca a ellos y le dice algo al oído a Derek.

-Stiles- Scott se acerca a su amigo y le voltea para verle a la cara –ya nos vamos ¿vienes?-.

Y lo siguiente que ocurre pasa demasiado rápido para todos los que están ahí, pues Isaac está a un par de metros con E.H. en espera de sus amigos.

El Lahey mayor se separa de Derek con una sonrisa para acortar los pasos en dirección de Stiles y su amigo moreno, se detiene frente a ellos, despacio pero con fuerza aparta al castaño y toma del rostro al moreno que le mira extrañado pero sin poder reaccionar hasta sentir los labios de Camden sobre los propios. Derek y Stiles les miran extrañados y cómplices, el beso dura un poco más de lo que Scott pudiera admitir. Camden ha besado a Scott y se aleja con Derek mientras que su hermano lo observa con enojo y celos. Eso no se quedará así… y no se quedó así.  Isaac le reclama al día siguiente a su hermano que haya besado a su “amigo”.

-Pero tú tienes novia, yo no- responde el Lahey mayor con dejo es su voz.

-Eso no importa- Isaac levanta la voz –él es mi… amigo y no puedes andar con esas estupideces-.

-Espera- dice Camden y observando detenidamente a su hermano, una sonrisa surge en su boca que le ilumina el rostro – ¿te estás acostando con él?-.

-Yo…- Isaac va a responder pero su hermano le pone el dedo en la boca para acallarlo.

-¿Quién te viera?- Lahey parece estar orgulloso –pedaleas dos bicicletas, te lo dije eres un Lahey y eso hacemos siempre-.

Camden se aleja después de abrazar a un absorto Isaac, que le mira frustrado.

-No, yo no…- Isaac habla entre dientes –yo no puedo ser así, yo no soy… como tú…- Isaac dice las palabras al viento, al lugar donde antes estaba su hermano –no soy como mi padre-.

  
And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar  
And now you wanna stupend what's taking you this far  
Don’t tell me that your done as far as we go  
You need to have a sit down with your ego

Después de aquel encuentro con su hermano, Isaac platica con sus amigos, obviamente sin Scott… y sin Danny porque él no sabe guardar secretos.

E.H. y Stiles escuchan atento a su amigo rubio que muestra mucha frustración y que ha cambiado un poco esa última semana su humor que siempre es brillante.

Sin embargo, al parecer todo se pone peor para Isaac y para algunos otros, entre ellos Stiles.

-Creo que esto no funciona- Malia tiene los ojos rojos después de dejar de llorar por enésima vez.

-Eso piensas- Stiles levanta los hombros algo dolido pero sin dejarlo notar… tanto.

-Es que siempre nos vamos a pelear cada vez que pase algo así- la castaña levanta la voz un poco encogiendo a Stiles en su lugar.

-Esto se está volviendo cansado- el chico la mira ahora con más seguridad.

-De verdad Stiles, puede entenderte de verdad, creo en la bisexualidad y todo eso- la chica se limpia la mejilla –lo que no entiendo es porque no me dijiste antes, acaso no merezco la verdad-.

-No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar- Stiles se incorpora de su lugar pero decide no avanzar.

-Eres un tonto- Malia pone los ojos en blanco - ¿cómo querías que lo hiciera? Pero hubiera sido mejor en su momento-.

-Lo siento- contesta el chico con la culpa asfixiándole.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta- Malia se levanta de su lugar y se pone frente al chico –y dependiendo de la respuesta tendrás otra oportunidad-.

-¿Qué?- Stiles pregunta extrañado sin pestañar.

-¿Qué significa él para ti?- Malia lo mira con cautela, Stiles quiere decir algo pero no puede.

-Es mi amigo- logra articular.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- ahora la castaña suena más venenosa.

-Te quiero- dice el chico sin dudar.

-¿Más o menos de lo que sientes por él?- Malia tiene una lágrima casi por salir de sus ojos hechos cristal.

-…- el castaño no puede responder la pregunta en voz alta.

-Eso era todo- la chica se acerca le da un beso en la mejilla –por lo que siento por ti- luego una cachetada –por no decirme antes que ya no me querías-.

La castaña se aleja despacio y Stiles suavemente deja que el ardor en su mejilla le duela en el alma.

Malia y Stiles han terminado a unas semanas de concluir el cuarto semestre y no son los únicos. Isaac y Allison también.

-Allison- Isaac detiene en su andar a la chica quien regresa a él con dudas en la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la morena le mira atenta.

-Lo siento- Isaac la mira pero un nudo se forma en su garganta y tiene que cerrar los ojos para continuar, da un respiro para darse valor, abrir los ojos y –debemos terminar-.

-Ah- la chica da un paso hacia atrás -¿de verdad lo dices?-.

-Si- el rubio ya no puede dejar de mover su mano izquierda de los nervios.

-Vaya- la chica se recarga en la pared –pensé que lo intentaríamos un poco más-.

-Perdón- responde el chico ojiazul –pero creo que desde hace un mes estamos de esta forma rara-.

-Lo sé- dice la morena más calmada –y creo… tienes razón, lo hemos alargado demasiado-.

-Sí… y pues he estado viendo…- Isaac siente como el peso de la verdad se instala sobre él.

-Lo sé- responde la chica –yo también, bueno he estado muy de cerca de…-.

-Érica- responde el rubio mirándola a la cara.

-Sí…- Allison lo mira atenta -¿y tú?-.

-Scott- responde secamente el ojiazul.

-Entonces- la morena se acerca al chico y con voz baja pero enérgica continua –aquí terminamos-.

Y como todos los rompimientos de la universidad siempre hay fiestas para olvidar, es así como Danny organiza una fiesta para sus amigos, obviamente sin invitar a su amiga Malia, ni a Allison, a excepción de Cora y la chica con la que está saliendo, y de Lydia y Carrie que andan muy cerca de E.H. Sólo ellas fueron invitadas.

Esa noche para el castaño no pasa diferente, pasa como en todas las fiestas, solo que en está ocasión terminan en su habitación. Stiles y Derek tienen sexo por segunda vez. Y si está vez fue el chico el que doblegó al mayor. Quizá porque Derek tenía unas copas más que Stiles o tal vez porque Stiles tenía esa ruptura muy reciente…

Lo que haya sido, es lo que tiene embistiendo al moreno, haciéndole que se queje suavemente en el piso de su habitación, Derek está con la cara en el suelo dejando sus nalgas al aire, bueno al Stiles, quien es el que controla el movimiento de entrar y salir, parece como si el menor se estuviera vengando de aquella noche, de hace casi dos meses, dónde el sumiso era otro. Ahora Stiles le muestra su fuerza, su virilidad y su control al moreno quien no deja de quejarse y pedir más…

Pero para el castaño recordar ese momento justo ahora que está en escena, en su examen a público de cuarto semestre no es tan bueno, o tal vez, sí, porque justamente debe de darse un beso con Carrie, los recuerdos lujuriosos siempre son del moreno.

Así que mientras besa a Carrie su memoria viaja al pasado, a esa segunda noche de sexo desenfrenado, dónde está de pie con Derek contra la pared, entrando y saliendo de ese agujerito que tiene el moreno, tan apretado y rico, tan excitante que le ha costado un poco al castaño entrar al principio de la noche y cada vez que cambian de posición, porque parece que al mayor casi no le vistan por esa zona.

El beso con Carrie sale bien, quizá tan bien que un moreno en el público siente algo de celos.

  
When everyone’s gone and you are by yourself  
You know that you're gonna come to me for help  
Don’t tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego  
(Ego, ego)

Derek y Stiles tienen sexo por tercera vez, es casi final de cuarto semestre. Y no lo pueden evitar después de aquella noche donde Stiles le demostró a un sumiso Derek que puede tener el control y hacerlo gritar por cada embestida, pues… simplemente tienen sexo otra vez, sin pretexto de alcohol, sin pretextos de fiesta, sólo ellos dos en un sábado cualquiera, bueno un sábado a una semana de su examen a público.

Hasta parece gracioso como ocurrió todo, el previo al sexo siempre marca la diferencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Stiles se acerca al moreno que está haciendo algo que nunca había hecho o al menos Stiles no lo había visto hacer.

-¿Tomando el sol?- contesta el moreno tras sus gafas oscuras, recostado en el césped.

-Tú nunca tomas el sol- dice el chico dando por entender que Derek no es de los que se echa en el césped, tiene más clase que eso.

-Ya ves siempre hay una primera vez- Derek le mira al rostro y habla con un tono seductor.

-Vaya- responde el castaño mientras hace un gesto cómico antes de continuar –entonces… ¿no irás a correr conmigo hoy?-.

-Pues…- Derek le mira de los pies a la cabeza –tú no estás listo- refiriéndose al atuendo no apropiado para el ejercicio que lleva el chico.

-Podría ir a cambiarme- responde el menor –pero tú no tienes ganas de hacer ejercicio, se te nota a leguas-.

Derek sólo ríe y baja las gafas para ver mejor al chico –tengo ganas de otras cosas- ambos chicos ríen como tontos.

-Si gustas- Stiles empieza a hablar pero no sabe cómo es que las palabras salen de su boca –podemos hacer algo distinto en mi habitación, hoy no hay nadie-.

Derek le mira  cauteloso y entusiasmado -¿seguro?-.

-Ah- Stiles ya no está seguro –sí… sí-.

Stiles se encamina a su edificio para arribar a su compartimento seguido de un Derek que no dice ninguna palabra, sólo le observa por detrás, sólo se imagina lo que podría hacer con ese castaño.

-¿Más jugo?- pregunta Stiles viendo como Derek ha vaciado de un solo trago su vaso. La música de fondo que ha puesto el castaño es de su grupo favorito The Saturdays, es el segundo álbum de manera aleatoria.

Derek deja escapar una sonrisa sencilla y le pasa nuevamente el vaso que Stiles rellena con ese líquido morado.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- pregunta Derek inocentemente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunta el castaño acercándose al moreno para darle el vaso con jugo.

-Cualquier cosa que me quite el calor- dice el moreno con perspicacia.

-Claro- responde entre una risilla el castaño -que tal si….- Stiles se pone de pie y se quita su playera quedándose con el torso desnudo –nos asoleamos-.

Derek le observa boca abierta e inmediatamente se quita su playera -¿asolearse? ¿Aquí?-.

Stiles se sorprende que Derek le siga el juego así que decide seguir por donde va.

-Puede ser- mientras se desabrocha el pantalón para dejar entre ver su ropa interior.

-¿Dónde exactamente?- pregunta el mayor imitando al castaño en eso de desabrocharse el pantalón.

-En mi habitación entra muy bien el sol- Stiles se descalza quedando con sus jeans y posando en la pared para el moreno que no puede creer lo sensual y seguro que se ve el chico.

-Vamos entonces- replica el moreno descalzo también y colocándose frente al castaño en una posición que al chico se le antoja demasiado sexi e irreal.

Entre los dos chicos está la puerta del castaño que Stiles abre con sumo cuidado sin dejar de ver al moreno quien le observa a su vez retadora y seductoramente. El ego que tiene esos dos en ese momento se ve triplicado por la situación, y es que ambos quisieran doblegar al otro, ganarle en la batalla del sexo, es algo loco y a la vez algo que buscan ambos, Stiles nunca creyó que su ser albergara esa sensación de poder y de ego, Derek por su parte siente un reto para su ser, para su ego que ese castaño ha sabido romper y volver a armar.

El ego que sienten estando frente al otro es parte de esa pasión, de ese deseo que los une y rompe, que los hace desearse tanto como ahora, Stiles es el primero en entrar en la habitación, seguido muy de cerca del mayor quien cierra la puerta despacio, dejando detrás, la canción “Ego” que desde ese día recordaran como una canción muy erótica y sensual, no por la letra sino por los gemidos, lamidas, embestidas, besos y caricias que se darán en ese cuarto ese día.

Stiles se para en la mitad de su habitación y de frente al moreno quitándose despacio el pantalón para quedar en ropa interior, para el moreno esa visión es demasiado para no hacer nada así que lo reta de la misma forma quitándose ahora él el pantalón, las erecciones en ambos hombres es notoria y enorme, cargada de deseo, de pasión, ardiente…

Derek se acerca con paso firme al castaño quien levanta el rostro y le recibe con un beso fuerte, ardiente, con saliva, con sudor, con la sangre hirviendo, Derek le toma el rostro y se besan disfrutan del sabor del otro, y ahora más pues no está el alcohol de por medio, el delicioso sabor a hombre que tiene Derek es un deleite para el castaño, que desliza su lengua por el cuello hasta llegar a los hombros, ese sabor salado y algo picante es delicioso.

Derek acaricia el cabello del menor mientras se deja saborear, huele los cabellos de Stiles y ese aroma siempre le ha parecido maravilloso nunca antes había olido a algui8en tan apetecible y deseable como el chico. Después de unos segundos abre los ojos y sus manos viajan por el mapa que es el cuerpo blanco del menor, recordando cada pedazo de piel, sintiendo que son mejores de los que su memoria puede tener.

Stiles acaricia las duras y bien torneadas nalgas de Derek sobre la tela del bóxer, sus manos hacen círculos que poco a poco se vuelven más salvajes como si quisiera hacer trizas la tela y llegar a tocar la piel.

De un momento a otro la ropa interior de ambos desaparece de la escena dejando libres sus virilidades expuestas para que las bocas las disfruten, las saboreen, se las introduzcan en la boca poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro disfrutando de la temperatura, la textura y el sabor del otro, deslizar su lengua de la base hasta la punta, de oler el pubis, de lamer los testículos, de juguetear con la lengua en aquella zona maravillosa del otro.

No importa que se escuche ruido en la habitación de Danny, no importa que Derek llegue tarde a donde debe ir, no importa nada, solo importa entrar y salir las veces necesarias hasta llegar al orgasmo, penetrar y ser penetrado, ser uno con el otro. Sentir el duro miembro haciéndose espacio en el cuerpo, sentir la presión del cuerpo, sentir como se abre camino mientras penetra, dejarse llevar.

Stiles y Derek crean un juego sexual, uno donde a veces se está arriba y a veces se está abajo, donde hay algunos condones en el suelo, uno donde Derek muerde la almohada, uno donde Stiles no para de jadear, donde Derek lo levanta y penetra mil veces, donde Stiles lo somete en el suelo y le hace el amor tan fuerte y suave…

-¿Te gusta así?- suena más a afirmación esa pregunta que Derek lanza mientras entra y sale del castaño.

-Sí, sí, si- son gritos de placer los que salen por la boca del menor. Mientras Derek le embiste en el suelo.

-Duro, duro- Derek pide más mientras grita de placer.

-Así, así- dice Stiles mientras le introduce su pene hasta llevar al moreno al límite del placer.

Los dos terminan sudados y llenos de saliva y semen en el abdomen…

-Debo de irme- comenta Derek mientras se levanta de la cama.

-Yo también, voy retrasado- contesta el castaño vistiéndose rápidamente.

Al llegar a la puerta ambos se miran y se dicen un “adiós” seco y triste…

  
And when it’s time for you to come back down to  
where you started but we parted  
I think you'll find it in it’s very hard to face  
Reality is just simple, babe

El grupo de amigos se reúne, por fin tienen tiempo para estar todos juntos sin tener que hacer tarea ni trabajos extra clase. Todos juntos Stiles, Isaac, Scott, E.H., Danny, Kira, Malia y Cora. Para la ex pareja es algo raro pero no incomodo estar otra vez juntos en una misma habitación, sin embargo, tratan de llevarlo bien, desde que terminaron no han hablado tanto, más que holas y adioses, sin embargo, no se hacen el feo ni se apartan, y eso que les ha tocado estar cerca en el sillón. Uno al lado del otro.

-¿Cómo estás?- esa pregunta sale algo dolorosa de los labios del chico, mientras los demás están ocupados en lo suyo.

La chica lo observa extrañada solo un par de segundos para alejar la vista otra vez y mirar su vaso de agua. Stiles se siente como un tonto por no obtener respuesta de la castaña.

-…Bien- contesta al fin la chica, liberando de su pesar al castaño -¿y tú?-.

-Igual, con trabajo y textos que aprender pero bien- el chico empieza a hablar de la escuela pero se arrepiente así que zanja el tema.

-Ya pronto es su examen ¿no?- Malia deja unos segundos de silencio antes de hablar, pero consigue que la tensión no sea tanta.

-La semana que viene- Stiles es tan impulsivo que no se da cuenta de lo que dice hasta que lo dice –si vas a ir ¿verdad? Lo prometiste hace…-.

-Tal vez- la chica contesta antes de que Stiles siga diciendo más.

-Sí- Stiles cierra los ojos y se maldice internamente, pues sabe que esa promesa formó parte de varias que se hicieron mientras eran pareja.

Para el castaño esto es nuevo, no había tenido novia y eso de estar en el momento incomodo pos relación le llega muy fuerte y raro. No sabe que decir o cómo actuar, y si no fuera porque está seguro que es mejor estar separados, sabe que tiene en su interior ese impulso de lanzarse sobre la chica y besarle hasta que vuelvan a ser novios. Pero no se mueve ni un ápice pues no estaría bien ¿o sí?

La reunión pasa tranquila hasta que un par de cervezas se divisan en la mesa, pero son tan pocas que a los chicos no les hace nada. Kira y Scott también platican muy amenos, ellos también tuvieron sus meses difíciles después de que terminaron pero ahora a casi un año, se han hecho muy buenos amigos. Los que siguen disimulando sus encuentros sexuales son precisamente Isaac y Scott, Stiles no entiende el por qué, sin embargo no comenta nada fuera de lugar.

E.H. propone jugar “verdad o verdad”, porque eso de “verdad o reto” es solo cuando  hay más carne para degustar y como ahora están entre amigos, pues… no se puede y eso lo dice observando sarcásticamente a Isaac y a Scott quienes lo miran con enojo, sin embargo las chicas no se percatan de eso. Aunque no hay muchas verdades que escuchar, pues son tan amigos que casi todo lo saben excepto algo que comenta E.H.

-Mi última vez fue ayer- el chico mira el suelo y se sonroja –con Lydia-.

La cara de todos se llena de una enorme sorpresa, pues a E.H. la pelirroja no le agrada del todo…

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar  
And now you wanna stupend what's taking you this far  
Don’t tell me that your done as far as we go  
You need to have a sit down with your ego

-Ella y yo tuvimos… fue sexo. No hay más que decir- son las palabras con las que quiere zanjar el tema el chico que se ve ahora arremolinado por los cuestionamientos de sus amigos que no lo dejarán escapar vivo de ahí.

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunta Cora interesada, más que interesada –yo me quede con las ganas de esa pelirroja-.

Kira y Malia la miran atónitas y ambas preguntan -¿te gusta Lydia?-.

-Se me antoja Lydia- responde Cora enmarcando el “antoja” muy bien, dejando una suspiro de alivio en las chicas.

-Pero dinos- Scott se acerca y junto con Isaac encarcelan entre sus brazos y el sofá a un E.H. que se muere de color rojo.

-No diré nada- comenta el chico con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa.

-Dinos al menos si te gustó o no- dice Danny uniéndose a la masa acosadora.

-Sí- termina gritando el chico gracias a la presión.

-¿Lo repetirías?- pregunta Stiles con mirada malévola.

-No lo sé- contesta el chico cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué te gustan las personas con egos enormes?- pregunta Isaac ya a un metro de su amigo y con mirada condenatoria.

-¿Qué?- la pregunta sale muy aguda de parte de E.H.

-Sí, es cierto- contesta Danny –Jackson, Lydia, Parrish, Kate, Brett…-.

-Sólo Paige se salva- contesta Kira rápidamente.

-Ella es linda- responde Cora con mucha intención.

-No puedes hablar así de ella- arremete Isaac contra Cora –es la ex de tu hermano, no suena bien que también te la quieras…-.

-Me la quiera ¿qué?- Cora le mira retadora por lo que Isaac mejor se calla.

-Sólo te faltaría Derek- a completa Danny juguetón.

Ese comentario hace exasperarse no sólo a Stiles y a E.H., sino también a Malia, Stiles desvía la mirada hacía el suelo y Danny se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Scott le niega con la cabeza.

-Nunca haría eso- dice E.H. para limpiar su nombre –nunca se lo haría a… nadie- E.H. iba a decir amigo refiriéndose a Stiles pero no lo dice porque Malia está ahí así que mejor guarda silencio.

-Qué bien- comenta Danny –mejor vamos a cenar- liberando de la tensión que se formó en la sala.

Stiles recuerda todo esto mientras dice sus diálogos y tiene frente a si a sus compañeros, en la escena más álgida de la obra. Stiles siente que ha hecho bien estos dos años, siente que ha vivido y ha vivido bien. La obra concluye unos minutos después y los aplausos no se dejan esperar. Los chicos salen a agradecer y hacer caravana, Stiles detecta esa mirada en el público esos ojos claros que le miran orgullosos y seductores. Esos ojos con los que habló justamente ayer.

  
When everyone’s gone and you all by yourself  
You know that you're gonna come to me for help  
Don’t tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego  
(Ego, ego...)

-Ya es mañana- comenta Derek colocándose al costado derecho de Stiles que le observa tranquilo.

-Sí- contesta el chico con la mirada melancólica.

-¿Qué piensas?- Derek le observa directamente a la cara, Stiles desvía el rostro.

-En todo- Stiles mueve las manos para explicarse.

-¿Todo?- Derek mira hacía el frente para no incomodar al chico. Su actitud ha cambiado respecto al castaño, antes era algo arrogante y engreído, ahora se muestra humano, verdadero, comprensible y sensible.

-Sí- Stiles toma un poco de aire para continuar –en estos dos años que han sido diferentes, que han sido los mejores de mi vida- Derek sonríe –en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo-.

-Siempre es así- Derek le toma del hombro –no te das cuenta del tiempo hasta que se ha escurrido de tus manos-.

-A veces pienso- Stiles le mira a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos –tengo dudas de estar en donde debo de estar, de si debo seguir o buscar otro lado y no porque no me guste, porque amo esto, sólo que pienso en la vida, en el futuro, en si hay un lugar para mí-.

-No eres el único- responde Derek humildemente –todos nos hacemos esa pregunta siempre, aunque no todos lo expresemos y eso nos hace perfectos, el dudar nos hace perfectos-.

-Pero a veces la duda es muy pesada- contesta Stiles con una sonrisa leve –ahora en estás vacaciones iré a mi pueblo a ver a mi padre, saldré de aquí y…-.

-De todas formas nos veremos cuando regreses- Derek le sonríe haciendo que Stiles lo haga también –estaré aquí molestándote otra vez y también para lo que gustes…-.

-No sé si siga gustando- contesta Stiles observándolo cautelosamente –será unas semanas y quizá… ya no- Stiles juega un poco más con la intención de sus palabras.

Derek le mira a los ojos y despacio se acerca para depositar un beso en la mejilla y en el labio un medio beso.

-Lo dudo- Derek se aleja despacio diciendo –tal vez te vea mañana-.

-Dijiste que irías, lo prometiste- Stiles le mira con falsa molestia.

-No sé si siga gustando de hacer promesas- Derek hace remedo de las palabras de Stiles sacándole una mirada asesina al chico que a la vez es divertida.

Derek desaparece de la vista del chico mientras este dice en voz baja.

-Tal vez- Stiles se lo dice y su corazón se agita –tal vez lo intentemos el semestre que viene-.

El público sigue aplaudiendo y esos ojos claros le miran como siempre sin pestañar y retadores. Stiles le sonríe y le saca la lengua antes de que se apague la luz.

                                                                                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -No quise ser muy explicito en las sesiones de sexo para no ser repetitivo espero no les desagrade, probé algo nuevo en la noche de sexo tres, espero les parezca atractiva!!!!! y bueno gracias y otra vez disculpen la demora pero he estado muy ocupado entre las vacaciones (heheheheh) y el trabajo ahora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Wordshaker  8. - Perdiendo el control (Lose control)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al final de la presentaciones cosas diferentes pasan:  
> Stiles se siente decepcionado de no haber recibido ni siquiera un apretón de manos de él... -Maldito Hale- se dice...  
> Derek tiene un ataque de celos... otra vez es ella, ¿no que ya terminaron?  
> El padre de Isaac se sorprende (y decepciona) mucho y se aleja sin mirar atrás...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hola otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me he perdido de este mundo porque en mi mundo estoy lleno de trabajo y como le comente aun lector he estado de desidioso con la historia... sin embargo, aquí está!!!! espero que les agrade, es algo light!!! pero el final me gusta mucho, y ahí dejo un planteamiento que utilizare para la siguiente parte que saldrá después de dos capítulos más!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Así que lean y comenten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wordshaker

8\. - Perdiendo el control (Lose control)

Stiles y sus amigos se abrazan en los camerinos, hacen un círculo entre todos, el castaño ya no siente el enorme peso de los nervios, Scott hasta deja derramar una lágrima que es burla para E.H. que le dice "que tiernito", Isaac le da un codazo para que deje de molestar a Scott, Cora se ve… tan normal y bien como siempre, recupera su envergadura Hale (estoica y segura igualita a su hermano) están más que felices de haber terminado su examen, se sienten plenos, llenos, con la fuerza y el orgullo dentro.

Los cinco chicos están alegres porque lo hicieron bien, o al menos eso creen. La emoción de estar en escena es un vértigo que les nace de la boca del estómago y que no los deja vivir, los chicos de verdad se encuentran bien, recuerdan el sonido del aplauso del público, de sus amigos, de sus familiares, de la gente desconocida, Stiles rememora el rostro del moreno, en todo su esplendor, cuando estaba en escena no se acordó de él hasta el momento del beso… fue ahí donde recordó las palabras de ese ojos claros alabando su maestría en eso y se sonrojo un poco mientras deslizaba la lengua en la boca de Carrie.

Se escucha como los asistentes van desocupando poco a poco la sala, mientras ellos se desmaquillan y doblan el vestuario. Todo lo hacen platicando sobre lo que les pasó en escena, si hubo algún accidente o contratiempo, si sintieron muy fuerte los nervios, si alguien hizo algo que los pudo haber hecho reír, de la complicidad que ha surgido en escena entre varios compañeros, de cómo E.H. y Stiles se han ido acoplando muy bien y que ahora  son una buena pareja en escena, o como Cora y Meredith tienen excelente química escénica, o como Isaac y la misma Cora logran crear una excelente pareja que el público cree verdadera, sufriendo con ellos en cada momento, muchas palabras y risas surgen mientras van guardando sus cosas hasta que una voz los interrumpe y apresura.

-Salgan a escena- es Araya con su tono mandón de siempre –y ni se emocionen que ni cerca de hacerlo bien-.

Era de esperarse que a Araya Calavera no le guste nada de nada lo que los chicos hicieron en escena. Es una mujer fuerte, de un carácter rudo, algo masculina, (de hecho hay rumores de si es homosexual, rumores nada más) pero una excelente maestra cada vez que habla algo surge que los pupilos van aprendiendo aunque no les baje de tontos e inmaduros.

Al entrar al escenario solo se encuentran con ella acomodada en el piso en flor de loto, con su corto cabello despeinado y sin nada de maquillaje, con su maleta de vestuario a un costado, Meredith les regala una sonrisa tímida a los chicos, E.H. y Stiles se acerca a ella y le dan un abrazo entre los dos.

-Estuviste fenomenal- dice Stiles apachurrándola un poco más de lo debido.

-Eres una excelente actriz- E.H. la suelta un poco para verla a la cara -Stiles- E.H. aparta un poco al castaño pues está quitándole la respiración a la chica.

-Perdón- comenta el chico apenado y sin soltarle de una mano a Meredith que deja escapar una sonrisilla.

-No es nada- Meredith levanta los hombros –sigo viva-.

Isaac y Scott la felicitan al sentarse con sus amigos, sin el furor y muestras de afecto con los que antes había sido llenada por E.H. y Stiles, Cora por su parte le regala una pequeña sonrisa y se sienta en el suelo, mientras que los demás chicos llegan también a sentarse y a abrazarse con los demás.

Stiles recibe muchos abrazos a excepción de Liam, Mason (obviamente) y Lydia que es demasiado “nice” para esos tontos arrebatos de principiantes, todos se sientan en el escenario mientras dejan de hablar pues el paso fuerte y lento de Araya se escucha que está a pocos metros de ellos bajando las escaleras.

-No sé qué se felicitan- Araya se planta frente a ellos sentándose en la primera fila de la butaquería –si lo hicieron tan común como siempre-.

Los chicos bajan la vista apenados por escuchar las palabras de su maestra. Araya abre su libreta y comienza a enumerar las fallas y cosas por hacer que no se lograron, primero habla en general y después lo hace dando el nombre del alumno primero para luego destrozarle un poco la felicidad.

Los quince alumnos del cuarto semestre ven como sus ilusiones antes ganadas y cumplidas se ven opacadas por la dura (pero verdadera) observación de su maestra.

-Así los quince de mal en peor- comenta Araya con una cara de fastidio –sin embargo no hay nadie reprobado- esa palabra aligera el ambiente enormemente, hasta las sonrisas nacen de las 15 caras ahí presentes –pues bien esto es lo último que hacemos porque el siguiente semestre les toca con otro profesor muy bueno que ya conocen y que desconocerán, la verdad los voy extrañar aunque sean una bola de flojos- es lo único amistoso que ha dicho durante todo el semestre la maestra Araya.

El silencio embarga el salón porque a pesar de los regaños y malas palabras, ese año ha sido excelente, han aprendido mucho, se sienten a mitad de la carrera, y unas palabras que a continuación dice Araya dan a conocer algo que ya sabían… la quieren y ella los quiere, y que siempre será su maestra regañona preferida.

 -Y bueno les dejare sus calificaciones en está lista que pegare al salir para no perder la costumbre de sorprenderlos- las siguientes palabras fueron las que les cortaron el aliento- espero de corazón que la próxima vez que nos encontremos sea en el escenario, ustedes actuado, yo también, o dirigiendo o como sea, de verdad lo espero-.

La maestra sale del teatro a paso normal sin apresurarse aunque una lágrima logra escaparse de su mejilla antes de dar la espalda y desaparecer del reciento.

Todos apresurados recogen sus cosas de los camerinos, algunos terminan de guardar sus cosas, (a excepción de Meredith, E.H. y Stiles que salieron con todo en mano siendo los primeros en ver la hoja de calificaciones) y haciendo el escándalo de siempre corren al pasillo, todos los ojos se abren mucho para descubrir cual es su puntaje, algunas sonrisas y algunos ceños se ven en ese lugar.

La lista está dada y hay sorpresas para todos.

Calificaciones que ya eran sabidas como la de Cora o la de Stiles, pero algunas sorpresas como Meredith por su alto puntaje o como Lydia porque esperaban que le calificaran con más números. Este momento le recuerda al castaño aquella otra lista hace ya semestre y medio, cuando Liam dejó de ser su amigo, desde aquella vez no han vuelto a cruzar palabra más que en escena, pero incluso en la escena se puede detectar ese aire de incomodidad que los rodea, sobre todo de parte de Liam hacía cualquiera de  ellos.

De hecho Calavera siempre les llamó la atención por esa situación, alegando que en escena no importa si se aman o se odian los actores, los que importan son los personajes que viven cada vez que se dice tercera llamada. Quizá por eso sea que Liam y Mason no estén tan contentos por su calificación, ya que fue algo que les dijo Araya unos minutos antes cuando les estaba dando la evaluación personal.

Los chicos ven la lista, Meredith se talla los ojos para ver si es cierto lo que sus ojos ven, y aunque lo ve, lo observa una y otra vez no lo cree, hasta que un abrazo de E.H. la saca de su estupor.

-Felicidades Mer, te lo mereces- el chico lo dice con el corazón y una sonrisita nace de los labios de la chica.

La lista es la siguiente:

Alumno……………….…………….………Calificación

Sidney Bacari…………………………….……80

Liam Dunbar…………………………..………79

Thomas Ferguson………………………….90

Cora Hale……………………………………….93

Carrie Hudson……………………..……….80

Isaac Lahey……………………………..…...85

Lydia Martin…………………………………..83

Scott McCall……………………………….…85

Mason Pitt…………………………...…...…83

 Elishúa Hanael Roblero Alegría…………………………………..90

Lorilee Rohr……………………….…………79

Kara Simmons………………………….……..85

Mieczyslaw Stilinski………………..….……..….90

Oliver Thompson…………………..….……75

Meredith Walker…………………….…...93

Era obvio que Cora sería de las más altas, (todos lo sabían hasta los de grados superiores) pero que Meredith la igualara fue una noticia maravillosa (para E.H. y Stiles, sus amigos) pero no muy bien recibida por algunas chicas (Lydia y Kara), eso no paso de unos ojos de envidia envenenados, sin embargo, el hecho de que Liam fuera de los más bajos hizo que este saliera enojado del lugar a toda prisa, por el lado de los camerinos para que nadie lo vea hacer su rabieta sin siquiera despedirse de su mejor amigo Mason quien salió corriendo tras él.

-Me odia- Lydia habla en voz baja con sus amigas Sidney y Carrie quienes la tratan de aplacar –es por eso que me dio esa calificación, me odia, es una… una…- la pelirroja no puede a completar la frase porque sabe que no es verdad lo que dice, sin embargo, eso no elimina el dolor a su ego por no tener una calificación alta o al menos digna de ella.

Isaac les hace señas a sus amigos para que se vayan y salgan de una vez por todas, para recibir lo que tanto han estado esperando: los elogios y felicitaciones de familiares y amigos. Porque ellos (los que vinieron de todas partes del país, no se irán hasta ver a esos futuros dueños de las tablas teatrales) siguen afuera aunque haya pasado más de una hora desde que terminó la obra. Los chicos se sonríen y avanzan con una luz enorme que arde en sus corazones.

Stiles sale y lo primero que ve es a su padre con una enorme sonrisa, con una cara de orgullo, con ese rostro que no había visto en esos dos años, para el castaño no importa que los demás tengan a toda su familia ahí, hasta los padres divorciados de Scott llegaron cada uno con su pareja, aunque haya roses del moreno con su padre, se ve que está agradecido que este ahí, o como Cora que todos los Hale (que no puede contar a tanto guapo y guapa familiar) están ahí, y que decir de Lydia, Mason, Kara, Sidney, Carrie… pero eso no importa.

Stiles se abraza de ese señor que lo fue a ver exclusivamente a él, lo abraza con todo el amor y agradecimiento que un hijo le puede tener a su padre, e incluso más.

-¿Has cuidado tu dieta?- esa es la primer pregunta después de las muchas felicitaciones que el señor Stilinski puede decirle  a su hijo.

-Ya sabes la respuesta- comenta un poco apenado el adulto.

-Pero estás vacaciones no te escapas- dice el castaño sonando a una amenaza divertida –mientras esté contigo no perderás el control en las comidas-.

-Eso espero- el Sheriff de Beacon Hills levanta los hombros mientras sonríe suavemente ante las palabras de preocupado amor de su hijo.

Isaac también se abraza de su padre, él tampoco tiene una mamá que lo vaya a ver pero tiene un molestoso hermano que le abraza orgulloso aunque nunca dejará de fastidiarlo, al igual que Stiles E.H. solo se abraza de su padre y sus hermanos, Stiles sabe que la madre de su amigo Antolina está muy enferma y por obvias razones no le ha ido a ver, pero ese abrazo de su padre vale por los dos. Quizá por eso son amigos porque saben el dolor de tener a alguien que amas en peligro de muerte. Aunque para Stiles ya es una pérdida de hace algunos años.

Derek felicita a su pequeña hermana pero se aleja del círculo familiar en primera porque hay mucha gente a su alrededor y eso lo vuelve loco, en segunda porque quisiera felicitar a un castaño, pero no lo quiere hacer justamente ahí donde “otros” felicitan a “otros”, así que se aparta un poco con Camden para platicar de lo que ocurre en sus exámenes de cuarto año y de cómo los van a pasar porque han estado muy enfiestados como para estudiar.

Y entre tanto abrazo y muestras de afecto, pasan cosas extrañas, acciones que ninguno de ellos se hubiera imaginado hacer frente a tanta gente, frente a su familia, pero simplemente pasa: Isaac y Scott se besan frente a los chicos… sin importar que Danny, que Érica y sobre todo Allison se halle ahí… quizá sea la emoción, el momento o solo un pretexto para besarse.

El beso es eterno en un instante, es la emoción que los empuja a tener ese contacto nada sexual, más bien inocente y verdadero.

Los padres de Scott ya se habían retirado para ese momento así que no lo vieron, pero el padre de Isaac si lo vio y todo, completo pues estaba frente a ellos, con una palabras que ya no nacieron para su hijo, puso una cara de sorpresa y miro a su hijo menor con cara de no entender, luego giró la cara para ver a Camden y le hizo una cara inescrutable y a paso firme se alejó del lugar, dejándole un hueco en el corazón al rubio.

-Papá- dijo Isaac y se encaminó tras él, pero Camden lo detuvo.

-Voy yo- le dijo como el hermano protector que siempre ha sido a pesar de que lo molesta cada vez que puede.

Scott y sus amigos no pudieron decir algo que animara al rubio, de hecho Allison no se impactó tanto, ella ya sabía lo que ocurría entre ellos, eso sí, lo que siempre le pareció raro, fue que precisamente esos dos chicos que en un principio mostraban pleno deseo y/o amor por ella ahora se mostraran amor entre ellos.

Stiles tomo del brazo a Isaac y lo encamino a la celebración que iba tener lugar fuera del campus, una celebración de todo el grupo (menos Liam y Mason obvio y Kara que estaría con su familia) pero una voz conocida frena su avance, es Malia.

E.H. toma del brazo a Isaac para que Stiles quede libre, Cora se lleva por su parte a Scott que también se siente mal por el rubio, aunque no ha dicho nada.

Malia felicita a Stiles con suaves palabras:

-Tú… muy bien- dice la chica con media sonrisa mientras solo unos ojos claros los acompañan a unos metros de distancia.

-Gracias- Stiles no sabe si abrazarla o no moverse ni un centímetro, optando mejor por lo segundo –pensé que no vendrías-.

-Te prometí que vendría- dice la chica con una sonrisa melancólica.

El tiempo avanza lento para el gusto del castaño… lento…

… Lento…

… Suave…

… Sin movimiento…

Y finalmente se dan un abrazo algo corto para el gusto del castaño. Un abrazo peculiar que dice cosas que no quisieran decir pero lo dicen, en ese pequeño contacto… sin palabras, el corazón siempre habla y hablará con la verdad.

 -¿Vienes?- le pregunta el castaño con ojos tiernos.

-No- contesta rápidamente la castaña.

Los ojos del chico se nublan un poco por la decepción, quisiera rogarle, convencerla de ir con él a la fiesta, pero se abstiene, sabe que es mejor no tentar a la suerte. Pues ese semestre, con ese momento mágico sabe que han terminado bien entre ellos.

-Nos vemos entonces…- Stiles quisiera decir mañana o al rato pero las vacaciones se atraviesan entre ellos.

-El semestre que viene- contesta ella seria.

-El semestre que viene- repite el chico con amargura.

Ella se aleja de él despacio y sin volver el rostro, el chico la observa desaparecer y después revisa el lugar pues estaba seguro de que había alguien más ahí.

Stiles se apresura en alcanzar a sus amigos, pero siente una pequeña decepción pues hay un abrazo que no le fue dado, un huequito se ha hecho en su corazón y su ego, al no recibir los elogios de Derek. De hecho surgen unas palabras del fondo de su ego que no puede evitar decir a media voz.

-Maldito Hale- el chico mira hacia el suelo mientras camina –pensé que estarías aquí…-.

Derek siente celos de no haber sido el primero de la audiencia en felicitar al ruidoso e hiperactivo castaño. De hecho siente celos del señor de más de 40 años que se ha acercado al castaño a abrazarlo fuertemente, y eso que sabe que ese señor es su padre, también siente celos de los padres ajenos que le felicitan, pero eso que está sucediendo es el colmo, ella precisamente ella lo tenía que felicitar antes que él… Malia.

Los ve hablar y peor aún abrazarse, su ego y corazón no soportan más eso y dan media vuelta, su mente se hace y deshace.  Quisiera ir y arrancarlo de esos brazos ajenos y quedárselo para él solo. Derek respira no quiere perder el control mientras camina y se aleja de ahí.

-Se enojó mucho- comenta Camden acercándose a Derek quien levanta la visita guardando lo más que puede la compostura.

-¿Qué dijo?- Derek se interesa porque Camden se ve molestó.

-Qué lo aprendió de mí, que yo le enseñé esas “aberraciones”- Camden hace señas con sus dedos en las comillas.

-No te enojes por eso- Derek se acomoda al lado de su amigo.

-Mi padre nunca me ha querido como a su hijo Isaac- Camden deja escapar un poco de ese rencor –y ahora yo tengo la culpa de que Isaac sea así-.

-No es tu culpa y lo sabes- Derek le coloca una mano en el hombro para mostrarle su lealtad y amistad.

-Lo peor es que Isaac se ha de sentir muy mal que irá a buscarlo para… para…- Camden no se atreve a continuar por ese rumbo -espero que no quiera complacerlo, ya está grande para decidir por sí mismo y que si papá no acepta lo que hace y gusta pues ni modo que se busque otro hijo- Camden se cruza de brazos.

-Vamos debes de estar con él ahora- Derek jala a su amigo y le encamina a la fiesta.

Para Derek no es apetecible ver al castaño después de que abrazó a su exnovia, pero no puede abandonar a su amigo en una situación así, por lo que se tiene que tragar el orgullo y lo arrastra hasta su camaro para luego de 15 minutos manejando arriben al pequeño salón escogido por los grupos de segundo y tercer grado de teatro para festejar su término de semestre.

Caitlin, Paige, Érica y varios se acercan a felicitar a los chicos. Todos los amigos de generaciones distintas y licenciaturas varias, llegan hasta los chicos de segundo año para darles sus impresiones de la obra que han representado, obviamente Cora, Isaac, E.H. y Lydia reciben felicitaciones al por mayor porque son los populares de ese grupo. Y ahora por esa gran actuación, Stiles se une al club popular, dándole más celos al moreno que arriba justo en el momento en que Paige le está dando un abrazo a “su” castaño.

Stiles le observa al rostro mientras está abrazando a su amiga. Y puede sentir lo que Derek desprende.

Derek se retira del lugar en ese instante en que Stiles se suelta de la chica, Derek mira hacia al suelo y se coloca su armadura de “nada me molesta” saliendo por la puerta mientras un castaño se entristece al no recibir su abrazo.

El moreno se queda fuera para observar la avenida que está desierta, no quiere irse porque Camden está adentro y de seguro está hablando con Isaac y pase lo que pase, su amigo tiene que regresar al campus y no lo hará a pie.

…

…

Nada cruza la avenida…

…

…

Nada

…

…

-Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa- Stiles se coloca a su lado sorprendiendo al moreno.

-¿Cuál etapa?- Derek aparta la vista para no dejar ver que una sonrisa de orgullo se forma en su boca.

El moreno se siente realizado pues es Stiles el que le busca, no puede ocultar que su ego se ha inflado más de lo acostumbrado. Aunque el que ha hecho un salto al vacío ha sido su corazón que se siente extasiado de que Stiles haya sido el que le buscara. Su cuerpo le tiembla un poco, sólo un poco quizá sea el frío.

-Esa donde te comportas como un idiota- dice Stiles mirando hacia al frente, observando como unas hojas son arrastradas por el viento.

-¿Qué?- la sonrisa de orgullo se ha ido y en su lugar un entrecejo fruncido se apodera del rostro de Derek.

-Lo que oíste- Stiles le mira fijamente a la cara, con valentía, con furor y con miedo (¿por qué no?) el chico moreno siempre provoca esa sensación –eso Derek-.

-Me estás llamando idiota, enano- dice Derek mientras se coloca en esa posición de “problemas”.

-Me estás llamando enano- Stiles se separa de la pared para encarar al moreno.

La tensión se siente en el ambiente, mientras que la música de “Lose control” de The Saturdays suena dentro del salón (petición de ¿quién será?). Derek mira a los ojos cafés del chico sondeándolo profundamente. Stiles también le escudriña con la mirada, no se dejará intimidar, no, esta vez dará pelea aunque le ardan los ojos.

-Me gustan más así- Derek no deja de ser retador.

-¿Qué bien?- le contesta el menor sin perder la confianza que ha ganado en esta batalla de miradas.

-Eres…- el moreno se calla y mejor dice –no te di tu regalo de felicitación…-.

-¿Tienes uno?- Stiles suena confiado.

-Sí- Derek le mira con más énfasis (¿cómo si se pudiera?) -¿lo quieres?-.

-…- el menor levanta los hombros restándole importancia aunque a decir verdad se muere por saber que le ha traído el mayor, de hecho siente como su huequito de malestar se ha transformado en miles de mariposas que revolotean y amenazan con escapar de su cuerpo.

-Bien- contesta el mayor y mete una de sus manos en el bolsillo, haciendo que Stiles dirija su vista a ese punto, esto lo aprovecha el mayor tomando por sorpresa al castaño quien abre los ojos mucho.

Derek le da de regalo y premio un beso limpio, casto y dulce en los labios, haciendo que el corazón de Stiles llegue al cielo y vuelva abajo, Stiles puede perder el control cada vez que el mayor hace eso. Derek pierde el control cada vez que “su” Stiles está a su lado, lo pierde no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en lo rico y delicioso que ha de saber ese pequeño castaño… (Aunque ya lo ha probado y bien probado, el sabor del castaño siempre le es tan nuevo y delicioso).

-¿Ese fue el regalo?- Stiles quiere sonar decepcionado pero no lo logra.

-También te traje esto- Derek saca un dije, una especie de trisquel –es tuyo-.

-Gra… gracias- Stiles sigue sorprendido –está hermoso-.

-Es para que te acuerdes de mí en vacaciones- Derek se muerde el labio porque no quería sonar justamente como sonó en ese momento “desesperado por no querer separarse de Stiles”.

-Yo no te traje nada- Stiles se siente algo apenado porque es verdad no se acordó de Derek, se sentía más ofuscado por preparar sus exámenes, y al parecer el moreno es más sensible y detallista de lo que aparenta.

-No importa- comenta el mayor con una sonrisa –con que lo uses siempre está bien, además me puedes dar otra cosa... antes de separarnos- el tono coqueto del moreno sale a la luz.

-¿Qué?- dice el chico con una sonrisa traviesa -¿cómo qué?- el chico no entiende o no quiere entender. En ese momento el moreno vuelve a acercar su rostro y le besa despacio que el tiempo deja de correr, sus labios se juntan haciendo que sus cuerpos también se acerquen en un abrazo que les electriza hasta el alma, el castaño aprieta en su mano el dije que se le entierra en la piel de igual forma que con la mano libre se prende de Derek imposibilitando una separación. El moreno no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado hasta que se da cuenta que necesita respirar y despacio se separan. ambos se miran con una ligera sonrisa cómplice con la que se dicen todo.

-¿A dónde irás tú?- pregunta el castaño sin soltar el dije que aún detiene en su mano derecha apretándolo tanto como puede –en vacaciones-.

-A California con mis padres quieren que vayamos de vacaciones a Los Ángeles- contesta el moreno algo apenado.

-¿En serio?- pregunta el chico con ilusión.

-¿Por qué?- Derek no entiende la felicidad que de pronto surge del menor.

-Estarás a un par de horas de mi- contesta el chico -digo de donde voy- el sonrojo del menor es inevitable.

Para Derek es la mejor noticia que ha escuchado ese día, y quizá durante todo el semestre. La felicidad se apodera de su rostro.

-¿De verdad?- Derek lo mira anonadado.

-Sí- Stiles levanta los hombros –Beacon Hills queda cerca de Los Ángeles-.

Y nuevamente surge un beso… uno más largo y hermoso, uno que ambos calificaran luego como “eterno” y una pregunta surge de alguien que los está observando porque acaba de salir a tomar un poco de aire y a contestar el celular a su madre que según su padre estaría al teléfono más o menos a esa hora. Aunque lejos en California, el amor de una madre nunca se hace menos, ni se deja de sentir.

-¿Ya son novios?- E.H. los observa con duda y sorpresa pero con orugullo.

Ambos chicos se sueltan y se ríen, aún no han hablado de eso.

 

                                                                                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantó, me encantó!!!!!!!!!!!!! ya se acerca aquel momento cuando se digan que SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! eso me emociona hehehehehhehehehe espero que les haya gustado, fui metiendo algunas cosas de los otros personajes peor en menor medida porque quiero centrarme cada vez más en los chicos, así que planeo para la tercer parte de esta entrega centrarme en esa vacaciones en California donde no solo estarán Derek y Stiles, creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que hay otro chico que los acompañará... y algunos otros, pero la historia será de Sterek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> pero al Wordshaker le faltan todavía dos capítulos que serán drama y comedia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias pro leer y comentar!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Wordshaker  9. - Estando aquí (Here standing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek se acerca peligrosamente al castaño, rompiendo las palabras que él mismo había dicho horas antes, Stiles puede escuchar como hay ruidos en otro lado, puede ver también que esta solo, puede imaginarse con EH, puede moverse de ahí, pero está con Derek, y este le mira como siempre... como nunca... acaso está perdiendo la cabeza...  
> Stiles está en su cama observando la noche, y de pronto un visitante inoportuno aparece rompiéndole los esquemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Aquí esta la cuarta parte del Wordshaker. espero les agrade!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me he divertido y sonreído mucho al hacerla

Wordshaker

9\. - Estando aquí (Here standing)

 

Stiles se encuentra solo…

Está acostado en su cama, las sábanas le cubren hasta el cuello, no tiene frio pero le gusta taparse completo aunque después de media noche ya se ha movido tanto como para quitarse las mismas de encima, tiene los ojos bien abiertos, de par en par como dos ventanas eternas, con demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza, imágenes, recuerdos, sensaciones, hasta su piel tiene marcas imaginarias que aún puede sentir, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, una que no puede evitar tener, su rostro está radiante y sería objeto de burla para E.H. y Cora si estuvieran con él, pero como está solo pues puede ser tan simple y tonto como quiera.

Además sabe que tiene el deseo a flor de piel, las manos sudadas, el corazón con memorias, con imágenes tan vividas, todo es tan inspirador y emotivo si no fuera porque también tiene que compartir ese compartimento con unos vecinos algo ruidosos, que no se cansan de… de… si los que estuvieran en la habitación de al lado no fueran sus amigos les gritaría que se callaran y fueran a “coger” o a “follar” a otro lado par de calientes (o algo así), pero como son sus amigos… les perdona eso  y pues Isaac necesita un poco de amor que aminore su sufrimiento (después de que Camden no arreglara nada con su padre de hecho hizo que se molestara aún más), dejará que el rubio haga que Scott grite a todo volumen.

Stiles se cubre con las sábanas otra vez, pero no es porque le moleste (tanto) el ruido de sus amigos, es más bien porque se está acordando de esa tarde con Derek, su Derek… se siente un poco estúpido pensando en “su”, sin embargo también le da ilusión imaginar que algún día pasará eso. Los gritos de Scott pidiendo “más, si, más, ah, ah, más” lo regresan a la realidad… y un fruncimiento surge en su frente.

Por suerte Danny está en la habitación de Ethan haciendo lo mismo: mucho ruido y brincoteando a muchos metros lejos de él. Y qué bueno que esos dos están lejos porque Danny sí que sabe hacer ruido, sus gritos y gemidos se pueden escuchar en toda la planta incluso en otros pisos vecinos… Stiles espera que nunca le ocurra eso porque siente que es muy vergonzoso que más gente se entere que… pues… eso… ¿no?

Qué bueno que Ethan y Danny están lejos porque si estuvieran en el otro cuarto realmente se volvería loco de remate. ¿Por qué sus amigos tiene sexo con sus PAREJAS y él está… solo? Interiormente se maldice por no aceptar la invitación de E.H. de seguir la fiesta en el cuarto de este, Thomas, Jackson, Matt, Greenberg y algunos otros 2 que 3 están ahí… ya se lleva mejor con Jackson quizá porque E.H. se lo tira y le ha bajado ese ego que tiene o quizá simplemente ya le entiende en esa extraña forma de ser, su compañero Thomas también ha cambiado un poco antes era igual de presumido que su amiga Lydia pero ahora es más tranquilo y resulta simpático, los otros chicos pues siempre han sido geniales con él… de hecho alguno que otro le tiró los tejos pero eso ya fue pasado,  aunque a decir verdad tampoco convenía que fuera con ellos porque qué tal (y es muy probable que acabe así) que tal si acaba en orgía…

Ya se imaginó a E.H. detrás de Jackson sometiéndolo hasta que diga que “ya no”, obviamente a E.H. le importaría un bledo pues no soltaría a Jackson hasta venirse en él. O a Greenberg y a Garrett consiguiendo a un tercero en su cama… (De hecho ya se lo insinuaron al castaño…) o a los otros intercambiándose y… y él ya se prometió que si va a hacer algo con Derek pues lo hará bien, eso de pedalear varias bicicletas no es lo suyo, lo comprendió hace meses... con Malia.

Pero no es que a Stiles no le parezcan atractivos esos chicos o que E.H. con su cabello oscuro, su piel morena, sus ojos café, sus 1.75 metros de cuerpo atlético, sus labios delgados pero “antojables” (que tiene la fama de besar excelentemente bien, pero “muy bien” según varias y varios Paige, Kate, Jackson, Parrish, Lydia, Cora, Isaac… varios), su mirada tierna pero a la vez sensual, su forma de hablar español en voz baja para sí, o como al tener sexo dice palabras en su idioma natal, (bueno eso le han contado al castaño porque de que le conste pues la mera verdad no…) con sus manos ásperas por el ejercicio… por…

-Basta, es tu amigo- se dice Stiles sentándose en su cama -¿qué me pasa? Estoy…- el castaño se talla el rostro para alejar esos pensamientos que casi son incesto… casi. De hecho cuando se enteraron de que Isaac se besó con él, fue una sorpresa para todos, bueno, de hecho fue en una apuesta para el rubio y fue algunos días antes de que terminara con Allison, lo guardaron en secreto hasta hace poco. Y todos pusieron cara de ¿qué? Mejor dicho de ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero solo fue eso una apuesta… sin embargo dejó buena referencia en el ojiazul.

Y si, quizá a Stiles el chico E.H. le parece atractivo, quizá porque es del mismo corte que Derek, son algo engreídos y orgullosos, con pose de divinidad pero de buen corazón, simpáticos pero arrogantes, pueden tener a quien quieran a sus pies con solo una mirada, hablan español (uno porque lo estudia y otro porque nació en una ciudad llamada Toluca en México) de una forma sensual, porque son obstinados en lo que quieren y lo obtienen, son muy inteligentes y cuando tienen un libro en las manos se ven tan divinamente intelecto-atractivos porque se paran de una forma altiva y sensual… porque… …el castaño puede encontrar muchos parecidos, sin embargo, lo que quizá sea más el motivo de esa atracción (en este momento), es que E.H. es su único amigo soltero (eso lo vuelve atractivo pues Stiles no le bajaría el novio(a) a nadie), quizá Isaac y Scott no se han declarado pero son algo así como “pareja”, Ethan y Danny, Cora pues anda de ligue con una chica de filosofía (y ya se acostaron varias veces quizá ya hasta sean novias y él no lo sabe) y así podría describir a todos los demás…

Además como Derek está con su familia pasando una noche Hale, y como él mismo le dijo en la tarde: “Sin oportunidad de escaparse” no tiene a su moreno favorito a su lado. Los pensamientos de Stiles son algo subidos de temperatura y puede ser que si hubiese aceptado ir a la fiesta de E.H. caería fácilmente en las manos del deseo…

Pensando en el deseo nuevamente se acuerda del ojos claros, de esa tarde que le ha parecido la más romántica que han tenido… a pesar de que ya han tenido sexo tres veces antes, pero no había esa… como decirlo chispa de ilusión completa, porque antes siempre había duda, siempre había confusión… por parte de los dos, pero hoy fue distinto, hoy de verdad sintió esa conexión, ese contacto, ese estar con alguien y dejarse ser, dejarse llevar, dejarse tocar, besar, dejarse ser… eso… que algunos llaman “amor”.

La noche avanza despacio y los parpados de Stiles se cierran lentamente, la enésima vez que vio el reloj había avanzado solo un minuto, marcaban las 3:46; al menos desde hace unos 40 minutos ya no se escuchan ni quejidos, ni gemidos, ni ruidos de cama o pequeños golpes en la piel (¿eso era sado?) el silencio abarca el compartimento, aunque a la distancia se escucha música, y sabe que es en la habitación de E.H., porque suenan canciones que solo él y su amigo mexicano conocen.

Antes de cerrar los ojos de cansancio logro identificar una balada de su grupo favorito “here standing” y la empezó a tararear en voz baja.

I've waited a lifetime  
To feel the way that I feel now  
But I never imagined  
Feels like walking on the clouds

Sabe que es una canción bonita, de hecho quisiera dedicársela algún día a alguien, porque eso de “he esperado toda la vida, para sentir lo que siente ahora”, debe de ser muy romántico si se lo dices a una persona, una persona que te haga caminar en las nubes. Una persona que no había imaginado antes pero que ahora no hay nadie más como él.

Los ojos cafés del chico hacen suaves parpadeos mientras piensa precisamente en él, en ese moreno que le quita el aliento, Stiles deja escapar otra sonrisa estúpida, de esas que salen solas y que las provocan los amores extraños, los amores que van empezando, el chico se imagina miles de cosas en la cabeza, y todas relacionadas con Derek, y nuevamente se repite en su cabeza la pregunta de E.H. de la tarde: “¿Ya son novios?”. Novios, novios, novios… esa palabra le sabe diferente, sí, la idea al lado del moreno es extraña pero deliciosa a la vez, no sabría describirla.

¿Qué es ser novios? ¿Qué es estar con alguien más así…? Las preguntas le inundan no porque dude de su significado si no porque ahora es diferente, ahora la vuelve a vivir en piel propia. Es verdad lo que dicen siempre que te enamoras lo vives intensamente… bueno eso le han dicho sus amigos.

Porque si Stiles se pone a meditar (y lo ha hecho) Malia fue su “primer querer”, la quiso mucho y aún la quiere, siempre será la persona que abrió su corazón al mundo, siempre le será importante, pero Derek fue su flechazo, desde que le vio le gustó, y con el tiempo fue creciendo esa extraña sensación en él, en su interior, poco a poco se fue enamorando y  se convirtió en lo que es ahora… su PRIMER AMOR, su primer amor. Stiles da una vueltecita en la cama y sonríe otra vez, se siente muy adolescente pensando en eso.

Obviamente no se lo ha dicho a nadie… pero EH, Isaac y Danny ya lo adivinan, Scott no porque es un despistado. El castaño cierra los ojos y se repite en silencio “MI PRIMER AMOR”… tantas veces que el reloj avanza sin avisarle.

Stiles deja escapar un pequeño bostezo y sigue cantando, ahora en un volumen suave la dulce melodía que le dibuja una suave sonrisa. Si pudiera aceptarlo (solo si pudiera) Stiles debería decir que es un romántico empedernido, que le gustan las sorpresas, dar detalles, que disfruta de estar con alguien y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con esa persona, entre palabras, caricias, detalles, regalos y besos. Así es él… así le gusta ser. No lo sabía y no lo sabe… lo descubrirá en California.

You're the reason I'm here  
I'm not moving  
I'm not leaving  
Can't believe that you're the reason  
That I'm standing right here  
I'm not moving  
I'm finally breathing  
Can't you see that you're the reason  
That I'm standing right here

El sueño amenaza al chico por caer con todo su poder, pero el castaño se resiste tratando de seguir con la melodía subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz, además escucha otros ruidos en la habitación de al lado, tal vez son unos… unos… pone suficiente atención y deja de moverse para escuchar mejor… son… son… son… unos ¿sollozos? Si, sollozos, eso despierta al chico, quizá sea… sea… es… Isaac, el castaño tiene la intención de levantarse, pero puede escuchar claramente a Scott consolando a su amigo.

-Tranquilo- la voz de Scott suena a comprensión total –ya podrás hablar luego con él-.

-No lo creo- Isaac habla como si dejará escapar una lágrima.

-Isaac, por favor- Scott se acerca un poco más –yo estaré contigo en lo que sea-.

-Nunca me había visto así- el rubio suena a preocupación –lo he decepcionado-.

-No pienses así- el moreno acaricia la espalda del rubio (o eso se imagina Stiles pues ese es el modo escueto de consolar de Scott).

-No pensé que… sería así- el rubio deja escapar un suspiro –yo quería decírselo a él, de verdad, de hecho ahora…- Isaac guarda silencio pues se arrepiente de lo que iba a decir así que cambia de tema –cuando Camden le dijo que también los chicos le gustaban se enojó muchísimo, eso fue cuando iba en la prepa, estaba en tercer semestre, me acuerdo muy bien como cambió, antes Cam era todo para él, pero después de eso, ni siquiera iba a sus partidos, el día de su graduación lo tuve que llevar a rastras, y ni se queda a verlo recibir sus documentos, él solo dejó de ser su padre…-.

-Lo entenderá, ya verás- Scott le tiembla un poco la voz porque él está en una situación similar, puesto que por suerte sus padres ya se habían ido antes de ese beso, los padres de Scott no saben sobre su nueva degustación en el menú sexual que incluye hombres. Y sabe que será algo que provocará cambios, espera que no sean terribles como lo que le está contando el rubio.

-Después centró toda su atención en mí, me llenaba de regalos, de viajes, todo lo que hacía o presentaba en la prepa, él estaba ahí, me gustó la idea de que me regalara de su tiempo, pero ahora le vi esa cara que… no sé qué haré- Isaac cierra los ojos y esconde la cabeza entre sus piernas.

El rubio se deja abrazar por el moreno, se dan un beso limpio y casto, a pesar de que sigan desnudos en aquellas sábanas testigos del placer y el deseo, de la lujuria que sienten el uno por el otro en todo momento, en cada instante. Se forma una atmosfera llena de armonía y luz.

-Sabes lo que debemos de hacer- Isaac levanta el rostro.

-¿Qué?- pregunta interesado el moreno.

-Volverlo oficial- comenta Isaac con una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que rompe su dolor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Scott sabe muy bien a lo que se refiere el rubio, pero no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta, no antes de que Isaac lo diga. Su corazón empieza a latir un poco más rápido de lo acostumbrado, mientras que el rubio deja escapar una sonrisa pequeña y seductora que termina en un beso apasionado sobre los labios de Isaac.

 -¿Quiero… mmm? ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Isaac esta de frente al chico mientras le toma una mano y la apoya sobre su corazón.

Stiles deja escapar una sonrisa, un suspiro, el sueño le quiere vencer, pero él se resiste para escuchar la respuesta de Scott, sabe cuál es, pero igual se tensa y emociona con esa historia que se está escribiendo en el cuarto vecino. Porque todas las historias le recuerdan la suya, la que también viene escribiendo sin querer desde hace meses, una con altibajos y momentos cumbres.

-Sí, sí, sí- se escucha tras la pared, Scott abraza nuevamente al ahora su novio oficial, Isaac. Esos besos que se transforman en caricias, en lamidas, en mordiscos, en saliva, en semen, en ruido, en pasión, en deseo…

Así que con más ganas Stiles entona la canción que se oye a la lejanía… no sólo por la emoción sino también para opacar los ruidos y gemidos de esta nueva tanda de sexo entre sus amigos.

  
  
You drained me of sadness  
And filled me back up with love  
No room left for the madness  
That once my world was made up of

 

-¿Qué forma de cantar? - Derek se queda a un  lado de la puerta del cuarto.

-Derek- Stiles se sienta espantado en su cama -¿qué haces aquí?-.

-¿No quieres que este aquí?- pregunta herido el moreno.

-No me refiero a eso- contesta apresuradamente el menor.

-¿Entonces…?- Derek cierra la puerta tras de sí y se recarga en la puerta. En esa maldita pose que lo hace ver aún más sensual y tentador.

-¿No qué estabas en una cosa Hale o algo así?- pregunta sonrojado el chico y sin moverse de su cama como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-Ya ves, estoy aquí… contigo- el moreno le cierra un ojo…

-Basta- le dice el chico con una sonrisa tonta –no hagas eso-.

-¿Qué?- Derek lentamente baja el cierre de su chaqueta, suavemente como si no quisiera en verdad quitársela.

-Eso…-  Stiles solo habla por hablar porque detenidamente ve como el moreno abre su chaqueta negra y como la hace deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta caer en el suelo, dejándole la playera pegadita que deja ver sus músculos. Esos músculos que han sido suyos antes pero que siempre se ven tan apetecibles y malditamente sensuales…

-Hace calor ¿no crees?- pregunta el moreno acercándose un poco a la cama.

-Sí- responde el castaño tragando saliva y sintiendo como debajo de las sábanas su cuerpo reacciona a lo que está viendo.

-Supongo que por ellos…- Derek hace referencia del cuarto vecino que aún tiene sonidos extraños.

Stiles se sonroja mucho, mucho y solo puede decir “Mmm” de forma afirmativa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Derek da un paso acercándose un poco a la cama donde Stiles no se ha movido ni un ápice. Jugando con su sonrisa sensual.

-Nada- se apresura a decir el castaño e improvisa nerviosamente –yo, estaba pensando en si ir o no a la fiesta, bueno no es una fiesta en sí, es más bien una reunión con E.H.-.

-¿El papi latino?- pregunta el moreno levantado una ceja.

-¿Quién?- Stiles deja escapar una sonrisa tonta al mismo tiempo que pregunta.

-Así le dice Parrish- Derek levanta una ceja otra vez, porque siempre logra confundir al castaño -¿lo crees?-.

-¿Yo?- dice el castaño a media voz.

-Tú- ordena el moreno cruzándose de brazos quizá para parecer más imperativo o sólo para que se le marquen los bíceps…

-Es… guapo y es mi amigo- Stiles duda un poco al iniciar la frase pero la termina con determinación -¿qué? Te da celos que te quiten tu trono de sabroso-.

-De ¿sabroso?- Derek da otro paso y baja las manos – ¿eso piensas de mí?- Derek lo mira poderosamente intimidando al chico en su sitio –entonces está bien que haga esto…-.

El moreno despacio se quita el cinturón, como si lo acariciara, juega con él un poco hasta lanzarlo por los aires. Los ojos de Stiles no se pueden apartar de ese cuerpo que se mueve como si le bailara, sí, eso, le está bailando a él, a él… Derek le baila sensualmente.

-De… Derek…- Stiles traga saliva pero no puede continuar pues el moreno se sube la playera mostrándole sus abdominales, mostrándole su piel, igualmente ve los bíceps flexionados y se ven tan bien trabajados, tan grandes, tan fuertes, el moreno se quita por fin esa playera dejándose contemplar por Stiles, quien babea sin poder evitarlo, ni esconderlo. Derek disfruta de ese rostro que no parpadea siquiera.

-Stiles ¿estás bien?-  el moreno juguetea con el chico, mientras se acerca más a la cama. Despacio desabrocha su pantalón dejando ver el elástico de su ropa interior.

-Derek ¿qué haces?- Stiles cierra los ojos pero no puede evitar sonreír mientras pregunta.

-¿Yo?- la voz suena más cerca así que Stiles abre los ojos y se encuentra frente a frente con los ojos claros del moreno -¿Tú que haces? Esa es la pregunta-.

-Derek…- tener tan cerca al moreno hace que Stiles no pueda pensar bien. Lo único que ve el chico desde esa perspectiva son esos carnosos labios tan antojables -¿cómo estuvo tu reunión Hale?-.

Stiles quiere escapar de ese momento, bueno no quiere escapar, pero no pensó que él estuviera esa noche en su cama, metiéndose entre sus sábanas y con ese propósito en sus ojos. Porque si bien recuerda esa conversación después de que E.H. regresará a la fiesta y de que Camden se fuera con Derek, quedaron en algo:

-Novios- repite Derek mientras observa a E.H. regresar a la fiesta.

-Es un tonto- comenta Stiles con media sonrisa –pero así lo quiero-.

-Es cierto- Derek deja escapar una risotada estridente.

-¿Y luego?- pregunta Stiles caminando unos pasos para separarse de Derek.

-¿Luego qué?- Derek le observa entrecerrando los ojos a la distancia, también da unos pasos que lo alejan del castaño.

-Me refiero a… si vas a entrar a la fiesta- Stiles hace ademanes nerviosos con las manos.

-Ah- Derek suena un poco decepcionado porque creía que Stiles se refería a otra cosa –no lo sé, no me han invitado- responde juguetón.

-Yo te invité- Stiles suena a molestia falsa -¿te acuerdas?-.

-Ya me acuerdo- responde el ojos claros –fuiste muy perspicaz como siempre, de hecho yo me invite sonsacándote la verdad-.

-Pero si no hubiera querido te hubiera dicho que no- responde el castaño poniendo los ojos en blanco con mucha dignidad y con una media sonrisa que explota en una risa contagiando a su compañero.

Justo en ese momento cruza rápido Camden quien se detiene para decirle algo a Derek, pero se detiene al ver que Stiles está con él.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el moreno a su amigo.

-Nada, me voy, no te preocupes- Camden empieza a encaminarse por la calle.

-Espera, te llevo- comenta Derek levantando la voz.

-Ve- le dice el castaño con media sonrisa comprensiva –de todas formas no estabas invitado- al final de su frase levanta ambas cejas dejando en claro que ganó la batalla de palabras.

-Ya verás- dice Derek mientras corre para alcanzar a Camden y después de unos segundos en los que Stiles ve como jalonea a su amigo hasta meterlo en el camaro.

-Suerte- le dice el castaño acercándose a Derek que está junto a la puerta del piloto –nos vemos pronto-.

-El sábado, ¿está bien?- Derek le regala una sonrisa limpia –hoy no puedo-.

-No te preocupes- comenta Stiles levantando los hombros.

-En la noche tengo… algo Hale, así que no puedo escaparme- Derek mira fijamente al chico –quisiera…-.

-El sábado entonces- responde el chico.

Derek quisiera darle un beso en los labios pero se detiene, Stiles se da cuenta y le mira interrogante.

-Con calma- se dice y le dice al castaño.

-Con calma- repite el menor observando como desaparece el camaro al dar la vuelta en la esquina.

-¿Quieres hablar de mi reunión?- Derek levanta una ceja mientras se acerca más al castaño quien está totalmente recargado en la cabecera de la cama.

-Dijiste con calma- Stiles se pierde en los ojos del chico.

-¿No te gusta?- Derek empieza a acariciar la pierna desnuda del chico.

-Sabes que sí- responde el castaño deteniendo la mano del mayor –me encantas-.

-Entonces…- Derek no termina de decir su frase porque el castaño se ha lanzado con un beso apasionado.

Sus manos le recorren el cuerpo que se va convirtiendo en algo más suave, en algo ligero, en una melodía que escucha a la distancia, en un solo cuerpo, en el calor matutino, en una caricia, en las sábanas, en el sudor, en la mañana, en la melodía.

En… en su despertador.

Stiles abre los ojos y se levanta de su cama, con su mano derecha apaga esa canción que ha puesto en su despertador para los viernes. Observa a su alrededor y todo está tal cual lo recuerda ayer. Mira hacía la ventana y se maldice tapándose la cara.

-Era un maldito sueño- se dice decepcionado.

El sol le acaricia despacio, por suerte hoy solo debe ir  a una revisión a las 11 de la mañana, y acomodo su despertador para que le diera tiempo de desayunar y bañarse antes de despertar (seguramente) a Isaac y a Scott, deja escapar una sonrisa negándose a la vez.

No puede creer que por lo que ocurrió en la tarde sueñe con él de esa forma, siempre como el seducido, siempre cayendo ante los encantos del moreno, no puede negar que le gusta, pero se siente tonto, pues quizá sea el único en preocuparse en esas cosas, de seguro Derek pasó una buena velada con su familia sin siquiera acordarse de él.

El castaño se levanta de su cama y perezosamente se prepara para bañarse no sin antes pegar en la puerta de sus amigos para que se levante, pues siguen dormidos.

-¿No dormiste?- pregunta la chica mirando las marcas oscuras bajo de los ojos.

-No- responde él bostezando.

-Pensando en él… supongo- comenta burlona la chica que se acomoda el cabello que aún sigue mojado por el baño.

-Cállate- dice el chico entrando al baño.

-Lo verás el sábado ¿no es así?- Cora detiene la puerta para que Derek no la cierre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Derek la observa estupefacto.

-Lo comentaste en la noche- Cora se ríe ahora de él.

-¿Qué?- Derek abre los ojos, si recuerda bien no tomó tanto como para empezar a hablar…

-Ahora todos saben que estás saliendo con uno de mis amigos- Cora se aleja triunfal del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Derek se mira en el espejo, nunca había sido indiscreto, nunca se le escapaba información de ningún tipo, quizá si este perdiendo la cabeza por ese chico, los nervios, el alma. Pero está deseoso de perder todo por él.

-Mañana- se dice el moreno mientras se desviste –ahora los sábados son para…-.

-…ti- dice el chico observando su rostro en el baño mientras Isaac y Scott se están besando por enésima vez en la ducha –los sábados son para ti, Derek-.

                                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -He de decir que estaba viendo una película y justo en el momento rosa, tuve la necesidad de escribir la parte del recuerdo, así que pause la peli y ese es el resultado.  
> -Gracias por leer, comentar y sus kudos!!!! el siguiente capitulo es el último de este WORDSHAKER, y después viene una etapa feliz!!!! bueno hehehe más!!!!!!!!!!!!!! en el siguiente episodio veremos ese sábado que ahora es para...


	12. Wordshaker  10.- No es lo suficientemente bueno (Not good enough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el día de la cita... su primer y oficial cita, bueno ya han tenido algunos encuentros muy cercanos con el alcohol cerca... pero ahora en los cinco sentidos y con la disposición de que saldrán juntos... ¿qué pasará?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy es el último capitulo de la segunda parte de este fic!!!!!!!!!! Wordshaker!!!!!!!!!!!! espero les guste como terminó esta otra parte de este fic!!!!!!!!!!! exploró algo distinto en los personajes.... aaaaaaaaaaa no se que decir pero lean y disfruten!!!!

Wordshaker

10.- No es lo suficientemente bueno (Not good enough)

 

 

Eso fue raro…

… Pero hermoso.

El moreno está ¿temblando?, más o menos pues está sentado en una banca afuera de… ¿la universidad? (¿En serio chicos se quedaron de ver ahí?)… el moreno tiembla un poco, bueno más bien tiene espasmos y son de nervios, está emocionado y a la vez algo frenético por que en algunos minutos llegará Stiles. Su cuerpo se mueve solo, dando pequeños temblorcitos que no puede controlar y se maldice por eso, acaso ¿no ha estado ya con Stiles antes? ¿Acaso no es él el sex simbol de la universidad? Entonces ¿Por qué tiene nervios? ¿Por qué está temblando? Si no se quiere mentir también debe aceptar que es de emoción pura, de realmente deseo de ver a Stiles en otra forma que antes no lo había visto, bueno fueron compañeros de ejercicio hace tiempo, pero esto es diferente es la primera vez que tienen… (A Derek le da algo de pena pensar en esa palabra e incluso traga un poco de saliva al decírselo) que tienen una CITA.

Derek ha llegado varios minutos antes, de hecho media hora, ya estaba listo en su habitación desde hace horas que se las pasó de un lado a otro, revisando si esa chaqueta negra estaba bien o necesitaba algo más colorido o si esa camisa no se vería rara en él, que no usa camisas, o si su peinado… de verdad que era un lio, se traba de relajar así que se ponía los dedos sobre la nariz para tratar de controlar lo que se desataba en su interior, lo trataba de conseguir (a la mitad pero ya era algo) sin embargo, no le ayudaba que Boyd y Parrish le estuvieran molestando con frases “Ahora ya se te hizo Romeo”, “Y entonces... ¿desde cuándo son novios?” o “ ¿Para cuándo la boda?” Cualquier estupidez de ese tipo. Sólo Camden no le molestaba con esas tonterías quizá porque estaba ocupado en otras cosas o quizá porque tenía otro pensamiento sobre esa relación del moreno con el castaño. "¿Cuántos hijos?" las preguntas tontas seguían surgiendo de las bocas de sus amigos por lo que decidió salirse de su compartimento y se fue a instalar a esa banca que ahora le sabe a prisión.

Bueno a decir verdad, se quedaron de ver en otra banca vecina… a unos 20 o 30 metros de donde está, pero no quiere aparecer antes que Stiles. No quiere verse nervioso ni nada de eso, tampoco quiere parecer que lo estuviera esperando desde hace horas (claro), le sudan las manos y está muy al pendiente de esa otra banca… lo bueno es que hay unos árboles que le esconden de la visión de Stiles cuando llegará.

La verdad es que al moreno siempre lo esperan, él es la estrella, el dios que baja a caminar con los mortales, el adonis que se deja amar por los demás pero ahora se siente como un simple humano al lado de aquel hermosos ser castaño de ojos cafés, Derek siente como si estuviera en la palma de la mano de Stiles, que el chico pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con él (y lo podría hacer), el moreno no pudo dormir antes de hoy, pues la emoción lo embriagaba, se pensaba y repensaba en cómo sería esa cita, si el chico iba y todo salía perfecto, ¿qué haría con eso? O si todo salía pésimo, no sabría cómo volver a ver a los ojos a Stiles.

Derek nunca ha sido de los que se emocionan, mejor dicho, el moreno no es de los que se perturban, excitan o se ponen nerviosos, o al menos lo disimula muy bien siempre, pero ahora es distinto se siente como atrapado, como si se ahogara con su propia saliva. Cierra y abre los puños para relajarse, se sienta y se vuelve a poner de pie en su banca. De pronto se queda quieto porque frente a sí, ve a dos chicos conocidos, observa que Isaac y Scott caminan muy cerca uno del otro, ve como las manos de ambos se rozan intencionalmente cuando caminan, puede leer la complicidad en los chicos por no demostrar que están juntos, como si jugaran con ese rol.

El moreno observa como cuando casi desaparecen de su vista el rubio le da un beso en la mejilla a su acompañante, y siente un peso que no es peso, es más bien una sensación dentro de él, un recordatorio o un posible futuro, se imagina a si mismo con Stiles de esa forma tan simple y sencilla, tan encantadora y posible, le nace una sonrisa y su nervio desaparece o al menos lo olvida por esos escasos segundos que dura la visión.

-¿Pensé que era en aquella banca?- la voz suena en la espalda de Derek que hace que se sobresalte. El moreno se pone de pie de un brinco.

-¿De dónde saliste?- el moreno observa sorprendido al chico que le mira extrañado.

-De allá- el castaño señala su edificio.

Por la mente de Derek pasan palabras de culpabilidad, se fue a sentar precisamente por donde debía de pasar el chico antes de llegar a la banca que habían dicho, pero ¿cómo fue que no sintió pasar a Isaac? A menos que el rubio estuviera en la habitación de Scott en el otro edificio. Mentalmente Derek se da un tiro en la cabeza. “Estúpido”. De estar pensando tanto en el castaño parece que se vuelve descuidado en oposición a la seguridad que quisiera mostrarle al chico de los ojos avellana que le mira inquieto.

-Vaya- responde el moreno tragando saliva.

-¿Vaya?- contesta Stiles mirándole de arriba a abajo, el moreno se ponga lo que se ponga se ve como un adonis, como un dios en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Vamos a la banca…- Derek se encamina a la supuesta banca donde debería empezar su cita, lo hace de forma casual tratando de dar la apariencia de que está tranquilo y bajo control.

-Sí…- el castaño contesta en voz baja y le sigue no muy convencido.

La verdad es que Derek quería apartar la vista del chico puesto que se ve adorable en sus jeans azules y su camisa a cuadros roja, el moreno recuerda que hace dos años lo vio con una vestimenta semejante, una camisa a cuadros abierta y unos jeans deslavados, lo notó divino, solo que ahora su cuerpo se ve atlético por el ejercicio, se ve con confianza por su madurez, se ve tortuosamente sensual porque ya es un hombre, y dios, cómo le prende ese hombre.

Derek se instala en la banca, el castaño lo imita y miran hacia el horizonte, una pequeña gota de nervios se escurre por la frente del moreno, mientras que el zapato izquierdo del menor no para de moverse.

-¿Y entonces…?- Stiles traga saliva para continuar –ya estamos en la banca…-.

-Buena observación- sin querer Derek usa esa expresión con el tono de su estereotipo bien creado, después de escucharse se arrepiente y trata de arreglar las cosas –quiero decir, sí-.

-Eres un tonto- comenta Stiles un poco herido por cómo le habló el mayor.

-Lo siento- Derek deja escapar las palabras en un volumen bajo –estoy nervioso-.

Stiles le mira asombrado al rostro, aunque el otro chico no le voltée a ver, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en la cara del menor…

-¿Te pongo nervioso?- fue una pregunta que sonó a afirmación con algo de orgullo.

-Cállate Stiles- Derek se enfurece consigo mismo porque es verdad lo que el chico dice.

-Tú también… me pones nervioso- Stiles dice con cuidado esas palabras mientras aparta su cara del rostro del chico y se aleja unos centímetros.

-Gracias- comenta el moreno sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta sorprendido el chico regresándole la mirada.

-Por esto- Derek le mira a la cara por fin –por ser tan bueno y hacerme parecer menos idiota, porque a pesar de que soy un estúpido no me dejas sentir así-.

-Pero es la verdad, me pone nervioso- Stiles inclina un poco la cabeza de lado.

-Ves- Derek quisiera tocarle la mano pero se resiste a hacerlo –eres hermoso, y yo soy un patán-.

-Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?- Stiles levanta los hombros y cambia la conversación para aligerar el ambiente.

-No sé- Derek le agradece en silencio el cambio de tópico -¿Quieres comer o ya comiste?-.

-Es temprano para comer, podríamos ir… mmm… al cine o quizá, bueno no hay teatro hasta la tarde, podríamos ir por un helado…- comenta Stiles – bueno yo aún no he tomado mi café del día- el castaño deja ver una sonrisa limpia y pura.

-Un café suena bien- responde Derek después de escuchar las propuestas nerviosas del chico. Al menos está igual de nervioso que él, ahora el moreno siente que no se ve tan tonto. Bueno, Stiles no se ve ni por asomo tonto… Derek acalla sus pensamientos porque siempre en ellos Stiles ganará en virtudes, así que eso es algo que ya sabe.

-Vamos…- Stiles se levanta de la banca seguido por Derek que saca su llave del auto.

-Por acá- Derek detiene con las palabras al chico quién se encaminaba a la calle –dejé el camaro por acá-.

-Yo también dejé por allá el jeep que algún día me compraré- Stiles deja escapar una sonrisa –así que vamos caminando-.

-¿Caminando?- Derek le mira boquiabierto.

-Sí o ¿te da miedo caminar?- Stiles suena juguetón.

-No, vamos- por un momento el moreno se sonrojó. Sólo fue un momento.

Mientras caminan el moreno se siente algo incómodo, pues quisiera ser la mejor compañía que el castaño pudiera tener, sin embargo no puede hilar suficientes palabras para ser… ¿normal?

-Calor ¿no?- el moreno desvía la mirada al suelo mientras sigue caminando.

-Algo- Stiles va a su lado y también evita verle a la cara, de hecho mira hacía la otra acera y en ocasiona logra ver el reflejo de su acompañante en los cristales vecinos e incluso ahí no lo puede ver porque también está muy nervioso.

-Mmm- el moreno siente que el paladar le pesa y por dentro se pregunta por qué el chico no habla desatadamente como siempre, al menos se llenaría el aire de sonido y rompería la incomodidad.

-Es verano…- el chico suelta las palabras temblorosamente.

-¿Qué?- Derek no encuentra la relación de esas palabras con su pregunta.

-El calor- Stiles le mira al rostro y ambos suavizan el caminar –porque es verano- traga un poco de saliva.

-Sí- Derek deja escapar una sonrisa que contagia al chico -¿Dónde quieres tu café?-.

-¿Dónde?- pregunta el chico extrañado –pensé que ya habías elegido lugar-.

-Nooo- Derek se detiene por completo sin dejar de ver al chico –yo te voy siguiendo-.

-Yo te estoy siguiendo a ti- Stiles le mira desafiante.

-No me eches la culpa de que no sabes donde hay un buen café- Derek hace un puchero en la boca.

-No es eso- Stiles aguanta las ganas de reírse porque el moreno se ve tan tierno y hermoso con esa expresión infantil –yo… confiaba… en tus… habilidades de chico de cuarto año-.

-Ahora tengo la culpa de que llevemos media hora caminando- Derek se cruza de brazos y mira retadoramente al chico.

-Sí- responde no muy convencido el menor –pero como veo que no sabes tendré que llevarte yo- el chico sin saber cómo le toma de la mano y todo cambia de lugar.

Derek siente el toque, Stiles se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, mira sorprendido y espantado, pero a la vez alborozado al moreno que sin saber porque también sujeta la mano del chico.

-Stiles…-.

-De… rek-.

Poco a poco la distancia entre ambos desaparece…

Poco a poco dan un paso sin saberlo, sin quererlo, sin pensarlo…

Poco a poco sienten la respiración del otro, muy cerca del rostro…

Poco a poco sus labios se acercan, despacio se fusionan en un contacto, uno tierno y dulce, uno donde el ruido externo ya no existe, donde las miradas ajenas son algo que desaparece…

Derek suavemente rosa los labios de Stiles, lo hace con sumo cuidado, con perfección, aunque dentro de él todo sea un remolino de emociones, su mente dice cosas, pone imágenes, carteles de que se detenga, pero el moreno no hace caso, simplemente quiere seguir, quiere estar con el castaño, quiere apagar la necesidad de estar con él, esa necesidad que ha tenido desde que estaba sentado en la banca (e incluso antes).

El castaño levanta un poco el rostro, su cuerpo responde al impulso de forma natural, como si hubiera nacido para besar al moreno, su mente también le ordena que pare, que no es buena idea, pues recuerda el historial que tiene con el chico, sin embargo lo besa.

El castaño despacio desliza la mano hasta tocar la cintura del mayor, con suavidad lo apresa hacia él, mientras que el moreno usa una de sus manos para depositarla en el brazo del chico y apretujarlo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. El tiempo vuela y si no fuera por las pequeñas gotitas de agua que se precipitan por el ambiente, esos dos no se separarían.

-Me gusta cuando llueve así- Derek está frente a Stiles y mira hacia su vaso de café sonrojado.

-A mí también- contesta Stiles dándole un sorbo a su chocolate.

Afuera hay una tenue lluvia, gotitas de lluvia que caen despacio sobre la ciudad, y como a veces ocurre también hay sol, un hermoso sol que ilumina la ciudad mientras las gotas caen despacio casi sin mojar.

-Se me hace…- el moreno guarda silencio.

-¿Qué?- pregunta el castaño interesado y mirando directamente al mayor.

-Nada…- el moreno se sonroja aún más y voltea  a ver a través del cristal de la cafetería como las gotas se escurren.

-Derek- Stiles hace un puchero -Dime-.

-No- Derek se pone un poco nervioso y el sonrojo no abandona sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta el castaño muy intrigado ahora.

-Te vas a reír de mi- Derek le mira con decisión a la cara como si quisiera intimidarlo.

 -No lo haré- Stiles le mira también fijamente –lo prometo-.

-Mmm- el moreno lo piensa un par de veces y finalmente dice –siempre me ha gustado cuando llueve así, con sol porque es diferente, es raro, nunca lo escriben en los libros ni en las historias y creo que me hace pensar en todo lo diferente, en que… soy diferente porque para mí ver llover con sol se me hace…- el moreno toma un poco de aire y prosigue -…romántico-.

Hay un pequeño silencio, como un soplo en el corazón de ambos, Stiles deja escapar una sonrisa y por fin dice.

-Eso es lindo- Stiles le mira como si no conociera a ser que tiene frente así.

-Pero nunca he tenido y no tendré algo romántico, así que no es real- Derek habla y como es su manía rompe todo lo bonito y lindo que puede decir o hacer por los demás con sus comentarios.

-Lo estás teniendo justo ahora- al castaño le dolió un poco el comentario del moreno así que quiso decírselo en otras palabras.

 -¿En serio?- el moreno se emociona sin poder evitarlo, el chico le está declarando más de lo que puede afirman.

-Eres un tonto- comenta el chico tomando otro sorbo está vez más largo.

-Un tonto extraño- Derek suspira y vuelve a girar el rostro para ver llover -un tonto al que le gustas mucho-. El silencio se hace presente... Derek siente que ha hablado mucho... Stiles no sabe que responder...

...

Después de algunos minutos Stiles continúa la misma conversación sorprendiendo a Derek, no porque hablara (porque bien sabe el moreno que el castaño adora hablar) sino porque retomará el asunto de la lluvia.

 -A E.H. también le gusta la lluvia y sol- Stiles debe hablar, bueno siente la necesidad de hablar porque esos silencios son extraños. No son incómodos pero no quiere que el moreno piense qué no tiene de que hablar con él –dice que dónde nació, donde vive su familia siempre hay lluvias con sol, es muy común… pero que igual nadie les presta mucha atención quizá porque son comunes-.

-Entonces me parezco a tu amigo el mexicano- Derek se interesa en el chico -¿soy igual de sexy?-.

-DEREK- Stiles le grita un poco –siempre rompes todo, estaba hablando en serio…-.

-Yo también te pregunto en serio- Derek levanta una ceja.

-E.H.- después de aguantar un poco la respiración el castaño continúa –cree que son lindos y también piensa que son algo románticos-.

-Tiene una buena filosofía de la lluvia- el moreno disfruta hacer sonrojar al castaño -¿qué más piensa ese amigo tuyo?-.

Si Derek cree que es único con poder de sonrojar se equivoca, así que Stiles tiene preparado algo.

-Qué podíamos hacer un buen trio…- Stiles empieza a jugar –él…- Derek levanta una ceja -…yo- el moreno entrecierra los ojos –y Parrish…- Stiles disfruta de ese momento.

El moreno al no escuchar su nombre siente un pequeño golpe en su ego.

-Qué bien- exclama alejándose de la mesa y recargándose en el respaldo.

Stiles disfruta del rostro molesto del moreno, porque ha perdido el centro de la conversación.

-De hecho se lo ha preguntado a Parrish- la lengua de Stiles no para y es como cuchillas a los celos y orgullo del moreno.

-Mmm- Derek hace una mueca de dolor y toma un sorbo de su café -¿y qué dijo?-.

-¿Tú que crees?- Stiles hace un levantamiento de cejas.

Después de un duro silencio por parte de ambos, Stiles estalla en carcajadas sorprendiendo al moreno, de hecho siempre sorprende a Derek, nunca puede sentirse en tierra firme al lado del castaño.

-Espero…- Derek más relajado continua –que sea un cuarteto porque también pienso que E.H. es muy atractivo-.

-Deja en paz a mi amigo- Stiles le avienta una servilleta a la cara al moreno –con E.H. no te metas-.

-¿Pero él sí se puede meter con mis amigos?- Derek atrapa la servilleta y la hace bolita.

-Parrish dejó que se la metiera- Stiles levanta las cejas triunfal –ese es su asunto-.

Ambos ríen y se arrojan bolitas hechas con las servilletas. Hasta que son expulsados del lugar por hacer basura y mucho ruido. Ya sin lluvia los chicos deciden ir  a su siguiente aventura en la ciudad, a su siguiente estación en su “CITA”.

-Creo que es un cliché- Stiles mira con desconfianza las letras de enfrente.

-¿Crees?- Derek también mira hacia enfrente.

-Bueno, hace rato parecía buena idea- Stiles levanta los hombros y voltea  a ver a Derek.

-Ahá- Derek deja también de leer la cartelera del cine y gira el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos cafés de su cita.

-Ya no quiero entrar- Stiles le mira y baja la vista apenado.

-Está bien- Derek hace un puchero con la cara y es que si quiere ver una película, ya será otro día con Parrish y Boyd.

-¿O sí quieres?- Stiles levanta la vista y abre mucho los ojos dejando que Derek deje escapar una risotada.

-No, con esa cara de cachorrito- Derek sonríe ampliamente –no podría oponerme a tus deseos-.

-Mmm- Stiles le mira enojado pero conservando esa cara de cachorro que a Derek le sigue dando risa.

-Entonces…- Derek le mira con una sonrisa que quiere escaparse y que casi logra controlar en su rostro -¿a dónde vamos? Si no es el cine…-.

-Caminemos en el parque- Stiles mira sus manos nerviosamente –bueno no sé si quieras caminar más- lo último lo dice casi sonando a disculpa.

Derek deja escapar una risa –no soy débil al caminar, es más te puedo jurar que aguanto más tiempo de pie que tú-.

-Ha- Stiles pone los ojos en blanco –no has tenido clase con Araya, eso sí es estar de pie y corriendo o caminando-.

-Bueno vamos al parque y lo comprobamos- Derek hace señas con la mano invitando al castaño a abandonar el cine.

-Pero antes de paso pasamos por un helado- Stiles pasa frente a Derek todo orgulloso.

-¿Helado?- Derek habla entre dientes con una cara de cachorro que Stiles no logra ver –luego no vas a querer comer conmigo-.

-¿Qué?- Stiles le voltea a ver – ¿Derek?-.

-Vamos- Derek se le adelanta y sale con sonrojo en el rostro, el moreno no quiere que Stiles se dé cuenta de lo emocionado que está por de tenerlo a su lado, y sí, ya tiene un poco de hambre pero no dirá nada hasta que Stiles quiera comer.

El castaño sigue entrecerrando los ojos al moreno, sabe que ha sucedido algo, pero mejor no dirá nada, simplemente lo guardará para repensarlo, y quizá con suerte, su inconsciente pudo captar lo que el chico dijo entre dientes y no quiso repetirle… no es que sea un problema que Derek no le diga todo lo que piensa o hace, lo que si sería un problema, es que el moreno no se esté divirtiendo con las decisiones del castaño, primero el café y ahora la caminada en el parque con helado incluido, de hecho al rato en la tarde será el teatro… espera no estar poniendo mucha presión.

-¿Quieres un poco?- Stiles le extiende temeroso su helado al moreno, quien después de dudarlo un segundo le da un lengüetazo.

-Está bueno- comenta limpiándose la boca pues se ha manchado un poco, luego el moreno sonríe y ofreciéndole ahora un poco le acerca su helado.

-Gracias- comenta Stiles antes de tomar un poco del helado de Derek, e  igual que el se mancha un poco en el mentón pero no logra limpiarlo por completo.

-Deja- Derek estira la mano para limpiar el rostro, primero el contacto solo es limpiarle la cara, pero se convierte en una caricia, una caricia que se vuelve un beso.

No se habían vuelto a tocar y mucho menos a besar desde que les freno la lluvia hace varias horas, sin embargo, sienten que es natural que se besen, sienten que deberían hacerlo más seguido.

Ambos se separan después del beso, se separan unos escasos centímetros sin abrir los ojos, y a la par dejan escapar un suspiro.

Stiles deja escapar una sonrisa nerviosa, regresándolos a la realidad, Derek se separa del él con una interrogante en el rostro.

-Esto es raro…- Stiles juguetea con su helado.

-Mmm- Derek aparta la vista y se sonroja.

-Esto es nuevo- Stiles trata de explicarse pero falla pues ni él mismo se entiende.

-Creo…- Derek come un poco de su helado y se sonroja aún más.

-Siento que… no es lo suficientemente…- Stiles se calla.

-¿Bueno?- pregunta Derek sin entender y tratando de adivinar.

-¿Qué?- Stiles levanta las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Esto no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?- Derek le mira algo dolido al comprender sus propias palabras.

-No, no quiero decir eso- Stiles se atraganta un poco.

-Oh... menos mal-comenta aliviado el moreno.

-Me refiero a mi- Stiles da un  respiro –creo que no soy suficientemente bueno para ti, bueno quiero decir que soy totalmente opuesto de lo que eres-.

-Yo soy el que no soy suficientemente bueno para ti- contesta el moreno cortando la participación del castaño –tú eres un chico…. Especial y yo soy el típico chico del que hablan en las películas universitarias, soy un cliché-.

-Yo soy el cliché- Stiles le mira levantando una ceja –no eres típico Derek, eres diferente eres más que eso, eres lo suficientemente bueno, especial, lo que sea para quien sea-.

-Tu eres más que bueno- Derek le mira a los ojos y se deja traspasar por ellos –por eso me gustas, porque siempre ves lo bueno en los demás, porque ayudas, porque no importa lo que pase siempre estarás ahí para extender tu mano, eres hermoso-.

Stiles y Derek se quedan sin palabras, lo único que pueden hacer en ese momento es besarse… besarse y volverse a besar.

Ya no importa que los helados se escurran o que yacen sobre el césped, lo que importa es el beso, es unirse con el otro, es besarse hasta que nuevamente la lluvia los vuelve a separar y está vez tienen que correr porque está más fuerte que a medio día. Además si quieren llegar a tiempo al teatro deben de tomar el autobús, justo ahora.

-¿Cómo está el güerito?- Derek rompe el silencio que se ha hecho en el autobús, bueno el silencio entre él y el castaño, porque el autobús va a más de la mitad de su capacidad y todos van hablando.

-¿Cuál güerito?- Stiles le mira extrañado sin comprender.

-Lahey, tu Lahey- Derek usa un tono obvio y pone los ojos blancos.

-¿Mi Lahey?- Stiles se sonríe escuchando eso -¿Qué? ¿Tu Lahey es Camden?-.

-Obvio- dice juguetón el moreno.

-Tonto- le responde el castaño, luego el chico cambia de tono después de dejar escapar un suspiro –pues, por lo de su padre, está triste, no ha hablado con él, bueno ha intentado hacerlo por teléfono pero el señor Lahey no atiende al teléfono, Scott es de mucha ayuda-.

-¿Scott?- Derek levanta las cejas - El otro latino ¿él qué?-.

-Ya son novios- contesta sonrojándose el castaño.

-Con razón- a completa el moreno.

-¿Con razón qué?- Stiles le mira haciendo un puchero.

-Los vi juntos en la mañana, iban muy, distinto a como los veía antes- Derek no se sabe explicar porque siente algo de nervios pues hablar de la relación de novios de los amigos de Stiles le hace pensar en su relación con Stiles.

-Pues ya ves, ya son novios oficiales- Stiles suena feliz por sus amigos.

-Bien- Derek quiere dar por terminado ese tema así que… -entonces Isaac ya no piensa en su padre-.

-Tanto- Stiles hace hincapié en el –tanto, de hecho lo hemos estado acompañando obviamente Scott está con él todo el tiempo pero pues cada vez que podemos  E.H., Cora, Danny, su novio, Camden es normal digo es su hermano, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera así con él, al principio lo molestaba mucho aunque creo que eso es ser hermanos ¿no? Bueno también Meredith y yo-.

-¿Meredith?- Derek levanta las cejas.

-La de cabello corto- Stiles hace ademanes con sus manos para explicarse –la que… ya… la que actúo con Cora en la escena le dice que Romeo ha muerto-.

-Ya- Derek pestañea un poco –si ya sé quién es, no sabía que eran amigos-.

-Es más amiga de E.H. y mía, pero con Isaac y Cora se ha estado llevando muy bien-.

-Creo que algo me comentó Cora- Derek guarda silencio un segundo y contesta –y creo que me comentó que se le hacía linda-.

-Es muy linda- remarca el castaño.

-En el otro sentido- Derek menea la cabeza para darse a entender.

-¿Qué?- Stiles no se esperaba esa -¿Cómo? Dices que a Cora le atrae Mer-.

-Mmm- el moreno levanta los hombros.

-Tienes que explicar eso- el castaño habla algo aprensivo.

-Tenemos que bajar aquí- Derek le dice eso mientras se levanta de su sitio seguido del castaño, pero Stiles no lo dejará pasar, querrá saber más.

-No es lo suficientemente bueno, no, no y no- Stiles hace ademanes mientras Derek le ignora –Derek, te digo que esa manera que tienes de hablar y luego callar, no es bueno-.

-Claro que sí, te debe de ser suficiente ya te lo dije, no puedo hablar más- el moreno se sonríe para sí pues disfruta que el castaño lo acorrale con sus palabras.

-No me es suficiente- Stiles le detiene parándose frente a él.

Derek le mira arrogante y levanta una ceja, Stiles hace un puchero y todo se rompe…

-Ya llega… ron- Isaac se acerca a la pareja (que aún no es pareja) pero titube al ver que Stiles llega con Derek –pen… samos que no vendrían-.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste- las palabras de E.H. suenan más a reclamo pero se frena al ver que Stiles tiene compañía –los dos llegaron, maravilloso, todos vienen en par-.

-Perdón- contesta Stiles sonrojado –lo invité-.

-Está bien- contesta E.H. volteando los ojos y luego se dirige al moreno –qué bueno que vienes, dicen que la obra está muy buena-.

Derek le observa detenidamente pero no dice nada. E.H. gira sobre sus talones y le entrega algo a Stiles que Derek no logra ver.

Danny llega con Ethan, Cora está con la chica Mónica que es su compañera de habitación (y quizá algo más), Isaac y Scott están de la mano, Derek y Stiles están muy cerca, y… bueno E.H. se recarga en su soledad en la pared en lo que empieza la obra.

-Tu amigo se molestó porque vienes conmigo- Derek le habla a la oreja al castaño mientras observa a E.H. de reojo. Stiles se acerca a la taquilla y adquiere los boletos de ambos, pues son los únicos que faltan en tener su entrada.

-Es que es el único que vino solo- Stiles quiere disculpar el tono que usó antes el latino con Derek –no era su intención comportarse así contigo, pensé que invitaría alguien, pero ya ves…-.

-¿Qué no salía con Jackson o con Parrish o con el que sea?- Derek levanta una ceja sin dejar de mirar de reojo a E.H. que se entretiene en su celular.

-Bueno sí, pero no son novios ni nada de eso- Stiles sigue disculpando a su amigo –además no le lleves las cuentas a mi amigo, eso solo lo hago yo- y el rostro de Stiles se ilumina al ver un rostro que no se imaginó que vería ahí -¿Mer?-.

-Hola- dice la chica mientras camina tímidamente hasta ellos.

-Mer- el rostro de E.H. se vuelve aún más brillante que el de Stiles y eso que el castaño fue el primero en abrazar a su amiga.

-Hola- la chica le repite el saludo al mexicano que ha apartado a Stiles de un empujón y ahora le abraza muy fuerte.

-Qué bueno que viniste- Stiles suena sincero mientras se soba el brazo.

E.H. está que rebota de felicidad, pues ahora tiene pareja para entrar al teatro. El latino jala a su amiga hasta la taquilla y le compra el boleto. Stiles arrastra al moreno donde se hallan ya formados para entrar todos y se coloca justo detrás de E.H. y Mer, los tres se ponen a platicar muy amenamente y el moreno siente un poco de celos del latino, pues toca al castaño sin pudor, bueno no que lo esté acariciando sexualmente, pero parece que para ese chico el contacto físico es muy normal pues acaricia a Mer cuando hace referencia de algo que ocurrió en alguna clase que el moreno no entiende, y luego acaricia al castaño cuando hace referencia de la escena que tuvieron juntos. Tal vez se está volviendo loco de celos, pero trata de tragarse esa sensación que le despierta que E.H. toque casualmente a su… bueno a Stiles. La fila avanza y se unen a la luz tenue de la butaquería, a partir de que dan tercera llamada hasta que cae el telón  han pasado 75 minutos exactamente... los chicos salen del teatro en pequeños grupos parloteando de la obra.

-¿Qué te pareció?- Stiles le lanza la pregunta a un Derek distraído.

-Mmm- Derek le mira extrañado.

-¿Que qué te pareció la obra?- Stiles abre mucho los ojos intrigante.

-Me gustó- contesta secamente el moreno y emite una pequeña sonrisa.

Stiles empieza a hablar de lo que le pareció bien o muy bien, de los actores, de la dirección, Derek escucha cuantas palabras le salen naturales al castaño y se sorprende que casi no se detiene para respirar, de hecho habla sin parar todo el recorrido que hacen de regreso a la universidad, Cora va muy ocupada con Mónica y Danny con Ethan están a varios pasos como para que el castaño les haga caso así que toda su palabrería se la tiene que chutar el moreno.

Al llegar a los edificios donde están las habitaciones y quedarse otros minutos escuchando algo sobre estética y sobre interpretación por parte del castaño, Isaac, E.H. y Scott los alcanzan pues fueron a dejar a Mer su edificio...

-Bueno…- Stiles se empieza a despedir de Derek luego que Isaac y Danny se encaminen por las escaleras y lo esperen un piso arriba para darles privacidad –gracias, hoy estuvo realmente- el castaño se sonroja -…bien-.

-¿Bien?- pregunta herido el moreno.

-Suficientemente bien- contesta el castaño juguetón.

Derek suelta una carcajada, a lo lejos logra divisar a E.H. y a Scott que fueron por un café antes de ir a su edificio que es vecino del suyo.

-Suficientemente bueno- repite Derek con una sonrisa.

El castaño ríe y despacio se fusionan en un beso suave, uno que les sabe a despedida, pues saben que se van de vacaciones, saben que estarán en ciudades cercanas, pero no pueden evitar sentir que se despiden, no pueden evitar despertar esa sensación de que ya se están extrañando. Despacio se separar y se miran a los ojos.

-Creo que…- Stiles comienza a hablar pero Derek le detiene.

-Ya tienes mi número- Derek le guiñe el ojo –y yo tengo el tuyo… así que nos veremos en las vacaciones ¿no?- Derek le hace unos gestos juguetones con las manos –porque sólo hoy no fue suficientemente bueno-.

-Necesitamos más días así- completa el menor mientras le sonríe.

Nuevamente se dan un beso… un beso que sabe a continuación, ese beso les deja una sonrisa que les dura hasta la hora de dormir… hasta el día siguiente, hasta que se vuelven a ver y se despiden de lejos… sin embargo, a pesar de que se van a ver, no pueden evitar sentir como algo se quiebra dentro, algo que al parecer el otro se ha llevado… con él.

Esto es nuevo…

… Pero es ¿amor?

 

 

                                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien!!!!!!!!!!!! qué opinan????????? mmmmmmm quise que fuera así porque... quiero que las vacaciones sean especiales, por eso no los apresuré, de hecho siento que les ocurre diferente a estos chicos primero tuvieron deseo, luego sexo (3 veces), y ahora viven el romanticismo rosa... hahahahahha me dan risa pero me gustan espero igual les haya gustado este capitulo. con él finalizó la segunda parte de este fic!!!! y empieza la tercera!!!!!!!! qaqaqaqaqaqa me emociono hehehehe gracias por leer y comentar!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Prefacio: Titulares (Headlines!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y comienzan las vacaciones...  
> Stiles está un poco nervioso en si marcarle o no...  
> Derek duda en llamar, no quiere sonar necesitado...  
> Stiles y Derek quieren verse llevan apenas unas horas desde que se despidieron en la universidad, sin embargo, la necesidad de verse es más fuerte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aquí empieza la tercer parte de este fic Headlines! (Titulares) y pues tratará de las vacaciones!!!!!!!!!!!!! todo muy veraniego sin embargo, el deseo de verse es muy poderoso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Prefacio

Titulares (Headlines!)

Volver a su pueblo es hermoso, lleno de maravilla pero es diferente… también, el castaño ya se había acostumbrado al bullicio y ajetreo de la ciudad, pero es lindo recorrer aquella tierra que se volvió la suya luego que de chico se mudo varias veces. Antes vivió en 4 ciudades hasta que en el primer grado de la preparatoria transfirieron a su padre a Beacon Hills, viviendo ahí por un poco más de 2 años. Volver a ver a su padre fue emocionante y algo vergonzoso pues no le soltó durante todo el camino a casa e hizo que todos los vecinos supieran que su hijo estaba de vacaciones con él. Eso sí al momento de la comida el sheriff del pueblo tuvo que tomar verduras como plato principal por ordenes de su hijo... fue lo único que no agradece de ese castaño que sea extremadamente cuidadoso con él.

Reencontrase con su amiga Heather también fue hermoso, ir a ver su antiguo instituto, caminar nuevamente por las calles sin tener miedo a ser atropellados. Estar en casa…

El moreno quiere, pero a la vez no, mira de reojo su celular y se dice que mejor no, se inquieta y levanta un poco para volver a sentarse y pelearse con su interior. Su hermanita lo ve divertida y niega despacio con la cabeza.

Cora lo jala y lo hace salir del hotel para que caminen por la ciudad, pues ya fue suficiente de lo mismo pues desde que llegó anda pensando en hablar o no con Stiles, su hermana piensa que es mejor que primero se relaje y que luego le diga todo lo que le quiera decir, además le advirtió que si no le hablaba para que se vieran mejor que ni le hablara.

Derek se deja llevar olvidando su celular.

El primer día ha sido extenuante, pero hermoso, sin embargo la llegada de la noche y la soledad de su casa lo hacen que se acuerde de Derek, de que se dibuje una sonrisa tonta en su cara, no se atreve a marcarle pues no quiere sonar acosador o irritable, que tal si el moreno se está aún instalando en Los Ángeles y lo va a atrasar.

El castaño se decide y marca un número mientras que con su mano izquierda acaricia el trisquel que cuelga de la delgada cadena que tiene atada al cuello, ya se ha acostumbrado a ese objeto que pareciera ser una parte de Derek. Espera unos segundos y…

-Stiles- contesta E.H. del otro lado -¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Nada… sólo- Stiles no puede explicarse.

-No quieres ser el primero en llamar ¿verdad?- E.H. suena algo ladino.

-La verdad… bueno si, ...no quiero ser el primero- Stiles se acuesta en el sofá y cierra los ojos.

-No te debería de importar eso- E.H. habla con seguridad –si quieres hacerlo hazlo, no importa lo demás, lo que de verdad importa es que lo hiciste porque querías-.

Después de varios minutos, cerca de media hora, Stiles cuelga y respira tranquilo hablar con su amigo le ayuda mucho. Se acerca a su antigua portátil y la abre, después de algunos minutos le recibe la imagen de su madre con él en brazos, se sonríe y abre su Facebook, el castaño no es de los que publiquen su vida en internet pero desea distraerse.

“Hola amigo!!!” aparece en un inbox despertando una sonrisa en el castaño.

“Hola Mer, ¿Qué dice Seattle? ¿Hace frio como predijiste o no? ¿Qué dijeron tus padres al verte?” el castaño escribe apresurado.

“Tranquilo, como siempre” Meredith adjunta una carita feliz, incluso por escrito la chica tiene pocas palabras.

Después de una hora de estar en la computadora el castaño se encuentra inmerso en conversaciones con Mer, con Scott, con Danny, con Parrish, con Érica y con Kira de pronto se volvió ¿popular? Nunca antes había tenido tantos cuadros de dialogo, de hecho nunca había hablado por ese medio más que con Heather.

De pronto suena su celular y brinca de su sitio, se acerca con cautela al teléfono y al leer el contacto es un número desconocido. El castaño despacio levanta la bocina y como si tuviera miedo de hablar dice en voz baja después de tragar saliva.

-Bueno…- el castaño entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Stiles?- suena la voz del otro lado –soy Isaac-.

Y la respiración regresa al cuerpo de Stiles, aunque también suena un poco a decepción porque esperaba a alguien más.

-¿Qué pasó amigo?- pregunta el castaño cerrando los ojos.

-Ya estuvo- el rubio suena a felicidad –Camden y yo iremos a California dentro de unos días-.

-¿En serio?- el castaño se emociona mucho.

-Si- esa afirmación fue un grito que casi deja sordo al castaño –cuando este por allá nos ponemos de acuerdo-.

Al finalizar la llamada el chico respira despacio y con valor escribe un mensaje que después de dar enviar hace que se arrepienta… sin embargo ya está hecho.

-Stiles- el papá del castaño le habla desde abajo –baja a cenar-.

El chico deja su celular sobre su cama y se ilumina la pantalla que deja ver una llamada que no responderá… la pantalla dice Amargado Hale.

                                                                                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado esta premisa!!!!! que se desarrollara en 5 capítulos!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y espero actualizar pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> comenten si gustan!!!!!! =) gracias por leer


	14. Headlines!  11.- Echarte de menos (Missing you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> las distancias siempre ocasionan... situaciones, modos de pensar y necesidades... Stiles y Derek se hayan a unas horas uno del otro, pero no se han podido ver y eso conlleva ciertas revelaciones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el primer capitulo de está nueva etapa!! espero les guste, no pensé que resultara tan extenso... bueno extenso en el sentido a como lo tenía planteado antes... pero igual espero lo disfruten

Headlines!

11.- Echarte de menos (Missing you)

I miss missing you

I miss missing you

Ha pasado una semana y la vida en Beacon Hills va lenta, como si el castaño se encontrará en un mundo diferente, donde las clases, los ensayos, los trabajos y las desveladas fueron cosa olvidada. Es más Heather le lleva de paseo diario para conocer (y reconocer) su pueblo, de hecho hace que el viernes de esa semana vayan de fiesta a un antro, el más popular (quizá el único) para que vuelva a ver a sus compañeros y amigos de la infancia.

Aunque a decir verdad, el castaño no tenía tantos amigos, más bien eran conocidos con los que no terminó de encajar, muy distinto a lo que vive en la universidad, puesto que Stiles es todo popularidad. Sin embargo, el chico aceptó de mala gana ir con ella, lo que él en realidad quería era ver a Derek, era hablar con él, era abrazarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, verle a los ojos y equivocarse al hablar, sentirse torpe otra vez.

El castaño se siente mal porque esa noche que le envío un simple y sencillo mensaje, no obtuvo lo que quería, sí, fue culpa de que bajara a cenar que no le contestará los tres intentos que hizo el moreno, pero porque no volvió a marcar más tarde… ¿quizá su mensaje fue tan simple y escueto que no era digno de intentarlo otra vez un par de horas luego?

“ _Hola._

_Yo solo te mando un saludo_

_Bueno, espero estés bien divirtiéndote_

_Salúdame a Cora…_

_Te extraño_ ”

Tenía algo de malo ese mensaje, que no se podía leer la necesidad de decirle TE… QUIERO entre líneas pues eso es lo que siente el chico por el moreno, lo quiere, se ha vuelto parte importante de él. Antes de escribirlo tomó con su mano izquierda el dije de trisquel que le regalo el moreno, y lo acarició lentamente con su dedo índice cerrando los ojos, pensando en él, en las palabars que podría escribirle... sin embargo, sólo pudo anotar lo que anotó.

Y lo que recibí fueron tres llamadas perdidas y finalmente un mensaje tan escueto o más que el suyo:

“ _Igual…_

_Estamos en contacto_

_Salúdame a tu papá_ ”

¿Eso qué? Cómo que igual, mmm, en la mente del castaño han pasado miles de cosas y marañas, no ha hecho afán por volver a mandarle un mensaje, además le manda un saludo a su padre… bueno, es lo mismo pues él le mandó un saludo a Cora, muy bien podía haberle mandado un mensaje especial a su amiga y así no desviar lo que realmente le quería decir al moreno.

Ni modo, ya es viernes y debe de salir de antro con Heather, se siente algo incómodo yendo a ese sitio que no conoce para empezar, sin embargo, lo hace porque se lo prometió a Heather, nunca supo cómo fue que se hicieron amigos ella y él, puesto que eran muy opuestos, desde que llegó a Beacon Hills se dio cuenta de que ella cada vez se volvía más guapa y popular aunque no hacía nada de lo que hacen las chicas populares, ser porristas, ser novias de los jugadores, andar de fiesta en fiesta, no, ella era extraña para eso, quizá por eso resultaron buenos amigos, eso sí a ella no le costaba socializar con todos, siempre la elegían como presidente de la clase o cosas por el estilo, y a él, al delgado y bullicioso Stiles ni siquiera lo recordaban.

Pero ahora todo es distinto hasta su cuerpo y forma de hablar son diferentes, que decir de su seguridad y ese (inconsciente) derroche de sensualidad al hacer su vida, son cosas que ha ido adquiriendo en esos dos años que ha estado lejos de casa. De hecho fue lo primero que le dijo Heather al verlo en vivo.

-Estás irreconocible- Heather le suelta para verle de pies a cabeza –haz crecido más ¿eso es posible? Te ves muy guapo, te ha hecho bien irte lejos de aquí, como siempre lo dijiste-.

El castaño se ha puesto unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa azul (sólo porque Heather se la ha regalado y debe usarla, si fuera por él iría en playera), sus tenis negros y una buena actitud para lo que venga.

Mientras se espera en la cocina para que se caliente su cena, prende su reproductor de música y casualmente suena una canción que en el título describe lo que ha estado viviendo toda esa semana. Escucha los primeros acordes y deja escapar un suspiro extraño, mientras cierra los ojos, ahora parece todo un adolescente, edad que ya ha abandonado pues  pronto cumplirá 20 años. Sin embargo, siente que se comporta como uno cuando está con Derek.

_MISSING YOU_

Y las primeras palabras de la canción le hacen cantar a todo lo que da.

_I miss missing you_

_I miss missing you_

Echarlo de menos… lo extraña locamente, si no fuera porque Heather le rogó y amenazó para acompañarlo al antro, no iría y se quedaría en su casa sufriendo de su soledad, como lo ha hecho cuando su padre no está, un respiro de esa asfixia son los whats, inboxs y mensajes con sus amigos, que de todas formas lo hacen acordarse, sobre todo Scott que siempre parece que hablará de Isaac, quién sabe que le habrá hecho ese rubio al moreno porque no deja de comentar algo si no aparece Isaac ahí. O quizá sea paranoia del castaño.

_Where’s the pain when you walk out the door?_

_It doesn’t hurt like it used to before_

_Where’s the love that we couldn’t ignore?_

_It doesn’t kick like a pill anymore_

Quizá la letra de la canción no sea la exacta para describirse justo ahora, pero cantar una canción en este momento es una buena idea para sacar eso que tiene atorado dentro, el castaño no es de los que canta en voz alta fuera de su bañera (nunca) pero como ahora está solo, lo hará. Siempre que escucha a The Saturdays se acuerda de E.H. y de que no importando lo desafinado o rodeado de tanta gente que esté se pone a cantar una canción casi siempre son “Ego”, “Disco Love”, “Work” o “What Are You Waiting for?” cuando está alegre, cuando esta melancólico (porque E.H. nunca se pone triste simplemente se pone melancólico) canta “My Heart Takes Over” o justamente “Missing You”. Ahora el castaño imita a E.H. en su enloquecido derroche de voz en su casa.

_Where’s the thrill at the end of our fights_

_Where’s the heat when we turn off the lights_

_I just miss all the mess that we made_

_When we still have the passion to hate_

Después de cenar y antes de que Heather pase por él, nuevamente pone esa canción y se recuesta en el sofá para cantarla en voz baja, sin darse cuenta se queda dormido, mientras canta una suave melodía lo envuelve, es la melodía del amor, de uno que ya ha surgido y que por ahora está separado.

...

El moreno le ha dicho que no a su hermana.

-Derek, por favor- la chica suena a súplica.

-Que no- le dice Derek sin moverse de su asiento.

-Tú te lo pierdes- Cora le saca la lengua y se escucha que alcanza a Laura que llegó el día de ayer con ellos a las vacaciones.

Los padres de Derek han salido a cenar con unos amigos, Cora quería ir al antro y por suerte para Derek, Laura ya estaba con ellos así que no tuvo que salir a pesar de que toda la semana se la paso insistiéndole.

El moreno quería estar solo por lo menos unos momentos, una noche, quería sentarse, cenar tranquilo, leer, hacer algo común, algo que siempre hace y sobre todo pensar en él.

El moreno se asoma desde su ventana del hotel para ver a Los Ángeles en su actividad cuasi nocturna, observa como el sol se esconde tras la lejanía mientras la ciudad se va iluminando, se recarga en el alféizar y deja escapar un suspiro, ¿cómo ha llegado a eso?

Si bien recuerda él nunca faltaba a una fiesta, antro, reunión, borrachera… siempre, cada ocho días, bares o tabernas, al día siguiente, cafés, los bolos, el billar, un partido, el cine, pubs, siempre estaba ocupado, salía, nunca tenía ganas de quedarse solo en casa, pero ahora lo único que quiere hacer es estar sentado observando la lejanía. Ese es el Derek que ha ido creándose desde que Stiles entró a su vida.

El moreno frunce el entrecejo y se aleja de la ventana se acomoda en su cama lanzándose con pereza, se descalza y sin saber qué hacer prende la televisión. El moreno no gusta mucho de ese aparato, pero en lo que decide que cenará pasará el rato.

Derek va cambiando de canal, dejando apenas un segundo cada uno de los canales, pues nada es de su interés, hasta que llega a uno donde salen cinco chicas muy guapas que se le hacen conocidas. Las mira unos instantes para reconocer la canción y al grupo, deja escapar una sonrisa, es el grupo favorito de Stiles. Se arremolina en su lugar y observa el espectáculo.

_I miss missing you sometimes_

_I miss hurt you ‘til you cry_

_I miss watching you as you try_

_Try not to end up in tears_

Derek termina de ver el video y apaga la televisión, algo cambió dentro de él que hace que se levante de su lugar para salir de la habitación, con una sonrisilla malvada que solo él puede hacer se mete al elevador y desciende hasta el primer piso. Con paso seguro se aleja del hotel, en la avenida toma un taxi y si bien buscó en su teléfono, llega veinticinco minutos después al antro-bar donde ponen música inglesa, bueno, para empezar el lugar tiene una bandera de Gran Bretaña, se sienta en la barra y pide una cerveza mira de un lado a otro observando cada espacio del lugar.

Y quizá sea la magia o la casualidad suena la misma canción de The Saturdays que había visto en la televisión, observa la pantalla que tiene frente a sí y reconoce el video que hace un momento había visto en la soledad de su habitación, solo que éste está en una versión más rápida. Una sonrisa sale de su rostro. Cuando Stiles vaya a Los Ángeles ya sabe a qué lugar le llevará como CITA.

-Hola- se acerca una chica de cabello oscuro con sonrisa coqueta al moreno.

-Hola- responde él cortésmente.

...

-Pero despierta Stiles- Heather le da un codazo al chico después de estacionarse en lo que parece ser un bar.

-¿No qué era un antro?- Stiles bosteza y sube una de sus cejas.

-Bueno, ahora estamos en Beacon Hills, aquí son así- Heather le mira con suficiencia – ¿de cuando acá eres experto en antros?-.

-Sólo digo- Stiles se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se echa un vistazo en el retrovisor, se ve a  sí mismo tan normal. Inconscientemente acaricia el dije que cuelga de su cuello, con la mano izquierda, el dedo índice despide el movimiento. Es un pequeño ritual que le da valor...

-Bien, vamos- Heather es la primera en bajar, el chico la sigue, se siente algo incómodo e hiperactivo algo que no le ocurría desde… desde… que empezó a pensar mucho en Derek.

El lugar es ruidoso, hay música dance-pop-electro-euro, de esa que no tiene letra y si tiene solo se repite muchas veces durante los casi 4 minutos que dura. Stiles prefería escuchar al menos a Rihanna, Maroon 5 o cualquier grupo norteamericano pues al menos se sabría la letra. O quizá y solo quizá escucharía algo de tribal o nortex o cumbia o como se llamen, de esa que baila su amigo E.H. que ha tratado de enseñarle a bailar, esa que se baila en pareja dando vueltas y juegos de mano.

De pronto Stiles siente que Heather le jala de la mano con más fuerza y se acercan  a una mesa donde hay varios chicos, todos de su edad más o menos, en primera instancia saluda con la mano de forma seca pero cortés, pero luego de un par de segundos se da cuenta que son sus compañeros de la preparatoria.

-Chicos, se acuerdan de Stiles- Heather siempre ha sido linda persona y lo presenta como si se tratara de un regalo o una sorpresa.

 -STILES- dicen todos a coro y luego en voz baja se escuchan diversos comentarios:

-El raro-.

-El que quería ser actor-.

-Pero que guapo se ha puesto-.

-El que hablaba mucho-.

-¿Ya viste que bien se ve?-.

-Dios-…

Varios comentarios que comparan el pasado Stiles con lo que ven ahora. Para el castaño es incómodo escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, así que le dice a Heather que ira por algo a la barra y le pregunta si quiere algo. Ella le pide un coctel con nombre raro. El chico les dice un “regreso” a sus compañeros y desaparece de ese sitio para llegar a la barra y dejar que un suspiro escape.

-¿Qué te ofrezco?- le dice el barman al chico que se ve algo distraído.

-Un agua- contesta atontado.

El barman levanta una ceja como si lo desaprobara.

-Para hidratarme- Stiles pone los ojos en blanco –luego tomaré tequila-.

El barman que lleva un gafete que dice "IAN" se ríe y le deposita frente a sí una botella de 600 ml de agua, Stiles agradece y se la empina, de un solo trago se la acaba.

-Cierto- dice el chico tratando de recordar –Heather… Heather ¿qué me pidió?-.

-¿Heather?- el barman se acerca un poco al castaño –la que está en el centro bailando-.

Stiles gira la cabeza para su sorpresa es precisamente su amiga el centro de atención, se ve tan diferente a lo que recuerda.

-Sí, ella- Stiles no puede creer lo que ve.

-Ya sé que quiere- le dice el barman y se dispone a hacerlo. Ese comentario le llama la atención al chico que se gira para verlo es un tipo de unos 1.80 m, blanco, cabello castaño claro, ojos grises, podría decirse que guapo.

-¿Viene muy seguido?- Stiles le pregunta extrañado.

-Trabajó en las vacaciones pasadas aquí- el barman le entrega una bebida –es muy alegre tu amiga-.

Stiles vuelve a dirigir su vista a Heather que ahora baila con uno de sus ex compañeros de la prepa, el que fuera el capitán del equipo de lacrosse, Colton.

...

Derek suelta una carcajada muy sonora mientras que la chica se tapa la boca riendo también.

-No es verdad- contesta de varios minutos de no parar de reír –yo creo que si le hubiera pedido el número te lo daba- el moreno sigue riendo después de hablar.

-Pues no me atreví- la chica respira para acallar la risa que amenaza con salir otra vez –si me ocurriera otra vez… sería lo mismo-.

-No te creo- comenta el moreno tomando luego un trago a su cerveza.

-A ver piensa- la chica se para frente a él –dime si me crees- la chica se acomoda, cierra los ojos un poco y empieza a hablar con voz algo tímida –hola, soy Georgia y desde que te vi me fascinó tu forma de observar la…- la chica deja escapar una risilla pero la contiene –la… televisión se ve que eres muy inteligente porque sólo los que son así… pueden tener ese nivel de concentración a pesar de estar rodeados de tanto ruido, creo que eres una persona muy atractiva-.

-Gracias- contesta el moreno aguantando la risa.

-Me debo de ir- la chica continúa con su papel –pero… me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo porque cuando te vi tuve la necesidad de hablarte, se ve que tienes un aura hermosa… y ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? ¿Crees en las almas gemelas? Crees... que… me puedes dar tu número… -.

-Por supuesto- contesta Derek y la chica suelta una carcajada ahora sin poder disimularla.

-No funcionará- comenta Georgia agitando las manos.

-Si yo lo hubiera intentado…- Derek observa a la gente que está muy enfiestada.

-Con… ¿Stiles?- dice la chica tomando un trago de su coctel.

-También- contesta el moreno –me refiero a que yo no alabo a las personas, siempre me presentó como…-

-¿El premio mayor?- le dice la chica entre risillas.

-No te burles- le comenta él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, continúa galán- la chica levanta las manos al aire.

-Es cierto- Derek se sonroja y toma un trago para continuar –sin embargo, con este chico ha sido diferente, bueno empecé igual, me gustaba y pues me comportaba así como siempre arrogante, seductor, lo de siempre, pero poco a poco me… no sé… me  gusta escucharlo aunque hable mucho, me gusta hacer ejercicio con él porque es muy gracioso, no sé, me gusta contar sus lunares, me gusta, diablos, me gusta mucho, no es como otras veces que alguien me gusta y nos hacemos novios y ya, aquí me da… miedo, sí miedo, pensar en que me diga que no, o en que en algunos meses se acabe, no sé, no creía en el amor a primera vista, ni en las almas gemelas, pero él me ha hecho cambiar, ahora no sé-.

-Te estás enamorando de verdad- contesta Georgia levantando su copa –por el amor-.

-Por el amor- contesta Derek y choca su botella de cerveza.

La pareja sigue platicando toda la noche y Georgia observa como Derek despacha  a más de seis chicas y a tres chicos que lo intentaron ligar, lo hace de la forma más cordial y cortés que puede aunque eso aún no es su fuerte, siempre ha estado acostumbrado a batear a los que no le gustan, pero ahora les dice a todos que no, ni siquiera les da oportunidad.

Cuando Georgia lo saludo, el moreno iba a hacer lo de siempre coquetear, seducir y a ver qué más pasaba (porque con él siempre pasaba algo), sin embargo, una imagen se le presentó en la mente y no la pudo sacar, ese castaño de ojos cafés lo tenía dominado. Para suerte de Derek, la chica solo quería platicar, pues había tenido un día duro en ese viaje de negocios que estaba haciendo en Los Ángeles. Para Derek hacer nuevos “conocidos”  no era difícil, pero hacer AMIGOS era otra historia, y la chica podría ser (al menos el tiempo que estuvieran ahí en Los Ángeles) su amiga.

Tampoco Georgia quería ligar, así que desanimó a un par de chicos que se acercaron a ella. Duraron casi cuatro horas platicando y riendo, hasta que un chico de ojos azules y cabello oscuro se sentó a su lado, algo en su interior hizo que Derek le hiciera una pregunta que nunca antes hubiera hecho.

-¿Estás bien?- el moreno sonó casi a Stiles cuando está preocupado.

Begging to get back together

I just want you to be

To be stuck in that second forever

So don’t freak out if I leave

Sometimes I just missing missing you

I miss missing you

Georgia hizo sonar la rocola que tiene el bar en un rincón antes de irse a acomodar a la mesa que habían elegido para sentarse ahora con el chico que ahora más calmado ha dicho que se llama Theo.

-Gracias- le dice Theo a Derek cuando esté pone frente a él una botella de agua.

\- “ _To be stuck in that second forever so don’t freak out if I leave”_ \- el moreno entona en volumen bajo la canción mientras se sienta al lado de Georgia que se ha pedido otro coctel, - _“Sometimes I just missing missing you, I miss missing you”_ \- quizá lleva cinco o diez, pero se ve que se sabe controlar porque no se tropieza ni se le atora la lengua al hablar.

-Raro- comenta Theo mientras le da un pequeño sorbo a su botella –no pareces ser de los que les gusta ese tipo de música-.

-¿Yo?- contesta Derek algo atontado –bueno es que a mi nov…- el moreno se corrige y Georgia se ríe con disimulo –a un amigo le gusta mucho es grupo y pues las conozco ahora -.

 -Vaya- comenta Theo con una mirada triste –él ¿no está aquí?-.

-No- Derek suena algo triste –está en Beacon Hills a unas horas de aquí, lo visitaré luego o él me visitará, no sé aún- el moreno se pone nervioso como si estuviera frente  a un examen y ni siquiera sabe porque.

-¿Mejor?- Georgia interrumpe los nervios de Derek.

-Sí, gracias- el chico la mirada con cierta melancolía.

...

-Y dime ¿cómo has estado?- el rubio no se ha separado de Stiles desde que se fue a sentar a la barra con él.

-Bien- comenta el castaño con cierta extrañez en su voz -¿tú?-.

-Ya lo ves, igual la escuela, el trabajo, los ligues- el chico levanta sus rubias cejas sonando algo seductor.

-¡Ah!- Stiles se siente incómodo –es bueno saberlo-.

-¿Y tú… tienes novia o novio?- la pregunta de Marcus suena a doble sentido, uno que Stiles no quiere descifrar.

-No- comenta Stiles – pero estoy saliendo con alguien- esa última parte sonó un tanto posesiva.

-¡Ah vaya!- el rubio siente que se le mueve el piso -¿en serio?- y como su ego se ve un poco afectado -¿cómo lo lograste? Porque cuando ibas en la prepa eras muy…-.

-Porque en la universidad todos somos adultos y no hay estupideces- Stiles le mira retador –así es el mundo en la ciudad- el chico cambia drásticamente el tema -quiero ir a bailar-.

El rubio deja escapar una sonrisilla ególatra y dice –lo hubieras dicho antes-.

-Pero solo- contesta el castaño y se aleja después de acabar su bebida.

Marcus le ve arrogantemente y se dispone a ligar a alguien más. Mientras que Stiles se acerca a la pista y se une a los cuerpos que se mueven al compás de la música, antes no hubiera creído que bailar sería algo que disfrutará, ahora es algo común, le dijo a Marcus que quería bailar para quitárselo de encima pero también es verdad que quería agitar su cuerpo y sentirse cansado para dormir bien esa noche.

-¿Quieres pedir una canción?- Heather se acerca bailando al chico y le dice al oído lo anterior.

-¿Puedo?- pregunta alegre el castaño.

-Sí, el DJ es mi amigo- Heather lo jala para acercarse a donde se encuentra la mezcladora y DJ, un chico de unos 30 años alto, de cabello oscuro, de ojos grises –aunque sea de esos grupos que nadie conoce- la chica se echa a reír.

-Cállate, tengo un gusto exquisito- Stiles le da un codazo a la chica.

-Hola Brad- dice Heather acercándose al DJ, este le saluda con mímica –mi amigo quiere una rola, espero la tengas- el chico le hace señas a Stiles para que le diga.

Después de pensarlo un poco contesta –missing you de…-.

-The Saturdays- completa Heather con los ojos blancos. La chica anota el nombre en un papel y se lo deja al DJ. Él le hace una seña de que la buscará.

Los amigos se alejan de ahí para plantarse otra vez en el centro de la pista y no pasan más de 5 minutos cuando Stiles reconoce la versión mix de la canción que ha pedido. Y como si fuera lo único que valiera la pena se pone a bailar y a cantar a todo pulmón.

There’s a dark cloud pulling me in

That’s the girl I was bathing in sin

There's a blind force letting it win

And it’s longing to tears us apart

El castaño nunca disfrutó tanto una fiesta en su pueblo como ahora, antes para empezar ni iba a las fiestas, y a aquellas dos que tres que tuvo que ir (ya sea que Heather o su padre le obligaron) realmente la pasaba aburrido, porque no le gustaba (tiempo muy pasado) bailar, tampoco sabía de qué hablar con los demás chicos de las fiestas y para colmo pues realmente nunca sintió una verdadera atracción por alguno o alguna de los asistentes, de hecho desde que se declaró bisexual, le acarreó muchos conflictos y problemas sobre todo de parte de los “muy machos” chicos de basquetbol y americano, sin embargo, nunca le importó lo que los demás decían.

Pero eso era algo extraño, puesto que antes de graduarse de la preparatoria algunos de los “muy machos” fueron descubiertos (siempre por Stiles) en situaciones comprometedoras con otros chicos. Stiles nunca dijo nada, pero siempre supo que la mentira que ellos vivían no le afectaba a él.

Ahora a dos años de haber dejado ese lugar puede notar los cambios, puede ver que han madurado (algunos) pudo percatarse que hay un par de chicas que son novias, y bueno más que obvio Marcus que andaba tras de él. También Andrew se ve que ya salió del closet por su forma de comportarse y hablar, ya sin la censura que siempre tenía encima.

Le da gusto por ellos sin embargo, no es algo que le quite el sueño.

-Hola- le dice una voz a sus espaldas, que con trabajo logra escuchar.

-¿Damián?- Stiles se gira y se encuentra con el excapitán del equipo de basquetbol.

Al verlo de frente se topa con un chico igual de alto que él, quizá un par de centímetros menos (si mal no recuerda Damián era más alto quizá por 6 u 8 centímetros) con ojos cafés, cabello castaño claro, más claro que él suyo, una sonrisa seductora y obviamente esa actitud de galán.

-Sabía que te acordarías de mi- dice el chico acercándose cada vez más al chico –te ves muy bien Stiles-.

-Mmm- Stiles da un paso para atrás mientras baila –supongo que gracias-.

-¿Por qué huyes?- Damián se acerca a Stiles con un paso firme.

-Porque estás demasiado cerca- Stiles lo dice con una seguridad que no conocía en sí mismo, bueno al menos en sí mismo ahí en Beacon Hills y frente  a un chico que siempre lo molestó durante los años que duró la prepa.

-Vaya- Damián se sorprende del castaño –aparte de que te has puesto a hacer ejercicio, también te has entrenado en el hablar, antes solo eras un perico que no dejaba de hablar incoherencias pero a la hora de la hora nada más no decías nada…-.

-¿Y viniste a comprobar que tengo más agallas o solo vas de paso?- Stiles suena más altanero y desafiante, se siente incómodo porque ese chico se halle muy cerca de él.

-No- diciendo eso el exjugador se acerca y le planta un beso, la acción dura un segundo.

Stiles se para en seco, con sumo cuidado pero con energía aparta el rostro del chico, mirándole con sorpresa pero con molestia.

-Que conste- Stiles estira todo el brazo para apartarlo lo más que puede de él –que yo no te he besado-.

Sin decir más el castaño se aleja de la pista y se va a sentar al bar para mirar su reloj un par de veces al final decide irse sin despedirse de nadie.

I get high when you’re making me weak

Let me down 'til I crawl on my knee’s

I just miss all the mess that we made

When we still had the passion to hate

...

Derek se levanta de la mesa y se despide de Georgia que todavía se quedará en el lugar, pues ese día no trabaja hasta la tarde. Theo acompaña al moreno a la salida pues  aunque ya se siente mejor no tiene ánimos de seguir de fiesta.

-¿Entonces?- Derek le mira interrogante al chico que se detiene en un poste, ha bebido lo suficiente como para no caminar derecho.

-Supongo que puedo llegar caminando a mi hotel- Theo suena gracioso mientras habla –no está lejos, quizá a unas diez- lo piensa –quince ¿o veinte cuadras?-.

-Vamos te acompañó- le dice Derek poniendo los ojos en blanco –pediré un taxi, pero tú le dices a donde-.

El moreno sube a su nuevo “conocido” al auto y después de unos quince o veinte minutos de viaje (no estaban ni a veinte cuadras, Theo no hubiera llegado solo) llegan a un hotel algo pequeño, de color gris, casi a las afueras de Los Ángeles, Derek paga el taxi y ayuda a subir hasta su habitación al chico que al parecer tiene más sueño que nada.

Despacio lo lleva hasta la cama, en algún momento de ese viaje el chico le hizo acordarse de Stiles, de la primera vez que durmieron juntos (gracias al alcohol) y de las otras veces, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro pero pronto se apaga pues Theo hace un movimiento que hace que se caiga de la cama.

-Cuidado- le dice algo hastiado el moreno.

Derek no puede creer que este ayudando a un desconocido, no puede creer que haya pagado su taxi y lo que menos puede creer es que…

Derek está levantando a Theo y este le da un beso en la mejilla con un gracias en un tono muy bajo, el moreno recibe el beso y al girarse para verle a la cara Theo le planta un beso en los labios… el moreno quisiera responderle el beso pues es un chico atractivo, además tiene un lindo carácter, pero… justo cuando le da una pequeña correspondencia, mejor se separa.

-Gracias- le dice Theo –por todo-.

Derek lo levanta y lo acomoda en la cama quedando casi encima de él. El sueño también está venciendo al moreno que termina abrazando a Theo para ayudarlo a dormir.

...

El castaño se despidió de Heather después de pensarlo mucho, y lo hizo porque sabía que su amiga le iba a suplicar (y casi de rodillas) que se quedará, se tardó casi diez minutos intentando convencerlo, pero Stiles ya se había decidido.

El chico pensó que tomar un taxi sería buena idea pero para empezar no tenía el número de ninguno (al menos de Beacon Hills) y en la calle no había rastro de auto alguno.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- una voz suena detrás del chico ¿por qué siempre lo toman desprevenido?

-Eh- el castaño se gira y se encuentra con un coche azul que no sabe distinguir ni la marca ni el modelo.

-Anda sube- le dice la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Gracias Bree- dice el chico al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

-De nada- la chica arranca.

Después de algunos minutos comenta en voz baja pero con suficiente volumen para que Stiles la mire y deje de pensar en todo lo que tiene en la cabeza.

-Se merecía eso y más- Bree le mira con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Damián?- pregunta Stiles un poco ofuscado.

-Damián, Marcus, todos- Bree se estaciona frente a la casa del chico –siempre fueron unos idiotas con todos-.

Bree era una chica que siempre estaba en silencio, participaba muy poco en clases, no practicaba ningún deporte y sacaba las más altas calificaciones, por eso entendía muy bien eso de ser marginal.

-Gracias- comenta el chico sin saber que más decir.

-Qué bueno que te fuiste- la chica le observa con ternura –haz cambiado mucho, y eso te hace más fuerte-.

Stiles no sabe que más decir y solo emite una sonrisa grata al aire, mientras observa como el auto azul desaparece en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

I miss missing you sometimes

I miss hurting you ‘til you cry

I miss watching you as you try

Try not to end up in tears

...

Derek abre los ojos y no reconoce la habitación donde se encuentra, se gira y su cuerpo choca con otro cuerpo que empieza a moverse a su lado, Derek parpadea varias veces para acostumbrar su vista a la luz del medio día que se cuela por una ventana.

-Ay Dios- Theo dice entre dientes mientras se sienta en la cama.

-¿Qué?- el tono agresivo le sale natural al moreno.

-Nada…- Theo contesta y se estira un poco –Derek ¿verdad?-.

-Mmm- el moreno afirma casi en silencio.

-¿Quieres café?- Theo quiere sonar amable pero la resaca no le ayuda mucho.

-No, ya me voy, es tarde- Derek se levanta de la cama mientras busca su ropa.

-Ok- Theo se vuelve a acostar y cierra los ojos pero de pronto como si una idea cruzara su cabeza –es tarde- y de un impulso se levanta y se comienza a vestir, mira su reloj y se maldice en voz alta.

Derek le observa mientras se pone sus zapatos y su chaqueta, con una sonrisa malévola, Theo termina de arreglarse en un santiamén y observa dudoso al moreno.

-Eh- no sabe cómo despedir al chico.

-Ya me voy también- Derek se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

-Bien- dice Theo y lo sigue para luego cerrar la puerta.

En el taxi Derek se sonríe y mira el número telefónico nuevo en su celular.

...

Stiles está en su cama con los ojos bien abiertos, despacio desliza los dedos en sus labios, se sonríe y luego gira la cabeza negativamente, nunca antes hubiera imaginado ser el deseo de dos chicos que antes le eran unos idiotas, pero no por eso dejaban de ser tan atractivos. Si no se quiere mentir Marcus y Damián son muy guapos cada uno a su modo, sin embargo, no se atrevería a tener una aventura con ellos. Y no es por Derek, no, quizá sea un factor importante, pero fue algo que estuvo pensando esa mañana el chico y por lo que aún no se ha levantado de la cama.

Stiles reflexiona de quién y qué quiere ahora, sabe que tiene un asunto con Derek, aún no han establecido los términos de esa “relación”, sin embargo, no quiere cerrarse a las experiencias de la vida, de lo que puede llegar a percibir y sentir estando libre.

Lo que le da vueltas a la cabeza al chico es si puede o no besarse con alguien, si puede o no coquetear con alguien, si puede acariciar, tocar y todo lo que sigue con alguien más que no sea Derek. Para empezar aún no son oficiales en nada, no puede decir que sean amigovios, ni amigos con derecho, y mucho menos puede decir que son exclusivos, tampoco es para que se acueste con todos los que se le paren enfrente, como Marcus y Damián que son guapos pero que simplemente no le despiertan el libido.

Stiles debe aclarar eso cuando vea al moreno, porque también se pone a pensar en “¿qué tal si yo ya estoy construyendo una casa y él solo quiere que seamos amantes?” Stiles no quiere idealizarse su relación con Derek (aunque lo hace) mejor quiere vivir la vida y cuando se encuentren otra vez ya hablarán.

Begging to get back together

I just want you to be

To be stuck in that second forever

So don’t freak out if I leave

Es verdad que lo extraña y quisiera estar con él, pero no quiere estar dentro de esas relaciones dependientes y celosas, si es que acaban en una relación, Stiles siempre ha creído en el amor y en la libertad, en la diferencia entre el sexo, el amor, la infidelidad y las aventuras. El castaño reflexiona y acomoda su moral en sus propios términos. Al final de la mañana se siente seguro con su resolución y la aplicará para vivir al máximo en su pueblo. Todo el tiempo de su reflexión estuvo tocando su dije sin darse cuenta.

La semana que viene se encontrará por fin con Derek o al menos eso fue el acuerdo que tuvieron antes de que llegaran a California, espera que Derek lo cumpla.

Stiles se siente bien consigo y si alguna o alguno le gusta dejará que pase lo que deba pasar…

...

-¿Dónde andabas?- Cora mira con una ceja enorme a su hermano mientras le hace pasar a la habitación –o mejor dicho ¿con quién andabas?-.

-Cállate- el moreno se sienta en la orilla de la cama y se deja caer acostado.

-Te ves…- la morena abaliza a su hermano en ese momento entra Laura al mismo cuarto y después de un análisis rápido le dice al oído algo a Cora quien no puede evitar soltar un comentario –dormiste en una cama ajena-.

-Pero no hiciste nada más que dormir- afirma Laura totalmente sorprendida, su sexto sentido está muy desarrollado -¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a nuestro hermano ligador?-.

-Es que está ENAMORADO- comenta muy emocionada Cora agarrándose el rostro en un movimiento muy infantil.

-Cállense las dos- Derek se levanta molesto de la cama y las encara –pues… la verdad… yo… me bese con un chico-.

-Besarse no es nada- comenta Laura enarcando una ceja –para ti no es nada-.

-Cierra la boca- Derek siente morirse en color rojo.

-Está enamorado, está enamorado- Cora canta esa frase muchas veces hasta que el moreno las expulsa a ambas de la habitación.

Afuera de su habitación Cora pone una canción a todo volumen y se oyen aquellas frases de la canción que le ha seguido todo ese día.

Sometimes I just missing missing you

I miss missing you

Miss-missing, miss-missing, miss-missing

I wanna crush in your arms at the other side of the world

Miss-missing, miss-missing, miss-missing

I wanna die for you ‘cause love is only true if it hurts

-De verdad que estoy enamorado- el moreno observa a través de su ventana la inmensidad de la ciudad queriendo que el tiempo pase rápido para ver a Stiles…

                                                                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qué tal????????? cómo lo vieron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sé que les encanta que sean el uno para el otro y todo eso... pero primero tienen que vivir un poco para poder decidir estar con alguien... bueno al menos Stiles que es más joven y mucho más inexperto en eso del amor y las relaciones, Derek ay está muy bien recorridito en eso...  
> comenten y díganme qué les pareció?????


	15. Headlines!  12 .- Más alto (Higher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac llega a Beacon Hills con un Camden extraño.... E.H. también se une a la aventura con sorpresas y mañana... mañana será sábado... eso emociona a Stiles, porque los sábados son para...  
> Camden anda extraño y Stiles lo reciente. además E.H. hará unos comentarios que al rubio y menor Lahey pondrá en aprietos!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por fin llega el segundo episodio de esta tercer parte de este Sterek!!!!!!!!!!!!! heheheheh espero les agrade!!!!! me he tardado porque tengo muchas cosas por hacer pero... ya está aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!! les mando un abrazo y espero les guste!!!!!

Headlines!

12 .- Más alto (Higher)

Ya es hoy… hoy se van a ver por fin… hoy sábado se van a ver.

Pero fue ayer cuando por fin hablaron por teléfono… y no sé dijeron TODO, TODO lo que querían decirse, de hecho pasaron varios segundos en silencio entre decir o no decir algo, entre proponer o mejor guardarlo en silencio, en que trataban de hablar al mismo tiempo y se ponían a reír como dos tontos.

Ya es hoy… aunque Stiles no lo ha extrañado “tanto” pues ahora está con sus amigos, sus hermanos de vida y de aventura.

Isaac llegó antier a Beacon Hills para estar unos días con su amigo, desde ese jueves que arribó con un enorme abrazo al ser recibido por su amigo en la terminal hasta hoy sábado, ha sido toda una aventura porque Camden fue con él y eso se puso raro.

El jueves anduvieron de arriba abajo los tres, porque pues no podían dejar a Camden, aunque al castaño le hubiera gustado tener más intimidad con Isaac para hablar de… la vida, el castaño los presentó a Heather y a su nueva amiga Bree, con las que como siempre Camden coqueteo, y sí, también Isaac lo hizo, menos que antes porque ahora es novio de Scott, pero uno no cambia de la noche a la mañana. El sheriff ha tratado como si fueran sus hijos a esos dos rubios demasiado atractivos para ser reales, según sus palabras cuando los conoció en la universidad, los ha tratado bastante bien que al castaño le han de pronto surgido eso que se llama “celos”.

-¿Y entonces…?- Stiles hace la pregunta con pena…

-¿Entonces qué?- Isaac levanta una ceja y le observa sin comprender que quiere su amigo.

El castaño aprovechó el final del jueves cuando Camden ya se hallaba acostado en su respectiva cama para interrogar a su amigo rubio.

-¿Scott?- el castaño lo dice como si fuera tan obvio lo que pregunta -¿han hablado? Cuéntame digo, ya son novios ¿y…?-.

El rubio deja escapar un suspiro con una pequeña risa, agita la cabeza negando y cierra los ojos para luego abrirlos. El ojiazul empieza a hablar en un volumen bajo como si fuera un secreto.

-Pues normal, estamos bien- Isaac se ha puesto sonrojado –no sé qué decir, él me gusta mucho y lo quiero, es muy especial, no lo sé, no me hagas hablar más- el rubio se cubre el rostro.

-Pues que pocas palabras, si yo ya estuviera con… con alguien hablaría mucho- Stiles levanta una de sus cejas.

-Entonces ahora que Derek y tú son novios hablarás mucho- Isaac tiene burla en las palabras.

-No somos novios- Stiles contesta con fuerza -aún- despacio por inercia su mano izquierda acaricia el trisquel.

-Pero ¿lo serán?- Isaac ahora es el que tiene las preguntas incómodas.

-No lo sé- Stiles se siente extraño hablando de Derek –no hemos hablado desde que iniciaron las vacaciones, bueno nos mensajeamos al principio pero no pasó nada más- Stiles levanta los hombros dandose cuenta que su mano sigue acariciando el dije, así que despacio lo suelta.

-¿Y por qué no le hablas?- Isaac le mira intrigado.

-Es que no quiero parecer desesperado- Stiles hace un puchero.

-Entonces la pregunta aquí es ésta- Isaac le mira serio y haciendo que Stiles deje de moverse hiperactívamente - ¿estás desesperado?-.

El castaño de pronto se pierde en la pregunta. ¿Estoy desesperado? La interrogante se desarrolla en su ser y poco a poco apaga su luz en las pupilas.

-No lo sé- el castaño habla con verdad –digo, nunca antes había sentido esa… necesidad de hablar con alguien, esa pasión por verle, no sé, siento que cuando estoy con él todo es natural, de hecho siento que me eleva que llego tan arriba que me da miedo caer-.

-¿Nunca te habías enamorado?- Isaac le hace la pregunta apretando el hombro de su amigo.

-No, nunca- Stiles le mira con melancolía -¿tú?-.

-Es difícil decir que si rápidamente a esa pregunta- Isaac hace un gesto mientras trae los recuerdos a su cabeza –sí, de hecho cuando entre a la universidad aún seguía enamorado de ella-.

-¿Crystal?- Stiles pregunta suavemente. El rubio asiente suavemente y algo se escucha romperse en su interior.

-Fue mi primer amor, cuando amas a alguien lo sabes porque tienen ganas de no hacer nada más que estar con ella, de verla, de besarla, de vivir con ella- Isaac traga un poco de saliva.

-¿Te duele?- Stiles le toma ahora del hombro al ojiazul.

-No, es normal que te acuerdes con tristeza de lo que pierdes- Isaac le sonríe –pero eso ya pasó, dos años y medio de que terminamos... pues siempre el tiempo ayuda a sanar-.

-¿Y con Scott cómo estás?- Stiles suena a comprensión.

-Es extraño, porque comenzamos por atracción, por el sexo, él quería experimentar y pues me gustó desde que lo vi, fue diferente con él- Isaac sonríe profundamente –con Scott es mágico en otras formas, no sé, hablar de él me…-.

-Sonroja- Stiles le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su amigo, quien se lo regresa mientras se ríen alocadamente.

-Cállense alguien quiere dormir- Camden les grita medio adormilado desde su habitación.

Ambos chicos se rieron por lo bajo, después el castaño cambió algo en sus ojos, ese cambio lo retuvo en ellos hasta que se acostaron en sus respectivos lechos…

-Isaac- el castaño le habló en voz baja desde su sitio para dormir.

-Sí- contestó el rubio ya con sueño -¿qué pasa?-.

-Tu hermano me ve raro- Stiles lo dice con mucho pesar y como su amigo no responde continúa –en la tarde pareció que… quería besarme-.

Desde donde está el castaño no puede ver la reacción del rubio quien solo contesta “duerme Stiles”, sin embargo, el rostro de Isaac se enrojece del coraje, mañana tendrá una conversación con su hermano.

El día viernes amanecieron temprano, bueno debieron despertarse temprano a las 8 am, que no es tan temprano, pero en vacaciones si lo es, ese día viernes debían de pasar por un amigo, los tres chicos visitaron Los Ángeles, a Stiles le emocionaba eso, sin embargo, era  para ver a E.H. que esta cuidando a su madre, el castaño se sintió tan cerca de Derek, pero de hecho estuvieron al otro lado de la ciudad, la que no es turística, ni llena de grandes centros de recreación. Es decir, lejos de Derek, de seguro ni de casualidad lo vería a lo lejos, pero no podía forzar las cosas porque él tenía una misión ese día: ir por E.H. y llevarlo a Beacon Hills para que se alejara un poco de la situación de su madre.

Estuvo tan cerca de Derek pero no pasó nada de nada, más que una llamada de teléfono cuando ya estaban de regreso a Beacon Hills que duró unos minutos que le iluminaron el corazón al castaño. Así que ese viernes regresaron a Beacon Hills siendo los tres amigos y el hermano que quiere algo más…

El edificio es blanco pero sobre todo enorme como todos los edificios de ese tipo, las puertas son automáticas y de cristal, el recinto tiene ese olor especial, ese olor que te da conocer en donde estás, ese olor le trae ciertos recuerdos opacos al castaño, pero que despide rápidamente de su cabeza, Isaac camina con más seguridad para acercarse a la recepción. Stiles observa a la lejanía a las personas de ese lugar se mueven como en un tiempo diferente, todo es muy rápido pero a la vez es muy lento, le da una extraña sensación.

Stiles se queda a unos metros de su amigo ojiazul, Camden por su parte no quiso entrar se quedó en la calle para fumar un cigarro, para Stiles es un alivio estar separado de ese chico porque desde que llegó a su casa se ha comportado de una manera extraña, nunca lo había tratado como lo trata ahora y eso le molesta mucho.

-Ya viene- Isaac rompe los pensamientos del castaño –lo va a llamar una enfermera-.

-Bien- contesta el castaño con media sonrisa.

Al castaño y también al rubio aunque este último no lo acepte en voz alta, les da emoción ver a su amigo E.H., y sobre todo estar con él en esos momentos difíciles.

E.H. sale acompañado de su hermano mayor, un chico que no se parece en nada al latino moreno, su hermano tiene unos 10 centímetros de más altura, tiene la piel clara más bien apiñonada, y también tiene un nombre extraño como el de E.H., uno que ni Stiles ni Isaac pueden pronunciar y para colmo son dos nombres igual que E.H., de hecho Stiles noto que los dos nombres del hermano mayor de su amigo forman exactamente E.H., que locura con los padres de eso chicos.

-Me da gusto verte- el moreno aprieta a Stiles y después a Isaac entre sus brazos.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto- contesta Stiles con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

Los tres chicos se sientan después de despedir al hermano de E.H. que regresa con la madre de ambos, despidiéndose totalmente de ellos, pues ahora él y su papa (igual con nombre raro) se encargaran de Antolina, un hermoso nombre, así se llama la madre de E.H., a Stiles le recuerda mucho a su madre -también a Isaac- aunque tenga menos recuerdos de la suya.

“La que es preciosa como una flor” ese es el significado del nombre de la mamá de su amigo, un hermoso significado y con demasiada razón pues en las pocas fotos que han visto de ella pueden admirar esa belleza mexicana, además de todas las historias que les ha contado E.H. hacen resaltar más esa belleza.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta como para despabilarse el nuevo integrante de la excursión.

-Pues… primero vas a comer- Isaac toma la mochila de viaje que E.H. dejó hace unos instantes en el piso y se la echa al hombro –comida de verdad porque tienes una carita-.

-Y luego ya veremos- comenta Stiles con una sonrisa.

-Y luego ambos me contarán de sus respectivos novios- el mexicano se cruza de brazos triunfador.

-Derek no es mi novio- contesta molesto el castaño, su mano izquierda toca el dije otra vez -todavía- esa última palabra sonó algo dolida.

-No diré nada- comenta Isaac alejándose despacio.

-Y... -el mexicano voltea a ver al rubio- si te digo que tengo el poder y sé cómo hacer que Scott este con nosotros para mañana- E.H. suena venenoso, ya extrañaban ese juego de palabras y tonos que solo él puede hacer.

-¿Cómo?- Isaac lo voltea a ver esperanzado y aturdido -¿qué?-.

Stiles se ríe por la extraña expresión que hizo su amigo rubio que casi tira la mochila de viaje, E.H. también ríe, avanzan los tres hasta salir del hospital, el latino no volvió a mencionar nada durante su estadía en Los Ángeles, sin embargo, era una incógnita dentro del ser de Isaac si eso era verdad sería el hombre más feliz.

Al llegar al restaurante (que tuvo que ser un restaurante típico de comida mexicana porque E.H. no aceptaba comer en esos de comida rápida) se sentaron el mexicano y Stiles de un lado y frente a ellos Isaac y Camden. De hecho fue extraño porque el primero que se iba a sentar iba a ser Camden para quedar frente a Stiles pero el rubio ojiazul  menor se adelantó hasta el punto de empujar a su hermano para entrar antes a los asientos.

Camden y Stiles se dieron cuenta de ese movimiento que quería decir más que un “quiero estar cerca de la ventana” el castaño agradeció en silencio aquella rara intervención del rubio en esa situación que le halagaba -si era cierto- pero a pesar de todo deseaba que fuera solo su imaginación, porque no podía lidiar con un acoso del hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos, de hecho amigo y quizá el mejor amigo de… su futuro (desea) novio.

Camden solo resoplo y se sentó en su sitio, no es que al Lahey menor le importara menos E.H. y su integridad sexual y sensual, pero sabe muy bien que si Camden se quisiera pasar de listo con él, recibiría una paliza imparable, E.H. no es agresivo pero ha demostrado en las clases de actuación que cuando se debe de poner “perro” o “maldito” lo hace con tal naturalidad, se ve tan lindo y tierno pero dentro guarda a un animal furioso, como aquella vez que casi se le va encima a Liam por haber golpeado a E.H., era un casi, si no hubiera sido por Scott que se peleó con él, E.H. lo hubiera matado. Así que al rubio no le preocupa que el mexicano ponga en su lugar a Camden, a diferencia de Stiles que es más… como decirlo, más tonto en eso de poder defenderse, no es que piense que es un inútil pero no tiene esa capacidad de auto conservación tan desarrollada.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, tal cual sin imprevistos ni cosas raras (que bien) eso sí los dos rubios y el castaño tomaron más agua de la debida pues el picante de la comida les ardía en todo el cuerpo, E.H. solo se reía de ellos, no podía entender cómo es que no comían ni salsas, ni chiles ni nada que le diera “sabor” según él a la comida. Eso a pesar de que E.H. ya les ha acercado un poco de la comida mexicana que sabe hacer y que obviamente pica.

-Ya sé lo que haré llegando a tu casa Stiles- el latino ríe desaforadamente para luego retomar su discurso de forma seria –me encargaré de las comidas, así ya dejaran de chillar cada vez que comen picante-.

Los otros tres chicos no contestas pues están más ocupados en beber y beber agua para apaciguar ese ardor que tienen en la boca, sin embargo al final de la comida se lo dirán al latino, les agrada esa idea de que E.H. cocine, pues tiene algo que hace que todo lo que prepare sepa al paraíso aunque pique más que el infierno.

Mientras comían E.H. les hablaba del estado de su madre, de lo difícil que ha sido que cada hijo esté lejos por los estudios, sobre su padre que está en crisis emocional por lo mismo, demasiadas cosas que los agobian, pero es por eso que Isaac y Stiles le propusieron unos días de descanso en Beacon Hills,  además su hermano… de nombre… ese nombre… mmmm…

-Le diremos el “E.H. grande”- Stiles propuso ese mote para mayor facilidad.

-Definitivamente es mejor- apuesta Isaac levantando los brazos al aire.

-No sé porque les ponen esos nombres- Camden sonó con algo de molestia –pero allá ustedes- el Lahey mayor se levanta de su asiento y se despide del lugar diciendo –voy a fuera a fumar-.

-¿Qué tiene?- E.H. hace la pregunta cuando ve desaparecer a Lahey por la puerta.

-Siempre es así- Isaac levanta los hombros.

-¿De amargado?- E.H. le mira con interrogativa. Stiles solo agacha la cabeza.

-Es qué…- Isaac toma un poco de aire –realmente no quería venir conmigo-.

-¿Y por qué vino?- ahora es Stiles el que interroga con un dejo de desprecio.

-Es que se hubiera quedado solo, no sé qué tiene, él esta… preocupado, como le dije que vendría a California, se apuntó porque quería ver a Derek, sin embargo no ha hecho esfuerzo de buscarlo desde que llegamos- Isaac mira a la lejanía.

-Dejemos eso en paz- dice E.H. con voz alegre –dime Isaac quieres o no ver a Scott-.

El rubio siente un vértigo, E.H. habló tan rápido que no cree haber escuchado esa frase.

-¿Qué?- el rubio parpadea como si estuviera estupefacto.

E.H. siempre los hace volar, lo haces volarse la barda con sus frases y sus arranques de emociones, de cantar como loco, es como si se tomarán una píldora para reanimarlos, de hecho no les da tiempo de pensar mucho, los exhorta a brincar, a saltar a volar a llegar a lo alto de las emociones, de los momentos y es justo lo que le acaba de pasar en el corazón al rubio ojiazul.

-Lo que oyes Isaac- E.H. se ríe –bueno pero cuando quieras de verdad que pase me avisas- E.H. se levanta de la mesa y les hace señas a sus amigos que lo imiten –vamos que quiero cantar un poco antes de ir a Beacon Hills-.

Stiles le sonríe y se levanta empujando a  Isaac pues sabe que cantar con E.H., es interpretar las canciones de The Saturdays, el rubio los sigue torpemente pues no sabe dónde colocar las palabras de E.H. respecto a Scott, ¿es verdad o sólo está jugando? En su interior espera de verdad que sean verdad, porque quiere ver a Scott.

La primera canción que elige E.H. para cantar en el auto, porque obviamente lo harán en el auto, ya que los Lahey no quisieron ir a alguno otro lado con gente para ser expuestos por esos dos locos cantando canciones que nadie más conoce, la primera canción es “Higher” de obviamente The Saturdays.

Hasta la parte donde dicen los nombres de las integrantes en un rápido rap, la cantan con todo volumen esos dos dementes poco afinados. Los Lahey solo cierran los ojos en la parte de atrás del auto, pues como E.H. quiere cantar no viajaría atrás.

Mientras van cantando se van alejando de la ciudad, despacio la melancolía invade a Stiles que se detiene un momento para observar por la ventana, el semáforo está en rojo y eso le da oportunidad de suspirar en un deseo suave por querer ver a Derek ya. Lo antes posible. El dije que cuelga de su cuello tiene un peso extraño que solo se calma cuando le toca, cuando sus dedos índice y pulgar sienten el metal, como una pequeña sensación que vive en el castaño que sólo se tranquiliza cuando le toca.

-Stiles- E.H. le da un codazo para que arranque.

-Perdón- contesta el castaño y sigue manejando.

Aunque ya no observe por la ventana y vaya con la mente en el auto, en las calles que luego se vuelven una carretera, sigue pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de Derek, bueno más cerca de donde se dirige ahora sí estuvo.

-Voy a llamarle cuando lleguemos- Stiles lo dice con un tono serio después de varios minutos en los que dejó de cantar.

-Con ¿Derek?- pregunta Isaac haciendo callar a E.H. que los mira curioso.

-Sí- Stiles no deja de ver la carretera –ya es suficiente de esto, quiero hablarle, quiero verle y no importa lo demás, no importa que parezca desesperado… -.

-No estás desesperado- E.H. le habla con sabiduría –estás enamorado-.

-Mmm- se escucha de parte del Lahey mayor, Isaac le da un codazo que es respondido -ya-.

-Hazlo Stiles- Isaac le toca el hombro –además mañana es sábado y tu dijiste…-.

-Cállate- dice sonrojado Stiles.

-Los sábados son para Derek- E.H. termina la frase con malicia –eso es lindo y joto a la vez-.

-Son unos…- Stiles se molesta y tuerce la boca -¿por qué les dije?-.

-De hecho…- Isaac empieza a hablar y con valor se dirige a E.H. –sí quiero ver a Scott- lo dice con tal seguridad e integridad que E.H. y Stiles lo voltean a ver extrañados.

-Eso falta- comenta el Lahey mayor –que llegue ese otro y todo se ponga peor-.

-Puedes bajarte aquí si quieres- E.H. le dice rudamente a Camden sus palabras.

-¿Qué tienes?- Isaac le pregunta con disgusto a su hermano.

Para Isaac la relación con su hermano siempre ha sido extraña, pero está acostumbrado a esos arranques locos, sabe que él y su hermano tienen una relación de odio-amor, solo que ahora en estas vacaciones se ha comportado extraño, es verdad lo que dice Stiles pareciera que Camden quiere algo con él, sin embargo no puede descifrar ese malestar que le agobia.

-Nada, estupideces- Camden se acuesta en el asiento trasero dándole la espalda a Isaac –mejor me duermo-.

Después de un silencio en el que Isaac esperaba algo más de Camden, deja escapar un suspiro y vuelve su atención a E.H.

 -Ya te dije- Isaac recupera su seguridad –quiero a Scott-.

-¿Seguro?- E.H. le pregunta a través del retrovisor.

-Sí- Isaac contesta con impaciencia.

-Bien- E.H. contesta eso mientras sube el volumen de la canción dejando perplejo a Isaac que no habla para nada pues E.H. tiene la dicha o mala fama de dejarlo estático con esos locos arranques de no sabe qué.

E.H. canta “Higher” otra vez, está vez con más ganas e ímpetu, Camden se haya dormido o al menos ha optado no moverse ni emitir ningún ruido más que su respiración, Stiles sigue mirando como la carretera se convierte en Beacon Hills y… bueno Isaac está molesto con E.H. porque al parecer solo ha jugado con él.

-Este es tu pueblo- E.H. observa por la ventana y le baja el volumen a la canción –es lindo, me recuerda cuando viví en Toluca-.

-¿Se parecen?- Stiles le pregunta mientras se detiene por un semáforo.

-No- E.H. se recarga en la ventana para ver mejor las casas y edificios -pero tienen ese aire, ese ambiente lejano de las grandes ciudades, bueno Toluca es una ciudad pero aún conserva ese aire de provincia, me encanta Toluca, algún día debemos ir todos-.

-Cuando nos graduemos- comenta con una sonrisa Stiles.

-Con una obra de teatro- dice Isaac levantándose de su asiento porque el castaño ya está aparcando frente a su casa -vamos- le dice a su hermano mayor que se despierta con demasiada calma.

Esa noche los tres amigos se quedaron en sala y vieron como Camden se subió a dormir antes de las 11:30, luego vieron llegar al sheriff que saludo muy emotivo a E.H., el castaño supone que el latino gana puntos ante su padre por la situación de su madre, Antolina quizá le recuerde a Claudia, y también vieron al sheriff despedirse casi a las 1:30 para por fin ir a dormir.

Los tres chicos tenían mucho de qué hablar ahora que estaban juntos, se sirvieron leche y café, como siempre Isaac saco un poco de whisky, obviamente el alcohol no podía faltar, era casi media botella pero entre los tres pues no rendía mucho que digamos…

-Ya dime…- Isaac jaloneaba a E.H. -anda-.

-Déjame- decía el susodicho juguetónamente, estos dos son los que se han tomado casi todo el alcohol.

-Es divertido verlos con sueño y peleando- Stiles que solo le ha dado dos tragos a la botella también tiene sueño pues el reloj marca las 3 am.

-E.H.- Isaac habla con enojo para luego cambiar su tono a súplica pues la mirada estoica del susodicho le hace cambiar de parecer -¿es cierto? Vendrá Scott o ¿cómo?-.

-Ya te pareces a Stiles y su desesperación por ver a Derek- E.H. empuja a su amigo rubio y luego dirige su mirada a un molesto Stiles –lo bueno es que ya hablaron y en algunas horas se verán…-.

-Por eso ya me quiero ir a dormir- Stiles suena a impaciencia.

-No- E.H. se impone ante Stiles –primero…- observa a Isaac que tiene una ceja enojada –bueno, primero sí Isaac, Scott lo veremos pronto, sólo diré eso- Isaac deja escapar una sonrisa de alivio –y lo segundo es que nos cuentes de tu extraña llamada porque bajaste del auto y te nos desapareciste luego de que entramos a tu casa-.

-Qué nos cuente- dice Isaac cómplice.

Stiles odia que ahora se unan para molestarlo a él, era más divertido ver como Isaac molestaba a E.H.

-Bien- el castaño hace un puchero y ve su reloj que marca las 3:01 am…

El castaño se encierra en la cochera luego de estacionar el coche y dejar a sus amigos en la sala, con mucho sigilo (raro en él) escapa de sus amigos. Lo único que revisa en llevar es su celular.

El chico ni siquiera prende la luz, está agitado, como si el aire le asfixiara, como si de pronto se hubiera elevado demasiado y no pudiera respirar porque está muy arriba, en otra dimensión. Sin embargo, respira para relajarse, tiene la emoción y los nervios en todo el cuerpo. Traga un poco de saliva para finalmente desbloquear su celular, busca el nombre justamente en la A y se sonríe.

-Amargoso Hale- dice en voz baja.

Nuevamente respira y hace la llamada. Una voz le desconcierta.

-El número que usted ha marcado está ocupado-.

Stiles cuelga y después de un segundo vuelve a marcar obteniendo el mismo resultado. Está decidido así que no se irá con esa negativa, así que después de cinco minutos lo intenta obteniendo el mismo resultado. Luego marca otra vez y lo mismo hasta una tercera vez que lo hace como de improviso pues iba a esperar 5 minutos más pero decidió hacerlo antes y…

-Stiles- la sedosa voz al otro lado del teléfono es una canción que le eleva nuevamente hasta el cielo y más allá.

-De...rek- el castaño balbucea un poco.

-Te estaba marcando- Derek le comenta y en la voz refleja el sonrojo que solo Stiles logra en él –pero estaba ocupado-.

-¿Me marcaste justo ahora?- Stiles está confundido.

-Sí- contesta apenado el moreno –estaba ocupado-.

-Vaya- comenta el castaño con una enorme sonrisa… -pero ya estamos hablando-.

-Es lo bueno- comenta el moreno después de un suspiro -¿estás bien?-.

-Sí- contesta con premura el castaño -¿y tú?-.

-Normal- contesta Derek secamente pero con ese dejo de alegría que Stiles ya sabe leer.

-¿Cuándo…?- Stiles pregunta después de un largo silencio de ambos.

-Mañana- contesta con desesperación el moreno -perdón- el nerviosismo en la voz de Derek aumenta al mil.

-Está bien- Stiles contesta inmediatamente con el corazón en lo alto.

-Perfecto- Derek también está hasta arriba, en los cielos como si volará solo por escuchar a Stiles.

-¿Los Ángeles?- Stiles pregunta tímidamente.

-No- la respuesta en un susurro por parte del moreno –Beacon Hills, medio día-.

-Terminal de autobuses- Stiles sigue hablando como si fuera un sueño.

-Bien- Derek… simple y elevado.

-Bien- Stiles… hermoso y arriba.

Después de otro silencio enorme se despiden con un simple “hasta mañana”.

Ahora se sienten más cerca, escuchar al otro los ha elevado, los ha hecho volar, los ha hecho darse cuenta de que eso que sienten es amor…

-¿Eso fue todo?- Isaac pregunta con una enorme ceja levantada.

-Yo pensé que iban a ser más… no sé- E.H. hace una mueca rara con el rostro –ustedes son raros-.

Stiles solo suspira.

-Bueno pues a dormir que mañana nuestro inamoratto vera a su inamoratto- Isaac se levanta de su lugar y jala a E.H.

-Bueno… no será el único- E.H. lo dice y se escapa de la sala dejando a Isaac reflexionando sobre sus palabras para luego perseguirlo exigiéndole que explique eso.

Ya es hoy… hoy se van a ver por fin… hoy sábado se van a ver. Porque los sábados son para…

El castaño está parado en la estación, nervioso, jugueteando con sus manos, lleva ahí más de media hora, quizá se emocionó demasiado y llego muy temprano o quizá llegando temprano él también llegue temprano. Sin embargo el reloj ha avanzado y otros autobuses han llegado sin embargo, él no ha bajado.

Hasta que unos ojos claros se encuentran con los suyos… el mundo acaba y Stiles puede decir que se ha perdido en los ojos de Derek. El moreno lo ve directamente y solo quiere reducir la distancia que los separa, así que apresura el paso casi empujando a los que le rodean, avanza… también Stiles acorta con pasos nerviosos pero llenos de eso que no puede explicar.

Derek llega hasta donde está el castaño y de frente se siguen mirando a los ojos.

-Me perdí en tus ojos- Derek se lo dice sin saber porque.

-Me encontré en los tuyos- Stiles responde y ambos se elevan muy arriba.

                                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He de decir que este episodio me ha resultado muy lindo... supongo porque solo mostré la parte Stiles, y él es muy torpe y cosas raras que lo vuelven inocente y tierno... luego subiré uno con solo la versión de Derek que resultará muy diferente... suerte y nos estamos leyendo


	16. Headlines!  13. - Me perdí en tus ojos (Died in your eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin están juntos, por fin se besan, por fin... pero eso acaba pronto y por circunstancias que ellos mismos desconocían (o quizá ignoraban) además el sheriff no ve con buenos ojos a Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me he tardado mucho, dos meses en subir este episodio pero espero no tardar tanto otra vez. espero les guste

Headlines!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3397319/chapters/10745912/edit#

13\. - Me perdí en tus ojos (Died in your eyes)

El toque es suave, dulce, delicioso, el contacto es mágico, es eterno… es… hoy simplemente es hoy, la perfección se siente en el aire, las dudas y las frases desaparecen, las palabras sobran y no necesitan más… no necesitan hacer nada más que estar uno al frente del otro, el mundo no existe… solo ellos dos tan cerca, tan uno, tan real, tan verdadero, tan… AMOR.

El toque es un beso sencillo después de guardar silencio y estar demasiado cerca, el impulso los empuja a darse un beso, pero uno limpio, casto, sin escándalo, sin ese cliché de las parejas que no se han visto en tanto tiempo que se arrojan uno al otro y casi se comen los labios, no, nada de eso, Stiles y Derek simplemente se dejan ir en los ojos, se dicen todo con la mirada, y después de ese silencio mágico, bello, único, se dan ese beso… eso que los hace ser Stiles y Derek.

Ni siquiera movieron las manos cuando se dieron el beso, de hecho quizá ni respiraron… esos dos “sí que son raros” diría el latino E.H., Isaac diría “mmm” y Scott sería tan despistado como siempre que no se daría cuenta de lo que pasa.

Al abrir los ojos se miran nuevamente, el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido que ya es la una de la tarde… pero eso no importa, porque él ya está enfrente, la pasión, el deseo, el corazón, el alma, todo está en paz, porque él simplemente se deja ver.

-Te extrañe mucho- Derek suelta las palabras casi ahogadas quizá por la emoción o simplemente porque él no habla mucho.

-¿De verdad?- Stiles traga saliva –igual yo-.

-Esto es una locura- Derek ladea un poco la cabeza para apreciar los lunares del castaño.

-¿Qué?- Stiles no entiende y también ladea la cabeza despertando una sonrisa en el mayor.

-…Que me sienta muy bien con solo verte, con solo escucharte, con…- Derek habla despacio como si no quisiera romper el ambiente…

-…con estar contigo- Stiles complemente la frase.

Y nuevamente se dan un beso, uno con pasión y con manos que los fusionan aún más.

Despacio se separan y vuelven a mirarse a los ojos, ambos sonríen atontados como torpes, como si hubieran hecho una travesura que no pudieran ocultar sintiendo la culpabilidad sobre ellos…

-El dije- Derek lo dice suavemente como si no creyera que Stiles lo lleva consigo desde el día que se lo regalo -lo llevas puesto-.

-Siempre- el sonrojo llega a las mejillas del castaño.

-Bueno ¿ya nos vamos?- E.H. aparece tras Stiles rompiendo la miel que hay en el ambiente.

-E.H.- Stiles recuerda que no fue a solas por Derek.

-Hola- dice con comicidad el latino hacía Derek. Quien solo responde con un entrecejo fruncido.

-Meloso- dice por lo bajo Isaac acercándose a los tres chicos que siguen en medio del pasillo.

-Bien vámonos- E.H. empuja a Stiles –Camden nos espera en el auto-.

-¿Camden?- Derek avanza despacio tras los futuros actores.

-Sí- Isaac responde con pereza -¿no sabías?-.

-Mmm- Derek solo levanta los hombros a modo de respuesta.

Stiles logra leer algo más en esa respuesta. Algo que hace clic y sus sospechas se disparan… como buen hijo de sheriff, ha hecho investigaciones antes cuando iba en la preparatoria y ocurrían ciertas cosillas extrañas, nunca dejaba pasar nada para su sexto sentido y su intuición casi nunca fallaba, Stiles muy inteligente y meticuloso indagaba, observaba y resolvía esos misterios preparatorianos, ya no lo había hecho desde que se fue de Beacon Hills, pero justo ahora acaba de descubrir que hay algo extraño entre Camden y Derek, algo que descubrirá, se lo ha propuesto en silencio.

Al llegar al auto Scott que se hallaba fuera terminándose su helado, sonríe cómplice al ver a su amigo castaño con una enorme sonrisa que le llena el rostro, quien no le hace caso pues viene hombro a hombro con Derek, quien también tiene una sonrisa muy tímida, pero que logra ser muy luminosa.

-Mmmm- dice Stiles mientras camina.

-…- Derek levanta sus cejas en respuesta.

-Emmm- Stiles suelta una risita suave.

-…- Derek vuelve a mover sus cejas.

-No…- dice Stiles como respuesta.

-¿Qué?- E.H. se gira para preguntarle a Stiles.

-Nada- contesta sonrojado el castaño.

-¿En serio?- Isaac levanta una ceja -¿así se comunican?- el rubio mueve las manos torpemente.

-…- Derek le mira serio y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No dije nada- contesta el rubio subiéndose al auto. Scott se sienta en sus piernas pues ahora son más y no irán tan cómodos (bueno esos dos sí).

Derek y Camden se saluden con abrazo y todo pero hay un dejo que no convence a Stiles de que se encuentren en buenos términos. Para el castaño es raro ese comportamiento porque sabe que Camden es el mejor amigo de Derek, que lo conoce desde siempre, que son vecinos y bueno… deja de pensar en eso porque Derek le mira a los ojos y se vuelve a perder en ellos…

Derek y Stiles se sientan en la parte de atrás del auto con Isaac y Scott quienes ya se están dando grandes besos. E.H. observa por la ventana detrás de sus lentes oscuros y Camden maneja con el volumen de la música a todo lo que da y a veces quizá unos segundos mira por el retrovisor mientras observa a Derek.

Al llegar a la casa Stilinski lo primero  es el escándalo que hacen los cuatro chicos de teatro, el sheriff sale a ver qué ocurre y deja escapar una sonrisa, no recuerda que Stiles tuviera tantos amigos en la prepa, le da gusto y orgullo que su hijo tenga tan buenos (y ruidosos) amigos, pero algo se agita en su interior al ver a otro chico mayor con ellos, porque entre juegos y correteos se da cuenta de cómo ese chico mayor ve a su hijo.

-Papá- dice Stiles cuando lo tiene de frente –te presento a Derek… un… amigo…-.

-¿Amigo?- el sheriff logra notar el nerviosismo de su hijo al presentarle a ese chico fuerte y muy guapo -¿te había visto antes?- el sheriff tiene un tono algo ¿amenazador?

-No lo sé- Derek le mira intrigado –bueno, yo si lo había visto hace un par de semanas en el examen de Stiles-.

-Tal vez… de ahí- el sheriff le extiende la mano y lo saluda de forma algo osca.

Stiles se sonroja porque su padre se comporta extraño, a ninguno de sus amigos les hizo eso que está haciendo con Derek, será que su padre se imagina que hay algo entre ellos dos.

-Bien ya nos conocemos todos- comenta E.H. –ahora a cenar-.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar?- pregunta Scott sin soltar de la mano a Isaac.

-De… bueno ya veremos- contesta E.H.

-Adelante chicos- el sheriff ahora con un tono amable –yo hice la cena-.

El júbilo es general, bueno casi general porque Derek se siente incómodo con el padre de Stiles, además Camden sigue con ese aire extraño sobre sí.

Conocer así, oficialmente al padre de Stiles no le pareció tan bueno, de hecho no creyó que lo conocería ese mismo día, de hecho pensó que su encuentro con Stiles sería distinto, es decir, solo ellos dos en algún rincón de Beacon Hills, muy romántico o al menos muy sexual, no esta reunión muy familiar.

Y no es que le desagrade la idea, pero quisiera estar a solas con el castaño que lo arrastra hasta las escaleras de la mano cuando su padre ya ha desaparecido de la sala. Quisiera estar solo con él en la oscuridad del silencio.

-No me dijiste que iba a ser así- Derek se suelta suavemente de Stiles para subir las escaleras y seguir al chico.

-No me acordaba que hoy iba a estar en casa- Stiles se detiene a mitad de la escalera y encara a Derek – ¿te molestaste?-.

-Me tomó por sorpresa- Derek se detiene a su lado –no pensé que a tu padre le incomodara mi presencia y…-.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?- el sheriff los mira con ojos acusatorios.

-Voy a indicarle a Derek donde se quedará- Stiles traga saliva.

-¿Y tú?- el sheriff hace un gesto con los labios.

-¿Yo qué?- Stiles se siente desarmado.

-¿Dónde te quedarás?- el sheriff mira desafiante a Derek.

-En serio papá- Stiles se cruza de brazos –ya tengo 18 años y esto es ridículo, si quisiera tener sexo ahora lo tendría ya- el castaño empuja a Derek para seguir subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué?- el sheriff se queda congelado en su lugar.

-Yo los apresuraré- comenta E.H. para tranquilizar al sheriff que tiene la cara anonadada.

EH sube rápidamente las escaleras pero se detiene antes de entrar al cuarto donde se queda Camden y ahora se quedará Derek y sin querer escucha.

-Perdón- Stiles deja la maleta de Derek a un lado de la cama –mi papá es algo extraño-.

-Supongo que él no sabe que tú ya tuviste…- Derek hace movimientos con las manos para explicarse.

-No…- Stiles se sonroja –pero es mi padre, hablaré con él, le dejaré en claro esto…-.

-¿Esto?- Derek levanta una ceja y se acerca al menor.

-Esto…- responde con menos seguridad el castaño recargándose en la pared.

E.H. sabe que debe de intervenir porque si se tardan más el sheriff subirá, pero no quisiera romper ese momento sensual que tienen esos dos así que los interrumpe diciendo.

-Stiles es mejor que bajes- E.H. se arrepiente de haberlo hecho pues Derek y Stiles estaban a punto de darse un delicioso beso, o eso es lo que cree, pues Stiles está totalmente pegado a la pared con Derek que lo tiene contra su cuerpo apretándolo con tanta necesidad, con las caras muy juntas, con el deseo en el ambiente –perdón…-.

Derek maldice por lo bajo y Stiles asiente escapando a toda prisa del lugar, y acomodándose la erección en sus pantalones.

-De verdad perdón- repite E.H. con voz de niño que ha hecho una travesura inocente.

-…- Derek le da por respuesta una mueca.

-Bueno, me voy- E.H. sale despacio del cuarto, baja las escaleras para encontrar que el sheriff y los demás ya están comiendo, Stiles se ha sentado al lado de su padre, hay dos espacios vacíos, uno frente a Stiles y otro frente al sheriff.

Derek entra al comedor y observa como E.H. está decidiendo donde sentarse. La silla que esta frente a Stiles está junto a Isaac y la silla que está frente al sheriff no tiene a nadie a su lado. Si fuera por Derek él se sentaría frente a Stiles porque no quisiera toparse con la mirada incomoda del sheriff, pero sabe que E.H. estaría muy lejos de sus amigos, así que sabe que se tendrá que aguantar la incomodidad.

E.H. duda, pero al final se sienta frente al sheriff, regalándole una sonrisa a Stiles, el moreno se da cuenta que esos dos han tenido una conversación en silencio, al parecer el castaño le ha pedido ese favor a su amigo. Derek agradece en su mente (sabe que también en voz alta más tarde) a Stiles y sobre todo a E.H. por no quedar frente al sheriff.

Sin embargo, puede sentir la energía extraña e incómoda que el sheriff le lanza de su asiento, sin embargo E.H. y Stiles dominan la conversación desviando cada vez que pueden las preguntas que el sheriff sin hacérselas directamente a Derek, saben muy bien que es para él.

-Y entonces Derek…- el sheriff dice el nombre del moreno con un acento pesado. Stiles aguanta la respiración, Camden tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

El susodicho se atraganta con la última pieza de pizza casera que ha hecho el padre de Stiles -señor- dice con una voz algo temblorosa.

Derek había penado que el sheriff nunca le hablaría directamente pero escuchar su nombre en los labios del Stilinski mayor le causo un agujero en el estómago. El sheriff gira despacio su cabeza y le mira directamente.

-¿Estás saliendo con mi hijo?- el sheriff lo pregunta de una manera ruda y directa.

El silencio se hace enorme y Stiles quiere salir corriendo del lugar, quiere esconderse, quiere morirse y su piel se torna de color rojo. Camden se aguanta mucho la risa mientras se tapa la boca su hermano Isaac le da un codazo en el estómago cambiando la expresión a dolor.

-¿Yo?- Derek ha cambiado de su hermoso color de piel a un pálido de muerte al escuchar esa pregunta…

El tiempo se vuelve enorme Stiles se ha quedado callado no sabe que decir, quisiera callar a su padre, no obligar a contestar a Derek, porque sabe que cuando su padre muestra esa cara de enojo es muy imponente y no quisiera escuchar la negativa de Derek para salvar su cuello. Sin embargo, la respuesta del moreno lo sorprende aún más. Y a todos los de la mesa.

-De hecho…- Derek tiene la voz temblorosa nunca lo había puesto en esa sensación extraña de miedo –estoy aquí para conocer al padre del chico que me interesa para…- traga saliva –que sigamos… teniendo… citas...

Todos voltean a ver primero a Derek por esas palabras y luego al sheriff que se ve desarmado ante tales palabras pues no esperaba ni él ni nadie, ni mucho menos Stiles que Derek respondiera eso. Camden observa a su amigo incrédulo, Scott deja escapar una sonrisilla tonta, E.H. se paraliza en su lugar porque ve como la expresión del sheriff ronda por muchas expresiones y emociones.

-Quiero seguir saliendo- Derek mira directamente al padre de Stiles –con su hijo, con o sin su aceptación-.

Stiles se quiere morir por dos razones la primera como se atreve ese moreno a contestarle así a su padre, quiere que lo maten, y la segunda porque ha sido tan hermoso que Derek haya dicho eso, Stiles deja que su corazón haga un sonido como si se impulsara al cielo y se cayera en caída libre.

Derek mira directamente a la cara a Stiles y el castaño a su vez le mira como si fuera la primera vez se pierden en la mirada del otro, el tiempo se vuelve infinito y el espacio no es suficiente para que estén tan cerca. El castaño alarga sin tener control de su mano, sobre la mesa invitando a que el moreno extienda la suya y la tome, dejándose liberar una sonrisa pura.

El sheriff se levanta de su lugar y sale a la cocina sin que ambos chicos se den cuenta.

-Stiles- E.H. le habla por tercera vez al chico quien despierta como de un sueño.

-¿Qué?- dice el chico soltando a Derek.

-Se fue- el chico señala el espacio vacío donde antes estaba el sheriff.

-Debo hablar con él- Stiles traga saliva.

-No entiendo- Scott habla despacio con cautela.

-Tú nunca entiendes nada- le dice E.H. con una  mira acusatoria.

-Me refiero a tu padre, no se supone que ya sabía de ti y te aceptaba tal cual- el moreno sube los hombros mientras se explica.

-No lo sé- Stiles pone los ojos en blanco –supongo que es…- el castaño se sonroja- no tiene mucha experiencia en esto.

-Cierto- dice Isaac triunfal y burlón –no habías tenido novio ni nada aquí en Beacon Hills-.

-Cállate- dice un Stiles muy apenado.

-¿No habías tenido novios?- Derek suena sorprendido.

-Ni novias- contesta el chico sonrojado.

-Ya déjenlo- E.H. suena autoritario.

-Es raro que siendo tan guapo y estando tan bueno no hayas tenido novia ni novio antes de irte de aquí- Camden suena con un poco de malicia al hablar, tensando a Derek.

-Camden no ayudas- Isaac mira con desdén a su hermano.

-Sólo digo- Camden levanta los hombros –no te creo Stiles-.

-Será mejor que vaya con mi padre- Stiles se levanta de la mesa y sale por la puerta que salió el sheriff.

-¿Qué te pasa Camden?- pregunta E.H. molesto –Stiles está preocupado por otros asuntos y tú sales con tus comentarios tontos-.

-Nada- la voz del rubio suena a veneno –saldré esta noche-.

Camden desaparece por la entrada de la casa y se escucha como se aleja.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?- E.H. mira a Isaac totalmente interrogante.

-¿Derek?- Isaac voltea a ver al susodicho quien cierra los ojos.

El moreno no responde y hace una mueca con los labios.

-Es asunto que ellos dos deben resolver- el rubio se levanta de la mesa y comienza a levantar sus sobras con Scott, quien ayudado por E.H. limpian la mesa.

La pareja sale del comedor y se instalan en la sala. Mientras que E.H. se sienta nuevamente al lado de Derek quien no se ha inmutado.

-Son amigos ¿no?- E.H. habla después de un largo silencio –deberían arreglar sus diferencias-.

-Crees que no lo sé- Derek suena algo prepotente.

-Parece que no- E.H. suena a la defensiva –porque sigues aquí-.

-No es tan fácil- contesta con enojo el moreno sin ver a su compañero.

-Es tan fácil como caminar hasta él y decirle todo eso que tienes en la cabeza- E.H. usa un tono más protector y amigable.

-Decirlo así es fácil- Derek le mira por fin con algo de arrogancia.

-¿Lo extrañas? ¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo amas?- E.H. le habla directamente.

Derek no contesta solo agacha la mirada.

-Entonces ve tras él y habla- E.H. levanta despacio el rostro del moreno y le da un beso en los labios. Derek no se aparta del contacto, es un beso sobre los labios que no dura más de cinco segundos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta el moreno confundido después de que el chico se separa de él.

-Si es sencillo darte un beso a pesar de que no me atraigas de ninguna manera, y que ese beso no signifique más que contacto corporal, es más sencillo darle un beso de perdón o de disculpa a ese ser que amas- E.H. se sienta bien en su silla y se recarga en la mesa.

-No sé porque se ha comportado así- Derek afirma agachando la cabeza.

-Lo sabes y por eso no quieres preguntarle para no escucharlo en voz alta- E.H. habla despacio con sumo cuidado.

-No creí que pasara eso entre nosotros- Derek habla después de tomar un poco de valor a través de sus pulmones –somos o bueno éramos amigos nada más, siempre lo vi así, ahora resulta que está celoso por Stiles y…- Derek guarda silencio y se sonroja.

-No me tienes que contar nada si no quieres, lo que si es que debes hablar con él antes de hacer algo con Stiles- E.H. suena como un padre que cuida de su hijo y que lo protege ante todo.

Derek le mira y con una sonrisa sale del comedor y saca su celular del bolsillo para perderse en las penumbras pintadas de luz cuando prenden la bombilla del porche.

-Tú también lo notaste- Stiles entra al comedor cuando E.H. cierra los ojos.

-Si- el moreno abre los ojos y observa a su amigo que se acerca a él –no era tan difícil, sobre todo desde que apareció Derek, la reacción de cuando tú y él se besaron-.

-Crees que… Derek sienta…- Stiles se acomoda al lado de su amigo.

-Eso no me lo tienes que preguntar a mí, eso lo debes hablar con Derek- E.H. enmarca las cejas.

-Por cierto…- Stiles le da un golpe en el estómago a su amigo –por besarlo, aunque fuera un ejemplo-.

-Si escuchaste que no sentí nada de nada ¿verdad?- el chico se soba el estómago.

-No importa- Stiles hace un puchero que no es del todo alegre.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunta E.H. ya en tono serio -¿Es por tu padre?-.

-Está raro- Stiles juguetea con los dedos en la mesa –no pensé que se pondría así-.

-Así ¿cómo?- E.H. le detiene la mano para que no se disperse como suele hacerlo.

-No sé cómo explicarlo- Stiles se cruza de brazos –no lo tomó mal pero tampoco le agradó la idea de que salga con Derek-.

-Lo bueno que no sabe que ya tuviste sexo con él- E.H. lo dice en un volumen muy bajo.

-Cállate- comenta Stiles mirando para todas partes.

-Yo sólo decía pero…- E.H. hace signo de ponerse un candado en la boca.

-Me dijo que habláramos otro día, intenté un par de veces más saber que pensaba, solo dijo que me amaba mucho y que aceptaba lo que soy pero que otro día hablábamos- Stiles se rasca la cabeza con mucha duda.

-No te estreses por eso, ya será otro día- E.H. le da un codazo a su amigo –...por lo de Derek y Camden…-.

-No me estresaré tampoco- Stiles le sonríe a su amigo mientras lo interrumpe -gracias-.

-Sólo me tocó a mí animarte y enterarme de este drama porque soy muy suspicaz y estoy soltero sin tener con quien perder el tiempo- E.H. le sonríe –Scott nunca se entera de nada y bueno Isaac está muy feliz por tenerlo aquí-.

-Lo sé, gracias, todos son fenomenales- Stiles hace gestos que despiertan la risa en E.H., el mexicano se da cuenta de que el castaño ha estado acariciando el dije que le cuelga del cuello con una obsesión que pareciera calmarlo o como si con esos toques pudiera resolver su situación.

-Vamos antes de que tengan sexo en tu sofá- E.H. levanta a su amigo para jalarlo hasta la sala donde el rubio y el moreno se hallan abrazados y besándose, metiéndose mano mientras el televisor está en color azul esperando que coloquen la película que van a ver esa noche.

-Camden- Derek se detiene frente al rubio.

-Derek- dice a modo de réplica el Lahey mayor.

-Yo… no sabía- la disculpa sale temerosa pero Camden lo detiene.

-Yo tampoco- Camden baja la mirada al suelo –hasta que empezaste a salir en serio con él que me di cuenta de… eso -.

-Eres una persona importante, eres mi amigo- Derek no sabe que decir así que toma el consejo de E.H. diciendo lo que tiene dentro –te amo eres especial para mi, te quiero por estar conmigo todo este tiempo-.

-No digas nada- Camden levanta la vista y Derek guarda silencio.

Se miran, se observan y poco a poco se acercan tanto que es imposible detener el beso que se dan.

Poco a poco los labios se juntan, los ojos se cierran y el mundo cambia. Todo se resume en las miradas, en esas miradas que cortan la respiración, que saben a necesidad y que responden todo. Al final del beso se separan y se miran directamente a los ojos sin decir nada.

                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -quiero complicar las cosas, pero también quiero que los personajes sean más complejos y sean tan abiertos de la mente y el corazón!!! pronto más escenas hot!!!! suerte


	17. Headlines!  14. - Marioneta (Puppet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y la noche llega a Beacon Hills, pero el que no regresa es Derek... la mente de Stiles se llena de ideas, no puede dormir a pesar de los intentos de sus amigos. la duda lo invade ¿y si elije a Camden en lugar de él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade, estos últimos dos capítulos han sido difíciles porque no tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo con periodicidad pero ya está otro capitulín!!!!

Headlines!

14\. - Marioneta (Puppet)

 

-Ya es muy tarde- Scott se estira mientras bosteza.

-Tengo sueño- dice E.H. apagando la televisión después de quitarle al castaño el control remoto, quien despierta como de un sueño (uno donde no ha cerrado los ojos) inconscientemente estuvo apretando su dije, unas marcas rojas le quedaron en la palma de la mano.

-¿No ha vuelto mi hermano?- Isaac mira para todos lados en la sala -mmm- se queda reflexivo observando luego la puerta.

-Tampoco Derek- Scott dice las palabras inocentemente Stiles se sobresalta solo un poco del corazón.

E.H. hace una mueca que Isaac logra ver, sin embargo, lo disimula.

-Bien hay que ir a dormir- dice Stiles no muy convencido y mirando de reojo la puerta.

Scott se levanta de su lugar y jala al rubio para la habitación pero este le dice algo al oído, Scott finalmente sube al lado de E.H. a las habitaciones. Ambos chicos se empujan y corren por las escaleras para llegar primero, hay risas y golpes en la pared. Stiles les quiere decir “silencio” pues su papá está durmiendo pero las palabras desaparecen sin ni siquiera poder ser pronunciadas.

-Ya lo sabes- comenta el rubio cuando se quedan solos en la sala. La noche no tiene sonidos en su ambiente solo un lejano canto de algún grillo que no puede dormir al igual que la serenidad del castaño.

-Tal vez- contesta el castaño con un dejo de dolor en la voz.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Isaac se acerca titubeante a su amigo, pero se queda a unos pasos de él.

-No lo sé- Stiles mira sus manos –pensé que…- el castaño traga un poco de saliva -pensé que él y yo estábamos bien, no sé, yo creí que teníamos algo, que…-.

-Tranquilo- Isaac termina por acercarse al castaño –si de verdad te… bueno si siente algo por ti estará contigo pase lo que pase- el rubio quiere sonar convincente, pero solo es un intento que el castaño advierte.

-¿Y si no?- Stiles levanta los hombros –se quedará con él ¿no?-.

-Stiles…- Isaac no sabe que decir.

-No, Isaac- Stiles suspira –son amigos, tienen años de conocerse, han estado juntos mucho tiempo y eso es más de lo que Derek y yo hemos hecho todo este tiempo, casi siempre nos estuvimos peleando o estuvimos con alguien más, si hubiéramos querido, si de verdad quisiéramos ya estuviéramos juntos- el castaño cierra los ojos.

-Lo siento- contesta el rubio las palabras del castaño son ciertas, pues Isaac recuerda lo que vivió con Scott como logró después de algo de tiempo que estuvieran juntos a pesar de que Scott al principio no aceptaba o mejor dicho no sabía de sus preferencias, sabía que el castaño tenía razón pues Scott y él decidieron estar juntos por eso es que ya eran novios.

-No es tu culpa- Stiles deja que se dibuje una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te hubiera dicho- Isaac levanta las manos a forma de penitencia –quizá te hubiera ahorrado todo esto-.

-Lo sabías- un dejo de rabia se cuela por las palabras del castaño.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que algo raro le pasaba a Camden?- Isaac mira al suelo –esa ocasión intenté hablar con él, pero no me decía nada, incluso discutimos un poco, hasta que... Quizá por la adrenalina o el coraje del momento, o mi insistencia me dijo que estaba celoso de ti y de Derek, que no soportaba la idea de que estuvieran juntos- Isaac dice cada palabra como si fuera una penitencia que debe de realizar –no pregunté más porque lo vi muy herido cuando me dijo eso… no podía seguir… es mi hermano… espero que me entiendes ¿verdad?-.

-De todas formas no era tu deber decirme- Stiles mira al suelo, aun siente un poco de coraje porque Isaac no le contó nada pero no puede echarle la culpa a él -gracias-.

-No quiero verte así Stiles, eres de mis mejores amigos, tal vez seas el mejor de mis amigos, pero él es mi hermano y tampoco… yo- Isaac mira el suelo con sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Está bien Isaac- Stiles lo calla suavemente. Afuera el grillo sigue cantando.

…

…

…

-Ven a dormir- Isaac le toma del brazo con suavidad –Stiles, vamos- Isaac lo jala para terminar empujándolo por las escaleras, el pesar de Stiles se hace presente con cada paso que el castaño da por esas escaleras.

El rubio le empuja suevamente por el pasillo, el castaño se deja llevar, el ojiazul lo estaba llevando a la habitación en la que se supone se quedarían Stiles y Derek, pero mejor lo arrastró a la habitación donde él se queda con Scott, quien estaba viendo por la ventana al lado de E.H., ya ambos en ropa de dormir, que bueno, su ropa de dormir de ambos es… es en bóxer.

-Se ve hermoso-  Scott voltea a ver a Stiles cuando escucha el ruido de la puerta abrirse –hace mucho que no veía el cielo con tantas estrellas-.

-Y despejado- comenta E.H. con una sonrisa.

-Mmm- Stiles se encamina a la ventana –es raro estar de vuelta, no me había dado cuenta que extrañaba estar aquí… hasta ahora-.

-Imagínate yo- E.H. enmarca las cejas –a ver cuando voy a Toluca-.

-Dijimos que iremos juntos- comenta Stiles.

-Los cuatro- completa Scott abrazando a Stiles.

-¿Y si nos quedamos juntos?- E.H. da unos aplausos pequeños mientras habla, la verdad si le gusta pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, pero el motivo de esta propuesta es que no quiere dejar a Stiles solo y que mejor que sea rodeado por los otros dos chicos –como cuando estamos allá en la fac-.

-Después de las fiestas locas- dice Isaac poniendo los ojos blancos.

-Aquí solo hay una cama- Stiles les mira con desconfianza.

-Pues…- E.H. mira alrededor –mira ese sillón se ve cómodo-.

-O todos nos dormimos en el piso- Scott levanta las manos al cielo –no sería la primera vez-.

Los cuatro chicos ríen, logran aunque sea un poco que Stiles deje de pensar en Derek y Camden, una hora y media más tarde se encuentran acomodados en la misma habitación solo han movido un poco la cama que han unido a la cama extra donde se quedara E.H. que han traído del otro cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar al sheriff.

Isaac y Scott duermen abrazados en una de las camas, en forma de cucharita, obviamente Scott es el que está dentro de los brazos de Isaac, E.H. esta acomodado en la orilla de la cama, duerme con los brazos extendidos, en forma de estrella, Stiles se encuentra entre los tórtolos y el extendido mexicano, el castaño es el único que no duerme.

Mira al techo, esperando que se escuche el sonido de la puerta, que se escuche que suben las escaleras, que el cuarto de al lado se abra, de hecho suplica a Dios que ambos cuartos se abran, que luego los pasos que desaparecieron en la habitación de al lado (que debería ser Derek) lo vayan a buscar porque no está donde debería de estar… pero también puede ocurrir que otro cuarto se abra y ambos pares de pies dejen de hacer ruido y desaparezcan en el silencio de esa habitación…

Stiles cierra los ojos quiere apagar sus celos, su necesidad de Derek, quiere… de verdad no quiere que duela, sin embargo, no puede evitarlo esa sensación sigue dentro de él, abre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar, en algún momento de ese ejercicio por intentar dormir, un rayo entra por la ventana, Stiles se levanta y se queda sentado en la cama.

-No ha vuelto- se dice en voz baja –no han vuelto- esta vez suena a dolor. El dije que cuelga de su cuello tiene un peso mayor, un peso que cada vez duele más.

E.H. se estira como un gato tanto que casi cae de la cama y al no toparse con ningún cuerpo abre los ojos, puede ver que al otro lado de las camas Scott sigue dentro de los brazos de Isaac ambos durmiendo plácidamente, pero no ve rastros de Stiles por la habitación, así que decide levantarse, porque de seguro sus acompañantes van a querer echarse un mañanero y no quiere ser espectador de eso.

E.H. se dirige a la habitación donde se ha quedado su maleta como medio dormido toma su ropa, su toalla, prepara la ducha y después de unos minutos de tener los ojos medio cerrados voltea hacía la cama vecina, la ve vacía, de hecho nadie bueno Camden no durmió ahí, así que abre mucho los ojos y se dirige suavemente tratando de no hacer ruido a la habitación donde se supone dormirían Stiles y Derek, despacio abre la puerta y se congela al ver lo que ve.

Stiles está en el centro de la habitación observando la cama, no se mueve, está como arraigado al suelo, tiene en la mano derecha un puño, un puño cerrado fuertemente,  la mano izquierda está extendida en una palma que se golpea repetidas veces con su pierna como si un nerviosismo lo invadiera.

-Stiles- E.H. dice con voz trémula el nombre de su amigo y despacio se acerca a él.

El susodicho no hace ademán de moverse más que el repetido golpeteo con su palma o de haber escuchado siquiera su nombre, sigue ahí congelado, varado en la habitación, con la mente en otro lado.

-Stiles- esta vez E.H. le da un giro para encararlo.

El castaño tiene una lágrima que se escurre suavemente por su mejilla, una maldita lagrima que rápidamente se limpia.

-No sé qué me pasa- Stiles trata de alejarse de su amigo pero este le detiene y lo fuerza a encararlo.

-Háblame- E.H. suena autoritario.

-No es nada mío y siento celos, lo odio porque no está aquí, me odio por sentir esto que siento, esta necesidad, esto que me carcome, quiero que llegue y diga que no ha pasado nada que no siente nada por él, quiero que sufra también, quiero que sufra por esto que estoy sintiendo, es que… tengo algo aquí en el pecho que no sé qué es, nunca lo había sentido, y todo por culpa de Camden, ah- el castaño da un grito ahogado de coraje –quiero, quiero que se muera-.

-Stiles- E.H. trata de tranquilizarlo mientras lo lleva a una silla.

-Sé que está mal pero no puedo evitar sentir esto, me siento como flotando, como si no estuviera aquí, como si alguien controlara mi ser, yo no soy así, yo no pierdo el control y menos por esto… esto es estúpido me siento como un muñeco, como una marioneta que la manipulan que no puedo hacer nada, son Derek y Camden quienes mueven los hilos- el castaño termina por sentarse y enterrar su cara entre sus manos.

-Calma Stiles, no te pongas así- E.H. se arrodilla ante él –es normal que te sientas así…-.

-¿Es normal? ¿Es normal? Es normal que quiera arrancarme el corazón y a la vez que quiera ver que ellos sufran, pero también que Derek me diga que me ama y que…- Stiles dice todo sin respirar tan rápido que E.H. casi no logra entenderlo.

-Estás enamorado Stiles, los celos son normales, nada de esto es fácil- E.H. trata de sonar comprensivo.

-Pero antes también había estado enamorado y nunca me había sentido así tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan maleable, como un estúpido títere- Stiles arremete contra el aire como si tuviera la culpa.

-¿No que eras una marioneta? - E.H. quiere sonar irascible. El latino sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer para que su amigo deje de complicarse la vida es haciéndolo reír.

Stiles le mira por unos segundos algo serio pero después no logra seguir con el ceño fruncido y deja escapar una sonrisa verdadera –eres un tonto-.

-Me gusta más cuando ríes Stiles- E.H. le acaricia el hombro.

-Siento que fue hace tiempo de eso- Stiles suena a melancolía.

E.H. le suelta del hombro -Es que cada vez que uno se enamora es diferente Stiles y tú tienes la suerte de haberte enamorado así, de esta forma a tu edad, no todos lo logramos- le mira con esperanza mientras le acaricia el brazo.

-Pero no me siento feliz en este momento- Stiles habla con más calma.

-No es fácil amigo, pero esto te hará fuerte, no importa si él no te corresponde, lo importante es lo que sientes por él y que no lo escondiste, que no huiste ni nada de eso, ahora solo falta que lo confrontes y que sepas que siente él- E.H. sigue de rodillas frente a su amigo.

-¿Y si me dice que lo elige a él? - Stiles habla con algo de duda y dolor.

-No quedará en ti el “no”, tú lo dijiste y no te guardaste nada- E.H. lo abraza, el castaño recibe el abrazo y algo en su corazón se rompe en silencio. Su mano izquierda busca refugio en el dije, pero el toque le quema así que retira los dedos. Ese pedazo de metal es un recuerdo ahora de su soledad y dolor.

Después del abrazo Stiles dice en voz baja -Tienes razón, si dice no, al menos yo le dije lo que sentía por él- Stiles sonríe a medias, esas palabras son de verdad pero quisiera que aminoraran lo que está padeciendo en ese momento.

-Cuando regrese hablen- E.H. suena seguro pero luego recapacita -bueno si él está listo para hablar, si no dale un par de días, o más…, bueno solo unos dos o tres para que pueda reflexionar sea lo que sea que haya pasado con Cam- E.H. también sonríe suavemente –¿entendido? -.

-¿Tú también le dices Cam?- la pregunta descontrola a E.H., sin embargo, Stiles trata de sonar casual para continuar -según él es muy sexi así “Cam”, en lugar de Camden- Stiles levanta una ceja tratando de ser juguetón no lográndolo del todo.

-Ya ves, sorpresas de la vida- E.H. se da cuenta del intento de su amigo por hablar de otro asunto, puede escuchar que le cuesta pero lo toma pues sabe que es mejor a que sigan dándole vueltas a lo mismo –pero decir E.H. es más sexi que todos ustedes juntos-.

Stiles deja escapar una risa opaca pero es lo mejor que puede hacer por ahora.

-Por cierto ¿cómo vas tú en este asunto?- Stiles le señala el corazón.

E.H. da un suspiro y levanta los hombros a falta de palabras.

-¿En serio?- Stiles le pregunta con tristeza.

-Dejemos de hablar de cosas patéticas y tristes- E.H. siempre es así ve el lado positivo del asunto o quizá rehuye del presente, casi como Stiles, casi… porque el castaño es más valiente de lo que el mismo cree.

-Así es la vida- Stiles hace una mueca que parece verdadera, una mueca juguetona casi verdadera.

-Somos marionetas del destino- E.H. se pone a reír después de sus palabras contagiando a Stiles.

-Vamos a desayunar que no quiero escuchar a Scott gritando y pidiendo más- Stiles quiere dejar de pensar en Derek así que intenta lo más que puede poner otras cosas en su mente y una de ellas es que como conoce perfectamente bien a sus amigos sabe de lo que son capaces.

-¿Y los otros?- el sheriff está sentado frente a Stiles, no había hablado en los 15 minutos que llevaba ahí con ellos desayunando.

-Mmm- Stiles siente una aguja en su corazón porque esa pregunta le recuerda insoportablemente a Derek.

-Isaac y Scott están… bañándose- E.H. contesta para salvar a su amigo de responder esa pregunta, pero la mirada del sheriff sobre él en el “bañándose” no es buena –quiero decir uno después del otro, no juntos en el baño-.

-Vaya- el sheriff después de un segundo de meditarlo deja ese asunto -¿los otros dos?-.

La aguja se vuelve a clavar en el corazón de Stiles.

-No lo sé- contesta Stiles con una voz seca.

-Pensé que Derek se quedaría aquí- el sheriff quiere seguir indagando.

-Pensaste mal- Stiles contesta con molestia.

En ese momento suena el timbre la puerta, Stiles siente un brinco en su corazón, quiere salir corriendo pero se queda congelado. Nuevamente suena el timbre.

-Yo voy- E.H. se levanta viendo que ninguno de los Stilinski hacía afán por abrir la puerta.

El latino se encamina a la puerta y justo cuando está a punto de abrirla escucha claramente como los pasos se alejan. El chico se apresura para abrir, observa la espalda que se separa rápidamente del porche.

-Derek- E.H. camina rápido para alcanzarlo –no vas a pasar-.

El moreno se detiene y se gira para ver a E.H., le mira con un aire que al chico le da miedo.

-Bueno si no quieres, no- E.H. siente que los vellos se le erizan. Sabía que Derek tenía esa mirada de matar con solo observar, de dar miedo con solo las pupilas, nunca había sido el receptor de esa sensación y más le valía no estar en esa situación otra vez, claro, si salía vivo de esta.

-Si quiero- Derek mira al piso cuando responde –sólo que…-.

-¿Sólo que?- E.H. está esperando una respuesta.

-No pasó nada- Derek habla alejándose un poco más de la casa y recargándose en un árbol –con Cam-. 

-¿Eso es  malo?- E.H. pregunta con cautela pues el moreno está imprevisible.

-No lo sé- Derek contesta abruptamente –sabes, es mi mejor amigo, desde que inicio la universidad hemos estado juntos, más que Parrish o Boyd-.

-Ese “no pasó nada” significa que ¿no sientes nada por él?- E.H. sigue hablando con cautela y con un metro de distancia por si acaso.

-Me besé con él- Derek mira a los ojos a E.H. –seguí tu consejo y lo besé…-.

-Ahá- el chico da un paso hacía Derek.

-Lo besé... solo es mi amigo, no siento más por él- Derek observa la lejanía.

-¿Y por Stiles?- E.H. suena protector con su amigo.

-Lo sabes- Derek mira sufriente a su interlocutor –estoy enamorado de él-.

-Aquí viene lo malo ¿verdad?- E.H. da un suspiro.

-Yo… no quiero perder a Stiles, pero lo noté ayer en la noche con Camden- Derek vuelve a mirar a la lejanía –no se quedará conmigo si elijo a Stiles-.

-¿Él te lo dijo?- E.H. suena comprensivo.

-Lo conozco, lo conozco muy bien y eso hará- Derek mira a su interlocutor –eso sería lo mejor para Cam, no sufriría por estar en medio de esto, pero no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo-.

-¿Dónde está Cam?- E.H. le pregunta a Derek, aunque su pregunta era “¿Pasaron la noche juntos?” el latino sabe que Derek le dijo que solo ha sido un beso, pero E.H. puede desconfiar de su palabra, como siempre lo hace de todos.

-No lo sé- Derek frunce el ceño –después del beso le dije que no, que no sentía eso por él, solo salió corriendo, me quede unos segundo parado no sabía qué hacer, quería regresar con Stiles pero a la vez quería ir por Cam, yo…-.

-¿Y dónde pasaste la noche?- E.H. está sumamente intrigado con esta telenovela.

-Ahí- el chico señala la patrulla que el sheriff tiene estacionada fuera de la cochera.

-¿Qué?- E.H. mira el auto y luego ve al moreno con una cara de estupefacción -no era más fácil y cómodo entrar a dormir a la casa-.

-Pues…- Derek estaba formulando su respuesta.

-Espera ¿Cómo te metiste en la patrulla?- E.H. está como en shock.

-¿Yo…?- Derek intenta responder a esa pregunta también.

-Claro tienes historial de delincuente- E.H. suena aterrado.

-No, para nada, sólo que cuando estuve en la prepa ayude en la comisaria de mi pueblo-  Derek trata de explicarse con las manos para no seguir aterrando a E.H.

-Mmm ¿y te enseñaron a abrir autos?- E.H. entrecierra los ojos castigador.

-No necesariamente- Derek baja las manos culpable.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- E.H. deja de lado las aventuras pandilleras de Derek –porque adentro tengo a un amigo que toda la noche no pego un ojo por esperarte y tu aquí afuera recordando tu época juvenil-.

-¿En serio?- Derek suena diferente una mezcla de esperanza y culpa.

-Sí, tú me dijiste que eso hacías en tu tiempo libre, entrar a autos…- E.H. hace jugueteos con las manos.

-No, eso no- Derek lo interrumpe abruptamente -Stiles-.

-Pues sí, es verdad- E.H. le mira recriminatóriamente.

-Lo siento- Derek habla en serio desconcertando a E.H. que nunca hubiera esperado una disculpa por parte de ese chico engreído, de hecho nunca hubiera esperado una conversación como esta con él, ni como la que tuvieron la noche anterior.

-Pues deberías de entrar para hablar y disculparte con él no conmigo- a veces para E.H. no es fácil tener tacto y esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

-¿Y Cam?- Derek le mira esperanzado –también quiero hablar con él-.

-Bueno con quien quieres hablar primero ¿Stiles o Camden?- E.H. sigue sonando un poco altivo.

-No lo sé- Derek se recarga bien el árbol dejando todo su peso –no lo sé-.

-Derek, eso lo tienes que decidir de una vez- E.H. suena concluyente.

-Te han dicho que eres un idiota- Derek le mira con protesta.

-Sólo los que son más idiotas que necesitan un empujón- E.H. le mira desafiante.

El moreno ve en dirección de la casa -Stiles- dice finalmente separándose del árbol –aunque no sé qué le voy a decir-.

-Sólo dilo- E.H. le anima ahora con un tono más amigable.

-Sabes siento como si le hubiera sido infiel- Derek mira nuevamente a E.H.

-Yo siento que es un pretexto para alargar esta conversación- E.H. vuelve a sonar altivo.

-De verdad- Derek le mira con molestia.

-Pues díselo a él- E.H. empuja a Derek hacía la casa.

Derek se detiene frente a la entrada de la casa apartandose un poco de E.H., da un respiro para tomar valor y se encamina a la puerta de la casa que sigue abierta como si le esperara, como si esa puerta no se cerrara nunca condenándole a entrar.

El sheriff ha terminado de desayunar y ha subido a su habitación por el cinturón que había dejado junto a las llaves, apresuradamente se despide su hijo y sus amigos que no dejan de hablar en el desayuno, sobre todo el que se llama Scott, para el sheriff el sería el mejor amigo de Stiles por su forma de ser que se parece a la de su hijo en lo despistado y divertido raro, el sheriff se apresura a salir por la puerta topandose de frente con Derek.

El moreno se detiene en seco al ver frente así al sheriff con todo y arma encima.

-Pensé que te habías ido- el sheriff lo suelta sin tapujos.

-¿Yo…?- el moreno se queda sorprendido por esa expresión tan ruda del padre de Stiles, de hecho el miedo le invade. En su mente miles de marañas se forman “y si ya sabe que él y Stiles han estado juntos” o “qué tal si Stiles le ha platicado de la duda que tiene Derek entre su hijo y Camden” o quizá “simplemente para el padre Stilinski él no es lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo” y así varias ideas cruzan por su mente.

-Olvídalo- admite el padre, pues hasta para él mismo sus palabras han sonado muy fuertes.

-Sheriff yo…- Derek quisiera disculparse o decir algo peor las palabras no surgen de su vacía boca.

-Pasa- esta vez las palabras son más amables pero aún puede sentir ese aire de dureza que el sheriff despide cuando le habla –luego hablamos- y nuevamente el aire de duda y tensión invade el ambiente con esas simples palabras.

-…- el moreno se queda sin palabras.

Pasa un segundo o una hora (quizá) mientras el moreno recupera el aire y por supuesto el valor para atravesar la puerta de la casa y adentrarse en el recibidor, para llegar a la cocina donde Isaac juguetea con Scott sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la presencia de Derek, quien tiene que hacer un ruidito con la garganta para llamar la atención de los chicos.

-¿Derek?- la pareja dice el nombre del susodicho con mucha admiración.

-¿Stiles?- el moreno no gasta en palabras innecesarias.

-Salió- Scott le señala la puerta que da al patio trasero de la casa.

-¿Estás bien?- Isaac le pregunta preocupado pues advierte las marcas oscuras bajo los ojos del moreno.

-Mmm- nuevamente solo menea la cabeza en forma afirmativa y se enfila a la puerta que Scott sigue señalando.

-¿Y Camden?- Isaac lanza la pregunta con preocupación por su hermano y suena algo acusatoria.

-No sé- contesta el moreno antes de desaparecer por la puerta que se cierra bruscamente.

El rubio y el latino se quedan observando sin decirse nada y sin hablar se levantan rápidamente para asomarse por la puerta y ver lo que ocurrirá entre Derek y Stiles.

-Ustedes dos vienen conmigo- E.H. se cruza de brazos al otro lado de la cocina.

-Pero queremos saber que va a pasar- Isaac suena como un niño chiquito al que le han quitado un dulce.

-Ustedes dos vienen conmigo- la voz de autoridad que ejerce E.H. hace que la pareja se separe del cristal de la puerta y se encaminen a la salida de la casa que es la dirección en la que señala E.H.

                                                                                                              

                                                                        

                                                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Si lo sé.. pero en el próximo capitulo sabrán que ocurrirá con estos dos y con sus amigos, y de hecho el siguiente capitulo es el último de esta tercer parte, para iniciar con la cuarta parte donde Derek cursará su último año!!!! y le dirá adiós a la universidad!!!!


	18. Headlines!  15. - Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles no ha dormido toda la noche... y Derek no ha llegado a su casa... tampoco Camden. Será que el moreno ha elegido a su amigo antes que a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Me he tardado casi 3 meses en subir este capitulo, pero es porque he estado muy ocupado. lo siento sin embargo, aquí está y espero no volver a atrasarme con este sterek.

Headlines!

15\. - Karma

 

-No me importa que sea mi cuñado lo voy a golpear- Scott camina de la mano de su novio detrás de E.H. que ha decidido que se sienten en una de las mesas de la plaza comercial. Han caminado todo el rato y al parecer sentarse es mejor que deambular con ocio, además ya se acerca la hora de la comida (raro en los actores porque ellos siempre tienen hambre).

-Lo ¿golpearas?- E.H. estira las piernas cuando ya se haya cómodamente sentado, ha remarcado el “golpearas” de una forma burlona que si hubiera sido otro, Isaac le hubiera armado pleito por ofender a su novio –eso lo quiero ver-.

-Nadie golpeara a nadie- Isaac abraza cariñosamente a su moreno.

-Pero si es verdad todo esto… - Scott mueve las manos intentando explicarse –tu hermano se está interponiendo entre Stiles y Derek, eso no está bien, porque desde hace tiempo que esos dos se quieren ¿no?-.

-¿Y cómo fue que se enteró de esto?- E.H. le pregunta a Isaac de manera graciosa –digo él –señalando maliciosamente al moreno que pone los ojos en blanco- nunca se entera de nada- E.H. habla de Scott como si el moreno no estuviera ahí –digo fue el último en enterarse que a el mismo le gusta estar en cuatro-.

Isaac deja escapar una sonrisa, pero se tapa la cara para que su novio no lo vea, Scott hace un puchero con mirada de odio hacía E.H.

-No es cierto- Scott habla después de un segundo de matar con la mirada a E.H. –que no lo comente en voz alta no quiere decir que no sepa lo que les pasa a mis amigos-.

-A ver si es cierto- E.H. se separa del respaldo de forma intimidante –dime ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que Stiles mostró interés por Derek?-.

-Eso…- Scott se pone a pensar –eso es trampa, eso ni tú te lo sabes-.

-Hasta Danny lo sabe, incluso Liam- E.H. se cruza de brazos molestando a su amigo.

-Fue antes… ¿de la pelea con Liam?- Scott habla con duda.

-Ves- E.H. mueve las manos al cielo –te enteras después de todos, eres el último-.

-Mi amor- Scott se recarga en Isaac y se esconde -pégale-.

-Al rato- Isaac le besa en el rostro y luego en los labios.

E.H. desvía la mirada sabe que no fue buena idea estar a solas con esos dos tórtolos pero no podía estar cerca de Stiles y Derek, pues aquellos debían arreglar sus asuntos en privado.

-Ya no se besen- E.H. hace cara de enojo –mejor sigamos peleando- E.H. siente que el karma le cobra caro sus burlas contra el despistado de Scott.

Scott ignora totalmente las palabras de su amigo soltero, es más besa con más fuerza a su novio que le sigue el juego. E.H. pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta de su sitio para ir por algo de beber. La pareja ríe victoriosos.

Stiles está parado en medio de su patio trasero, en su mano tiene el dije, se lo quitó cuando salió de la cocina pues el peso era demasiado, ahora que lo tiene de frente no sabe que hacer con él, levanta la mirada y observa los árboles que tiene delante de sí, de pronto se acuerda de que hace mucho no visita un bosque y menos el que se extiende tras su casa, cuando era niño recuerda que solía ir por allá, antes de que su padre se hartara de sus escapadas y mandara colocar una cerca más alta.

Cuando Stiles tenía como 8 años sólo tenía una amiga, nunca se sintió agraciado ni física ni socialmente, por lo que vivía en un mundo de fantasía, en un mundo donde la naturaleza estaba siempre en contacto con él, por suerte en cada lugar en el que vivió siempre había un bosque o un enorme parque cerca donde refugiarse, sin embargo, desde que se fue de Beacon Hills mucho de eso ha quedado en su pasado, pero estando ahí enfrente de esa inmensidad de árboles, una chispa surge en su interior que le pide revivir esa sensación que tenía cuando era niño y pre adolescente de libertad. Nuevamente ve el dije y lo deposita en su bolsillo trasero, después sabrá que hacer con él.

El castaño con más destreza corporal de la que tenía hace varios años brinca la cerca, cayendo suavemente del otro lado, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro luego comienza a caminar en línea recta, recordando sus lugares favoritos para esconderse, para estar en soledad.

El sol baña el casi medio día que se presenta para él. Siempre que se escapaba por esos árboles era porque le habían hecho algo en la escuela que le molestaba o le hicieron burla. El castaño nunca mostró debilidad o sentirse lastimado frente a las risas, sin embargo, a veces lo herían de verdad. El castaño nunca sintió como bullying todo eso que le hacían pues pensaba que no le afectaban o no tenían la relevancia necesaria en su vida.

El chico recuerda bien que todo eso empezó cuando tenía como 7 años, cuando su único amigo se mudó de la primera ciudad en la que vivió, forzando al chico a refugiarse en los libros y las series de televisión, volviéndose el raro de la clase por lo tanto la persona molestable, a cada lugar al que se mudó después era el "nuevo", eso lo hacía distanciarse de la gente y que no tuviera más amigos, los viajes comenzaron luego de que su madre falleciera cuando el tenía 10 años, su padre necesitaba alejarse de su ciudad, de la gente que conocían, de los recuerdos de su mujer. Stiles era como una hoja al aire que se movía de una ciudad a otra hasta que llegó a Beacon Hills, donde finalmente se asentaron

Pero el paso del tiempo no sólo cura heridas sino que hace otras, y al llegar a los 14 años, Stiles era un adolescente delgado, pálido, con una lengua muy larga que se fue afilando cuando era chico mientras le molestaban aunque él no decía nada en voz alta. Al llegar a Beacon Hills nuevamente las burlas regresan. En estas ocasiones Stiles se defendía utilizando su única arma: las palabras y su sentido de jugar con ellas, los tonos y temas. En resumidas cuentas Stiles se volvió sarcástico.

Pero eso es otra historia.

Para el castaño regresar al bosque le trae buenos recuerdos, pues la soledad ha sido parte de su vida, se ha sentido bien en su compañía. Ahora es lo que lo motiva a andar y sentir como el viento le acaricia. Siempre que necesitaba alejarse de los humanos o que esos mismos humanos se burlaban de lo delgado y perdedor que lucía se perdía entre las sombras de las hojas bajo el sol de media tarde.

El castaño termina su caminata junto a un enorme árbol cortado a la mitad, el árbol está muerto, sin embargo, por cosas extrañas de la naturaleza no ha perdido su color café. Ese es el árbol favorito del chico, pues le recuerda a él mismo.

Derek toma un poco de aire y cierra la puerta tras de sí, camina con cautela por el patio, para el moreno ese patio es demasiado grande considerando que solo dos, bueno ahora una persona viven ahí, el chico observa por todas partes e incluso camina rodeando la casa para encontrase con el castaño, lo hace con suavidad como si se encontrara cazando a un ciervo, como si él fuera el predador y Stiles fuera su presa, pero después de varios minutos de no encontrar ni un solo rastro de Stiles, se le frunce el entrecejo de desconcierto, ese entrecejo que sólo el castaño ha logrado alizar y decide entrar a la cocina.

El moreno se queda sin moverse en la mitad de la cocina mira para un lado y luego para el otro, después camina hacía la cocina y nuevamente observa para todos lados.

-¿Chicos?- el moreno lanza la pregunta con un volumen bajo.

Derek se acerca a la escalera y quiere gritar el nombre de alguno de los amigos de Stiles pero decide no hacerlo porque está seguro que la casa está vacía.

-Perfecto- el moreno deja escapar un suspiro de hartazgo así que decide salir de la casa cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

El moreno se encamina hacia a la calle pero luego busca en sus bolsillos y no encuentra su cartera, así que se regresa a la casa de seguro se quedó en la cocina donde recuerda llevarla en la mano cuando estaba hablando con Isaac y Scott. El moreno se acerca a la puerta y trata de empujarla pero esta no cede.

-Lo que me faltaba- el chico hace unos intentos más pero esa puerta no abre.

Así que decide entrar por la puerta de la cocina, pero al llegar nuevamente se lleva una sorpresa también está cerrado.

-Pero ¿cómo? Si yo…- Derek empieza a recordar sus pasos, se visualiza a si mismo caminando de la cocina, preguntándole a la pareja por Stiles, recuerda que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada cuando la abrió y… recuerda también que la dejo medio abierta cuando salió a buscar a Stiles al patio, después de buscar al castaño recuerda haber entrado a la cocina y haber cerrado la puerta hasta que hizo un clic que le pasó desapercibido.

-Tenía que ser- Derek supone que la puerta tiene el seguro por dentro. De hecho desde el cristal puede ver efectivamente su cartera en la mesa como si se burlara de él. Como si el karma le cayera encima tal cual, como si él hubiera hecho algo malo ¿lo hizo? Esa es la pregunta que le ronda en la cabeza.

El moreno se aleja de la casa antes de que los vecinos piensen que es un ladrón, aunque sería bueno, al menos así el sheriff se encargaría de eso y tendría la oportunidad de recuperar su cartera, aunque pensándolo mejor no es bueno que el padre de Stiles lo encuentre en esa embarazosa situación.

-Bien ¿qué vamos a ver?- E.H. ha convencido a los tórtolos (después de varios intentos) de ver una película (porque al parecer ninguno quiere hacer algo realmente), pero la pareja se sigue besando dándole poca importancia a la cartelera.

-Pues…- Isaac trata de hablar pero Scott le da otro beso… E.H. los mira con desagrado.

-Los odio a ambos- el chico levanta la voz haciendo que toda la gente que los rodea gire el rostro para verlos –y mucho- la última parte la dice por lo bajo pues siente la mirada de todos los presentes y se sonroja, para luego esconder la cara entre sus brazos mientras se recarga en la mesa.

-Vamos- el rubio jala a su novio hasta ponerlo de pie y luego jala al otro moreno que no levanta el rostro de sus brazos -¿E.H.?-.

Scott se suelta de Isaac y se acerca a su amigo que no se mueve. Despacio le toca la cabeza con una suave caricia.

-¿Estás bien?- Scott suena preocupado por su amigo y con un poco de esfuerzo le levanta el rostro descubriendo una pequeña lágrima.

-¿Yo…?- E.H. se seca la lágrima-…-.

Stiles tiene los ojos cerrados deja el viento lo acaricie, deja que el tiempo pase, deja que la vida continúe. Mientras el castaño está ahí en soledad los pensamientos de lo que ha pasado esa semana le llegan todos juntos, pero como se ha prometido no pensar en ellos, los deja que pasen los deja correr como un río, sin clavarse con ninguno de ellos.

El castaño quisiera seguir ahí perdido en la soledad, sintiéndose libre, pero su estómago le invita a levantarse e ir por algo de comida, así que el chico se encamina por la vereda para regresar a su casa, pero después de unos 15 minutos de pensarlo mejor, se desvía para el pueblo, no quiere encontrase a Derek, quizá este en casa esperándole, el castaño decide mejor ir a comer una hamburguesa en algún sitio lejos de su casa.

El chico se instala en una mesa después de haber deambulado como 40 minutos, el hambre es muy fuerte y su estómago le ruge como nunca.

-¿Qué deseas ordenar?- la chica de ojos claros le regala una sonrisa al castaño.

-Una hamburguesa… la más grande que tengas- Stiles hace un puchero despertando una risa en la chica.

-Alguien tiene mucha hambre- la chica se cruza de brazos – ¿y de tomar? ¿El refresco más grande?-.

-Más o menos- Stiles deja escapar una risa en voz baja –mejor… la malteada de vainilla más grande-.

-La hamburguesa más grande y la malteada más grande en camino- la chica se aleja mientras le guiñe de forma coqueta.

El chico se sonríe pero luego toma conciencia de lo que acaba de pasar “ha coqueteado con la mesera”, nunca antes había hecho eso, algo se le tenía que pegar de E.H. o de…, decide dejar sus comparaciones hasta ahí, pues la otra opción es el moreno de ojos claros y no quiere en este momento acordarse de él.

Cuando la mesera regresa Stiles trata de tratarla lo más “normal” posible, pero le resulta imposible, la chica juguetea con sus cabello mientras cruza unas cuantas palabras con el castaño y este a su vez le sigue el juego sin poder evitar esa galantería que ha aprendido de tanto estar con sus amigos. Stiles ya no es el mismo niño inocente que se fue de Beacon Hills.

La hamburguesa sabe deliciosa, en poco tiempo se la termina al igual que la malteada así que pide unas papas extras, pues las que acompañaban a su hamburguesa desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

-Y ¿andas de paseo por Beacon Hills?- la chica le pregunta al castaño luego de entregarle las papas a la francesa.

-Eh… sí- el chico traga un poco de saliva –bueno mi padre vive aquí y pues yo ando de visita-.

-Tu ¿papá?- la chica suena interesada -¿lo conozco?-.

-Es el sheriff- el chico le regala una sonrisa que se acompaña de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿En serio?- la chica parece sorprendida –tu papá también es muy atractivo-.

El chico se pone color jitomate –gracias… creo-.

La chica se ríe y se aleja de la mesa sin despegarle la vista al muchacho que no sabe dónde esconder la cabeza.

Derek tiene mucha hambre pero no sabe qué hacer,  pues no sabe dónde están los “actores” -como hace referencia a los amigos de Stiles- quizá ellos puedan ayudarlo a eso, y lo más importante no sabe nada de Stiles, se siente mal porque no ha podido hablar con el chico, lo peor es que no conoce a nadie más en ese pueblo. El moreno sigue caminando esperando que en algún momento una luz de esperanza aparezca frente a sí, pero ya lleva suficiente tiempo con el sol a todo lo que da y ni siquiera tiene un dinero para un helado o algo así, pues su maldita cartera sigue en la cocina de los Stilinski. De seguro es el maldito karma por no haber aclarado las cosas a tiempo.

-¿Derek?- una voz suena tras de él, el moreno reconoce la voz y se gira sobre sus talones.

-¿Cam?- el “ojos claros” lo mira con sorpresa y sin saber cómo explicar lo que ocurre a continuación, se encuentra abrazando al Lahey mayor.

-Derek…- el rubio no sabe si corresponder el abrazo o empujarlo, sin embargo, sus células le gritan que abrace al moreno, finalmente cede y sus brazos se pierden en el cuerpo de Derek.

-Pensé que te habías ido, que estabas… que bien que estés aquí- Derek se separa un poco de Camden para hablarle a los ojos.

El rubio se separa del chico y mira el suelo para evitar la mirada penetrante de su amigo.

-No puedo dejar a mi hermano solo aquí- la respuesta del chico fue dolorosa para ambos.

-…Cierto- contesta Derek perdiendo la luz que acaba de ganar al ver al Lahey mayor todavía en Beacon Hills.

-¿Qué haces caminado a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar con “tu novio”?- la palabra “novio” salió como si fuera una lanza muy afilada, o al menos así la sintió el chico al decirla en voz alta.

-No seas así- Derek mira el suelo también –Cam tú…-.

-No digas más- el rubio levanta la vista pero la desvía al otro lado de la calle –lo dejaste muy claro ayer-.

-Lo siento- Derek también sigue con la vista concentrada en otro lugar.

-Has notado que últimamente te disculpas mucho- Cam suena incisivo –antes no eras así, eras más…-.

-¿Orgulloso? ¿Imbécil?- Derek le mira a la cara.

-Diferente- Cam levanta la vista y se cruza con la mirada del moreno –iba a decir diferente-.

-De verdad lo siento- el “ojos claros” vuelve a bajar la mirada.

-Debo de ver a Isaac- Lahey da un  paso hacia atrás –debo irme…-.

Derek intenta detener a su amigo pero el chico se aleja lo más rápido del lugar, el moreno se queda observando el sitio por el cual desapareció Camden, por dentro se pregunta que habrá hecho mal para tener una suerte de perros, para tener ese karma.

El moreno sigue su camino sin rumbo, poco a poco su andar le lleva a un parque que no tiene más que a unos niños jugando en la lejanía, su paso es triste y melancólico. El moreno no levanta la cabeza y casi se estrella con un árbol en dos ocasiones, sin embargo, no le importa mucho su integridad física pues anímicamente se siente fatal. Su andar sonámbulo lo hace (ahora sí) chocar con un cuerpo que al igual que el suyo va a dar al suelo.

-Perdón- dice el moreno mientras yace en el suelo y trata de ayudar a – ¿Stiles?-.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Isaac se sienta al lado de E.H. dejando que Scott siga arrodillado frente al chico que levanta la vista al techo para no seguir derramando lágrimas.

-Se muere- son las pocas palabras que surgen de los labios del latino –mi madre se muere-.

-E.H... yo…- Isaac no sabe que decir, pues recuerda que cuando perdió a su madre, nunca encontró a alguien que le dijera algo apropiado a su situación, y aunque fuera un pequeño solo frente a ese momento terrible (rodeado de mucha gente) recuerda muy bien que solo pudo ocultarse en los brazos de su hermano mayor y dejar de escuchar las estúpidas frases “entiendo tu dolor” o “cuánto lo siento”.

-Amigo…- Scott abraza al latino que sigue mirando al cielo, con esa simple palabra logra entrar en los brazos del chico.

Isaac por su parte se pone de pie y con una mano le acaricia el cabello. Despacio le da un beso en la coronilla.

-No quiero hablar de eso- E.H. comienza a hablar después de separarse de Scott, Isaac aún tiene la mano en su cabeza con suaves caricias –pero no soporto más, es…-.

-No digas más- Isaac se coloca de cuclillas al lado de su amigo –no es necesario si tú no quieres-.

-Gracias- responde el latino sintiendo como Scott le toma una mano.

-Lo que necesites, no dudes en pedirlo- Scott suena amable y cálido.

Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en el rostro de E.H. -gracias- repite en voz muy baja, después de un largo suspiro el latino dice  –ya les arruine el romance-.

-No te preocupes- Isaac le acaricia la cabeza otra vez –si quieres nos podemos besar otra vez sin hacerte caso-.

-Tontos- comenta el latino limpiándose una mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Pero así nos quieres- Scott lo abraza muy suavemente.

-Vamos al cine- E.H. se levanta de su lugar.

Scott se coloca a su izquierda mientras que Isaac lo hace a la derecha de E.H. dejándolo en medio en un abrazo que se prolonga hasta que llegan a la taquilla.

Para el rubio, E.H. es el chico más fuerte que ha conocido, siempre tiene una sonrisa, siempre está de buen humor, siempre tiene alguna palabra de aliento para quien lo necesite, de hecho piensa que el chico es popular por eso, por ser un buen AMIGO, no sabe cómo describirlo pero siente que E.H. es un ser hermoso, lleno de vida y que justo le ocurriera eso lo hace ser humano, lo hace ser aún más hermoso, pues no parece romperse a pesar de lo que lo ocurre a su madre, el Lahey menor no sabe a ciencia cierta (sólo lo poco que les ha dicho E.H.) el estado de la madre de su amigo, pero debe suponer que es demasiado grave para que el chico se suelte a llorar así.

Mientras E.H. observa la película en su mente vuelven a pasar imágenes de su madre enferma, el chico no es de esas personas que se quejan por todo o que andan diciéndole al mundo lo que le  ocurre en su vida, sin embargo, ya no podía seguir guardando ese peso para sí mismo. Desde que salió del hospital el día que Stiles y los demás fueron por él, se prometió no arruinarles la estancia vacacional con sus amigos, se prometió no decir nada sobre su madre, pero el peso era tan fuerte, además la situación de Stiles, Derek y Camden le molestaba, pues los tres tenían la vida por delante, con sueños, metas , oportunidades y demás cosas como para no poder elegir o decir lo que sienten, por eso les dio esos consejos porque no quería verles sufrir “de gratis” diría el mismo E.H. Aún tiene un enorme hueco en el corazón y en alma pero no dejara que eso mengüe su vida, sabe que cuenta con sus amigos y eso es un punto enorme a favor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta algo agresivo el castaño sin levantarse del suelo, ni aceptar la ayuda del moreno que sigue con la mano extendida.

-¿Yo?- Derek se pone nervioso, y ni siquiera sabe por qué –pues caminando-.

-Pensé que estabas…- Stiles no sabía que decir y se sentó en el pasto –no llegaste a casa-.

-No quería molestar a tu padre tocando la puerta- Derek se sienta al lado del chico –dormí afuera, mejor ¿no?-.

-No tienes que explicarme- Stiles miraba sus manos compulsivamente para evitar la mirada del moreno.

-Quiero hacerlo- Derek deja que las palabras surjan como si fueran una súplica –de verdad quiero explicarte todo este asunto-.

-Derek, mira…- Stiles comenzó a hablar pero Derek lo interrumpe.

-Stiles, deja te explico cómo estuvieron las cosas- Derek se atora con las palabras como si le quemaran mientras se escurren por su boca –y luego tú… bueno quiero que me escuches-.

-No necesito que me expliques nada- Stiles lo mira a la cara y se pierde en el chico.

-Pero de verdad quiero hacerlo- Derek le mira suplicante –porque si no sentiré que no sabes todo esto que ha pasado y no quiero que te imagines cosas, de verdad, escúchame- el moreno le mira suplicante, el castaño quiere decir algo pero se detiene y sólo traga saliva bajando la mirada, el moreno ve su oportunada y comienza a hablar -ayer hablé con Camden, mira yo no sabía lo que él sentía por mí, nunca lo imaginé, además yo, yo no siento lo mismo por él, Cam es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho pero no significa lo que tú significas para mí, pero por lo mismo no quiero perderlo, es mi mejor amigo lo conozco desde siempre, él… él… -.

-Él es especial, lo sé- contesta el castaño alejando la mirada.

-Pero yo te amo Stiles- las palabras surgen como una luz que lo alumbra todo, Stiles le mira como si estuviera desorbitado y Derek no puede creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta –esa es la verdad te amo Stiles y quiero estar contigo-.

-Derek… yo- Stiles quiere hacer miles de cosas sin embargo, su cuerpo no reacciona como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

-Te amo Stiles, nunca he amado a nadie más- Derek se coloca de rodillas frente al chico –perdón por hacerte sufrir, me odio por hacerte esto, porque hayas pasado todo esto, pero si de algo sirve para que me perdones, estoy aquí porque te amo-.

El castaño se coloca en la misma posición que Derek tiene, para quedar cara a cara, el castaño es un par de centímetros más bajo que el moreno, sin embargo eso no impide que se acerque despacio a los labios de Derek y se den un suave beso, un beso cálido y tierno.

-¿Me perdonas?- Derek suelta las palabras muy suavemente como si no quisiera romper el ambiente que ambos han creado, el moreno le mira a los ojos con la mayor esperanza que nunca ha tenido en toda su vida.

-Yo también te amo- Stiles acerca su nariz a la del moreno y las frota suavemente –no tengo nada que perdonarte, fue un malentendido, estamos aquí juntos ¿no? Eso es lo que importa-.

-Tú eres lo más importante que tengo Stiles- Derek recarga su frente en la del menor –nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti, de hecho pienso que no he amado a alguien antes de ti-.

-Eso es muy…- Stiles está nervioso y muchas sensaciones se arremolinan en su interior, sin embargo, logra decir la palabra que estaba buscando -¿lindo?-.

Y un beso más surge entre ellos…

Al separse Derek nota el cuello desnudo del chico, no lleva el trisquel que le regalo antes de terminar las clases, quiere decir algo pero se guarda las palabras en su interior, en una pequeña herida que tiene en el alma. Stiles se da cuenta...

-El trisquel...- Stiles revisa su bolso trasero y lo saca -lo guarde aquí... no sabía que iba a pasar entre nosotros y... no lo iba a tirar, sólo...-. Derek lo calla dandole un beso en los labios, Stiles le abraza y se pierden en su mundo.

Los tres amigos están sentados en el porche de la casa mirando como el crepúsculo se apodera de la lejanía de Beacon Hills, Isaac abraza a Scott que se encuentra dentro de sus brazos, pues tiene frío (pretexto para tocarse).

E.H. cierra los ojos cuando un suave viento los acaricia, extiende las manos al cielo y deja escapar una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Stiles está de pie frente a sus amigos que lo miran asombrados, Derek va a su lado tomados de la mano.

-¡Ya regresaron!- Scott no puede evitar o hacer menos expresión de la emoción que le da que Stiles este nuevamente con Derek.

-Me da gusto- E.H. se levanta de su sitio y les regala una sonrisa a ambos chicos –estamos aquí porque nos salimos en la mañana para que hablaran y no sabíamos a qué hora regresar, pero creímos que no estaban en casa, ...luego de que tocamos la puerta muchas veces estuvimos seguros que no estaban en casa-.

-Se tardaron mucho en hablar- Isaac comenta mordiéndose los labios –todo el día-.

-De hecho…- Stiles se sonroja –estuve casi todo el día solo-.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- E.H. y Scott se miran asombrados.

-Ya luego les cuento- Stiles los rebasa sin soltar a Derek de la mano -¿Quieren cenar?-.

-¡¡¡Sí!!!- sus amigos gritan muy animados al mismo tiempo casi dejándole sordo.

-Es que comimos en el cine- Scott habla como si hubiera hecho una travesura –y se nos acabó el dinero-.

-Todo fue culpa de E.H.- Isaac le señala con un dedo enorme –nos obligó a salir de la casa sin voltear a ver a tras siquiera-.

Stiles les invita a pasar a la casa y con una simple mirada le agradece a E.H. todo lo que ha hecho por él y por Derek mientras ha estado en Beacon Hills.

Todavía faltan más día de vacaciones, sin embargo, ahora serán distintos al lado de Derek, al lado de su novio. Eso es un asunto que resolverán después pues no han aclarado ese titulo, sin embargo, es lo que son ahora.

Stiles es el último en entrar a su casa y cuando está a punto de cerrar, una mano detiene la puerta.

-Stiles- Camden le mira directamente a la cara –podemos hablar-.

 

 

                                                                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personalmente ha sido un capitulo muy emotivo para mi, he tomado algunas cosas de mi vida para escribirlo, espero les guste. por cierto el próximo capitulo entra de la siguiente etapa de la historia titulada: ON YOUR RADAR que nuevamente es en la escuela en un nuevo semestre, en esos capítulos ambos chicos serán novios oficiales y al menos ellos no sufrirán tanto... los demás... no estoy seguro.


	19. Prefacio  En tu radar (On your Radar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo semestre comienza... ahora ya son oficialmente novios... el último año de Derek en la universidad también se acerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este es el prefacio para este cuarto apartado de la serie "Los sábados son para..." titulado En tu radar (On Your Radar). espero les guste este nuevo camino que tendrá la historia

Prefacio

En tu radar (On your Radar)

Mira con cierta sorpresa al enorme edificio que tiene frente a si, no como la primera vez que lo vio más bien con la sorpresa de estar donde está ahora, pero aún siente que no lo conoce del todo, como si nunca hubiera entrado en él, siempre le ha gustado la arquitectura imponente de su universidad tan alta, tan grande, tan café con verde, tan majestuosa, pero sobre todo tan llena de sabiduría, de experiencias y de sus amigos, con sus grandes pasillos y escaleras, se sabe de memoria todo el lugar incluso podría caminar con los ojos vendados y llegar a donde fuera.

El quinto semestre ha iniciado para el castaño, está emocionado y a la vez nervioso, ha llegado a una nueva etapa de su vida, su verano ha estado lleno de emociones ¿por qué no gritarlo? Ha pasado las vacaciones al lado de su novio, Derek Hale. Pero estando frente a su universidad se siente tan pequeño, siente que le falta mucho por aprender pero sobre todo por vivir.

Para el moreno ver nuevamente su universidad le llena de muchas sensaciones inexplicables, pero la que le gana es la melancolía pues este año es el último de estudio; nunca pensó o se imaginó al menos que su aventura universitario llegaría a su fin tan pronto…  la que por más de cuatro años ha sido su casa, su hogar, en menos de un año dejará de serlo, los amigos que se han vuelto hermanos ya no estarán a un muro de distancia, el tiempo pasará y deberá decirle adiós a todo eso que conoce.

Sin embargo, este año puede ser fenomenal y grandioso pues lo empieza al lado del chico que había tenido siempre en su radar de ligue, que habían pasado algunos momentos y noches juntos pero el moreno quería más con él, quería vivir por él y con él, quería que fuera suyo y de nadie más quería llamarlo su novio, lo ha logrado.

El castaño y el moreno se mirar a los ojos, han llegado juntos a la escuela después de esas vacaciones increíbles que han tenido en Beacon Hills, se observan con una media sonrisa, como cómplices, como amigos, como pareja.

-¿Estás listo?- el “ojos claros” es el que rompe ese silencio que se ha formado entre ellos.

-Eso creo- contesta el menor dejando ver su dentadura blanca.

-¿Eso crees?- Derek le mira con arrogancia.

-¿Tú sí?- Stiles suena retador y levanta una ceja en señal de superioridad.

-Eso creo…- Derek usa las mismas palabras con el mismo tono que usó el castaño y al final extiende una sonrisa enorme.

Stiles no puede evitarlo así que lo hace, le planta un beso en los labios al moreno quien responde apasionadamente ese contacto,  y es que para el castaño ver sonreír a Derek es como una invitación para besarlo.

-Sí ya sabemos, ya no están en el radar de ligue- E.H. pasa al lado de los chicos que no lo escuchan o lo disimulan pues se siguen besando.

Despacio se separan y se miran a los ojos, Derek recarga su frente sobre el castaño y deja escapar unas palabras con un suspiro suave.

-Te amo…-.

                                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como es prefacio no lleva mucho eso si les adelanto que estos cinco capítulos planeo que sea miel sobre hojuelas para estos dos, no prometo lo mismo para los demás personajes...


	20. On your radar  16.- Notable (Notorious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza un nuevo semestre, el tercer año para Stiles y el último para Derek.  
> Algunas cosas cambiaron y otras siguen igual.  
> Sin embargo, es notable el amor en el aire... al igual que el dolor.

On your radar

16.- Notable (Notorious)

 

 

El comedor está repleto de personas, todos se ven extasiados, hay ruido muchas voces que intercambian experiencias, risas, momentos, recuerdos. Son las 3 de la tarde, es la primera vez que se ocupa ese recinto después de las vacaciones por lo que las conversaciones versan sobre las aventuras en la playa, en la montaña, en los campamentos, en las grandes ciudades, en los pequeños pueblos, en el extranjero, en las fiestas… pero hay un chico que se encuentra en el césped bajo un árbol mirando a la nada.

E.H. está sentado mientras el viento empuja las hojas con figuras de estrella que ha cortado del árbol momentos antes… puede ver como bailotean en el espacio despidiéndose de él, en giros gráciles que se elevan cada vez más hasta alejarse lo suficiente para perderles interés. Después de pasar un par de días con sus amigos en Beacon Hills el chico regreso a cuidar a su madre. Fueron momentos extraños y bellos… que se sintieron como melancolía pura.

\- ¿Dónde está E.H.? - Stiles gira su cabeza para buscar a su amigo mientras se dispone a sentarse entre Isaac y Cora.

-No lo sé- la chica también busca con la mirada - ¿no venía contigo? – la morena le mira inquisitiva.

-Sí, pero pasé al baño- el castaño se rasca la cabeza -me dijo que lo vería aquí.

-Yo no lo he visto- Scott se levanta de los brazos del rubio para asomarse a la fila que compra comida -Isaac y yo llegamos primeros, no ha pasado por aquí-.

-¿Quieres que lo busquemos?- el rubio enmarca sus cejas con preocupación.

-Tal vez necesite estar solo- comenta Cora mientras se sienta en su lugar -o ¿te dijo algo?-.

-No… sólo que quería que estuviéramos todos- Stiles hace un puchero con sus labios, un gesto triste.

-Ya estoy aquí, no estés triste- la voz resuena detrás del castaño quien se gira sonriente para terminar en un beso con Derek.

-Tonto- el castaño se separa del moreno - ¿te quedas con nosotros?- la pregunta tiene un poco de esperanza.

-No- el moreno sonríe -sólo vine a saludar, mis amigos quieren ir a otro lado, ya salimos de clase…- el moreno usa ojos de perrito- ¿está bien? -.

-No te preocupes por mi- Stiles suspira antes de continuar -si yo pudiera también me alejaría de los deberes-.

Derek le regala un beso más largo -te veo cuando salgas de clase- deposita su frente sobre la frente del menor.

-Nos vemos- dice el castaño cerrando los ojos.

Un beso más. El moreno desaparece de la cafetería en compañía de Boyd y Parrish. Camden no ha aparecido todavía o al menos el castaño no lo ha visto, no se atreve a preguntarle a Isaac sobre él, Stiles tiene en su mano izquierda el dije, lo acaricia compulsivamente, sin darse cuenta es un movimiento que ahora hace cada vez que piensa y reflexiona mucho.

 -Ya se fue- la voz de Isaac saca de su ensoñación al castaño -come- la orden tiene un dejo de burla.

-Estaba pensando…- comenta Stiles mientras se acomoda en su lugar. Lo último que suelta de su momento de reflexión es el trisquel.

\- ¿En qué? - pregunta Cora después de beber un poco de agua.

-En E.H.- miente antes de darle un bocado a su emparedado.

-Él debe estar bien- Isaac deja una pequeña sonrisa que surja de su rostro -como dices quizá necesite estar a solas.

-Mejor dime- Cora toma el control de la conversación observando directamente a Stiles- ¿cómo te fue en las vacaciones? - el tono que su amiga usa tiene un dejo que el castaño no logra descifrar.

\- ¿A mí? – Stiles se atraganta un poco con el pedazo de comida que segundos antes había cortado con sumo cuidado.

-Pues si…- el tono de la chica suena más venenoso sonrojando al castaño -quiero que me cuentes como fue que te volviste mi cuñado- Cora sonríe malévolamente -con lujo de detalles-.

Isaac y Scott se ríen entre ellos poniendo más rojo a su amigo.

\- ¿De qué se ríen? – Danny llega a la mesa de los chicos  trae su bandeja de comida con una gran ensalada, algo dentro de un recipiente y una botella de agua a su lado derecho va Malia con su propio almuerzo con la cabeza un poco baja.

-Stiles estaba a punto de contarnos como fue que se hizo novio de mi hermano- Cora sigue observando al castaño que palidece un poco más.

\- ¿Novio? – la pregunta sale apretujada de la garganta de Malia.

Cora se gira y voltea a ver a la chica -perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí- la morena se muerde la lengua no sabe qué más decir.

-No hay problema- la voz de Malia sigue siendo opaca -me tomó por sorpresa- la chica mira directamente a Stiles -felicidades- ahora el tono sonó algo ligero.

-Gracias- comenta el castaño tragando un poco de saliva.

Malia le regala una sonrisa que sabe a algo que no es alegría. Danny se sienta jalando a Malia a su lado. El chico piensa que los que fueron amantes puedes ser amigos, al menos eso le pasó con Isaac y Aiden, son amigos, aunque el camino con Aiden fue un poco tortuoso. Por eso obliga a Malia a convivir con Stiles pues ambos son personas de mucha estima, no le gustaría escoger entre ellos. Pero es notorio que para la castaña cuesta un poco.

-¿Y ustedes?- Danny mira a Isaac y Scott -¿cómo la pasaron?

-Bien- Scott es quien contesta -estuvimos con Stiles, bueno los últimos días de vacaciones- Scott se separa un poco de su novio para continuar -yo llegué el mismo día que E.H., Isaac ya estaba con Stiles, la pasamos muy bien ¿y tú?-.

-¡Qué suerte!- comenta Danny poniendo los ojos en blanco -yo fui con mis padres, digo los veo cada fin de semestre, así que pensé que podría ir a mitad de las vacaciones a ver a Ethan o quizá él podría ir a visitarme-.

\- ¿Pero…? -Isaac adivina que la plática de Danny es una queja. Era obvio que preguntarles por sus vacaciones era mero pretexto para sacar todo lo que lleva dentro.

-Pero a mis papás se les ocurrió que deberíamos ir a ver a todos nuestros parientes que no he visto desde que entré a la universidad- Danny resopla antes de continuar -así que anduve en carretera todas las vacaciones-.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- Cora ya casi termina su almuerzo.

Antes de empezar a hablar, Danny da un largo suspiro uno que está lleno de aflicción.

-A Houston, Chicago, …Atlanta, Nashville, …Minneapolis y Denver, si nada más- Danny se esconde entre sus manos para luego continuar -no pude ver a Ethan, sólo hablamos por teléfono y eso cuando era de noche, cuando estábamos en casa de mis tíos o en el hotel porque luego en carretera no había señal-.

-¿Ya lo viste? – pregunta Malia que no había ni siquiera suspirado, Stiles agradece que hable pues se sintió preocupado por ella cuando se enteró que ya era novio de Derek, a veces las personas no expresan nada de forma verbal pero por dentro pueden estar muriendo a veces eso pasa desapercibido sin ser notado, así que la participación de Malia en la conversación podía ser un punto a favor - ¿o todavía no?-.

-Sí antes de clase- Dany suena a decepción- pero fueron como 10 minutos, ni siquiera platicamos bien- el tono de su voz se apaga más.

-¿Sigue en clase?- ahora es Cora la que pregunta.

-Sí- la tristeza de Danny es muy evidente.

-¿Con quién?- Stiles ya ha acabado de comer.

-Es actuación con Peter- Danny sabe lo que eso significa.

-Ósea que no tiene hora de salida- Isaac habla con algo de burla mientras despacio abraza a Scott como si presumiera que él si esta con su novio. Isaac puede ser un poco (como decirlo sin sonar grosero) un poco “maldito” o mejor dicho una persona sin el tacto suficiente (es más elegante).

-Lo sé- murmura Danny poniendo sus ojos en blanco sintiendo la bofetada de burla del ojiazul. El sonido del reloj marca la hora en punto, haciendo que los chicos de teatro se apresuren a su siguiente clase.

-Nos vemos Malia- Stiles se despide suavemente de la chica, no sabe si darle un beso en la mejilla o sólo despedirse de mano.

-Nos vemos- dice la chica levantando la mano para agitarla en el aire. No hay contacto entre ellos. Al castaño le duele un poco, pues la chica es importante en su vida, sin embargo, no la obligará a nada que no quiera, si despedirse de él con más intimidad es doloroso, pues no la rosará siquiera.

Los chicos llegan con prisa al salón de clase, algunos compañeros ya están ahí, entre ellos E.H. y Meredith que se encuentran sentados uno junto el otro sin hablar, mirando hacia el techo del escenario, donde está la parrilla llena de luces, de cuerdas, de varas, bambalinas y piernas, la cámara negra del teatro. Algunos más están platicando en el pasillo o en la orilla del escenario.

Las últimas en llegar son Lydia y su séquito, bueno las chicas porque Thomas ya estaba sentado en la butaquería a algunos lugares de E.H. y Mer.

Todos se acomodan en sus grupos de amigos, Liam, Mason y Oliver están sentados hasta atrás del recinto, un poco enfrente de ellos están Kara y Lorilee, justo en medio E.H. y Meredith, sitio dónde se acomodan Stiles y Cora del lado izquierdo de Mer, Isaac y Scott del lado derecho de E.H. formando una larga hilera, son el grupo de amigos más numeroso del salón, hasta enfrente se encuentra Thomas, Lydia, Sidney y Carrie. Los 15 chicos del tercer año están en espera de su materia que de ahora en adelante (o al menos este año) será su favorita Taller de Puesta en Escena, aún no saben quién será su profesor, pero saben que al finalizar ese curso tendrán su primera puesta en escena en una temporada de 50 funciones. Algo que los alegra y los atemoriza sólo un poco.

Un hombre entra despacio, camina hasta llegar a la butaquería, todos los ojos lo observan anonadados, el hombre alto y guapo sigue su andar hasta colocarse justo atrás de Meredith, se sienta y dice:

-Buen día alumnos- da un resoplido suave y continúa- ¿son todos?- la pregunta es respondida con leves movimientos de afirmación de todo el grupo, nadie se atreve a hablar, el hombre que tienen enfrente se ve muy imponente, además tiene un acento como francés -perfecto quince- el número se desliza en el aire con un poco de suficiencia -soy Sebastian Valet, yo será su profesor y director de esta materia, espero hayan descansado muy bien en sus vacaciones porque vamos a trabajar desde ahora- los chicos se miran extrañados entre ellos -así que 2 minutos para estar en el escenario, contando desde ahora.

Todos se quitan las sudaderas o bufandas para subir apresuradamente al escenario, pues saben que tendrán dos horas de trabajo físico intenso, quizá mañana amanezcan con dolor de cuerpo.

-No vino hoy- Boyd saca su celular y lo observa -son las cinco cuarenta- vuelve a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué raro?- Parrish toma el último sorbo de su vaso -Isaac si estaba en la fac. lo vi en la cafetería-.

-Le mandé un whats en la primera clase, no me respondió-  Boyd suspira despacio -luego le marqué antes de la segunda, me mandó a buzón lo intenté dos veces más- Boyd mira directamente a Derek para preguntarle -¿no te dijo nada mientras estuvo contigo en Beacon Hills?- cruzando los brazos se acomoda en su lugar.

El susodicho no menciona palabra o mejor dicho no quiere hacerlo por lo que toma un poco de su frappé lentamente mientras siente la mirada de sus amigos sobre él.

-¿Si o no?- el rubio tamborilea con los dedos sobre la mesa con un poco de desesperación.

Derek piensa las palabras exactas para decirlo en voz alta… sin embargo, ni siquiera puede pensar en lo que puede decir o no, si el moreno hace memoria Camden es… fue… bueno no sabe lo que son… en su mente se dice, aún somos amigos, desde el primer día de clases comenzaron a platicar el pretexto fue algo de un edificio o de un aula, ahora no importa lo que tiene la importancia real que es notorio (al menos para el moreno) fue que a partir de ese momento se hicieron amigos, habían pasado juntos todos esos cuatro años, Derek conoció a todos los chicos y chicas que se ligó el rubio, Camden aprobó a las novias del moreno y también a los chicos con los que salió alguna vez, compartieron sueños, metas, fiestas, bares, cumpleaños, deseos, errores, melodías, rupturas, etc., miles de aventuras más, tienen una gran historia si lo comparan con Boyd o Parrish, pues el primero no les hablaba hasta el segundo semestre y fue precisamente al final del mismo que se hicieron amigos. Con el rubio fue distinto, desde el primer día que se vieron el moreno y Parrish hubo cierta atracción que concluyó con sexo en la primera fiesta de Halloween universitario que tuvieron, luego de eso las cosas cambiaron se volvieron cercanos, se volvieron amigos, aunque jugueteaban enfrente de los demás a acariciarse o besarse, no había nada entre ellos, el sexo no lo repitieron.

-Es lo que me imagino entonces- Parrish regresa a la realidad al moreno que le mira dudoso.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Boyd extrañado.

-Pienso que Camden también siente una atracción por Stiles- Parrish dice las palabras con sumo cuidado observando la reacción de Derek.

-¿Tú crees?- Boyd mira con sorpresa al moreno -¿o si?-.

-No digas tonterías- Derek lo calla con una voz grave.

… silencio… sólo se escucha el ruido de la televisión a lo lejos que transmite un partido juvenil de americano o de lacrosse… algo… silencio…

-Entonces dime- Parrish lo mira retador -porque al parecer el único que no ha mencionado ni su nombre ni su ausencia has sido tú, por lo que pensé que se habían molestado entre ustedes- el rubio sigue observando a su amigo -pero yo sólo digo-.

-No es eso- dice apagado el moreno deja escapar un suspiro y continua – Camden sentía algo distinto por mí- el chico menea la cabeza con algo de pesar -él… él me-.

-Está enamorado de ti- Parrish lo suelta sin emociones.

-Vaya- Boyd se rasca la cabeza -eso complica las cosas- el que habla mueve los ojos de un lado a otro observando a sus amigos –ustedes los bisexuales son difíciles- Parrish le regala una mirada asesina, Boyd que tenía un sonrisa en su rostro la borra continuando -bueno ¿qué van a hacer ahora?-.

-No lo sé- Derek suspira -quisiera que él entendiera que…- el chico frena sus propias palabras –.

-Que tú estás con Stiles- dice Boyd con un tono obvio.

-Amo a Stiles- corrige el moreno -nunca había sentido esto por alguien, por nadie.

-Lo siento amigo- Parrish toma del hombro a su amigo -mira, yo no elegiré a ninguno de los dos, ambos son mis amigos.

-No quiero que elijan- el moreno observa a sus amigos -sólo quiero que comprendan que no es fácil para mí, él es mi amigo… mi mejor amigo tal vez, pero Stiles es el amor de mi vida, es mi todo, con él puedo ser yo, con él soy libre, también es mi amigo…- Derek aprieta el puño.

-Lo entendemos- Boyd habla franco- ya es hora de irnos, pero antes quiero que quede claro, que soy tu amigo y soy amigo de Cam, quiero escuchar su versión, aunque a la tuya le faltan detalles, muchos-.

Los tres chicos se levantan después de pagar sus bebidas, Derek envía un mensaje mientras espera a sus amigos afuera del local. Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

-Es amor- las palabras vuelan por el aire haciendo que Derek levante el rostro y mira a los ojos a su amigo -nunca te había visto así, bueno con Paige tenías algo similar- Parrish entrecierra los ojos mientras dice el nombre de la exnovia del moreno -aunque Stiles te hace que pongas una cara de tonto que nunca había visto antes-.

-Amor- es la palabra que sólo escucha el moreno para repetir en voz alta, cerrando los ojos.

-Te digo- Parrish eleva unas octavas la voz -sólo el “pecas” saca esa cara de idiota- Derek abre muchos los ojos para asesinar con ellos a su amigo rubio.

-¡El “pecas”!- Boyd que los alcanza comienza a reír -es muy bueno-.

-Cállate- Derek lo mira amenazante -y tú también- se dirige al rubio quién sólo levanta las manos al aire -no le digan así, entendido- Derek es autoritario, el silencio se hace en sus amigos -entendido- vuelve a decirlo, pero con tono más grave.

-Está bien- Parrish habla ocultando su risa – no le volveré a decir así-.

-Yo no te tengo miedo Derek- Boyd habla con una sonrisa enorme y diciendo con lentitud – el “PECAS”-.

-Eres un…- Derek trata de pegarle, pero Boyd es rápido así que lo esquiva y comienza a correr con el moreno persiguiéndolo. Parrish los observa mientras menea la cabeza para luego salir corriendo tras ellos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido terminar esto que empecé hace unos años, por disciplina. espero les guste


	21. On your radar  17.- Todos encendidos (All fire up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las noches de los sábados son las más tranquilas cuando ya no eres soltero... bueno tranquilas es solo una expresión...

On your radar

17.- Todos encendidos (All fire up)

Despacio la lengua se desliza de su mejilla a su clavícula por su cuello en un lento pero fuerte movimiento que electriza cada poro que toca -y no toca- a su paso, sólo se escucha una respiración jadeante llena de suspiros como si no hubiese un mañana. Las manos se ajustan en la cintura del otro… los dedos se afianzan a la piel, la sangre corre por el cuerpo vaciando las metes y llenando el deseo.

Derek está recargado en la pared de su habitación, justo en la esquina más lejana de su puerta, Stiles vuelve a deslizar la lengua ahora de regreso a su rostro para terminar en un beso frenético, llevan casi dos meses de novios pero son pocas veces las que tienen tiempo para hacer cosas juntos por lo que los sábados en la noche el sexo es el primer punto de las reuniones.

-Stiles…- el moreno lo dice en un susurro que está lleno de aire y deseo -¿ya lo pensaste?

El castaño sigue con lo suyo pero deja que surga una sonrisa burlona -¿quieres hablar de eso justo ahora?- sus manos han desabrochado los jeans del mayor quien cierra los ojos al sentir como le acaricia por encima de la ropa interior.

-Olvídalo- Derek traga saliva -sólo sigue, sigue-.

El castaño besa el pectoral de Derek suavemente mientras sus manos viajan por debajo del boxer para acariciar los glúteos del moreno, lo hace con la maestría de un amante verdadero, de un amante que aprovecha a su objeto amado sin desperdiciar ni el tiempo ni el espacio de ese cuerpo.

Ahora en cada encuentro sensual que tienen ese par, el juego es ardiente y lo llevan hasta donde su imaginación los deje, a veces cambian de papeles siendo el otro, en otras juegan con frutas pequeñas como cerezas o fresas, han utilizado un par de prendas de vestuario, pero aún no lo hacen en la piscina de la universidad…

-Si- contesta Stiles mientras acaricia el abdomen del moreno, ambos están acostados desnudos sobre la cama, tienen abierta la ventana para que fluya el aire, el moreno huele el cabello del castaño con delicadeza cuando esa afirmación lo detiene.

-¿En serio?- Derek le levanta el rostro para poder mirarle de frente.

-¿Qué mal puede haber?- el castaño le sonríe tímidamente – ellos no son sheriff de su pueblo ¿o sí? – Derek sonríe y le da un beso en la frente -bueno a menos que la familia Hale sean una manada de lobos hambrientos-.

-Más que lobos- Derek le hace unas pequeñas cosquillas que hacen que Stiles se retuerce un poco -es dentro de ochos días, pensé que dirías que no-.

-¿Por qué?- Stiles pone los ojos en blanco -sólo me tarde ocho días en decidir-.

-Vale lo tomaré en cuenta- Derek se ríe alejándose un poco -para cuando quiera algo en serio contigo-.

-¿Qué?- Stiles usa un tono ofendido que suena más a juego que a algo serio. Derek sólo se ríe. El castaño continua -eres mi primer novio por lo que ellos son mis primeros suegros… y la verdad no sé como actuar con eso- el castaño se sonroja y aparta la mirada hacía la puerta como si quisiera salir corriendo luego de esa gran confesión.

-Bueno- Derek le toma del rostro suavemente para que se vean a la cara -tu padre fue un poco difícil al principio- el moreno deja que su ojos sean tan claros llenos de verdad, usando esa mirada que sólo utiliza cuando habla con Stiles -sin embargo, creo que la próxima vez que lo vea ya no vendrá armado-.

-Sólo con gas pimienta- dice el castaño riendo en volumen bajo. Derek le besa suavemente. Stiles puede perderse en el color de ojos del mayor cuando lo ve de esa forma, pues es tan transparente, es tan real, tan cercano que Stiles siente que si estirara la mano podría tocar el alma de Derek, podría ver el corazón del moreno. Están tan compenetrados que el mundo pierde importancia a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes amor- el moreno acerca su nariz a la del castaño, cada vez que Derek usa la palabra “amor” refiriéndose al menor, el susodicho siente una corriente eléctrica que le recorre la espalda -les caerás bien, Cora habla maravillas de ti, te considera su mejor amigo-.

-Bueno al menos tengo 2 de ustedes en la bolsa- Stiles le toma de la nariz y juguetea con ella.

-Y mi tío- Derek deja escapar un tono de burla.

-Peter… ¿en serio?- Stiles se separa un poco de Derek -tu tío ni siquiera se debe de acordar de mí, y si se acuerda de algo de seguro es porque cree que no debo de estar en teatro.

-No…- Derek lo regresa a su costado – cree que eres bueno… algo bueno- Derek deja sacar su lado burlón un poco más.

-¿Algo bueno?- Stiles levanta ambas cejas -es lo más bonito que escucharé de Peter respecto a mí-.

Ambos se ríen, después de un minuto de risa se abrazan un poco más para quedar en los brazos de Morfeo. Es más de media noche.

-Espera- la voz tiene dejo de súplica y placer -E. H… -los quejidos no cesan de esa boca- oh Dios…- el chico que habla se encuentra boca debajo en la cama, tiene debajo una almohada debajo de su cuerpo que le levanta los glúteos un poco más dejándolos expuestos para que E.H. pueda hacer lo que quiera con ellos, precisamente eso hace pues está entrando y saliendo a un ritmo frenético, un ritmo que hace un sonido en las sábanas cuando el rubio las aprieta con ambas manos, sus quejidos se siguen escuchando a pesar de que ha empezado a morder la almohada.

-No pararé- E.H. habla con una autoridad que deja sin palabras a Liam quien sólo aprieta las sábanas para jadear sin parar -suplícame- la voz del mexicano es un reto para el rubio quien deja los ojos en blanco al sentir las embestidas dentro de sí.

El moreno toma al rubio por la cadera y lo coloca en posición de perrito, Liam tiene la frente perlada de sudor y los ojos llenos de placer, hacía tres meses -o quizá un poco más- que no tenía sexo, E. H. tiene un encanto al que no pudo escapar, y fue lo que hizo que la conversación de la media tarde en el césped cuando se encontraron por casualidad a la hora de la comida continuara con un café en la cocina del rubio (pues a pesar de que han estado distanciados las amistades son algo que no se olvidan) para finalizar en la cama gritando por más.

Y más…

Y más…

Hasta que la explosión del moreno queda atrapada en el látex. Liam ya se había venido unos minutos antes pero seguía quejándose y salivando hasta que el mexicano salió de él. Justo en ese momento sintió algo de vergüenza con un poco de culpa, duró dos segundos… nada más, pero lo sintió.

-No significa que seamos amigos- Liam está desnudo sentado en la orilla de su cama limpiando su cuerpo con unos pañuelos desechables.

-Lo sé- contesta E.H. mientras termina de abrocharse la camisa -sólo fue un encuentro- dejando una media sonrisa en el aire.

El moreno coge su suéter y se coloca antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, una voz que suena a súplica le detiene.

-E.H.- Liam sigue sentado en su lugar -no le digas a nadie… ni a Mason, menos a él– el rubio agacha la mirada observando su ropa en el suelo-.

-Está bien- es la despedida opaca de E.H. mientras cierra la puerta y desaparece por la oscuridad de la noche.   

El rubio gira su mirada hacía su ventana mirando a la lejanía, algo en su interior hace un sonido extraño como si algo quebrado tratara de arreglarse. No lo quiere aceptar o aún no lo sabe pero extraña a sus antiguos amigos, estar en la intimidad con E. H. esa noche le hizo recordar los momentos locos que vivía con ellos, las fiestas, los juegos, los café, la amistad… Liam se levanta de su lugar con dirección a su ventana va a cerrar las persianas, pero una mancha oscura llama su atención, la mancha se desplaza despacio a través del patio para entrar en el edificio de enfrente. La mancha se detiene y gira un poco para recoger algo del suelo. Liam observa como E.H. deja en un bote de basura eso que acaba de recoger.

-Sigues siendo el mismo- el rubio cierra las persianas -aunque diferente-.

Las horas avanzan sin que ninguno de los dos le ponga importancia al tiempo, ahora viven en el mismo compartimento, en cuartos separados pero después de las once de la noche se quedan en la misma cama casi siempre en la de Scott pues el rubio es muy desordenado, es uno de los cambios en sus vidas que ha significado mucho, pues pareciera que llevan mucho tiempo juntos, no sólo porque las clases, las tareas, las tardes de descanso y las noches de pasión las pasen juntos, sino porque se han amoldado tan bien entre ellos, el moreno sabe cuando el rubio está malhumorado sin ni siquiera mirarlo, el rubio sabe cuando el moreno está preocupado con sólo tocarlo, y ambos saben cuando el otro necesita una terapia sexual.

Isaac ama (adora) abrazar al moreno para quedar dormido, es como su anestesia personal o sus píldoras para dormir, a Scott le gusta que el rubio lo abrace, como es más alto se siente como si estuviera protegido, obviamente Scott es la cuchara chica.

Después de su sesión sexual tiene la ventana abierta, el viento entra con un suave soplido, ambos están cansados y medio dormidos, ya llevan oficialmente cuatro meses como pareja, desde que regresaron de vacaciones viven juntos, con Thomas pues fue el único que accedió a estar en el mismo compartimento con ellos, a los demás chicos no les parecía buena idea dormir junto a la pared en la que seguramente Scott estaría recargado mientras Isaac lo hace gritar.

Hablando de Thomas, el chico de ojos claros cabello castaño oscuro casi negro piel blanca de 1.74 cm de altura está leyendo en su cama, no le importa que hace apenas 20 minutos hubiera ruido en la habitación contigua, el amigo de Lydia, ha cambiado a través de los años, al principio era engreído, algo altanero y un sabelotodo de cine y arte, ahora es más empático, quizá sea porque el teatro lo ha cambiado o por la convivencia con los demás hombres de su grupo en las fiestas locas, esas fiestas que lo han hecho conocer otro punto de vista de él.

Cuando llegó a la Universidad no pensó que tendría interés en los chicos, de hecho tampoco había tenido interés por las mujeres, creía que el contacto sexual e incluso afectivo era una perdida de tiempo que impedían el desarrollo de las personas en el ámbito intelectual, sin embargo, ahora que se ha besado con otros (algunas otras también), que ya ha tenido sexo (gay y hetero), y que ha descubierto que un compañero de clase es muy atractivo, se ha dado cuenta que el sexo y el amor son importantes.

Y que el desamor es el pan de cada día. No ha dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Sidney que es su mejor amiga, es un secreto, un gran secreto, de hecho no lo aceptó hasta las pasadas vacaciones: siente algo por Elishúa Hanael. Thomas es el único que le dice por su nombre cuando habla de él con sus amigas, pero cuando habla con él, le dice simplemente Hanael.

Thomas deja su libro en buró, se acomoda para dormir tragando un poco de saliva.

-…- un suave suspiro surge de su ser -Elishúa Hanael- dice en suave murmullo -Elishúa Hanael- repite metódicamente -vete de mi mente-.

Sus vecinos Isaac y Scott ni se imaginan está pasión ardiente en el pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo de Thomas, pues lo oculta muy bien… tanto que ha creado un personaje ficticio llamado Ariel del cuál dirá que está enamorado si es que alguien logra ver las anotaciones que hace en su diario… ¿diario? Un chico de 20 años con diario… vaya, vaya sorpresas… es más tierno de lo que él mismo puede admitir.

-¿De dónde vienes?- la voz suena a las espaldas de E.H. quien se gira para encontrar una sombra en las sombras.

-¿No hay luz?- es la pregunta que sale de los labios del mexicano mientras prende la luz y descubrir a Brett en las sombras.

-Fuiste de caza ¿o no?- Brett se empina la cerveza para acabarla.

-Y tú fuiste a la fiesta en el cuarto de Jackson ¿no?- E.H. se recarga en su puerta sin abrir para mirar a los ojos al rubio quien se acerca a él, quién es varios centímetros más alto, diez centímetros para ser exactos -¿tuviste suerte? ¿conseguiste algo?-.

-Estoy hablando contigo… eso qué te dice- Brett lo ve retadoramente.

-¿Qué pasó? Falta de buenos pretendientes- E.H. sigue mirando al rubio, el dejo de sarcasmo que uso hace unos momentos ha desaparecido.

-Los buenos ya tienen novios y no van a esas fiestas… y los otros ya estaban en sus propias fiestas- Brett deja que un sutil coqueteo no muy sutil se escape con sus palabras.

-Estás algo borracho Brett- E.H. comienza a abrir su puerta -no por eso te echaré de mi puerta- el mexicano abrió su puerta y voltea a ver a los ojos al rubio que se a acercado mucho -sino porque ya tuve la acción de hoy y debo dormir, buenas noches Brett- el moreno le reta con la mirada.

El rubio sonríe y sigue su camino hacía las escaleras… le da gracia que lo hayan rechazado nunca le había pasado, por lo que sólo se va sin saber que hacer, aunque sabe que mañana si llega temprano puede que el mexicano le de una dosis a su trasero… una dosis que necesita antes del lunes.

El domingo llega y la luz entra invadiendo la habitación, poco a poco los rayos avanzan por el suelo despacio como si tuvieran miedo de llenar el lugar, se van acercando a la cama que sigue desecha y ocupada por ese par, se hayan todavía dormidos, muy cerca uno del otro. No son de los que duermen toda la noche abrazados, en algún momento se separan y quedan frente a frente sólo tocándose los dedos de la mano.

El primero en despertarse y desperezarse es Derek quien se talla los ojos mientras bosteza fuertemente, luego estira los brazos lo más que puede, el movimiento y ruido que hace logran despertar a Stiles quien se tapa la cara con las sábanas…

-¿Qué hora es?- la pregunta sale casi ahogada de la garganta del castaño.

-Temprano- contesta juguetónamente el moreno que despacio se acerca a él para abrazarlo entre las sábanas. 

-Déjame dormir- comenta el castaño con sueño.

-¿Por qué?- Derek suena bullicioso para los oídos del castaño quién trata de expulsarlo de su espacio vital, sin embargo, la sábana lo impide.

-Tengo sueño…- Stiles habla en un susurro que casi es imperceptible.

El moreno despacio le destapa la cara para ver que tiene los ojos cerrados, es una visión hermosa, pues la respiración acompasada es un sube y baja de su pecho, sus lunares se ven tan nítidos a la luz de la mañana dominical, sus labios tienen el color perfecto, quizá hoy ha amanecido más hermoso que siempre… este pensamiento cruza por la mente del moreno quien emite una sonrisa sonora.

-¿Y ese ruido de qué fue?- Stiles logra escuchar la pequeña risa que se escapa de los labios de Derek -¿te ríes de mí?-.

-No me río- Derek comienza a hablar más serio -te admiro en tu perfección-.

Stiles abre los ojos despacio y observa directamente a su novio quien le regresa la mirada con una energía a la que se ha ido acostumbrando, el castaño entorna un poco los ojos para decir:

-¿Qué?- la pregunta es un poco ronca.

-Que eres perfecto- Derek traga un poco de saliva antes de decir lo que acaba de decir, en su interior hay un fuego enorme que le obliga a decir lo que ha dicho, nunca antes había alabado a alguien de esa manera, a ninguna de las personas con las que estuvo le inspiró esa sensación que tiene cada vez que está con Stiles, un color rojo se va apoderando de sus mejillas pero no quiere apartar la vista del sonrojo que también ha surgido en el rostro de su novio.

-¿Dónde está la cámara escondida?- Stiles aparta la vista pues mirar de frente a Derek en ese momento es quemante -o ¿qué te tomaste que no invitaste?- el tono al hablar del menor tiene ese dejo de vergüenza, de incomodidad pero a la vez de satisfacción y deseo.

El moreno toma suavemente el rostro del castaño para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos, el toque es fuerte y suave, Stiles pone un poco de resistencia pero al final se deja llevar. El moreno sigue teniendo esa expresión en su rostro…

-Te amo Stiles- las palabras son música en ese ambiente- te amo por ser como eres, y así como eres… eres perfecto- el moreno sella esa verdad con un beso tierno y corto.

-Te amo Derek- Stiles tiene los ojos cerrados mientras apoya su frente en la frente del moreno -no es necesario que diga lo que voy a decir pero… tú sabes que la perfección eres tú… alguna vez lo dije sin querer…- Stiles tiene una sonrisa torcida -lo dije para mí cuando te conocí-.

-Te estás confesando- Derek se aparta un poco del castaño y abre los ojos para encontrase con los de Stiles -… entonces yo también…- Derek se muerde el labio inferior para tomar valor -la primera vez que te vi fue en clase de Peter, llegaste tarde, hiciste mucho ruido cuando tropezaste, Peter te expuso frente a la clase pero tú estabas tan concentrado en seguir desapercibido mientras te seguias acomodando en tu lugar- Derek sonríe un poco más -te veías inocente y hermoso, ese día me dije que te tenía que conocer-Stiles se sonrie y sonroja un poco -aunque…- Derek cambia el rostro -siempre me dio vergüenza acercarme a hablarte bien…-.

-Por eso te comportabas como un patán…- Stiles afirma lo dicho.

-Es más fácil romper algo hermoso que cuidarlo- Derek desvia la mirada -y tú te veías tan hermoso que no sabía si podía acercarme a ti-.

-¿Y ahora?- Stiles habla atrayando la atención de derek quien le devuelve la mirada -Ahora te quedaras conmigo ¿no?-.

-Estaría loco si me alejo de ti- Derek se acerca nuevamente y recarga su frente en la frente del chico -tú hace que pueda respirar, tú eres la razón por la que puedo vivir, tú haces que arda todo en mí-.

**Author's Note:**

> y esa es la carta de presentación de este trabajo, como dije antes quería que fuera más sensual, más salvaje y menos tierno pero lleno de romance como debe de ser, espero les haya gustado, dejo ver que Stiles y Derek ya han tenido sus noches de placer, pero no son los únicos luego iremos desenredando el drama!!!!! y si Stiles se ha acostado con más que solo Derek e igual Derek se ha acostado con más desde que conoció a Stiles, esto es algo extraño pero espero les agrade....  
> Espero lo que quieran dejar!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> y un saludo para aquellos que esperaban este fic! espero sea de su gusto hehehe eso espero!!!!!!!!!!!  
> por cierto al final del capitulo pondré la caratula o una imagen o algo de lo que inspira ese capitulín!!! esta vez es el primer disco del grupo The Saturdays (mi banda favorita) como ya había dicho antes sus canciones serán parte de este fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! heheh mil gracias y espero me acompañen en esta nueva aventura!!!!1


End file.
